Power
by fireismyelement97
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is recently orphaned and broke. She finds herself taking a job at an upscale strip club. She doesn't know it yet, but the owner is Kol Mikaelson crime lord, a man she has a complicated past with and he has an offer for her.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hi guys, it's back and I am doing a rewrite because I'm not happy with a lot of my earlier draft and since I feel like my writing skills have improved since I first started writing fic so I wanted to do a rewrite.**

Bonnie Bennett was broke, flat broke. She checked her balance and saw she had forty dollars to her name. This had to last her for the next month. Then she looked at the ad considering. She couldn't possibly go through with this, could she?

Sighing, she realized she had no choice. But if she was going to go through with it, she needed a change. She glanced in the mirror. Her long black hair was straight and cut with blunt bangs. She had felt stylish when she first got it done, but now she was feeling drab. Probably the result of her own personal nightmare that spanned the past two years.

Without giving it a second thought, Bonnie grabbed her car keys already on her way to the salon. She ignored the last notices and bills from collection agencies. Hopefully, by the end of the day she would have a solution to those anyway. And she knew her cousin would let her pay for her hair when her paycheck came.

Half an hour later and Bonnie was sitting in the chair at the hair salon. She was doing some mental calculation and tallying the bills as she let the hair dye work. She was struggling with justifying the several hundred dollars this makeover would take out of her next paycheck, but it would be worth it. If she wanted to get this job then she would need something to give her an edge. Otherwise, why would she get it? She wasn't beautiful like Elena or eye-catching like Caroline.

Bonnie used her phone to look over her bills once more.

Mortgage payments, were six months behind.

Power and utilities.

Other loans taken out by her Grams and father over the years.

And an endless number of medical bills she still hadn't paid off.

Then she did some calculations regarding school tuition. She would have to sell her grandmother's house. There was no other option. Blinking back tears, she emailed the realtor, who had sold her father's house. He sounded a little too pleased she was selling the house, but he would get her the best possible price.

When her hairdresser and second cousin, Lucy returned to rinse the dye out, she had already texted Caroline. Caroline would sort out the dorm situation so Bonnie could bunk with her and Elena. That was one less worry, now she would just have to work something out for next summer and the holidays. She could probably stay with Matt. He needed the extra cash and wouldn't charge her more in rent than she could afford.

As Lucy gave her a scalp massage and rinsed her hair, she could actually feel herself start to unwind. Her fingers worked firmly, but gently. Her long nails scratched her scalp, tracing soothing patterns.

"How are you doing with everything?" Lucy asked in soothing tones.

"I've been better."

"Well a new do will make you feel a helluva lot better, girl."

"Something needs to. How's work?"

"Busier than ever," Lucy grinned. "How is school, scholarship girl?"

Bonnie's brief moment of relaxation vanished and her stomach coiled into knots.

"Crap," Bonnie confessed. "I lost my scholarship for having a below C average after my first year."

"Bon that's a year and a half ago. How are you paying for school?" Lucy's hands were tense and her voice was horrified.

"The sale of dad's house helped and dad was paying until he passed."

"Can you get it back if you get your grades up?"

"It's already been given to someone else."

"Oh, hon, I'm sorry," Lucy said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Bonnie grimaced. She loved her cousin. She was the only family Bonnie had left, but Lucy couldn't help. Her parents had passed of natural causes years ago and she was barely scraping by with enough to put into her own savings account. She couldn't burden Lucy with anymore worries.

"I've worked something out or I think I have," Bonnie said after a pregnant pause.

"All the same, this is on the house."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thanks, cuz."

"It's the least I can do," Lucy flashed a wicked smile. "What do you say to braids?"

"Braids?"

"Yeah, braids. With your new hair color, braids would look hot. Not everything could pull off blond and braids, but you could," Lucy purred scratching her head teasingly for emphasis.

"No, just the blonde. But if I can get used to the blonde, I'll be back for braids."

"You better be," Lucy winked at her. "And this weekend you and I are going to sit down and figure out how you are going to pay for the next four years of school."

Bonnie sighed. She was going into her third year of the veterinary program at the University of Illinois. She should have dropped out when her father died last spring, but then she would have paid over a year's worth of tuition for nothing. And there was nothing else seh could be. It was her dream and if she could just hold on, she would never have to worry about money again.

"Thanks, Lucy, but I've got it handled."

"If you're sure."

Bonnie had no intentions of taking Lucy up on her offer. This was her problem and she wasn't going to burden her second cousin.

"Good, because on Monday I leave for New York."

"What?"

"I got a job in Brooklyn and I'm following Ted."

"Ted?" Bonnie said disbelieving.

Ted didn't sound like the sort of guy you followed across the country. But things like this were exactly why she and Lucy had never been close. Lucy had bounced around the country since she was sixteen in spite of her parents' wishes. She had come to Chicago for her father's funeral and decided to stay. That was six months ago and honestly, Bonnie was surprised she had stuck around as long as she had.

"Yeah, Ted. You know the artist?"

Sounds like a real winner, Bonnie thought. Another deadbeat, who mooched off Lucy's earnings. Did these losers think hairdressers were millionaires or something?

"Right him."

Well that was it then, the last of her family was leaving. Bonnie was officially all alone. The thought made her feel like she would fall to pieces any second, but she couldn't. She had to keep it together, at least for today.

XXX

Bonnie parked outside of The Loungeand took a few deep breaths. The attempt to steel herself didn't go a whole lot better, but a glimpse in the mirror helped her courage. Lucy had worked wonders. Her hair was a shiny caramel color. It made her green eyes look bigger and she had to admit it was freeing. Looking in the mirror, she saw a stranger. It was the only way she could do this.

Without giving herself a chance to chicken out, she got out of the car. There was a man stationed outside of the club's main entrance. He was tall and thin with sandy blond hair. He was white, the sort of pasty white that didn't look like he tanned.

"Club's closed," he said looking Bonnie over. "Not that you look like a customer."

"I'm here about the job," she said and blushed when she heard how squeaky her voice was. "The ad said to come by between two and four?"

"Right," he nodded. "You're the first girl here today," he looked Bonnie up and down once more. "Word of advice, you look sweet, play on it."

"Play on it?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Why did she have the feeling he was going to say something creepy?

"Sage, the uh manager," he clarified. "She's kind of a forceful personality and she doesn't like trouble or backtalk so if she thinks you're a sweetie..."

"She'll like me," Bonnie said nodding. "Got it and thanks."

Guess there was no reason to doubt him. She wondered why he was being so nice to her. Kindness from strangers never failed to catch her off guard.

"Not a problem."

He held the door open for her and she walked in. The club was nicer than she had imagined. It was sleek and even with every light in the place on, it looked nice. There was a steel chrome bar with mirrors above them and rows of fancy liquor bottles lined up on shelves above it. There was a main stage and a row of tables surrounding it. Further back there was a closed off section that looked like a VIP lounge.

At the bar there was a tall redheaded woman and a dark haired man. She was standing at the counter, showing him something in a book. His hair fell into his eyes. It made her want to brush it aside. There was something familiar about that man, but she couldn't place him. The woman saw her and her lips curled into a wicked smile.

"MARCEL THERE'S ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU!"

A hot guy walked out of a room. He showed Bonnie a charming smile and turned to the people at the bar.

"Sage babe, really there's no need to yell," he said shaking his head.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortable, fidgeting with her hands. The dark haired man turned away from whatever he was studying at the bar. He had a glass of liquor in his hands and he frozen when he saw her, staring at her with wide eyes. He was handsome, she noticed and he definitely looked a little familiar.

The man, Marcel, studied her figure. Nodded to himself and then spoke. "Come with me."

Starting to question whether or not this really was a good idea, Bonnie followed him into an office. He got them both a cup of coffee, gesturing for her to have a seat. Then he sat down behind the desk and looked at her assessing.

"My name is Marcel Gerard. You?"

Bonnie hesitated. He didn't seem like a sleezy pervert. He was less formal than most of the managers she had met before, but he seemed alright. Otherwise, she would have turned around and left immediately because she felt like she was being sized up.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Bonnie," Marcel repeated his eyes never left her, which she found unsettling. "You look young. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"Good," another nod. "I can't allow any underage girls to work here so I'm going to need some ID."

"Sure."

Bonnie dug her driver's license out of her purse and wallet. It took her longer than usual because of the way Marcel was scrutinizing her. When she handed it to Marcel her hands shook. He did the polite thing and didn't comment. He studied it for a moment and returned it.

"Can you dance?"

"Yes, but mostly from my cheerleading days."

"We can work with that. With a pretty face like yours, you don't need to be more than average," he replied. It didn't feel like he was hitting on her, more like he was just stating facts. He said it with no more emotion than if he were reporting on the weather. "I will still have to audition you. See how do you because I assume you've never worked as a poledancer before?"

Bonnie, who was wringing her hands stopped. With great effort, she picked up the coffee cup and used that to steady them.

"No," Bonnie grimaced. "But I'm a quick learner."

"I bet you are," Marcel said eyes going from the tip of Bonnie's toes to finally meet her eyes.

This time, there was heat in his gaze and she flushed.

The woman, Sage barged in. She didn't knock and she didn't linger in the doorway. She marched into the room like it was her office and Bonnie got the feeling, she was Marcel's boss.

"The bossman says she's hired," Sage announced to the room.

"I am?" Bonnie burst out in surprise.

Sage's eyes passed over her, barely noticing her before returning her focus to Marcel.

"We have to audition her and check references," Marcel said. "We don't hire on-site. It's our policy."

"Well Kol owns seventy percent of the club so he usually gets what he wants, but if you have a problem you can take it up with him," Sage replied in ice-cold tones.

"He's your brother-in-law."

"Scared?" Sage raised an eyebrow at him.

Marcel left without another word. And Bonnie got the impression he was in a particularly foul mood. Bonnie squirmed, uncomfortable at being the source of tension. She hadn't even been her ten minutes.

Sage sat down on top of the desk and studied Bonnie.

"Men," Sage huffed. "You know what they are like."

Still, freaked out, Bonnie shook her head.

"Huh, how old are you?"

"Twenty," Bonnie said wondering why everyone around her was obsessed with her age.

"Old enough," Sage nodded. "Men always need a reminder who is in charge and right now Marcel is getting one from my dear brother-in-law. As for a girl in your position, never let them know, who is running the show. And before you give me that look, I used to be you."

"You worked here?"

"Yes, way back when."

"Oh, thank you for the job," Bonnie said realizing she probably should have said so sooner.

"Don't thank me, the boss says you have the right look," Sage stated matter-of-factly. She tilted her head to the side and surveyed her. "My, you are pretty though. But let's get one thing straight, I expect you to be on time and work hard. No shirking off."

"You won't regret this."

"I have to ask before we finalize anything, do you have a job now and how long is the resignation period?"  
"I work at the Mystic Grill, I'm a waitress there and the resignation period is a month. I hope that's not a problem."

Sage sighed. "It's not ideal. You can' t work both jobs, you'll be burned out and burned out strippers aren't great for business. Leave it to me, and you can come in to work tomorrow."

"Great," Bonnie said feeling another stirring of uneasiness.

That didn't sound one-hundred percent on the up and up. Sage's devilish grin wasn't helping to reassure her either.

"Before I do something unsavory to get you out of your contract," Bonnie tensed, Sage was definitely shady if not criminal. "I have to ask why you want to work here."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah," Sage barked a laugh. "Yeah, it is, but thing is a lot of girls quit as soon as they get up on that stage. And I am sick to death of having to deal with that so I need to be sure, you are going to stay on at least for the next year. Preferably longer."

Made sense, Bonnie supposed. The truth was, she didn't even want to be here now. If things had been less dire, she would never even consider it.

"I need to make more than 10 dollars an hour and tips my gropey boss skims," Bonnie said deciding to be painfully honest. It seemed like the sort of thing Sage would appreciate. "And the ad here said, I could make 800 a night."

"That's the minimum," Sage said, nodding. "It's eight-hundred just for a lapdance. A thousand for a private dance and we take thirty percent. Then there are tips, which are all yours. But here's the thing, why do you need money?"

"It's kind of personal," Bonnie squirmed and wondered how best to tell Sage.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's the American way, if a woman wants to make money she has to work in the sex industry. There's always crime, but that's a boys club."

Yup, definitely a front for some kind of criminal activity, Bonnie realized. She also realized, it was too late to turn back and even if it wasn't, she was too desperate to do so.

"My grandmother died a year ago and my dad passed right before the summer."

"My condolences."

"Thank you," Bonnie had to look away and take a deep breath. "Anyway, everyone, who took care of me is gone and I have four more years of school to pay for. I'm broke, like if I don't sell my grandmother's house at market value and move into a dorm, I will lose the house to the bank, broke. Not that it will matter, my power bill is overdue and I'm pretty sure they're going to cut it if I don't pay it in a few days."

Sage's expression was sympathetic.

"I've been there."

Bonnie blinked and stared at her. "You have?"

"I used to be right where you are, kiddo," Sage said softly then shook herself. "But it sounds to me like you could use the money. Here's the deal, we keep our girls safe, nothing frisky and no touching. Our clients are high class, stock brokers, investment bankers, CEOs and so on. We supply the prettiest girls in Chicago and they pay the highest prices. We also practice discretion so no talk of where you work outside of here. We are a by reputation only establishment. Which reminds me, how did you find the ad?"

"I've worked for the recruiting agent over the summer, she emailed it to all of the women in the right age group on her emailing list."

Sage pursed her lips. "Well that's not what I asked her to do, but I'll handle it."

Bonnie was starting to think only idiots crossed Sage. There was something about her, an air of ferocity and capability as if no matter what she did, she did it well. And she would do whatever it took to ensure those, who worked for her did the same.

"Sounds good. What time tomorrow do I come in?"

"Tomorrow at noon, don't be late."

"I won't," Bonnie promised.

"Perfect, now if you will excuse me, I need to have a word with the manager at the Mystic Grill."

Bonnie was about to say something, but Sage interrupted her. "Don't worry about it, Bonnie. I'll take care of it. After I have talked to him, you won't need to go by again. And you'll have your first paycheck early next week so hang in there, kid."

"Right, thanks. Wait, next week?"

"We pay weekly," Sage told her. "But you take your tips home every night. Your salary is based on the number of private dances you book as well as lapdances."

"Right," Bonnie said still feeling confused.

"I'll explain tomorrow when we go over your contract."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

Sage nodded.

Bonnie hurried outside still doubting whether or not she had made the right decision. The boss, Kol or Cal or whatever his name was, was still at the bar. He smiled at her and raised his drink to her when she passed. She felt trapped in his eyes and she felt heat creep up in her cheeks. She smiled gratefully and hurried away, tense. If Sage was involved in anything criminal then he probably was too.

XXX

Bonnie wanted to cry when she arrived back home, but that wasn't an option. If she started crying, she might never stop. Instead, she started to sort through the items in her Grams' attic. There were boxes there, old things of hers and the rest of her family. Some of it was junk and the rest was things from her dad's house, she hadn't been able to get rid of, but didn't have room for. If she had to sell this house, she was going to have to downsize.

"Bonnie? BON!" Matt's voice bellowed from downstairs.

"Matt?"

She went to the doorway and saw Matt climbing the steep stairs.

"What are you doing up here, Bon?" Matt's easy-going smile was marred by a concerned look. "And what did you do to your hair?"

"Packing, organizing, whatever," Bonnie sighed and went back to work.

Matt sat down next to her.

"And the hair?"

"Why? Does it look that bad?" she touched a few strands in a self-conscious way.

"No, it's - nice, really nice," Matt said blushing.

"Thanks," Bonnie mumbled, she started sorting through a box with her dad's stuff. She tried to shut off her feelings, it was how she got through everything else. No point in starting to feel things again now. "What are you doing here?"

"We had plans."

"Oh my god," she hit her forehead. "I completely forgot, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So why are you packing? You moved in here months ago."

Bonnie debated with herself for a minute whether or not to tell Matt. Finally, she figured it would be a relief to tell someone and if any of her friends might understand, it was Matt. He was barely scraping by himself.

"I am moving because I can't afford my house," she exclaimed. She took a deep breath and blurted it all out. "My Grams' insurance had lapsed so her cancer sucked all of her funds dry and most of my dad's. So when he had his heart attack and needed two surgeries before having a second heart attack, which killed him well it took most of his money. The insurance company refused to cover his medical expenses on a technicality. Then there is the funeral costs, the mortgage, all of the regular bills and oh yeah, never ending medical bills. Did I mention the medical bills? On top of it all, I've been paying my own tuition for a year."

It was true. Even with her new job, things would be tight. She needed some new clothes for school, but didn't have cash to spare.

"Wow," Matt gaped. He ran his hand through his hair. "I had no idea. Is there anything I can do?"

Bonnie still putting things in keep and throw piles, kept going. She was not going to feel anything, there would be time for that later when her financial situation was sorted.

"Nope, there is nothing anyone can do."

"But you sold your dad's house, and his car, and your Grams' car."

"Yup, I did," she agreed.

The one car, she had kept was her practical little Toyota hybrid. It was the oldest of the three cars and worth the least so she had kept it, needing to make the most money. But lately the engine had been making a weird noise, which had her worried. She was trying not to think about that either until it actually became a problem.

"So shouldn't that have covered the bills?"

Bonnie laughed. "Matt, how much was your hand surgery and physio?"  
He had sprained his hand in senior year, losing an athletic scholarship and his shot at college.

"Point taken."

"And I lost my scholarship so I had to pay for last semester out of pocket. And if I sell this house, I will get enough to cover tuition and my room board for like the next year or two, and it'll put a dent in the medical expenses."

"What about other expenses?"

"Screwed," she nodded. "Just screwed unless I get a better paying job than at the Grill."

"Got it, and if you need a place to stay, you're always welcome at my house," Matt said seeming to finally get she didn't want sympathy. All she wanted was a listening ear. "Rent free."

"Thanks," she said patting his hand. "And I'd pay rent or buy groceries or something."

Matt reddened and looked away. Bonnie quickly removed her hand when she realized what she had done. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"So who was the redhead that came in and made the manager let you out of your contract?"

Bonnie groaned. She had known she would have to tell Matt because he worked at the Mystic Grill with her. But the thing was, she really didn't want to and more importantly, Sage had warned her not to. And she was scared of crossing, Sage.

"I could tell you or I could ask you to trust me," she said giving him a hopeful look.

"Or you could do both," Matt said and his expression was painfully earnest.

"If I tell you, this is a secret you have to take to your grave because I'm not really allowed to say."

"Now I'm worried and you have to tell me, Bon."

"Fine, I got a job as a stripper," she said and closed her eyes.

When she opened them Matt was staring at her. Flustered and uncomfortable, Bonnie started to sort through a second box.

"A stripper?" he finally said.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have forty dollars to my name."

"But you got your hair done," Matt said looking exactly like he did when he was trying to work out a math problem.

"And I was banking on Lucy letting me pay her back when I get paid in two weeks," Bonnie grimaced.

"How could you keep this from me? You should have told me!"

Matt got to his feet and Bonnie just sunk in on herself. She put her head on her knees.

"How could I?" she whispered.

All at once, Matt's anger evaporated. He sat down next to her and tried to hug her, but she shied away from his touch.

"Is it safe there?"

"Yeah, it's like really high class or whatever."

She still hadn't raised her head from her knees and she honestly, didn't even know if she was capable of it. She was just so tired, so infinitely tired.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

"Come on, I'll make you dinner and then I'll help you pack."

Bonnie still hadn't moved, but she cracked a smile. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too."

XXX

Kol was at The Lounge at eleven PM. Katie was on stage and he was fastidiously ignoring her from his seat at the bar. He made a point of never paying too much attention to the girls when they were on stage, he didn't want to come across as a pervert. But from the corner of his eye, he noticed Katie was too talented to be working the first shift. She should be dancing later when the big tippers came in.

It was his one visit a month to ensure the profit margins were acceptable and check-in on the girls. He liked to make sure they were doing alright because he knew this job could take a toll on their sanity. Once he was done crunching the numbers, he would swing by their dressing rooms and ask how they were. Make sure security kept them safe and so forth. Finally, he and Marcel would do a walkthrough of the security routines both for protecting the dancers and the money. He had done all of that earlier in the day and everything seemed to be in order.

His one day a month at the club was a long one, but it was infrequent, which was why when Bonnie walked through the door looking for a job, he knew it was fate. Underneath the blonde hair, he almost didn't recognize her at first and he supposed that was the purpose. But once he saw her eyes, he knew it was her.

At first, when Sage had taken her aside to interview her for the job, he had been too surprised to react. He could have plausibly included himself in the interview, if he had only been faster in recovering from his surprise. But who could blame him? He hadn't seen her in nearly six years. Back when Bonnie was fourteen and he was a high school senior. Sure, he had kept tabs on her over the years, just to ensure she was doing alright. However, seeing her in person was an entirely different thing.

Naturally, he knew life had put her through the wringer in the past year. He had been tempted to step in, find some excuse to pay her a visit, but it wasn't a good idea. He could only bring her pain and darkness.

He was drinking at the bar and going over Bonnie's file on his iPad. Sage was cleaning the bar and occasionally hassling the girls about their makeup and costumes. His sister-in-law knew every aspect of the club and nothing happened there without her say-so. He also noticed, she was peaking at his document over his shoulder, which he ignored. She might be one hell of a manager, but she was nosy.

The document told him everything he had suspected this afternoon. Bonnie's grandmother and father died (he knew that already and Sage had confirmed it). The University had taken away her scholarship and her house was about two months away from being repossessed by the bank.

Fuck, how had he missed this?

Sage let out a loud squeal. "FINN!"

She went barreling across the room and Kol looked up just in time to see her throw herself at his brother. She tossed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. Finn looked to be trying to disengage from his unabashed wife.

The sight made Kol smile. Out of all his siblings, Finn had always been the most reserved, which was perhaps why he had ended up with the most extroverted person, Kol had ever met. Sage was unashamed of everything from who she was to what she did. The complete opposite of Finn, who tried to fade into the background in every situation.

When Finn finally did manage to untangle himself from Sage, Kol was already emailing his contacts at the University of Illinois.

Sage had Finn in a steel grip and pulled him over. Kol patted Finn on the shoulder and smiled.

"How was South-America, brother?"

"As eventful as Niklaus could make it."

Sage bristled. "If he put you in danger I'll -"

"I'm fine," Finn said stroking her cheek lovingly.

Kol looked away the moment felt like a private exchange between husband and wife.

"Someone had to come along to temper his lunacy. Otherwise, the Venezuelan cartels would have murdered him no doubt," Kol said cheerily.

"Remind me again why that would be bad a thing," Sage muttered.

Finn shot her a dark look. "Enough of that, dear."

"I just don't see why it has to be you."

"No one can really balance him out, but Finn is our best chance," Kol explained.

"I know everyone pegs you as the lunatic Kol, but at least when you snap everyone is left too terrified to retaliate."

"Yes, our dear brother could stand to learn the value of psychological torture," Kol smirked.

Thierry, who was working the bar, poured Finn a scotch, which he gratefully accepted.

"How is business?" Finn asked sitting down next to Kol.

"Excellent. Sage has a knack for spotting talent."

Sage waved his compliment aside with a modest smile.

"And Kol decided to hire the prettiest girl I've seen in a long time today," Sage said with a wolfish smile. "She'll make us a fortune or rather, she would except I suspect he has other plans for her."

"Is this true?" Finn said, leaning forward, intrigued.

"And those plans better not be another plaything," Sage said menacingly. "Because I am not kidding about the money that girl will make."

"You do appear deadly serious," Kol grinned.

Sage was still eyeing him distrustfully. She was always that way when it came to profits. If he didn't reassure her, she might throw another knife at him.

"Don't tell me this is about mother's rule?" Finn said shocked.

"Stay out of it," Kol warned. "But Sage, keep her off the stage. And book me a private dance on Friday. I need to sort out a few things first."

Finn appeared amused. Sage's eyes narrowed further.

"I am not losing profits over another one of your playthings Kol and Bonnie wouldn't want that either. She needs the money, bad."

"I'll pay for the dance myself. I don't intend -" he shook his head.

"Oh my," Finn said exchanging a knowing look with his wife.

Kol ignored them both. He wanted to show up on Bonnie's doorstep and offer to fix everything immediately however, he doubted very much that would go over well. She clearly didn't recognize him and if he wanted his plan to succeed, he would need to be a little patient.

"And make certain her employment does reach outside eyes or ears."

"Oh?" Sage raised an eyebrow. "Why this girl, Kol? She's pretty, but you know a lot of pretty girls."

"Did you say Bonnie?" Finn interjected, but with one cautioning look Finn fell silent.

Sage's expression was suspicious, but she let it drop as well.

"I knew her once."

"Then why didn't she mention she knew you?"

He had been foolish to think Sage would let it drop.

"Because I have the distinct advantage of being four years older."

"Kol -"

"Sage, it was a long time ago."

"Swear to me you will get me a replacement that is just as pretty."  
"You could always get back in the game."

Sage grinned and tossed her hair.

"That's my wife, little brother."

Sage always took it as a compliment if someone wanted to see her work a pole. Even if Finn didn't.

XXX

When Bonnie arrived at The Lounge the next morning she very nearly turned around and left. She knew she'd gone too far to back out now. Her job at The Grill was gone thanks to Sage, but Bonnie supposed she really only had herself to blame. She was the one who had gone there to begin with to ask for a job and then said; 'yes' to it. In fact, Bonnie had a sneaky suspicion it was a terrible idea to piss off her future employers by backing out.

Having steeled herself, Bonnie entered the club. Sage was waiting for her by the bar.

"Bonnie kiddo, there you are."

"I'm sorry, am I late?" Bonnie asked, checking the time on her watch.

"Not at all," Sage said with a smile. "Marcel and I simply had a little wager on whether or not you would return."

"And?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I get to collect fifty bucks from him," her Cheshire cat smile widened. "Come with me."

"So how did you know I would be back?" Bonnie asked as she followed her back to the office.

"Same reason all women work in this industry; we need the money bad enough we don't have a choice."

"Right," she mumbled dejectedly.

"There's no shame in it. And at least you're not a criminal."

Sage winked at her.

Bonnie's stomach twisted into knots.

"So how big is this place?"

"Fairly large," Sage confessed with a nod. "Mostly on account of the rooms for private parties and dances. I'll get Marcel to give you a tour once we are done."

"Private parties?"

"A lot of company's bring people they want to close a deal with here. For a little extra fee, they can book a private room with girls for the whole evening. It's quite lucrative for the club and for the girls."

"How do they know what girls they want?"

"Well," Sage grimaced and started walking. Bonnie struggled to catch up. "When they book the event they usually have an assistant come by and sometimes they are regulars. But if they aren't regulars, we have a little brochure I suppose you can call it that never leaves the premises."

Bonnie groaned. "It's like a stripper menu, isn't it?"

"More like a portfolio and it's all tasteful, I can assure of you that," Sage said firmly. "As for the ordinary evenings, we do themes. Tuesdays are angel and demons. Wednesdays nurses and so forth. We provide costumes of course."

Bonnie nodded.

"We need to get you fitted for yours," Sage said just as they went into a private room.

"Okay," Bonnie said. "When do I start?"

"You've waitressed before so you can start tomorrow night. It'll mean less cash than dancing until you're ready, but it's a start."

A man looked over and Bonnie recognized him as the man from the bar. He was listening to a dark haired girl with ringlets. She was really telling him something and Bonnie could only hear snippets of the conversation.

"Clean - oh my God Kol! Save it!"

The girl tossed her curls and Bonnie recognized her instantly. But just then Kol turned around.

"Sage, did you say she is waitressing tonight?" his brow was furrowed, but he paid her no mind as he focused on Sage.  
"Bonnie?" Katherine gaped.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Elena thinks you're halfway to Mexico and you're still in Chicago?"

"Where else would I be?"

Sage and Kol's conversation caught her attention.

"Yes, she's waitressing."

"Sage," Kol growled.

That was all Bonnie heard because Katherine shoved her way past Kol and threw her arms around her neck. They both squealed and jumped around.

Bonnie pushed her away after a moment and surveyed her seriously.

"You should have called Elena, she has been worried sick!"

"Never mind that old prude!" Katherine slapped her arm playfully. She laughed and giggled.

Now Kol and Sage had turned to watch them.

"I take it you two know each other?" Kol said.

Bonnie blushed under his stare. She owed her job to him and yet they'd never even exchanged two words.

"We went to school together since like the third grade," Katherine answered with a cheery smile. "Thanks for the care packages, Bon," she purred and elbowed Kol. "Nicer than anything I ever got from you lot."

"Kat," Kol said just the faintest irritation in his voice.

"Alright, alright. They paid for the stay, but like I've been telling Kol I am clean and fabulous now!"

She waved her arms and spun around, doing a little dance. Bonnie laughed half-heartedly and Kol cracked a smile, shaking his head. Contrary to Sage, who looked like Katherine was on her last nerve.

Bonnie's mind spun. The club paid for rehab? Katherine must be one hell of a stripper.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol said extending his hand.

Bonnie shook his hand and gave what she hoped was a friendly smile. She was convinced she looked a little green.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"I know, who you are, darling."

"Of course," her cheeks heated up. It didn't help that Kol was scrutinizing her in all of his bad boy hotness. "Thank you so much for the job."

"Think nothing of it," he nodded and checked his watch. "I have to run. Sage, remember what I asked."

"Just go," Sage said in tones of irritation. Then she turned her steely eyes on Bonnie and Katherine. "You two can catch up later, right now, Bonnie needs her practice."

"Need a helping hand?" Katherine asked waving her perfect crimson gel nails at Sage. "After all, I just got a manicure."

Sage surveyed her narrow eyes for a moment. "No, not just yet Katherine."

"Suit yourself."

Katherine shrugged prettily and off she went.

For the next three hours, Sage worked Bonnie to exhaustion (easy enough to do since she was already worn out). Bonnie had to show her how much she knew from before and then together, she and Sage worked out a lapdance routine for her to memorize.

"You're a great dancer, kiddo," Sage said when they were done. "Now we just need to work out an image for you."

She tilted her head to the side to study Bonnie. If Sage thought she was good then she should Elena or Caroline. They had been the stars of the cheerleading team and it wasn't for no reason.

"Cool."

Bonnie also had no idea what she meant by image, but honestly, at the moment, she didn't feel like asking.

"Now for that tour, I'll go find you a costume in the meantime," Sage said then did something so unexpected, Bonnie flinched. "MARCEL! MARCEL!"

Sage just kept bellowing his name until he appeared in the doorway. Smirking yet a little exasperated.

"You rang?"

Bonnie took that to mean, Sage's daily routine included yelling and acting crazy.

"Bonnie needs the grand tour," Sage said by way of explanation.

"Alright, come on, baby girl."

Bonnie said a quick goodbye to Sage before following Marcel. The club was big there were a number of private rooms as well as the main area, which was quite sizeable.

"How many girls work here?"

"With you?" Marcel took a moment to think about it. "Ten to fifteen depending on the night. The girls don't really hang out much so you'll probably only see a few of them."

"Why not?"

"Because they're all competing for tips and customers."

"Right," Bonnie nodded.

She should have known the girls wouldn't be friends.

"And Sage is already favoring you so I'd watch my back," Marcel cautioned.

"Thanks."

"You got a man?" Marcel asked as he was leading her down the hallway.

"No."

"Probably just as well," his expression changed and he was watching her with heat in his eyes.

Abruptly, Bonnie wanted out of this conversation. But he had no intentions of letting it drop. "I've lost count of the jealous boyfriends we've had to throw out or otherwise protect our girls from."

"Oh my God."

"I keep telling them if they aren't comfortable with it then they need to step up and provide for their girls so they don't end up someplace like here."

Bonnie nodded, but it was nothing more than politeness. Her face felt too tight so as not to betray her thoughts.

She knew it wasn't as simple as "make more money". She thought of Matt and how he could barely support himself let alone someone else and it wasn't his fault. It was just the best he could do. And she thought of herself and how everyone, who had ever taken care of her was gone. How she was left to be a drop-out or a stripper.

Some of what she was thinking must have shown on her face because Marcel cleared his throat and started walking again.

The next stop on tour was the hallway with the dressing rooms. Each door had a name on it.

Cinnamon.

Kitty Kat.

Bon-Bon.

Satin.

Bonnie resisted the urge to snort when she read some of the names. They all sounded ridiculous to her, but whatever. Using a stage-name was just another way she could remain anonymous.

"Yours is over here," Marcel said leading her to the one that said 'Bon-Bon'.

"Oh great, I hate the name."

Marcel shrugged. "Sorry, baby girl, but there's nothing I can do about that."

"I know."

It was bad enough Caroline's abusive ex used to call her Bon-Bon, but having it as her stage name just felt like punishment.

Marcel opened the door and she followed him inside. She was surprised by the space and the cleanliness. It was white and bright, the lightning was perfect for applying makeup. There was bed off in the one corner with fresh sheets, a blanket and a pillow. There was a closet and several mannequins ready to be dressed. The makeup vanity had lights, a large mirror and a myriad of brushes as well as makeup available. it was also littered with hair products of every kind and any other styling tools she might require. She saw a door to a small bathroom and a shower in the room, partially walled off by glass tiles. It was the size of a small living room and contained anything she might need.

She looked at Marcel in confusion. "This is one hell of an operation, huh?"

"We make sure the girls have everything on site they might need and in case you need a place to hide from a boyfriend or for the out of towners," he nodded toward the bed. "And sometimes the girls are just too tired to go home after a long shift."

Bonnie nodded. They really did take care of everything. She noticed the couch and the lock on the door for privacy. When she wandered further into the room, she saw clean towels and luxury shower products.

"Wow," Bonnie said picking up the shampoo.

Which was not only expensive, but perfectly suited to her hair type.

"Cleaning staff restocks regularly and cleans every morning," Marcel explained with a crooked grin.

"Your team works fast, I'm impressed," she couldn't help smiling a little.

Out of all the strip clubs in the world, she looked like she had found the best. She was sure, private rooms that were more like hotel rooms than a backstage area was uncommon.

"We only hire the best," Marcel's answering smile was cocky. "The only trouble is you have to share the kitchen, but that's where you can take your breaks."

"Great, thank you for the tour."

"It was my pleasure."

Marcel's eyes roamed her figure hungrily. She felt the overwhelming urge to cover herself underneath his heated stare. There was something about the predatory gleam in his eye that told her, he knew exactly what she looked like without clothes.

XXX

After the tour, Bonnie had to change into her costume for tomorrow evening. The truth was, it was gorgeous and if she had been more comfortable with her sexuality or even her body, she might not have minded. But she wasn't and she absolutely hated having to put it on.

The costume was really just lingerie. It was a white lacy push-up bra that ended halfway down her stomach and a pair of lacy panties to match. Making it better or maybe worse, was the angel wings she had to put on top of it.

Sage and another girl, Katie, were trying to get the sizing on the wings right. Katie was another stripper, who actually had a degree in fashion design. According to Sage, she could work wonders with needle and thread. Whereas Katie didn't like to talk about it because after she finished her degree, she'd been unable to get a job in her field, which was how she had ended up here.

"I don't know, Sage," Katie said walking around her. "Shorter wings? It might make her look bigger. Especially in those shoes."

Embarrassed Bonnie looked down at her strappy silver shoes. They were almost ten inches high and she could barely stand in them let alone walk.

"She's tiny," Sage argued, who towered over Bonnie even in her flats.

Bonnie covered her chest with her arms. Without hesitation, Sage slapped her hands aside.

"Kiddo, we're trying to think," Sage snapped. "And we need to get this right. This will be your Tuesday outfit for the next six months and I don't want to fuck around with more alterations."

"Sorry," she mumbled and hung her head.

"Sage, go easy on the poor kid," Katie said in a sympathetic tone of voice.

Sage rolled her eyes. "But you do see my point, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"The wings are covering her best asset, shorten them," Sage snapped finally running out of patience.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

Bonnie snuck a peak at herself in the mirror. Maybe Sage did have a point. The wings were a beautiful shade of pure white and the feathers looked real even thought they were synthetic, but they were long. They reached down to the back of her knees. Covering her bum and back almost entirely. And Bonnie supposed eventually she would get used to being talked about like a product or a piece of meat.

"It might be easier just to find her another outfit," Katie said surveying her with pursed lips.

"Or you could do the job I am paying you to do," Sage countered.

"It'll take all night. Someone will have to cover my sets," Katie replied evenly completely unbothered by Sage's attitude.

"I could wear something else?" Bonnie offered.

"No," Sage shook her head. "Because I've been thinking about it and I have come up with the perfect persona for you."

"Oooh what is it?" Katie said leaning forward eagerly.

Sage gave her a sharp look and she went to work measuring the wings. But Bonnie could tell by her body language she was still listening.

"The pure virgin girl angle," Sage's smile was wolfish. "Perfect, right?"

Bonnie grimaced. This was getting worse and worse.

"Totally," Katie gushed. "She looks so sweet and with these wings? She'll be the hit of Angels and Devils night."

So that would be Bonnie's Tuesday nights from now on. Great, just great. Still it could be worse, at least she only worked every other Tuesday. As well as Thursday, Friday and Saturday. She wouldn't have much in the way of a social life, but she could pay all of her bills.

Kol Mikaelson came in and he hadn't bothered to knock. His expression was surprised when he saw what he had walked in on.

"What's this?"

"Costume fitting," Sage replied lazily.

"Of course," Kol nodded. He kept his eyes firmly away from her and Katie. Instead, his focus appeared to be on Sage.

Bonnie was all too-relieved he wasn't eyeing her up. The last thing she needed was special attention from her boss. Marcel had already warned her to be careful because she was Sage's favorite. She didn't need to be considered Kol's as well.

"What are you doing here, Kol?"

Katie had started to pin the wings.

"Hey, Kol."

"Katie, how's Thierry?" Kol asked, but he still wasn't looking at them.

"Good, thanks for that last job in -"

Kol shook his head and Katie stopped talking. Bonnie was curious why he had stopped Katie, but she knew better than to ask. Besides, she had enough problems of her own already.

"Not a problem," he turned back to Sage. "I have some people coming by the backroom later today."

"Need me there?" Sage said automatically.

"No, Finn is coming in. Warn everyone it's off-limits and clear people out of the main area."

Bonnie looked back down at her feet, pretending she wasn't listening. She felt sure there was more to it than they were saying. How she knew, she couldn't say for sure, just that there was this tension underlying their words and body language that made her suspicious.

"I can do that."

Sage left right after Kol. And Bonnie breathed easier.

"You don't have to worry about me, Bonnie," Katie said as she helped Bonnie out of the wings. She sat down and got to work cutting them shorter.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not nearly as dependent on the income from dancing as the other girls."

"I don't follow?" Bonnie said deciding to play dumb even if she had the feeling she knew where this was headed.

"I'm Thierry's girlfriend."

"The security guy?"

Katie nodded and started to thread a needle. Bonnie sat down and watched her work. There was something soothing about Katie's meticulous and precise work that calmed her frayed nerves.

"That's the guy," Katie sighed and smiled happily. "I only dance when I'm temping. Nowadays I mostly do costumes so I'm not one of the ones that backstabs girls and tries to get the popular ones fired because I don't need the private dances or the regulars. I just like a little extra cash from the occasional night on stage."

Bonnie wrung her hands nervously. Marcel had already warned her about those ones. But he hadn't been as forthcoming as Katie was.

"Does that happen a lot?"  
"Not too often," Katie replied easily. "Sage is pretty good about sniffing out liars and schemes, but it doesn't make for a super good work environment. Anyway, Thierry told me you are nice so I figured I should give you a heads up."

"Thanks."

"No problem. And I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

Bonnie smiled. "I'd like that."

XXX

After the costume fitting, Bonnie was more than ready to go home, but Sage had asked her to stay behind for a few minutes. So she was sitting at the bar as Sage went over a list of numbers.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much," Sage said looking up. "Just a few basic rules. Such as the items in your wardrobe stay on the premises and I have a list of safety rules such as where to park and numbers to reach the security staff if someone follows you."

"Great, thanks."

Sage went back to her numbers. "Just have to wait until Kol is done in there."

"Right."

"How are you with numbers?"

"Fairly good."

Sage passed her the list. "Double-check this, make certain I have it right."

Bonnie nodded and went over the inventory list. Just then Kol exited the back room along with a tall pale man, who smiled at Sage. Behind them was a man and a woman. The pair had black hair and startingly blue eyes that couldn't be missed even at a distance.

Sage tapped her finger on the list. "Eyes on this, kiddo," she whispered.

Bonnie kept her eyes glued to the inventory list. But a coil of fear went through her and she had this panicked feeling of being trapped.

"Sage," she whispered.

"Everything's okay, kid. Just act like you don't see or hear anything and you'll be fine," Sage's low whisper was soothing.

She could hear Kol saying something to the man and woman, who looked like they could siblings. Then the other man said something about profits.

Yup, The Lounge was definitely a front for some kind of criminal activity, but she couldn't quit now. So she made up her mind to close her eyes and ears ignoring all of it. Then she would have plausible deniability if the cops ever came around. As for surviving in the club? She would keep her head down.

Finally, Bonnie could breathe freely when they left. She passed the list back to Sage.

"Jot down any changes, I need to make," Sage said. "I'm always calculating something wrong."

"That sucks."

"Yeah," Sage shook her head. "I understand the numbers, but somehow when I go to write them down they get all mixed up."

Most of it looked in order to Bonnie other than a few mistakes.

"Must be frustrating with what you do."

"Sage only understands cold hard cash, preferably in single-dollar bills," Kol said.

Bonnie jumped about a foot in the air. Kol chuckled and Sage grinned.

"Careful brother, that is my wife," the second man said.

Bonnie realized that must be Finn, Sage's husband.

"Go on home, Bonnie. I'll see you tomorrow," Sage said.

Bonnie handed her the clipboard, said a hurried goodbye and practically ran from the club. One day in and she was already exhausted and terrified. This did not bode well.

XXX

Bonnie was rushing around the kitchen. It was already six o'clock and she had just arrived home. Her day at the club hadn't been a full work day yet she still felt like she had been there for a week. And Matt was on his way over. She was making him dinner to celebrate the end of physio.

And she had promised him homemade lasagna, the trouble was homemade lasagna was a lot of work. And until her dad fell ill, she had never done a lot of cooking. But that was when money started to get really tight and unable to afford ordering take-out whenever she wanted, she had taught herself to cook.

Around seven when she was both sweaty and frazzled, Matt let himself in. Her door was never locked and all of her friends let themselves in now.

"I've got beer," Matt said slamming a six-pack down on the counter.

"Fake ID still working?"

"Totally," Matt grinned. He popped the cork off one and had a deep drink. "Man, those bills were killing my paycheck."

"Just wait until you can bartend, then you'll be making real money."

"Kind of, mostly tips."

"Still pays better than being a busboy."

"And in three years, I'll be a manager."

Bonnie grinned. Her and Matt loved to talk about their plans for the future together. They both had dreams of exactly where they wanted to be when everything was said and done. Matt's dreams had taken a detour when he lost his football scholarship because of an injury, but Bonnie was proud of him. He wasn't wallowing in self-pity. Instead, he was learning everything he could about managing a restaurant so he could work his way up.

"How was your first day."

Bonnie shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I mean it was a little weird, but I'm going to start off waitressing tomorrow so I guess I'll just ease my way in."

"Sheesh, Bon I really wish there was something I can do."

"You are doing plenty."

Bonnie put the lasagna in the oven. Then she got out a beer of her own and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Doesn't feel like it," Matt shook his head and guilt was etched into every feature.

"You're someone I can talk to about it, which is exactly what I need."

"Still, promise you will tell me if you can't do it and we'll work something out, okay?"

Bonnie was touched. Overcome by emotion, she mentally did all of the things she normally did to shut off her feelings. Going numb was a useful skill she had learned. The only feeling she hadn't worked out how to turn off yet was fear.

"I will. But there's nothing I can do. With what my dad left me I should have been uncomfortable like Elena, but -" she shrugged.

"Hospital bills are a killer," Matt said downing the rest of his beer and opening another. "Elena didn't have to deal with any of that."

"I didn't mean it like that," Bonnie sighed. "It's not Elena's fault. I just – it's not fair."

"No, it's really not."

Matt would know even better than her. He wasn't even an orphan. Just the unlucky kid of a deadbeat dad and a party-girl.

"At least I don't have siblings to worry about," Bonnie said thinking about all of the time Elena spent worrying about Jeremy and Katherine. Then of course, she wished she hadn't said that either. In the past few months, she had gotten into the awkward habit of chattering nervously.

And judging by the look on Matt's face, he looked like he wished he still had a sister to worry about.

Vicki Donovan had been neck in neck with Katherine for the wildest girl at Mystic Falls high school. The two of them had been the ultimate party girls and politely known as maneaters (less politely as skanks). But then Vicki had died of an overdose and effectively sealed her thrones at the biggest party girl in school. That left Matt all alone in the world except for his friends. It was around that time, him and Bonnie became close.

"Speaking of Elena's siblings how are things with you and Jeremy?"

"What do you mean? We broke up last winter," Bonnie said tensing up at the mere mention of Jeremy's name.

"Yeah, but sometimes with exes you know."

Bonnie looked down at her hands and shook her head. "No, I haven't really seen him around."

"Cool, I get it," Matt said sounding awkward. "So what about Katherine?"

"Last, I heard she was clean. I miss her," Bonnie said, thinking how it wasn't technically a lie.

Katherine didn't want to be found and Bonnie couldn't force her.

Earlier today when she saw Katherine, she realized how true it was. Her and Katherine had always been the closest of all the girls. And after she dropped out of school, Bonnie had felt an acute sense of abandonment that was all too much like when her friend Bekah moved after the fourth grade.

"Yeah, I miss her too, but don't tell Elena I said so," Matt said with a grimace then laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling her. I can still remember the fights and how jealous Elena would get when Katherine would call you Matty Blue Blue."

Teasingly, Bonnie batted her lashes at Matt, who laughed.

After dinner, Bonnie walked Matt to the door. He stood lingering and shifting his car keys from one hand to the other.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Matt said sheepishly. "There's just this thing I've been wanting to do and I keep thinking I'll regret it if I don't."

Before Bonnie could ask him what thing, he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss to the lips and shocked she froze.

What was he doing? It was Matt.

_Matt._

But he was Matt and he was her best friend, and everything about him was nice. So she kissed him back and it was nice like everything about Matt.

**That's write, Power is back. The chapter are probably going to be longer and I'm going to rewrite the parts I'm not happy with. So let me know if you have anything you want to see happen. If I can't swing it in this fic, I do take kennett and bonkai requests on tumblr. I'm fireismyelement97. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I did a lot of reworking on it and I hope its improved.**

**Izzy **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Just a sidenote, this fic does contain a trigger warning for later chapters. And as some of you know, I am writing Bonnie after some pretty extensive trauma that hasn't been fully revealed yet, but that's why she's acting all anxious etc.**

The next morning, Bonnie ran past Thierry into the club.

"Late?" Thierry called after her. "Duck for cover if you're meeting Sage."

Bonnie tossed him a smile over her shoulder and came to a halt in front of Sage. She was at the bar, lining up expensive bottles of vodka from fancy brands Bonnie had never heard of. She turned around and her green eyes were hard and unyielding when she checked the time.

"You are late."

"I'm so sorry, my car wouldn't start."

Sage's eyes narrowed into thin slits and her lips pursed together. "If it happens again, there'll be consequences."

"I know, I am so sorry."

"And fucking hell, kid get someone to look at your car."

Bonnie nodded, too terrified to argue. She couldn't exactly tell Sage she couldn't afford to have a mechanic look at her car. Besides, Sage should know that, but she probably didn't care.

With an irritated jerk of her head, Sage nodded toward the changing rooms and barked at her to go get changed.

Bonnie scurried off to her changing room. There, she put on a pair of exercise shorts, a training bra and a pair of heels. She felt ridiculous, but she needed to learn how to dance in them.

"Knock-knock," Katherine said poking her head inside.

"Hey," Bonnie exclaimed covering her upper body with her discarded T-shirt.

"Prude," Katherine sniffed. "I hear you are working tonight."

"I am."

"Great, can you give me a ride home?"  
"Sure, but what happened to your car?"

"It broke down – well it broke down and then I sold it for drug money," she shrugged. "Anyway, Marcel has been driving me ever since, but here's the thing, he hates going out of his way so I thought maybe we could start car-pooling instead?"

Suspicion blossomed in Bonnie's chest. She knew Katherine too well to think there wouldn't be a catch. She loved her friend dearly, but she was sly.

"That depends."

"On?"

"Where you live."

Katherine grimaced. "The other side of town."

"Oh my God, Kat," Bonnie said shrilly then started to laugh. "I can drive you tonight, but afterwards, it's going to have to wait until I move onto campus in a week."

"You're the best," Katherine's smile was dazzling.

"By the way, how'd you sell a broken car?"

"Charm and manipulation. I was long gone before the buyer figured out there was anything wrong with it."

Bonnie shook her head in exasperation. Sometimes, it amazed her Katherine was still alive. She didn't know a single person, who took more crazy chances than her.

"You're insane and I have to go."

Bonnie made it to the training room before Sage luckily. She didn't want to know what Sage would do to her if she was late twice in one day.

"Do you remember what we worked on yesterday?" Sage fired the question when she stormed into the room.

Instinctively, Bonnie shrunk in on herself. Sage was so forceful, it always felt to Bonnie like she should try to take up less space around her.

"I think so."

"Good. Then you can go through what you remember with me."

Sage plunked herself down on the couch. She took out her phone and within seconds music was playing over the speaker system.

Bracing herself, Bonnie started to go through the routine. She stood in front of Sage, shaking her hips and starting the dance seductively. Then she slowly walked around her and leaned over her from behind. She ran her hands down Sage's arms.

"If I'm a man that's not where you are supposed to touch me."

Bonnie cringed.

"I'm not really comfortable feeling you up."

Sage laughed. "Alright. As long as you remember when you're with a customer."

Bonnie continued her dance. She walked slowly back around to Sage's front. Here she danced some more, turning her back to Sage and bending over in a way that was probably meant to be seductive, but just felt silly.

The little voice at the back of her mind that had been questioning whether she could actually do this all along grew louder. But what else could she do? Her job at the Mystic Grill was gone and even if it wasn't, it didn't pay enough.

Bonnie turned back around, schooling her expression into an aloof one. It wasn't difficult to do, she just shut her feelings off. She briefly wondered what a therapist would say about her coping technique – probably nothing good.

She got on her knees, placed her hands on Sage's knees and spread her legs wide. When she caught Sage's eye, she realized how ridiculous the whole thing was and she started to laugh. That was all it took for Sage to burst out laughing along with her.

"Come on."

Sage patted the spot next to her in a way that was almost friendly.

"Sorry."

"It's as much my fault as yours," Sage said still laughing. "I think I like you too much."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We'll just have to start you on Marcel sooner rather than later."

"Marcel?"

"Yeah, most of the girls practice on him."

"Oh, he must hate that."

"Worst part of his job," Sage laughed again. "MARCEL!"

Marcel came sauntered in from the main area that was connected to the bar.

"Yeah?"

"We need you to start with Bonnie. She needs a man to practice on because we can't keep a straight face working together."

"This will be fun," Marcel said and winked at Bonnie.

She blushed and let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Do I have to wear this to practice?"

Sage looked her up and down and came away confused. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's sort of skimpy."

Sage rolled her eyes. "You'll get used to it and if we have time, I'm going to start teaching you to work a pole today."

That didn't clear anything up.

"Oh, and?"

"The more bare skin you have the easier it is to grip the pole. Fabric just slides right off."

"Cool," Bonnie said nodding and wishing she could put on more clothes before she was going to grind on Marcel.

"And the customers do come to see naked women," Marcel interjected.

"That too," Sage agreed and barked a laugh.

Again, Bonnie found herself unable to meet his eye. It probably would have been easier if he had come across as a pervert or at least wasn't as hot as he was. But Marcel was smoking hot and he wasn't a pervert, he was just a flirt.

Sage got up and started the song over again. This time when Bonnie was doing the routine for Marcel, she got further than she did with Sage. She ran her hand along his inner thigh, stopping just shy of his cock. Her cheeks were scalding and she was sure she was beet red, but at least she wasn't laughing.

There was actually nothing funny at all about dancing for Marcel. His gaze was so intense, she could easily imagine he was thinking dirty things.

She got on his lap and started to grind on him. The whole time she kept her eyes over his head. This was easier to do if she didn't have to look directly at him.

"She's a natural," Marcel said turning to Sage.

"Told yah," Sage grinned. "Ready to admit you were wrong?"

"Hey, when I'm wrong, I'm wrong."

Bonnie blushed at the praise. And at the same time, she felt a little gross. Probably because they were talking about her like she wasn't present. Just like yesterday, she reminded herself she would get used to being invisible.

The door to the mirror room opened and Kol stood in there. He didn't look as if he planned to stay there, but when he saw what he had walked in on, he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway.

Bonnie wanted to look away, she really did, but there was something in his dark eyes that held her in place. She could have sworn she saw a hunger of sorts in them and every fiber of her being felt like it was on fire. As if it ignited under his gaze.

"That's great, be aloof, kiddo. It will intrigue him," Sage said.

But Bonnie didn't hear her. All she saw was Kol. She was trapped in his gaze and the longer she looked, the more she could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face.

"Good, excellent," Sage said. "Tease him, make him think he can have you and then pull away. Do it again and again until you have him hooked. This is your room, you're in control, never forget that."

Bonnie nodded, but again she didn't really hear what Sage was saying. All she could see was Kol and that smirk of his.

She forgot to move on to the next part of her routine. She kept dancing on Marcel's lap. Kol certainly didn't seem to mind, he was still watching her with those dark, unreadable eyes of his. But Sage noticed. She followed Bonnie's gaze and when she saw what Bonnie was looking at, she too smirked.

"Kol," Sage said evenly. She cut the music. "How long have you been there?"

Kol straightened up and Bonnie got off Marcel's lap. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them to her. She wanted to be as unnoticed as possible in this conversation.

"Not long," Kol said coming into the room. "Don't you have more pressing work, Marcel?"

"Right, I should double-check the monitors for this evening," Marcel got to his feet. "Not all parts of my job can be this pleasant."

Marcel winked at Bonnie before swaggering out. She put her head on her knees, wanting to sink through the floor with embarrassment. This whole situation was humiliating and what must Kol think of her?

XXX

Kol came by the Lounge looking for Sage. Thierry told her, she was in the mirror room and so he made his way in. He hadn't intended to stay any longer than a few minutes however, the sight that greeted him froze him in his tracks.

Bonnie was giving Marcel a lapdance – probably training, he hoped it was training. Her outfit was skimpy and his first instinct was to tear her away from Marcel and ravish her. Perhaps beat Marcel to a bloody pulp first, but the strangest thing happened when she saw him. She kept her gaze on his and he found himself unable to look away.

How could he when she was so captivating?

She might be dancing for Marcel yet it could not have been clearer to Kol, she saw no one except him.

When Sage realized he was there, he could have kissed her for the interruption and strangled her at the same time. But that was foolish, he had business to attend. He could not allow himself to be distracted, not even by Bonnie.

He waited until Marcel was gone to speak.

"I need a moment of your time," he told Sage.

"In private?" Sage asked glancing at Bonnie.

Kol on the other hand was careful not to look at her. She appeared to want to be anywhere except here. He wondered if it was merely embarrassment or if it was something else. She was probably contemplating the exact moment her life went so wrong she had to take up work as a stripper and if there was anything she could have done to avoid it.

"No, it's regarding that contract we discussed yesterday," Kol said willing her to take his meaning.

He could tell the moment she knew what he meant. The prenup.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Did you feel it served your interests as well as the other party's?"

In other words, did it protect you as much as Finn?

"For the most part yes, but the other party," she said with a wry smile. "Did have the upper hand due to the – ehm- financial circumstances."

"Of course, I'll remedy that. Thank you."

"Not a problem and I have everything in order, like you asked."

"Thank you."

With that Kol left. He wanted to say goodbye to Bonnie too, but he knew if he as much as glanced at her after that experience, he would throw her down on the couch and have his wicked way with her.

XXX

Bonnie had still not fully recovered from her encounter with Kol earlier in the day. She was fairly certain, it didn't help that Sage had her gussied up to the point where she didn't recognize herself in the mirror anymore.

"I thought I was just waitressing?"

"You are, but we still need you to look your best," Sage answered.

The older woman was applying blush to her cheeks.

"Right, tips. Strip club," Bonnie mumbled.

"You're actually lucky, tonight should be an easy start for you," Sage said conversationally. "Kol requested you work the VIP booth."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, you get them anything they want from the bar and just kind of hover waiting for them to order. It's easier than running around the front of the club from one table to another or so the girls tell me. We didn't have this setup when I was a dancer. Sometimes if they're friendly, you joke and flirt. And if you were more experienced, you might give a lapdance or two, but not tonight, kiddo."

"So the big boss is coming in with a bunch of his buddies? Shouldn't someone more experienced work his section?"

Bonnie was definitely starting to feel sick. Kol was the one that had ordered Sage to hire her on the spot. If she wasn't good or he didn't like her, he could change his mind and fire her just as easily.

"He requested you," Sage said with a steely-eyed stare. Then she started to rummage through Bonnie's lipsticks. "After tonight, I'll have to teach you some tricks with your makeup."

"Okay, thank you."

Bonnie meant every word. Sage struck her as a little unhinged, but she had been nice with her. At least as nice as Sage ever was.

"All in a day's work, kid."

Sage had Bonnie check out her reflection in the mirror. And Bonnie had to admit she looked good. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail. Her makeup was dewy and soft. Although she was wearing a lot more glitter than she was comfortable with.

"Now you just have to change," Sage said pointing to the hanger where tonight's outfit was.

"Great," Bonnie said with an expectant look.

After a long pause, Sage eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, you want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're so new. It's adorable."

Sage laughed at her own wit and went to the bar. Bonnie was getting tired of every stripper in the club calling her a prude. But she figured after a few months here, she'd would be as comfortable with nudity as they were.

Bonnie changed as quickly as she could. Forcing herself into the ridiculous heels and the wings. She risked a glance in the mirror before running away. She didn't look like herself, if anyone she knew saw her at a distance, they would never recognize her.

She found Sage at the bar. The redhead was going over the liquor supply and there was music in the club. When Bonnie looked around, she saw there were groups of men filing in to occupy tables and order drinks from the girls milling around. There was even the occasional lone man. The ones, who came alone all sat down right in front of the stage.

"We call that perv row," Sage remarked.

"No kidding."

Bonnie looked at the stage and saw a girl, she didn't recognize hanging upside down from the pole.

Belatedly, she realized the men here paid five hundred dollars, just for admittance. For a second, she was half-tempted to text Matt only to remember she didn't have her phone on her. Too bad, he would have gotten a kick out of hearing she was at a high-priced strip club and he better be jealous because the performance was wasted on her.

Then it occurred to her, they had kissed. That meant things between them were different. No longer just friends. Would a text like that be misconstrued as flirting now? Did she want it to be? Probably not, she decided. After all, this was the first time today she had even thought of Matt.

"Go on," Sage nudged her.

She grimaced.

"Right."

"Oh for God's sake," Sage rolled her eyes. "It's like you're a waitress and a hostess rolled into one."

"Right."

With that, Bonnie made her way to the VIP section. It was a darkened area at the back of the club. It was on what was almost a balcony with a railing. She looked out at the club and discovered no one else could really see them up there. But the VIP guests would still have a good view of the stage and the rest of the club. She fussed with her wings the whole way there, they chafed against the bare skin of her shoulders.

Kol was on his phone. He didn't even seem to notice her arrival, but she was wrong. He looked up and flashed a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Mikaelson," Bonnie said awkwardly. "Can I get you anything?"

"A bottle of the scotch and two glasses."

She nodded and turned to go then caught herself. She looked at him. "What -"

"Sage knows the brand."

"Right, I'll get that for you."

"Thank you," Bonnie wanted to leave, but Kol was still studying her. Finally, he spoke. "What are you wearing?"

"My costume," she said in confusion. "Sage and Katie fixed it for me."

"Those wings are absurd."

Bonnie rubbed her arm and resisted the urge to cover herself. She felt exposed in the outfit already and Kol calling it ridiculous was not helping matters.

"Take them off," Kol said.

"What?"

"Are they attached to your bra?"

Bonnie stared at him and reddened. Kol really was just going to toss around words like bra and not react, wasn't he?

"No, I don't think so."

"Then take them off, they look uncomfortable."

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't think I'm supposed to take off parts of my costume."

She glanced down at the main area of the club. The girls there were all either wearing angel costumes or devil costumes. Some were way more intricate than Bonnie's simple one.

"If Sage gives you a hard time, blame me," Kol said rolling his eyes. "Unless I am wrong and those wings are actually comfortable?"

"They're not so bad," she shrugged.

Kol looked at her in exasperation. "Bonnie."

Bonnie decided then and there it was probably wise not to argue too much with Kol. After all, she needed the job.

She took them off and noticed how Kol politely averted his gaze when she did. What he did next astounded her. He got to his feet and removed his blazer. Carefully, he draped the suit jacket over her shoulder. She stared up at him in amazement.

What was he doing?

When she made no further move, he took her arms and put them through the sleeves. Electricity sparked where he touched her bare skin. The sleeves were too long and he rolled them up all the while, she didn't dare take a breath. For some reason, this moment felt intimate, private and heat coursed through her. Her breathing shortened and she stared up at Kol like a fool the whole time.

"Thank you, but it's really not necessary," Bonnie breathed at last.

"Don't you feel better wearing more clothes?" his voice was gentle and his eyes studied her face.

"Yeah," her voice was a breathy whisper and she blushed.

Kol tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek and she froze unable to move. His eyes dark eyes drew her in just like they had done earlier in the day. She wanted to say something, do something to break the tension that was filling the air. It felt like crackling electricity and she could barely breathe through it. But she couldn't move, she was trapped in his gaze.

His eyes weren't black, they were hazel, she was startled to realize. Almost a dark brown in this light, but upon closer inspection, unmistakably hazel. He was handsome and his smile – even that annoying smirk he wore was attractive.

With that Kol went back to his phone without another word. She took half a second to observe how busy he seemed. It was buzzing constantly and he was typing a lot.

Then she remembered she was supposed to bring him his drink order. Bonnie shook herself out of her daze and went back to the bar. She told Sage his order and promptly the redhead placed a bottle of expensive looking scotch on a tray along with two glasses.

Sage raised an eyebrow at the changes in her outfit, but didn't say anything. Bonnie squirmed and blushed. She wasn't sure, but that look Sage gave her, told her Kol didn't normally offer pieces of his clothing to the strippers.

"No ice?"

"Kol doesn't do ice," Sage explained. "Dilutes the scotch."

"Do you work the bar a lot?"

"I do a little over everything. And you kiddo, just focus on giving Kol good service."

"What if I screw up?"

"Eh," Sage shrugged. "That's part of why it's such a good idea to do a trial run on Kol. He'll help you out since you're new."

"Marcel said something about rules yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah, you're not allowed to drink with the clients, but don't worry about that. He's the boss, right?"

"Right."

That growing sense of uneasiness she had earlier had returned. And it was even worse than before. Was Sage implying Kol could break the rules and she was just supposed to go with it? Because that didn't make her feel very safe.

Bonnie took the tray back to the VIP lounge. On her walk there, she wondered why Kol needed to two glasses. For a half a second, she was worried he would invite her to join him for a drink, but that was stupid. Obviously, they weren't going to get any friendlier than they already had.

Bonnie put the tray down on the table next to Kol. She poured him a glass.

"There you go, sir."

Kol looked up and smiled a crooked smile.

"You can call me, Kol."

"Okay."

"No one calls me sir. Makes me feel old."

Bonnie smiled and bit down on her bottom lip, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just assumed since you're the boss, well you know."

"It's fine," he cracked a teasing smile. "Did you get in trouble regarding your outfit?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. Thanks again, this is a lot more clothes than I was expecting to wear."

"Think nothing of it. My brothers will be here soon and it won't do to have you dressed like that. Have a seat, Bonnie."

Still not sure she should be doing any of this, she sat down on the couch next to his. She twirled her fingers together.

After several moments, Kol had a sip of his scotch. Then he noticed the second empty glass.

"Pour yourself a drink, love."

"I'm not allowed -" Bonnie protested. She had no intentions of breaking the rules, even if Sage implied she would look the other way if it was with Kol.

"It's my club and I am fine with it. Or perhaps you don't drink?"

Now Bonnie was starting to get seriously nervous, but she did as he asked. She even had a sip. Then she sat there studying the activity in the club. Kol's phone had been buzzing nonstop since she arrived and the little she could see of the screen told her it was work. It was all emails and documents.

Every now and then, Kol would glance over as if checking to see if she was still there. When he looked at her for the third time, she plucked up her nerve to speak to him.

"Can I get you anything else, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Then she wanted to kick herself. She just couldn't feel comfortable calling him Kol. He was the boss and at The Grill, no one had been brave enough to call the manager by his first name. Let alone the actual owner.

He frowned at her. "Kol, please."

"Can I get you anything else, Kol?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm supposed to be at work."

He laughed. "Take the night off, love. Observe the club, see what you make of it."

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't."

Discretely, Kol slid a tip toward her. She didn't look at him when she tucked it in her bra for safe keeping. She hadn't looked at the tip properly, but she suspected it was a five hundred dollar bill. For getting him a bottle of scotch and having a drink with him. The idea of that much money on a regular basis, it made her woozy.

Moments later, Sage arrived along with Finn and a second man in a suit. He looked a lot like Kol only shorter and broader.

"Elijah this is Bonnie, our new hire," Sage said waving to the second man.

"It's a pleasure," Elijah said with a stiff smile.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. She was still flustered from whatever had happened with Kol. Sage spied the drink and her outfit immediately. This time, her lips pursed into a tight line. Of course, that could be because she was sitting down with a drink in her hand.

"Bonnie go get three more glasses," Sage barked.

Bonnie leapt to her feet and hurried to the bar.

XXX

Kol was meant to be at work tonight. It was his job to oversee the importation or should he say, smuggling of illegal goods. He was supposed to have flown out to the coast of Maine to oversee it, but he hadn't done it. He had been unable to forego being at the club. If he was here, he could ensure Bonnie was safe. But that was a problem for business because it meant he did everything via message. It was sloppy and would no doubt lead to errors. Yet he was unwilling to do it any other way.

Kol felt like a fool. What had he been thinking wrapping her up in his suit jacket like she was his girlfriend?  
Actually, he knew what he had been thinking. That he couldn't stand to see her so vulnerable and exposed in that ridiculous getup. That she was his Bonnie and he needed to protect her.

Not that he needed to concern himself with that. Sage was on his case in an instant. In his absence, he knew she would protect Bonnie.

"What are you trying to do?" Sage growled. "Get her drunk and take advantage of a frightened girl?"

Kol looked at her in confusion. "I told her to sit down and have a drink."

"Don't lie to me, she is wearing your suit jacket," Sage growled. "And that girl is scared out of her mind, do you really think she would tell you to go to hell if you crossed the line?"

"What from?" Elijah asked curiously as he sat down.

"She's had a rough go of it," Sage said waving her hand at Elijah. "And it's not important. But I know when a girl is holding on by a thin thread and Bonnie is one of those girls. So if you are going to hit on her, you do it in another way. I won't have you moving in on her in a situation where she is too scared to tell you to piss off."

Kol growled low in his throat. "I haven't touched her. I simply offered her a drink and gave her some clothing after you sent her out here in that absurd outfit. I had no intentions of doing anything more. And I warned you about her."

"Don't start with me. If I don't put her to work, she's going to get antsy and she needs the money," Sage snapped. "Working the VIP lounge for one night isn't going to kill her."

Kol got to his feet and stared Sage down. He immediately felt Elijah's restraining arm on his shoulder. It was unnecessary, he wasn't going to hurt Sage, no matter how frustrating she was.

"And I told you to keep her employment private."

"One night of working the VIP booth isn't going to draw anyone's attention," Sage said through clenched teeth. "She is a waitress and we are short staffed after Meredith left."

Kol growled. "Bloody hell, Sage. She was meant to work one night here, one night! And that is Friday."

"I promised her a decent paycheck next week, which one lapdance isn't going to get her," Sage shoved his chest. "But the tips you give? That's another story."

Kol plunked himself down on the sofa again. Sage was right. Bonnie was cash strapped and he was a generous tipper. It made sense to put her here for the night. Sort of a compromise of Kol's wish she not dance or be seen by the public, and Bonnie's wish to make money.

"If you want to protect her that bad then talk to her tonight," Sage said sitting back down as well. "Don't wait until Friday."

Kol shook his head. "That's too soon."

"Let me get this straight," Elijah said joining the conversation. "You fancy the girl, but rather than ask her out, you ensure she is working at your club as a stripper, first?"

"A dancer," Finn corrected.

"Of the exotic variety," Sage added with a predatory smile.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Elijah questioned fixing him with a sharp look. "If that's the same Bonnie I think it is, why go to all the trouble, little brother?"

"Because she doesn't remember me."

"Are you certain?" Elijah asked.

Kol nodded.

"Very well. I suppose she is more inclined to agree if she has some notion of who you are and your means."

Kol was about to say more, but at that moment Bonnie returned with the glasses and their group fell silent. He could tell Bonnie felt awkward as she poured scotch for everyone and passed out the glasses. Hoping to help with that he invited her to sit back down. When no one was looking, he slipped her another tip. He didn't care, who saw, but he didn't want to embarrass her when she was clearly uncomfortable to begin with.

XXX

Bonnie felt as out of place sitting down with Kol and the rest of his family as she had waiting on them. It felt like she was intruding on a family event, but no one seemed to pay her much attention. Sage and Finn were deep in conversation about something. Kol was still on his phone, probably working. Whereas Elijah kept scouting the club as if looking for a particular girl. All the same, she felt better when Marcel joined them. He wasn't a Mikaelson and she felt less like she was intruding.

Marcel and Sage fell into a conversation about the lighting on stage and things like security. Bonnie noticed no one in the VIP section seemed to actually be watching the show. Occasionally, Marcel or Sage would look toward the stage to check a move and comment on its execution. Otherwise, it was like they were in any old club and that made her feel a lot less sleezy.

Finally, Elijah and Finn turned toward her. They wore identical friendly smiles as if they trying to purposely make her feel at ease.

"Bonnie is it?" Finn questioned.

"Yes, can I get you something?" Bonnie said taking her job seriously even if Kol had told her she could take the night off.

Finn smiled and it was surprisingly warm. "We are fine, thank you. I was curious, how do you like working here?"

"I've only been here a day," she blushed. "But everyone has been really nice."

"That's good to hear," Elijah nodded. "I hear you know Katherine?"

Bonnie was about to answer when she saw Katherine was on the stage. The music changed and the whole atmosphere of the club changed along with the music. People turned attentive toward the stage and she could tell most of the men in the establishment were holding their breath.

"Oh, there she is now."

Quickly, Bonnie looked away. She might die of embarrassment if she saw Katherine naked. Instead, she focused her eyes on anywhere except the stage.

Less than a minute into Katherine's performance, she saw Elijah couldn't take his eyes off Katherine. Subtly, she glanced at Kol and was relieved to see he was focused on his phone. He seemed to be one of the few, who didn't care or notice Katherine was on stage.

And Bonnie did her best to ignore the growing sense of relief. She didn't know why and didn't want to. Kol was definitely a no-go, he was her boss. And even if he wasn't, she was sure he was involved in some unsavory business ventures she wanted no part of.

"You're a friend of hers?" Finn prodded when she didn't answer.

"Yeah, we went to school together."

Finn chuckled. "Small wonder you are blushing."

"Yeah, unlike Elijah," Sage rolled her eyes. "You've got a little drool. Right here," she pointed to the corner of her mouth.

Elijah, flustered sat up straightened and adjusted his tie. "I've no idea what you mean."

"I'm sure you don't," Sage rolled her eyes.

"Really Katherine's your type?" Kol said with surprise looking at Elijah.

"Honestly - who has said any such thing?"

"Why don't you simply ask her out?" Finn suggested. "I expect she'd prefer it to your frequent visits."

"Yeah, perving on her in a room full of other horny men, it's not really a big turn on," Kol said with a teasing smile. Then he refocused his attention on his phone.

Bonnie was dying to know what kind of work he doing. But she had the sneaky feeling, she didn't want to know.

"Don't marry the girl, I couldn't bear for her to be family," Sage said.

"Marry?" Elijah exclaimed confused.

Bonnie bit down on her bottom look and exchanged amused glances with Marcel.

"They aren't even dating, dear," Finn said gently with a wry smile just for his wife.

A smile, which Sage returned with a gentle smile all of her own. Bonnie had a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea that Sage could be gentle. But it looked like with her husband she was.

"Speaking of Katherine," Sage said turning toward Bonnie. Gone was all gentleness and softness. Now she was the cold business woman all over again. "Have you noticed how she can make a man believe anything she says?"

"Of course, I have. She's been doing that our whole lives," Bonnie said with a shrug. "It's just Katherine."

"Good, then you won't might if she gives you some pointers before Friday."

"Sage," Kol growled in a warning tone. He slammed his glass on the table and refilled it. "I won't have you filling her head with any of Katherine's underhanded rubbish."

"Why not?" Sage challenged, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

Bonnie looked at Kol in surprise. She wanted to argue, but was too stunned to do so. Why was he dictating every aspect of her training? Wouldn't Sage as a former stripper know better?

"I really don't mind," Bonnie offered her opinion tentatively.

"Trust me, darling you don't need it."

Sage was still eyeing him furiously, but the tension was broken by Katherine's arrival. Her entrance was about as subtle as a hurricane. Her eyes were bright and exhilarated, there was a faint sheen of sweat covering her face. Her big curls were huge and a little messy from dancing. And she was wearing only a crimson robe. Kol glanced up at her arrival and shook his head.

Katherine flung herself down next to Bonnie and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"What did you think of my performance, Bon?" she purred clawing at the air at Elijah, who cleared his throat and began straightening his cufflinks.

In Bonnie's opinion, his crush on Katherine couldn't be a whole lot more obvious.

"I didn't look," Bonnie said.

"That is so hurtful, I brought my A game to impress you," Katherine huffed. She grabbed Bonnie's glass of scotch and downed its contents.

"You aren't supposed to drink, Kat," Kol said in complete exasperation.

"No, I'm not supposed to do drugs."

"And I have told you before, you can't wander around the club in your robe."

"Why not?"

"Because we have a dress code."

"It's technically lingerie so I'm not violating the dress code."

"You're either in costume or you are dressed, there is no in-between," Kol said with a strict look.

It couldn't be all that scary because Katherine rolled her heavily lined eyes. And turned back away, completely blowing him off.

"Elijah doesn't mind, do you 'Lijah?" Katherine purred and winked.

Elijah grinned then as if realizing what she had said began frantically rearranging his tie. It was fast becoming obvious to Bonnie, fussing with his attire was a nervous gesture.

"I don't mind," Marcel said.

Katherine giggled and playfully swatted at him. He laughed and moved out of her reach. The two of them clearly had an easy-going vibe.

"Did you know Elena and I are identical twins?"

"Yes," Bonnie said wondering if the drugs had addled Katherine's brain.

"No, I mean as in completely identical," Katherine said in a stage-whisper and glancing slyly at Elijah out of the corner of her eye. "Our bodies are exactly the same. Down to the birth mark."

Another sly glance at Elijah, who had a sip of scotch only to end up choking when he heard what she said. Judging by the satisfied smirk Katherine wore that was the reaction she was looking for.

"I did not, but that explains why you are here. To up the count of people, who have seen Elena naked."

"No," Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm here for the money, but that's a real bonus. You know in high school she was all, you can't have sex with him. It's like he's seen me naked too," she said doing a fairly good imitation of Elena.

Bonnie laughed. "She did not say that."

"Yes, she did," Katherine rolled her eyes again. "It was almost as bad as when I'd tease Matty."

"Oh my God, I still haven't recovered from the last Matty Blue Blue fight."

"She was so jealous," Katherine waved it aside. "Not that it matters, it's not like anything ever happened. Anyway, how is Matt?"

There it was, the question Bonnie had been dreading all day long. She didn't want to talk about Matt, she had never been able to fool Katherine. Unlike the rest of her friends, Katherine had never bought any of Bonnie's lies to protect herself. Just like she had never mistaken her quiet demeanor for shyness or contentment. She always knew when something was wrong.

"He's good. We actually had dinner last night," Bonnie could feel her cheeks heat up and she tugged on Kol's blazer.

Kol seemed to come to attention. If she wasn't mistaken, he was eavesdropping on their conversation. He did look like he was subtly leaning in to hear better. The same way, Elijah had been trying to hear every word Katherine said.

"Ooh, tell me everything. How is he in the sack?"

Bonnie groaned. She knew Katherine would instantly realize something was going on.

"Katherine!"

"Kat!"

Every other person present said her name with complete scandal and shock.

"Kat, do not ask staff about their sex life in front of management," Kol said without looking up from his phone.

"Why not?"

"Because you will land us a sexual harassment law suit."

"A sexual harassment law suit in a strip club? Isn't that a little ironic?" Katherine said.

"Believe it or not, it happens," Kol drawled still unconcerned. "And if you land us one, you're fired."

"Humph," Katherine crossed her arms, pouting. "Well are you seeing him? Wait, are you still dating my brother?"

Bonnie flinched. Shit, what were she and Matt? Were they dating now? He probably thought so. But did she want that? The only thing she knew for sure was that she didn't want to lose Matt. At least Katherine had asked her one question she could answer easily.

"Jeremy and I broke up a while ago."

"Katherine," Sage growled. "Go get changed for your next shift."

"Fine," Katherine rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Why aren't you working?"

This question was followed by an appraising look at Bonnie's outfit. Bonnie, who had no idea just shook her head.

"I've invited Bonne to observe tonight," Kol said evenly, eyes still on his phone. "Not that It's any of your concern."

"So what's with the outfit?"

Sage gave Katherine a menacing scowl. "Because Kol and I got our wires crossed. Now get the hell backstage before I drag you back there by the hair."

Katherine rose to her feet and sashayed away. She turned back round, curled her fingers and gave Elijah a flirty little wave before continuing on her way.

"I swear, if that girl wasn't such a goldmine, she'd be out on her ass," Sage said with disgust.

"I thought she dropped out of high school?" Marcel asked leaning in.

"She did, but not until our junior year," Bonnie said hesitantly, she didn't want to reveal too much.

"Don't worry about it," Marcel said. "We've heard all about the partying, the drugs and the sex."

"We've also heard all about the perfect sister," Sage replied with a wolfish smile.

"Elena's actually really nice. her and Katherine are just different," Bonnie said lamely.

"Ah, yes, the perfect popular sister and the junkie twin, I can see why they didn't get along," Marcel said.

Bonnie shook her head. "That always made zero sense to me. Katherine could have been just as popular as Elena if only she bothered."

Marcel flashed another easy smile in her direction. "Were you one of the popular girls too?You had to be if you were a cheerleader and let me guess, you were Prom Queen too, right?"

Bonnie blushed under the attention. "Homecoming, but I wasn't nearly as popular as Elena."

XXX

Kol was just about to tell Bonnie he didn't believe that for a second. If Elena were anything like Katherine than Bonnie was much more likable. She had genuine warmth about her, when she said something kind you believed it was genuine. With Katherine there was a current of coldness that never went away. With her, the other person was always left wondering if her kindness was sincere.

If any of the girls from their high school didn't like Bonnie, he had little doubt they were simply jealous. He was about to say so when Marcel beat him to it.

"Now, that I don't believe, baby girl," Marcel said with unmistakable heat in his voice.

Kol was officially at his breaking point. He slammed his glass down on the table and fixed Marel with a cold, hard stare. It was his murder face. He always wore it when doing business otherwise, he kept it carefully hidden.

"Bonnie," Kol corrected in a rough growl. "In this establishment we call everyone by their rightful name."

There was tense silence. In the next few seconds, no one moved, afraid if they did someone would end up dead. He heard Bonnie quietly excuse herself and flee.

"Brother," Elijah said speaking calmly. "I would like to caution you against snapping your own place of business."

"Who's snapping?" Kol asked sitting back down.

Frustrated, he downed the rest of his drink and refilled it. He would have liked nothing more than to run Marcel's face through the table for flirting with Bonnie. But as his brother pointed out, it was his business therefore he curbed that impulse.

"Good," Elijah nodded.

Finn breathed easier as well.

"Tell me, Sage does Bonnie have any idea what else goes on around here?" Kol asked after a moment.

She hadn't gone running simply because he had displayed a temper. He suspected there was more to it than that.

"I don't think she knows anything for sure," Sage said slowly thinking it over. "But she's not stupid. My guess, she knows everything isn't legit."

"Fantastic, why don't we simply post a sign announcing our criminal dealings?" he muttered having another swallow of scotch.

XXX

Bonnie hid in the bathroom of her changing room. She dabbed some cold water on her neck. It was a coping technique she had adapted to keep her emotions in check after her Grams' died. She was relieved to discover it still worked wonders for her.

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths trying to work out what had just happened. Kol was always so nice with her, but the look on his face just now – she shuddered.

Kol had invited her to observe, to join him in a drink and take the night off. He'd even given her a tip, but he had also just about lost it. All because Marcel called her baby girl, but he called her everything from darling to love.

What was his deal?

He's dangerous, the little voice at the back of her mind whispered. What she wanted to do was ask Katherine about it. In high school, she had been a total gossip. Knew everything about everyone and if there was a rumor going around (fake or real) Katherine was usually behind it. If there was anyone, who knew what was going on around here, it was Katherine. But asking her was usually a double-edged sword. If she asked, there was a good chance she would tell Sage, Bonnie was asking questions.

Still lost in her thoughts, Bonnie was on her way back to the VIP lounge. Right by the bar, she collided into a chest. Whoever she had run into was hard and he chuckled. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"Are you alright?"

Bonnie knew that voice, she blushed and looked up into the eyes of Kol Mikaelson.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

"No harm done. Are you nervous about?" he let his voice trail off and nodded toward the stage.

"If I say yes, am I fired?"

"Not at all, we'll work something out. It'll be fine, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. She had no idea how to answer that.

Kol was definitely paying more attention to her than he should and she wasn't sure she liked it. Already she had been warned about the other girls, she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself because the other employees thought there was something going on with her and Kol.

"I was just getting a drink. Care for anything in particular?"

"No thank you."

"Come now, why don't you get changed and I'll get us another round?"

"I really am supposed to be working."

Bonnie rubbed her arm nervously. A part of her didn't think it was smart to argue with Kol, but at the same time, she wanted to show Sage she could do this job.

"And I told you, you're observing tonight. Take the evening off and get dressed. There'll be plenty of other nights to work."

Uncertain, Bonnie rushed to change and returned just in time to see Kol mixing cocktails. Katie was next to him, serving customers.

"Hey," Bonnie said passing him his suit jacket, which he put back on. "Thanks."

"You're more than welcome."

Something about the way he spoke made her think of dirty things and she blushed, looking down at her feet. Suddenly, she was happy to be fully clothed again.

"Need a hand?"

Kol shook his head. "What's your major, love?"

There it was again. He had called her 'love'.

Yup, Kol had definitely taken an interest in her and she wondered what it meant for her. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him, but she afraid of the answer. Right now, she had enough worries without adding whatever Kol was up to.

"Veterinary. I want to work at a clinic with small animals."

"Like cats and dogs?"

"Yeah, everything except snakes," she said embarrassed.

Why had she even told him that? It wasn't like Kol would care that she was afraid of snakes. But to her surprise, he looked interested.

"So you don't like say boa constrictors?"

"Eek, no," she laughed.

"My youngest brother, Henrik he has one. Calls it Fluffy."

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded and finished making the drinks. He started walking her back to the VIP lounge as he talked. "It drives mother mental. Every time I visit, she is shouting about the damned thing."

By the time they reached the VIP lounge, Bonnie forgot she was freaked out by the whole evening. Instead, Kol had her laughing as he told the story about how Henrik had released Fluffy at a Christmas party. The snake had apparently terrorized the guests and enraged his mother.

"The boa story?" Elijah asked when they sat down.

Bonnie nodded.

"That dreadful thing," Finn shuddered. "I'm amazed mother permits it."

"She should chuck it out," Kol agreed.

"Awe, but Henrik loves it like a baby," Sage protested.

"It's a reptile," Kol said evenly.

Marcel's eyes were glued to the crowd. "I see trouble."  
"Then handle it," Kol replied.

Marcel rolled his eyes and stalked off. He moved like he was on a mission and Bonnie was impressed. He definitely knew what he was doing.

"Tell me, Bonnie," Elijah said turning to her with a polite smile. "What does your boyfriend think of your new vocation?"

"Ah-ah," Katherine said materializing out of nowhere. She must be done with her second set without Bonnie realizing. She wiggled a chastising finger at Elijah. "Don't ask the employees personal questions in front of management. We don't want a lawsuit."

"I am not employed here," Elijah scoffed. "Well Bonnie?"

Bonnie felt sheepish.

"I don't have a boyfriend so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"What about Matty Blue Blue?" Katherine asked plunking herself down next to Bonnie.

She generously helped herself to some of the scotch and drank most of it in one go.

"We're friends."

"Boring," Katherine rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Bon you're still my ride home, right?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I hate waiting for Marcel. He doesn't get out of here until everything else is closed and by then it's so late I might as well stay in my dressing room."

"Nobody cares about your problems," Sage said coldly and then snatched the glass back from Katherine. "And don't help yourself to drinks on Kol's tab."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Is Bonnie done for the night? Because I know I am."

"Certainly," Kol said before Sage could refuse.

Bonnie tensed when she saw the irritated expression that crossed Sage's face before vanishing again.

"Perfect."

Katherine arrested Bonnie's wrist and dragged her off. Bonnie tried to get out of her grip, but without much success. Katherine was stronger than she looked.

Must be all that pole dancing, Bonnie thought.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to shower and you need to tell me how you ended up here. You know a good girl, who does things by the book at the bottom of the barrel? That's gotta be one hell of a story."

Bonnie had forgotten in the past few years what being friends with Katherine was really like. And it was like hanging out with a human tornado.

Katherine let her go once they were in a dressing room. The sign on the door said 'Kitty-Kat', which must be Katherine's stage name.

"How are you doing, you know with the drug thing?"

Katherine took a moment to think it over as she stepped out of her robe. She turned on the shower and hopped in. Stunned, Bonnie reacted a second too late, turning around.

"Kat."

"Oh, you nun," Katherine laughed. "We might as well get there now as later. Not much privacy in a place like this. As for the drugs, well I'm alright. But boy, do I miss the high. How'd you end up here?"  
"Well my dad and Grams passed."

"Oh hon, I am so sorry," Katherine cried. "And I realize that might have sounded more sincere if I had clothes on."

Bonnie waved it aside without turning around.

"Anyway, lots of medical bills and then I lost my scholarship, which was the real blow. So now I have to sell my Grams' house and work here or I'll have to drop out."

"Wow, Elena really could have told me that in one of the hundreds of messages she sends me a week. She's like my own personal stalker, you know."

"Elena doesn't know."

"Oh, sweetie," Katherine sighed. "That sucks, but let's think. Klaus is too insane to date. Finn is taken and Elijah is obviously mine. That really only leaves Kol."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Getting you a Mikaelson, duh."

"You're out of your mind."

Bonnie was seriously starting to think drugs had fried Katherine's brain. Or maybe she had always been like this, Bonnie didn't remember. It had been so long since she had seen Katherine and so much had happened it felt like a lifetime ago.

"I'd be worried if I was feeling sane," Katherine said dismissively. "Now let's think, Kol is single, obviously. He's always single, which means no sex. Not until you have him hooked. With a guy like that, you've really got to stand out."

"Kat," Bonnie snapped.

Katherine turned the water off and came out of the shower. She wrapped herself up in a fluffy white towel and threw her hair up into another one. Only then did Bonnie feel it was safe to turn around.

Katherine started to moisturize, but her expression was still conniving.

"I think he likes you. The rest of us don't get the night off just to observe," Katherine purred and gave her a knowing look.

"I am not going after my boss."

"He's not the boss, Sage is. He just owns the place."

"Katherine," Bonnie warned.

"Fine, suit yourself. But you really should take my advice the Mikaelsons are richer than God."

Bonnie glowered at her and decided to change the subject.

"What's up with you and Elijah?"

"Oh, that," Katherine smiled in a way that was pure self-satisfaction. "He is this close to saving me," she held her thumb and index finger close to demonstrate.

"That's close," Bonnie giggled.

"Come on, you can drive me home now."

"I'm not your personal chauffeur."

"Fine, we can stay here so you can flirt with Kol."

Bonnie was not going to dignify that with an answer.

Bonnie turned back while Katherine got dressed. Once she was wearing jeans and a sweater, she hooked her arm through Bonnie's.

"Do you need a ride to work tomorrow?"

"It's fine," Katherine said breezily. She squeezed her arm. "You and me working together? It's going to be so much fun. But watch out for the other girls, some of them are real bitches."

Bonnie's stomach churned. She was starting to think the criminal activity in the club might be the least of her problems.

They walked past Thierry who said goodnight.

"Stay out of trouble, Kat," he called after her.

Katherine's response was a merry laugh and a little wave with her fingers. Bonnie grinned and shook her head. Katherine was a force of nature and she loved her free attitude towards everything and everyone.

Bonnie unlocked her car and they both got in. She put the key in the ignition and it started. Then it made a horrible choking noise and died. She tried again and nothing.

"No! No! No!" she slammed her hands on the steering while repeatedly. "NO! I can't afford this!"

She slumped forward and her head hit the steering wheel. She just hung there trying not to panic, but it was hard not to. She really couldn't afford this, she was barely keeping her head above water as it was.

"Bonnie, breathe," Katherine said calmly.

"Katherine, I am broke like I have forty dollars to my name."

And the thousand dollar tip Kol had given her, but that wouldn't pay for a mechanic. Luckily, it would more than cover her power and utility bill. As well as get her a few groceries.

"Relax," Katherine said and Bonnie could just hear her rolling her eyes. "There is a club full of men in there who would love to help two pretty girls out."

With that Katherine was on her way out of the car. Bonnie hurried to follow her and Thierry was on his way to them.

"Car trouble?" he asked.

"Big time," Katherine said.  
"I'll go get Marcel and Kol."

Thierry was already on his way back into the club.

"Thierry really is more a motorbike kind of guy, it's what Katie loves about him," Katherine said with a mischievous wink.

Bonnie nodded. She wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself against the cold night air. She danced on the tips of her feet trying to keep calm as she waited. Tension was piling up in her chest and she could feel herself starting to get wound too tight again. That pressure had almost left her when Kol tipped her. But now it was back in full force.

When Kol and Marcel came back out with Thierry, she nearly started to cry. But that was stupid, so she blinked back the tears.

But how could she not cry when the bills just kept on piling up?

Kol and Marcel didn't say anything to either Bonnie or Katherine. Instead, they went straight to her car and popped the hood. Elijah was not far behind them, but unlike the other men he didn't lean over the engine.

Bonnie glanced at Katherine unsure of what she should do or say. Katherine just gestured for her to go with it.

"Not a mechanic?" Katherine purred.

Elijah cracked a smile. "No, I am not."

Katherine continued to smile prettily up at Elijah, who started to fiddle with his cufflinks. Straightening his already impeccable outfits was a gesture, Bonnie was starting to recognize as a nervous habit. And Katherine made him nervous like nothing else.

"It looks to me as if your battery has died," Kol said.

"We could try jumpstarting it," Marcel said shaking his head at Kol.

"I doubt that would work," Kol said. "It looks as if it needs replacing."

Bonnie tensed.

"I'd say so," Marcel said examining the battery one last time.

"I'll call my guy," Kol offered.

Bonnie wanted to say something, but Kol was already walking away and calling someone. Katherine shook her head at Bonnie, telling her once again to just go with it.

Kol came back a few minutes later.

"He will be here once their shift is over," Kol said with a cheery smile.

"Do you girls need a ride?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, please," Katherine purred. "But actually, Bonnie lives closer to Kol."

Bonnie couldn't believe Katherine. She'd told her, she didn't want to go after her boss. And in typical Katherine fashion, she'd ignored her.

"That's okay I need to wait with my car. That's what usually happens when a tow truck comes, right?"

Why hadn't she paid more attention when her dad talked about the importance of triple A insurance? And why hadn't she kept that? Oh, right because it was too expensive.

"That's alright, I don't mind," Kol said with a friendly smile. "You can leave your keys with Marcel, he still has to lock up anyway."

"Well if you're sure it's alright?" Bonnie said shooting a questioning look at Marcel.

"Sure thing," Marcel flashed a thousand-kilowatt smile.

"Okay, thanks."

"We should get going," Elijah said checking his watch. "I have a meeting in the morning."

"Good night. You stay out of trouble, Katherine," Kol said. "I'm serious."

Elijah and Katherine started walking away. Katherine let her fingers trail along Kol's chest playfully when she passed him. Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Katherine waved goodnight.

Kol closed the hood of her car. Then he turned to her with a bright smile.

"Ready to go, darling?"

"Yeah."

Bonnie said goodnight to Thierry and Marcel. She followed Kol through the parking lot. On their way, they passed plenty of normal cars that could have been his. When Kol finally unlocked a car it was a black Maserati. She recognized it because Matt had a poster of it in his room, at least he did in high school. It had been his dream car, probably still was.

And she couldn't help it, she stared at Kol in amazement. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he said. "Get in, love."

Bonnie got in the car as he got in the driver's seat. She almost couldn't believe she was in a car like this. The leather interior was amazing.

"Thank you for this."

"It's not a problem," Kol started the engine and passed her his phone. "Pick something."

Bonnie went through his music. Most of it she didn't recognize, but she finally found Halsey and glanced shyly at Kol, wondering what his reaction would be.

"My sister, Bekah is a Halsey fan too."

"So that's why it's in your music."

"Yes, where do you live?"

"In Mystic Falls. It's a suburban area on the outside of the -"

"I know where it is," he cut her off smoothly and smiled.

The rest of the drive there, she and Kol talked. She told him about her friends and he told her about living in England, which explained the accent. He talked about his days at private school and told her how he got kicked out of private school in Switzerland, a story, which made her laugh.

"So you were a bad boy?"

"I prefer the term fun loving," he told her with a mischievous smile.

One that made her heart skip a beat. She had been right, he was trouble, but his smile. Oh, that smile, it could melt her heart in a second if she wasn't careful.

They drove into Mystic Falls and from here, she had to give him directions. Kol stopped in front of her house. He took a business card out of his jacket pocket. Bonnie took it and looked at him curiously.

"What's this?"

"I assumed you would need a ride to work tomorrow."

"No, thank you. That's really nice of you. But my friend, he can probably drive me."

"Alright then, but keep that just in case."

"I will and thank you so much for everything tonight."

"Think nothing of it. We take care of our girls."

Bonnie flashed a grateful smile before scurrying out of the car. She hurried up and walkway and she didn't miss how he waited to drive away until she was in the house. She appreciated that.

She leaned back against the door once she was inside. She sighed and just thinking about how nice Kol was being, it made her think maybe Katherine was right. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she pushed it aside. She wasn't the type to go after her boss for his money.

XXX

Bonnie was having a cup of coffee on the front porch. She was waiting for Matt to pick her up and drive her to work. He was working the afternoon shift so he had the time and she was grateful. Kol had offered to take her to work, but she didn't feel comfortable asking him. They didn't exactly know each other and he was technically her boss.

Matt parked his battered old pickup truck in the driveway. He jumped out before she was on her feet. He came toward her wearing a big goofy grin. Bonnie got to her feet and started toward him. To her surprise, Matt pulled her into his arms and kissed her quickly on the lips before she even fully realized what was happening.

This was bad. Really bad, clearly her and Matt had two different perceptions of what happened the other night. He had kissed her and she needed to think. She needed to find a way to let Matt down without losing him as a friend and the drive to work wasn't the place for that conversation.

"C'mon, I'm going to be late."

Bonnie got in the driver's side and her stomach was in knots by the time Matt was pulling the car out of the driveway.

"Your car broke down, huh?"

"Yeah," she grimaced. "Last night after work. My boss thinks the battery needs to be replaced."

"That sucks, but I'm not surprised. I told you not to get that car."

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. The owner Kol, he called his mechanic so hopefully they will give me a discount."

Bonnie hadn't asked Kol about the price yesterday because she was too scared to hear the answer. Chances were it was more than she could afford.

"The owner?" Matt said with a sideways look.

"Yeah, Katherine and I had to go back into the club to get help."

"Did you say Katherine?"

"Oh, shit," Bonnie groaned. "Don't tell Elena. Katherine doesn't want to be found, okay?"

"I won't, but what is she doing there?"

"Same thing I am."

"Right," Matt cringed. "So how was your first shift?"

"It was alright, I waitressed for like two seconds then Kol said I could observe."

And Bonnie immediately regretted saying that. Now Matt was really looking at her and she was starting to get worried about his driving.

"Is he the boss?"

"Kind of."

"What is up with the two of you?"

"He's not my boss. His sister-in-law Sage is. He's just the owner."

"Who is paying a lot of attention to you."

Bonnie knew Kol had taken a special interest in her, but she decided now was as good a time as any to throw Matt off the scent.

"He's just nice. He paid for Katherine's rehab. Out of his own pocket according to Katherine."

"He did what? Rehab costs a fortune."

Matt knew from personal experience. He'd tried to book Vicki into rehab, but hadn't been able to afford a decent facility. She ended up in some crappy place that took his healthcare. She ran away two weeks into the program. Matt hadn't seen her again until she turned up at the morgue after an overdose.

"Yeah, I know."

Matt seemed more relaxed again and she breathed a sigh of relief. There were only five more minutes left of the drive so now was definitely not a good time to break up with him.

Bonnie pointed him to the right building when they reached the club. Matt goggled when he saw the sign.

"You work at The Lounge?" he gaped nearly crashing the car into the sidewalk and she had to grab the steering wheel and right it before he came to his senses. "Sorry."

"I guess you've heard of it."

Matt drove into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I have. Tyler offered to bring me here one night when he was going with some business associates. Offered to pay the cover charge and everything."

Matt pulled into the parking space.

"Tyler comes here?" Bonnie groaned. "Perfect."

"Relax, if he isn't blabbing about Katherine, he isn't going to blab about you."

They got out of the car.

"But if this is your new job, you'll be flush. It's five hundred just to get in."

"I know, the prices are insane, but men pay them. Weird, right?"

Kol sped into the parking lot. He drove like a maniac when he didn't have a passenger, Bonnie noticed. He parked just as dangerously. Then he hopped out and was on his way over. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Bonnie," Kol said and she knew instantly the second he saw Matt because his smile faded. "Kol Mikaelson."

Kol extended his hand to Matt.

"Matt Donovan, Bonnie's boyfriend."

Matt put his arm around her waist and she stared at it.

What was he doing?

Right, he thought they were dating.

The handshake was weirdly aggressive. Bonnie saw Kol and Matt eyeing each other. Belatedly, she realized what was going on. Matt and Kol were having some kind of macho guy showdown. About her. And Matt was trying to stake his claim.

Instantly, she knew what Katherine would say. She would say this was the perfect time to tell Matt they weren't dating and that the other night was a mistake. But then she looked at Kol's expensive Maserati and Matt's beat up old truck. She also saw the expensive suit Kol was wearing and Matt's faded jeans.

No, now was not the time. Not in front of Kol and all of his money. That would be the worst thing she could do and she was desperate to keep him as a friend.

"How do you know each other?" Matt asked.

Bonnie inched slowly out of his grip.

"This is my club," Kol replied flashing a smile at Bonnie. "You two?"

Now Bonnie had inched far enough away that Matt couldn't reach her and he gave her a weird look. One she pretended not to notice.

"We went to school together. Always have and now we're dating."

Bonnie started moving slowly toward the door.

"Fancy that," Kol said dryly. "Ready to get to work, Bonnie?"

Relieved, Bonnie almost started running toward the door.

"Yeah," Bonnie said still backing up toward the door.

Matt started to follow them. Now Bonnie was really starting to panic. How was she supposed to dump Matt after he had introduced himself to half the club? She was just happy Thierry wasn't at the door.

"Sorry, mate no boyfriends allowed inside," Kol said looking all too happy about that.

"Why not?" Matt asked with a crease in his brow.

"It's a strip club, I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

Kol held the door open for her. Bonnie practically ran inside.

"Bye Matt."

"What time do you need me to pick you up tonight?"

Bonnie hesitated. She didn't want Matt to pick her up because they needed to talk, but she didn't see any way out of it either. And she needed a ride.

Fortunately, Kol came to her rescue.

"Actually, it might get late, I'll take Bonnie home."

"Yeah, Kol's taking me home," Bonnie agreed quickly.

She pleaded with Matt using her eyes, begging with him to understand.

"Right, yeah."

Bonnie hurried inside of the club and she breathed easier once Kol had closed the door behind them. He frowned.

"There should be someone watching the door."

"But we're not open."

"It's called security, love. As long as there is staff onsite there should be someone at the door."

"Right," she nodded. "Is it really true boyfriends aren't allowed inside?"

"Only during opening hours however, you appeared to be in a bit of a jam. Thought I'd help you out," Kol's smirk was amused.

Her insides twisted into funny little knots at that smile. Nervously, she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I was, thanks."

"Not that it's any of my business, but I am curious, I thought you were single?"

It might have been her imagination, but he seemed annoyed.

"It's complicated, Kol and I'd rather not getting into it."

"Oh, I see," he grinned. "Your friend made a pass, you're not interested yet you haven't told him to take a hike. Why?"

Bonnie grimaced and debated the most polite way to tell her boss to mind his own business.

"That's private," she settled for at last.

Kol chuckled. "Suppose it is. Before I forget, your car should be ready by tomorrow."

"Really? That's great. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Did they -" she hesitated. "Did they mention the price?"

"I called in a favor, they did it on the house."

"Oh my God, you really didn't need to do that."

"But I did."

"Thank you. Seriously, thank you."

Bonnie could feel herself starting to come undone and she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She glanced at Kol looking to see if he noticed her near breakdown, but his expression was as painfully neutral as it had been seconds ago.

"Was that the one Katherine refers to as Matty Blue Blue?"

"Yeah," she said wondering why he was asking.

His smile was dazzling.

"In that case, we can call it even. I can think of a lot of ways to hold this over her head."

"Dangerous thing to do, you've been warned."

"KOL!" Sage bellowed. "STOP CHATTING UP MY DANCERS! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

The redhead was marching toward them. Her shoulders were hunched forward and the expression she wore was furious.

"Careful, Sage," Kol warned. His eyes were hard and Bonnie once again had the feeling he was dangerous. "Keep shouting at me and I'll have a word with Finn."

"Excuse my brother-in-law, he thinks he's scary."

Sage grabbed Bonnie's arm and dragged her off to training.

XXX

Bonnie spent the rest of the day practicing her lapdance routine. Apparently, she needed to be able to do it in her sleep by Friday.

"Oh my God," Bonnie exhaled having a hard time breathing after going over the routine a few hundred times. "I think a need minute to breathe."

Sage laughed. She checked her watch. "It has been four hours. And I need to start setting up the bar soon anyway. You can take off."

"Are you sure?"

"Not a problem," Sage grinned wolfishly. "I want you to practice for another hour at home tonight too. You have a private dance booked for Friday."

"Already?" Bonnie stared at her.  
"One of my customers he asked for a dance and I think you are right up his alley," Sage replied easily.

"Okay, thank you," Bonnie said feeling herself starting to go numb again. "But are you sure I'm ready?"

"It's not a big deal. I know the guy and I think you're going to like him."

"Thanks."

Bonnie felt numb and it was probably for the best. If she felt something now, she might crack. She had nearly lost it earlier with Kol and she didn't want to lose it in front of Sage.

"You will be taking home a nice big paycheck next week, kiddo," Sage winked at her.

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

"Not a problem. By the way, Kol's at the bar. He's waiting for you."

Bonnie nodded and said goodbye. She threw on her hoodie and sweats. She grabbed her bag and went out to the bar. She saw Thierry sitting just inside of the door. He was sitting on a stool and reading, but he looked up when she walked in and she waved.

Kol was sitting at the bar on his phone and Marcel was cleaning a gun. He just barely had time to put it away when she arrived. She froze. Kol looked up and saw her. He shot a look of irritation at Marcel. Had he known she had seen the gun?

"Ready to go, Bonnie?"

"Yeah."

Katherine came sauntering out in her robe. She waved at the boys and nudged Bonnie teasingly on her way past. Katherine hopped on the bar and started to pour herself a glass of vodka, which she mixed with Sprite. Bonnie watched her and wondered what she was doing.

"Get off the bar, Kat," Kol growled.

"Why?"

"If you two are going to squabble, I'm leaving," Marcel said and left.

"You are violating several health codes."

"Am I?" Katherine purred and fluttered her lashes innocently.

The door to the club burst open. A tall blonde woman came running in. She was crying and she threw her arms around Kol's neck. She wailed and sobbed.

Katherine walked over to Bonnie and grinned wickedly. She looked like she was watching her favorite TV show. Just then Sage walked in and groaned.

"Not her," Sage muttered.

The blonde girl took one look at Sage and huffed.

"Why is it alright for Finn to bang the help, but not me?" the girl wailed.

"Rebekah," Kol sighed. "What's happened?"

"Oh my God," Sage growled. "Shut up, Rebekah."

"Slag," Rebekah sniffed. "Kol, It's not fair."

"Hush, now, Bekah. What's happened?"

"Promise you won't be cross, Kol. Promise."

This felt private so Bonnie dragged Katherine out of the room. Katherine put up a fight, but Bonnie managed to overpower her.

"Spoil sport," Katherine complained as she led the way to the changing room. "I was watching that meltdown."

"It's not our business."

Katherine showed her into his dressing room. She flopped down on the couch and had a long sip of her drink.

"Why not?"

"Because whatever is going on with Kol and his girlfriend is private."

"I told you, Kol is always single," Katherine rolled her eyes. "That's his little sister. Sage hates her and as you saw the feeling is mutual."

Bonnie tried not to over-analyze this feeling of relief either. She tried to convince herself anything she felt was because Kol kept coming to her rescue. Nothing more. And maybe a little because of his bad boy swagger, but that was exactly why she needed to keep things professional.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. Rebekah was always a spoiled brat."

"What do you mean always?"

"Don't you remember her? Rebekah she transferred to our class in like the third grade or whatever."

Bonnie took a moment to think about it. In third grade, she'd had a friend named Bekah. She had blonde hair and a snotty attitude. Her and her brother had British accents and everyone said he was trouble, but he had been nice to her. They both had. At least, she thought they had. She remembered Bekah a lot more than the boy, he was just a vague image in her mind's eyes.

"That's Bekah Michaels?"  
"Rebekah Mikaelson," Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know Mikaelson corporation."

Of course, Mikaelson corporation. It was one of the fortune five hundred companies. She had seen it on the news a few months ago because they made a killing on the stock market, but she had been busy trying to sell her dad's car and forgot all about it.

"Oh my God," Bonnie said slowly. "I remember her now. I just – wait – Kol is that Mikaelson?"

"Duh, it's not a common name."

"I should have known," she shook her head.

Katherine tossed her curls. "It's whatever. You have had a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, I guess I have," Bonnie agreed. Her phone pinged and she checked the email while Katherine changed. She had to read it three times before she believed it. The University said there had been a mistake and her scholarship was returned to her. "This email has to be wrong. My scholarship was taken away for having a below C average. It wasn't a mistake, my grades suck."

Katherine smiled a cat that ate the canary smile. "I overheard Kol and Finn talking yesterday and I guess Kol 'spoke' to the University and took care of it," she used air quotes around the word 'spoke'.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know."

"Are they criminals?" Bonnie lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "Marcel had a gun earlier."

"Oh, sweet Bonnie so naïve. Who cares what they do for a living? The point is they have money like richer than God money and Kol has a hard-on to save you. I am begging you to let him."

"Oh my God."

Bonnie felt faint. They were definitely criminals and she couldn't keep ignoring the attention Kol was paying her. She needed to set clear boundaries otherwise things could get dicey.

"Just remember, no sex until he has made a real commitment," Katherine winked at her.

Something occurred to her then, something important.

"How did Kol even know about my scholarship problems? I never told Sage I lost a scholarship. Did you tell him?"

"Nope," Katherine shook her head. "Are you sure you didn't tell Sage?"

"Yes."

"Huh," Katherine shrugged. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over it. After all, he did do you a big favor."

XXX

Kol looked over at Marcel, he was polishing his gun at the bar.

"Put that thing away, mate before on the of the girls see it," Kol said going back to his phone.

"Relax, most of the girls here know better than to ask questions."

Kol wasn't concerned with all of the girls. It was an open secret in the club that the Mikaelsons were involved in crime and that Kol used the club to make a lot of illegal deals. None of the girls knew the details, but most of them had caught enough to know some deals were shadier than others. However, he wasn't concerned with them, he was concerned with Bonnie. He suspected she would never agree to what he had in mind if she knew.

As if on cue, Bonnie appeared just in time to catch Marcel slip his gun back into his jacket. Judging by the wide-eyed look of terror she wore, she had seen it.

Perfect, just perfect.

Then just when he thought he could slip away unnoticed and take Bonnie home, all hell broke loose. First Katherine, then Sage and Rebekah.

The girls and Marcel were gone, but Rebekah was still in his arms sobbing while Sage goaded her.

"No one cares about your problems, Rebekah. Absolutely no one," Sage growled.

Rebekah clung to his shirt. "Please, Kol. You have to talk to Nik."

"I will. But what on earth about?"

"Nik told Marcel he had to stop seeing me or he would tell father," Rebekah said drying her tears.

Ah, yes, Klaus their tyrannical brother.

"I will however, I find it unlikely he will listen to me," Kol sighed. "Perhaps it's for the best? If father finds out you are dating, he will force you to marry the next in line in one of the crime families."

"I didn't fly out from New York for a lecture," Rebekah sobbed.

"You flew out because father made you come home if you weren't going to attend class," Kol said with an eye roll.

Always so dramatic his baby sister.

"Shut up," Rebekah sniffled.

"I have to go, Bekah," Kol kissed her forehead. "Stay out of trouble and I'll see you tonight, alright?"

Rebekah wiped her tears away and nodded. She flashed a watery smile.

"You're my favorite brother."

"I know. And you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister," she rolled her eyes.

XXX

Bonnie was on edge the whole car ride with Kol. She had a hundred questions for him, but she had no idea where to start or even which ones were safe to ask. Finally, as they neared her street she was unable to contain herself any longer.

"Can I ask you something, Kol?"

"Sounds ominous," he said with a sideways look at her. "But I see no harm in asking. What is it?"

"What do you do for a living? Like what do you really do?"

"What are you implying?"

That voice, Bonnie knew she was skating on thin ice, but Kol was giving her a chance to back out, but she couldn't take it. If he had done what Katherine said, the least she could do was thank him.

"I know you got my scholarship back. Katherine said she heard you talking and -"

"Katherine," he growled. "Always creeping about and eavesdropping."

"I just -" Bonnie took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say thank you and I won't tell anyone, I swear I won't."

Kol's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel, his expression was tense.

"Swear to me, Bonnie you will not tell a soul."

"So it was a bribe? Because I really am -"

"No more questions, Bonnie."

"I'm sorry," she froze.

She had screwed up big time and she was sure the next thing out of his mouth would be she was fired.

"Look, I don't know what Katherine told you, but I don't want you to give it any more thought or repeat it to anyone, am I understood?"

"Yes."

"As for what I do for a living I fail to see how that's any concern of yours," he shot a warning glance.

"I'm sorry, but it just seems strange you get my scholarship back and you can just call someone up for a favor -"

"Bonnie."

Again, Bonnie froze. Her habit of nervous babble was going to get her killed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and a cold sweat broke out when Kol pulled up in front of her house.

"I'm sorry."

"Listen to me very carefully, no more questions and you never bring this up again. This is the last time I will warn you."

"I won't, I promise," she said wondering if she should just make a run for it. "Are you going to fire me? Or Katherine?"

"More questions," he groaned, but this time he seemed more exasperated than angry. "No, I won't take yours or Katherine's job because you notice things you shouldn't. But if you ever ask me about my business again there will be consequences."

That was the second time someone at the club had warned her about consequences. Just as when Sage said it, she knew she didn't want to ever find out what those consequences were.

Bonnie put her hand on the door handle. Then she turned back around to look at him. There was something familiar about Kol's eyes and him in general, but she couldn't remember him. Not really, just a dim image.

"Do you remember me from school? Is that why you are being so nice?"

"Nice?" he snorted. "You look about ready to run for your life."

"I am," she whispered, looking down. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, sweetheart," and she swore she could hear him rolling his eyes. "And yes, I remember you."

"I remember your sister," she said chewing on her bottom lip. "And I think maybe you too, but not really."

"You were what eight?"

"Almost nine."

"It's hardly surprising," he said then changed the subject. "Your car will be out front in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Just remember, no more gossip or questions."

Bonnie nodded.

"Good," Kol tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and the gesture was gentle. Warmth spread from where he touched her to the rest of her body. "Now run along home."

Bonnie's head was spinning when she got out of the car. She was sure she was blushing and at the same time, her knees still felt wobbly after the encounter with Kol. He was nice to her, but at the same time she had the feeling it was a terrible idea to cross him.

XXX

Later that night Bonnie was sitting on her front porch with a cup of coffee. She was enjoying the quiet and thinking about how nice it would be to have her car back. She was also avoiding her phone, which was full of unreturned messages from Matt and unanswered calls. It felt cowardly, but she didn't know what else to do.

Unfortunately, she should have known she couldn't avoid Matt forever. He parked his pickup truck in her driveway. Her first thought when she saw his car was how much shabbier it looked now that she had seen it next to Kol's. It was cruel and unfair, but this morning had made the differences painfully obvious.

"What the hell, Bon?" Matt said as he came toward her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but we aren't."

"Shit," Matt said and sat down next to her. "I kind of thought so. Too much?"

"Too much at all," she twisted the coffee mug in her hands. "I wanted to talk to you. I just didn't know how because I can't lose you as a friend, Matt. Your friendship is the only thing that's been keeping me sane."

Matt nudged her playfully. "C'mon, you could never lose me, Bon."

"I hope not," she cracked a wan smile.

"Is this about your boss, who is the lucky owner of my favorite car?" he asked his attitude serious again.

"No," she shook her head. "It's about Elena, Caroline and Katherine."

His brow knit together. "I never dated Katherine so I'm a little confused."

"You might as well have."

"Maybe we could try again once things are better for you?" he suggested. "And me? Like when I'm bartending and you aren't worried about paying the mortgage."

Bonnie looked down at her hands. He really wasn't giving her an out here.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You and me? There's just too much history there with other people."

If Matt had noticed her back in high school when she had a crush on him, things might have been different. But he never had. He mooned over Elena until she finally gave him the time of day, then came the moping when she dumped him. Followed by a rebound with Caroline and in the middle of all of that? Tons and tons of flirting with Katherine.

"Are you sure this isn't about your boss?" he said pushing the issue, which was unlike him. "I was getting this serious vibe from him today. Like I won't be mad, I could almost date him myself with that car."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head.

"No, Kol is just nice. He's like that with the whole staff."

XXX

The rest of the week passed by in a blur for Bonnie. She spent her afternoons practicing the lapdance and at this point, she could probably do it in her sleep. Sage had even taught her how to remove a bra. Easier to do when the lingerie was custom made to tear away.

Kol's mechanic dropped her car off, but she didn't see them come by and she hadn't seen Kol either since the last time he drove her home. But she had seen Katherine, lots and lots of Katherine, who liked to hang around while Bonnie practiced. She talked almost nonstop about Elijah and asked a hundred questions about her breakup with Matt. Bonnie was regretting telling her the truth about her situation with Matt.

Which was why when Friday evening arrived, Bonnie was relieved the only other person in her dressing room was Sage. Bonnie stood behind the privacy screen. She was wearing the outfit, but she really wasn't sure.

She looked in the mirror and almost had a heart attack. There wasn't a man on the planet, she would have voluntarily worn anything this provocative for. She wore a black bra (La Perla because obviously the club provided high end clothing) with a matching black pantie set and garters. On her feet there was a pair of black lacquered Louboutin shoes.

"Do the shoes fit?" Sage crooned.

"Yeah, they fit perfectly."

"Good, they were a gift."

"Who from?"

"I'll tell you later," Sage's voice was mischievous.

Bonnie had the sinking feeling she already knew, but she pushed it aside.

The garters weren't even so bad because it meant she was wearing stockings. The real problem was the panties. From the front they looked like they covered everything, but in the back it was a G-string cut. Her bum was almost entirely visible. Her hair was done in ringlets and with the red lipstick Sage had told her to wear, it was a sexy look.

Bonnie stepped out from behind the privacy screen. Sage whistled and she covered her chest with her arms.

"I can't wear this, I mean -" Bonnie faltered.

Her eyes were wide and she could feel her breathing begin to shorten.

"You look hot," Sage said coming to stand next to her. She studied Bonnie in the mirror and her smile was wolf like. Bonnie too stood staring at her reflection until finally, she had to hang her head in embarrassment. "With an ass like that you gotta work it."

Out of nowhere, Sage slapped her bum and Bonnie jumped about a mile in the air. Sage laughed and then turned serious. Bonnie offended, put her hands on her bum and stared open-mouthed at Sage.

"I can't wear this," Bonnie said eyes darting toward the door. "I feel so exposed and it's -"

"Hey, kiddo," Sage put her hand underneath her chin and her expression was kind. "You look good. And you will be fine so long as you remember what I taught you? Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"I'm serious, Bon. Can you do that, if you can't, tell me now."

"No, I know I can," Bonnie said with a shaky smile. She knew her eyes were still large and panicked, and her short breath was giving her away, but there was nothing she could do about that.

"Good," Sage nodded.

"What if I mess up?" Bonnie asked chewing on her bottom lip.

"With you looking like that? I doubt he'll notice," Sage said with a wink. "This is important, if you forget everything else in there that's fine, but you remember this. This client is important, you let him do whatever he wants."

"What if it violates club rules?"

"Whatever he wants," Sage repeated. "Your only job is to please him."

Bonnie rubbed her arm, hunching in on herself protectively.

"What if he tries to hurt me?"

"He won't, he's not like that," Sage said with a certainty Bonnie far from felt. Sage raised her chin again and gave her a soft smile. "There you are gorgeous. Remember, head up and please him. No matter what."

Bonnie nodded. She was starting to panic, but she fought to keep her emotions in check. She followed Sage to the mirror room with butterflies in her stomach. No, not butterflies more like elephants. She had never wanted out of a situation more than she did this client.

Sage held the door and Bonnie walked in. The room was different during opening hours. The lights were dimmed and with all of the mirrors, it created a confusing sort of effect. Bonnie felt almost blind as she walked toward the couch. She could see a figure sitting there in jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer. But the light and the mirrors cast his face in the shadows.

When she got closer, she stopped. She recognized him.

"Kol?" Bonnie said with a sense of relief.

He was intimidating and a little scary, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Kol got to his feet and came toward he. He stopped short and frowned at her outfit.

"What are you wearing?" he was already shrugging out of his blazer and in the next instant, he had it around her shoulders. Bonnie looked down at her feet and blushed. "I am so sorry, I told Sage I needed to speak with you and to send you in – not this -" he waved at her outfit and carefully avoided glancing at it in the process. "I don't know where I lost her."

"It's alright," she shrugged.

Kol sat back down on the couch and his expression was irritated. She thought it was with Sage and not her. He gestured for her to sit down as well and she did. As she walked, she noticed Kol's jacket was big on her. It came to nearly her mid-thighs, thankfully.

"Ordinarily Sage is so -" he shook his head breaking off whatever he had planned to say. "As I said, I need to speak with you."

"So you booked a dance?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I know you need compensation for you time here, love. I presumed the sooner the better."

Bonnie struggled with her emotions for a moment. Kol was generous to a fault.

"Thank you."

Kol shrugged like he did whenever she displayed even the smallest hint of gratitude. Maybe to him all that money he tossed around really wasn't a big deal.

Lucky him, Bonnie thought wistfully.

"I have a proposition for you, of sorts. You're going to think me mad."

Kol cracked a smile that she hesitantly returned.

"You don't look angry."

"Insane," he clarified and she blushed. "I assure you, no matter what you decide you will still have a job here if you should need it."

Now Bonnie was no longer smiling, instead she was worrying on her bottom lip. She put her arms around her stomach, bracing herself for whatever he was about to suggest. She had her suspicions and if it was the role she thought, she was going to disappoint because she couldn't do that.

"What did you have in mind?" she whispered, not able to meet his eye.

"To put it simply, you need financial stability and I can provide that for you -" and here it comes, he's going to ask me to sleep with him, Bonnie thought and felt ill just thinking it. "However, I need a wife," Kol said finishing his proposal.

Bonnie's jaw dropped open. She stared at him with big eyes and was unable to form a sentence for a long time. Of all the things she had been expecting this hadn't even made it onto the list.

"You need a wife?"

"Yes, my parents have this rule we do not have access to the full family fortune until we are wed. I would like access within the next year."

Bonnie was sure she must have heard him wrong. He was speaking clinically and directly, but it still made no sense.

"Are you proposing right now? Like for real?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, I am. I have some initial paper work you can look at."

Kol put forward a document. It had been lying at his side earlier and she hadn't noticed it. But she skimmed it, it reminded her of a prenup.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you can propose to or something?" Bonnie asked looking up from the document.

She noticed when she held the paper her hands were shaking and she quickly put it down on her lap.

"No, not at the moment," he told her firmly. "And if we went through with that it would stay that way for both of us."

She let that sink in. Not only was he proposing, but he wanted a real relationship. There were a lot of reasons, she didn't think she was right for that role. And the one that weighed heaviest on her was the one, she couldn't tell him.

"Why? Like is it because you need a beard? You're gay or something?" she asked hopefully.

If that was what he needed, she could do that.

Kol chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm straight and not into anything freaky either if that's your next question."

"Why? Why me?"

"I've told you what I'm getting out of it."

"That's it? Your family fortune?"

"Yes, and in return you get everything you are entitled to as my wife. Before the wedding, I will naturally support you as well. You won't need to work here."

Bonnie thought about it. She stood up and sat back down, she wasn't handling this well. Some distant part of her brain was aware of that, but she was unable to make herself snap out of this daze.

"What you need a wife and you just figured – hey, I know a lot of cash strapped girls, I'll just buy one of them? I mean seriously? And why me? Why not one of the other girls?"

Kol sighed. "Hey," he put his hand on her cheek, bringing her face toward his. "No one is buying anyone. I thought this could be a mutually beneficial arrangement."

Bonnie nodded and tried to breathe. Kol let go of her and moved back to his own space. That helped, it was easier to think about this logically when he wasn't crowding her.

"But why not someone you know better?"

"I like you," he shrugged.

"So why not ask me out?"

"I could, but I can't have my girlfriend dancing here. Make no mistake, no matter the situation I intend to pursue you however, you need a way out of this job. And I can give you that. I have a lot of money, sweetheart. I say this at the risk of being crass, but more than you or I could spend in one lifetime."

"Then why do you need the family fortune?"

"What I need that for is my business."

Bonnie nodded. When she put her emotions aside, it was easy to see how Kol came to this conclusion. It was logical, she was having financial difficulties and she didn't want to work as a stripper. He needed a wife for whatever reason.

And she did like Kol. He was nice to her and generous. Sure, he was a little intimidating and he was a criminal, but all the same she liked him. If she was remembering right, she had liked him when they were children too.

Why else could she see him smiling at her in her memories?

Bonnie looked up at him and she hesitated. She didn't want to ask, but she needed to know. She needed all of the facts before she made a decision.

"Please don't be angry," she whispered. "But am I right about what you do for a living?"

Kol studied her for a moment. His expression was guarded.

"I don't know exactly what you think, but I imagine you have the general idea."

"And if we went through with this, would I – would I one day have to see you dragged off to prison?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"We have precautions in place to ensure that never happens," Bonnie wanted to ask more questions, but Kol caught her off. "That's all I am going to tell you. As far as I am concerned you will never have to know anything about my work."

"Okay," she said nodding to herself. "I'll think about it."  
"Good, talk to Katherine and Sage if it'll make you feel better."

"I will."

"No one else, not a word to anyone else."

"You mean Matt."

"And anyone else you might be inclined to seek advice from."

"I won't, I promise."

Kol's expression hardened. "And if you agree to this, I expect you to break up with him."

"I already did," she looked away and wrapped her arms more securely around herself.

Kol nodded.

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. The more she thought about it, the less offended she became. It made sense if she looked at it purely based on the facts. Which also made her think about how Kol had spent a lot of money for a ten minute conversation.

"But Kol, you spent eight hundred dollars to pitch a business idea."

"As I've said, you need to be compensated for your time here."

Bonnie slid the blazer off slowly, not quite sure if she dared, but it did only seem fair.

"Then at least let me give you the time you have left," she said with what she hoped was a seductive flutter of her lashes.

Before Kol could answer, she was on his lap. She decided to forego a part of her routine since there was less time than usual. Kol put his hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"No, Bonnie. I am trying to be a gentleman and that's not something that comes naturally to me."

She saw the naked desire in his eyes as he took in her figure.

"Please, you'll get me in trouble with my boss."

"Bonnie -" protested, but gave up when she started to move to the music. She pressed herself down on his growing hardness, circling her hips. His hands fell from her shoulder, instead wrapped around her back, bring her closer. "That's it, beautiful," he coaxed. "Knew I hired you for a reason."

Bonnie looked up at him with a seductive smile. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Consider this my thank you for hiring me."

Bonnie danced on Kol. Pressing her body to his then pulling away. For brief seconds she would tease his cock outside of his jeans. Something that made his head fall into the crook of her neck, and she smiled. This was different than dancing for Marcel. A small part of her was enjoying it and when her body brushed up against his, a shiver ran through her.

Bonnie pulled away and gave Kol a teasing look and a flirty smile. She undid her bra from behind and tossed it aside.  
"You don't have to do this, sweetheart," Kol murmured. He cupped her cheek and she found herself turning into his touch, wanting his warmth.

"I know."

Kol's eyes roamed her breasts hungrily. She blushed and concealed a smile. Instead, she leaned forward her lips running along the shell of his ear and down to nip at his earlobe.

"It's alright, you can touch me," she whispered.

"We have rules and -" Kol stopped talking and groaned when she pressed her hand more firmly against his cock.

"You can break them, I promise I won't tell."

She took his hands in hers and guided them to her figure. They had been clenched at his side, but now they roamed her back freely. His touch sent a thrill through her and she moaned when he ran his fingers teasingly along her spine.

She hadn't expected to enjoy this. Hadn't known she still could enjoy the touch of a man.

But Kol was still holding himself back and she knew that wouldn't do. Sage had told her to please Kol and since he was the boss, he could do what he wanted, she would help him along.

She held his one hand in hers and guided it to her breast. Kol needed no more coaxing after that. He massaged her breast, his fingers playing with her nipple. A loud moan came tumbling over her lips and she arched her back, pressing herself into his touch. Still kneading her breast, his hand went to her bum, squeezing and massaging it. She grew damp and blushed when she realized a mewl escaped her.

She liked this, touching Kol and having him touch her. Her hands roamed his body, still dancing, she never stopped dancing not even when he pinched her nipple only to soothe the ache with gentle caresses. If she stopped dancing then this would cease to be work and it would be something else – something dangerous she wanted to avoid.

When Kol tried to bring her lips to his for a kiss, she knew she needed to move on. She shook her head playfully. She stood up and bent over. She heard him chuckle and his hands reached for her, pulling her back to him.

Bonnie giggled and put on that mask Katherine had helped her perfect over the week. She sat down on his lap, but kept her back to him. She spread her legs wide and continued to dance, grinding on him. His hands travelled the side of her body, along her stomach and paused to caress her breasts. She moaned, throwing her head back to rest on his shoulder.

Kol turned his face into hers, touching his forehead to hers. His hand came to stroke her cheekbone and he was gazing at her with such warmth she almost came undone. When he looked at her like that, she could almost believe he cared about her. But that was impossible, if he knew the truth, he wouldn't care.

Next thing she knew, she was on her back and Kol's body covered hers. He must have flipped them and the shock must have shown on her face because he stopped to give her a serious look. He raised up onto one elbow. With his other hand, his fingers traced the outline of her lips. His hazel eyes were warm and there was a vulnerability in them now, she hadn't seen before.

"Alright, darling?"

Bonnie nodded then realized she was at work, put on the seductive smile Katherine had taught her.

"It's alright. You can do whatever you want," she purred in his ear. She ran her fingers playfully down his chest.

"I want to kiss you," he murmured.

His lips brushed hers and electricity sparked through her. His hand went between her legs, caressing her outside of her panties. A cold sweat broke out on her body and she froze, holding completely still, not even breathing. If she as much as moved an inch, panic would take over.

"Bonnie my sweet?" Kol murmured his lips against hers. There was a question in the way he spoke her name.

She blushed, realizing he wanted to make sure it was still alright. She wanted to tell him, she wasn't sure, she felt afraid suddenly, but Sage's voice rang through her mind. So instead, she put on a smile and nodded.

"You can touch me, I know you want to," she guided his hand to her bum, encouraging him to squeeze. "It's alright, Kol. You're the boss," she whispered when he hesitated.

Kol sat up and he was eyeing her suspiciously now. She was still lying on her back and he helped her into a seated position.

"What did Sage tell you before you came in here?" the question was a growl and he looked furious.

She was startled his mood had completely changed. With wide eyes, she took in the change.

"N-n-nothing," she stuttered, knowing she was caught.

"Bonnie."

She hung her head and wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"She said you could do whatever you wanted. That I had to please you and you were allowed to break the rules."

"Fucking hell," Kol cursed. He picked up his blazer and put it around her shoulders. "I thought you were okay with this, I am sorry, sweetheart."

Bonnie hung her head and wrapped her arms more protectively around herself. She had no idea why he was apologizing. He hadn't known and she had encouraged him.

"When I get my hands on – SAGE!" he roared.

Bonnie got to her feet and grabbed his arm.

"Please, you will get me in trouble. Kol, please."

"The hell I will," he growled.

"Kol, please!" she cried panicking.

"SAGE! SAGE!" he shouted going toward the same door she had come in.

Sage came running in. Her expression was alarmed. Bonnie sat back down on the couch. She felt pitiful, she had blown it and now Sage was going to be furious with her. And she couldn't leave the club because Kol was furious and he would take back his offer. She hugged herself tightly and kept her eyes on the floor.

"What? What is going on?"

"Did you scare her?" Kol growled.

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Maybe a little."

It might have been Bonnie's imagination, but she thought Sage sounded more defiant than apologetic. If Kol was using that voice with Bonnie, she would have fallen to pieces. She wasn't as brave as she had once been.

Deciding it was time to get out of there, Bonnie tried to slip past them. They were between her and the door. She couldn't go out the other way because then she would be in the middle of the club. And she didn't want to see anyone, she just wanted to hide in her dressing room.

Just as she made to pass Kol, his hand shot out and caught her by the upper arm. He tugged on her and pulled her in front of him. She stumbled in her heels, but he caught her. He kept his hands firmly on her arms, not letting her squirm out of his grip and run away like she wanted.

"And that outfit – what were you thinking?"

"I forgot," Sage gasped. "I am so sorry."

"Where the hell is your head? It's not like you to be this sloppy. I told you why I wanted a dance. And what happened to the lecture you gave me on Tuesday?"

"I realized, it was in her best interests," Sage snarled. "I'm allowed to change my mind."

Bonnie stared between them unsure of what they were talking about. She stayed as still and quiet as possible, she didn't want to get more involved than she already was.

"What is going on with you?"

"I think I'm pregnant," the words sounded accidental.

"Congratulations."

Bonnie looked up and saw she was right, Kol was pleased.

"No, it's not - I am -"

"Sage," Kol said in exasperation, but most of his anger had drained away. "Go home and talk to your husband."

"But the club -"

"Marcel and the others can handle business here."

Sage flashed her usual wolf like smile. "Thank you. And you -" she pointed to Bonnie. "I don't know the details, but whatever he offered, I'd take it if I were you."

With that, Sage strode out of the room. She slammed the door behind her and Bonnie jumped. She knew it wasn't done out of anger that was just how Sage opened and closed doors.

Kol turned her around to face him. He cupped her cheek and the gesture was tender, she turned her face into the palm of his hand. Her eyes went to his face and she saw he was giving her a soft look.

"My apologies for this whole thing, this was not how it was meant to go."

"It's fine."

"I have to go out of town for a while on business, but I want you to think about what I said and think about what this job entails. Think about the nights spent dancing and the years ahead of you, but don't let any of the women here fool you. It's not fun."

"I know," she squeezed her eyes shut because she wanted to cry. Because she did know. "Why me? I know I've asked before, but there has to be someone you know better."

"I remember you a little from when we were children," he confessed and she was surprised. "I owe you and I want to help so let me help."

His free hand slid underneath his blazer to rest on the small of her back. He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her to him. She clung to his shirt, knuckles turning white. His words scared her, but not as much as the prospect of a career at The Lounge.

"Kol," she murmured.

"While I am gone, I don't want you giving private dances or going on stage."

"No, I need the money -"

"Hush now," he said gently, but firmly. "I said no, I will take care of it. But you do not set foot on stage, am I understood?"

Bonnie nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak. A part of her wanted to stay in Kol's embrace forever. He was warm and strong, and he was offering her a way out. An escape she desperately needed.

"I won't lie, I'm not a good man, but I'll be good to you, Bonnie," he whispered. "I'll take care of you," he tilted her chin up to face him. "You can have anything want all you have to do is ask."

"I'll think about it."

He smiled a lopsided smile that made her heart skip a beat.

As deftly as he slipped her a tip the other night, he slid his business card into her hand. He brushed his lips against hers. It was a featherlight touch and she gasped in surprise as warmth spread from her lips all the way down to her toes.

"Call me if you want to talk about this some more or need anything while I'm gone."

Bonnie nodded.

"Good, now go home, sweetheart. It's late."

Bonnie tried to give him back his blazer, but he wouldn't take it. She fled the room, feeling confused and fragile.

What had just happened?

**I am back and thank you for everyone's patience while working on this update. It's a few days later than planned, but oh well better late than never am, I right? **

**It's a long chapter so let me know what you think of the length. Or is it just me that loves long updates when I'm reading? What to do we think of the kennett so far? And of Bonnie and Katherine's friendship? I know there are probably a lot of questions about Sage, but she is panicking because she never wanted a kid because she's sure she will screw it up.**

**The Pact and Chaos will update early this week because I leave for a roadtrip Tuesday evening. And not to worry Timeless will have an update too before I hit the road. I will be back by Sunday so my posting schedule should be back to normal then.**

**I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you to stay in the loop about updates or send a request for a kennett/bonkai one-shot.**

**Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Warning: Sage and Katherine totally ambush Bonnie later in the chapter. Could be triggering for some readers and I don't know how to explain the scene. For those of you, who have read the fic before, I've changed that. **

**I was supposed to post this tomorrow, but I'm too excited to see what you think of it! **

Bonnie went back to her dressing room. She wanted to go home, but she had to wait for Katherine. Too late she realized she had left her bra in the mirror room. She could always go back for it, but Kol might still be there and she didn't have it in her to see him again tonight.

She was confused. What had just happened between them?

Why had his touch felt so good?

Bonnie crept into Katherine's dressing room. Her friend was working for another couple of hours and she knew Katherine would run back for the rest of her outfit.

Sleep made her eyelids heavy and she felt drowsy. Knowing, she couldn't drive home in this condition anyway, she lay down on the bed in Katherine's dressing room. Within minutes, she was asleep.

She woke what felt like days later when a door opened and closed.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" It was Katherine and there was laughter in her voice.

Bonnie blinked blearily and saw Katherine was already wrapping herself in a black robe.

"I got so tired waiting."

"Tell me about it, I'm about two seconds from passing out," Katherine yawned and stretched.

Bonnie mumbled something. She knew she should sit up and drive them home, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her whole body felt light and weightless. She could feel herself drifting away.

She felt the bed sink and heard Katherine saying something about sleep before she disappeared back into dream land.

The next time, Bonnie woke it was because someone was snoring loudly in her ear. She nudged Katherine. The other girl was lying on her back, she must have gotten into the bed at some point last night.

"Wake up, Katherine."

Bonnie checked the time on her cellphone. It was almost seven in the morning.

"What?" Katherine grumbled and rolled back over.

"It's morning."

"Oh," Katherine sat up, yawning. "Ugh, I slept in my makeup. There's going to be hell to pay for my skin."

"Can you do me a favor and run to the mirror room? I left my bra there."

"Things I do for my friends," Katherine muttered, but she was already getting to her feet. "And afterwards you can tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah, right," Katherine rolled her eyes. "If everything was fine, you would have waited for me in your dressing room."

"I forgot my bra in the mirror room and I just need you to get it, okay?"

"Uh-huh, and if everything was alright, you would get it yourself. But whatever, I'll come back to your place and after breakfast, you can tell me what's going on."

XXX

Bonnie and Katherine went back to Bonnie's house. They both had a shower, breakfast and a quick nap. Katherine slept on the couch in the living room. Her Grams didn't have a guest room and no one had used her Grams' room since she passed.

When Bonnie went downstairs, she found Katherine on the couch watching TV with a cup of coffee in her hands. Bonnie poured herself some and joined her.

Then when Katherine gave her a knowing look, Bonnie broke down and told her everything.

"Wow, I totally knew something was up, but like marriage?" Katherine goggled. "That's incredible. It's way better than what I thought he was up to."

"How did you know?"

"Your shoes," Katherine said glancing at the discarded Louboutin, which were just visible in the hallway.

"What? Sage said they were a gift and she never got around to telling me, who from," Bonnie muttered putting the pieces together. "They're from Kol, right?"

"Definitely," Katherine said with a wicked smile. "But here's the thing, Kol brought them by the club and told Sage to give them to his assistant when she came by. The assistant was supposed to drop them off at your house with a card, but Sage, who has been completely scattered lately screwed it up."

"They were in my dressing room and there was no card," Bonnie said thinking Sage's lapses in memory were because she had found out she was pregnant.

"Yeah, because Sage dropped the ball, I was eavesdropping and I think Sage was confused about what Kol's game was with you. So she dumped them in your dressing room, thinking they were for your little lapdance."

"But they weren't?"

"Nope," Katherine said with a broad grin. "That's the best part. He just wanted to give you some nice shoes to enjoy."

"Oh," Bonnie said wondering what Kol made of her wearing them to work.

"I just wish I could have gotten my hands on that card. Wouldn't you just love to know what it said? Because I sure would."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. And Kol shouldn't buy me designer shoes," she groaned and put her face in her hands. "This is just another thing I owe him."

"Oh, I can think of a way or two for you to repay him."

"Oh my God."

"Just saying," Katherine shrugged and studied her nails. "So are you going to accept?"

"I don't think so."

The truth was Bonnie had no idea what she was going to do. She was desperate, but was she desperate enough to marry a man for his money? She doubted it. Still, it was tempting. Kol was kind with her and generous. Here she was barely holding on, hoping and praying for someone to take care of her, just take away her worries. And in came Kol offering to do just that. It was too good to be true, which meant it probably was.

"Why not? I think Kol has a hard-on to save you and if I were you, I would let him," Katherine said and giggled.

Bonnie shook her head. "Of all the ways you could have phrased that."

"It wasn't intentional, it was a happy accident," Katherine's smile was wicked.

"Kol is involved in criminal activity, you know that, right?"

"Oh, totally. But he's not all bad. You know, he came to a crack house and dragged my sorry ass out of there. He took me straight to rehab, paid for everything and he's never asked for anything in return. He saved my drug addled ass all because he had seen me around the club on one of his rare visits."

Bonnie had to admit that story did make Kol sound like one of the good guys. She didn't know a lot of people, who would willingly go into a crack house unless they were looking to get high. But then again, Kol had this way about him like he was dangerous.

Something occurred to her then. "What do you mean few times? He is there all of the time."

"No, he's not. He's there because he has a crush on the new girl," Katherine said using her 'duh that's obvious' voice. "I know he does. Because he comes in, drools and then books a private dance. Kol never books his own dancers, at least not when he isn't doing business."

"Oh."

That was a relief. Because that was another thing that bothered Bonnie. She didn't think she wanted a relationship with a man, who owned a strip club. Not if he could get a lapdance whenever he wanted. Working as a stripper had shown her it was just a job, but she didn't want to date a pervert, who took advantage of the girls.

"If Kol has a crush on you because of whatever you did when you were kids? I say go for it. Let him save you."

"But you two must have at some point, right?"

"Must have what?" Katherine's brow knit together before a look of comprehension crossed her features. "Oh, no. No way. Kol and I are totally platonic. He's never even as much as looked at me twice, which is just as well. Elijah really is more my type."

"Okay, that's good to know. But I'm still not sure."

"Well let's dig up dirt on him."

Katherine rubbed her hands together like she was dreaming up evil schemes. Bonnie laughed.

"I'll go get my laptop."

With help from Katherine, she scoured the internet for the next three hours. They started by digging up everything they could on Kol.

There were a lot of articles about him. He was the youngest of the adult sons in a family with an empire. The articles she found were mostly clippings from the society pages, but they were few and far between. Apparently, Kol was a notorious player, who preferred to stay out of the limelight. Some articles called him a bad boy, even digging up incidents like his expulsion from boarding school, which she already knew about.

She also found his Facebook and Instagram. His Facebook was fairly empty. There was one profile picture from three years ago. She softened looking at it. He had a bat slung over his shoulder and he was grinning broadly. It was obviously taken at the batting cages. There were a couple more photos of him with his siblings and some from his fraternity in New York.

"Why doesn't it say where he lives?" Bonnie asked turning to Katherine.

"Who knows? Probably more of the Mikaelson family secrecy."

Bonnie tried to smile, but she had the feeling it was more of a grimace.

"Check out his Instagram," Bonnie held up her phone to show Katherine.

They flicked through his pictures. He didn't have many. Some from the batting cages, a few of parties and that was really it. There was one of him and Rebekah on a sailboat.

"He doesn't post a lot," Katherine commented.

"Doesn't look like it."

But with the amount of press coverage his family received, it made sense he would keep his social media presence to the bare minimum.

Did he even have Snapchat?

Mikaelson corporation had their finger in every pie from the looks of it. They were in the fortune 500 and annually featured in Forbes magazine. There were a lot of business terms thrown around and Bonnie couldn't actually get a handle on what they did, but it didn't matter.

Not when she found a few articles, which speculated the Mikaelsons were not only a global corporation, but also a criminal one. According to the articles, Kol Mikaelson was at the front of their illegal ventures. No one had ever been caught, but whenever evidence came to light condemning a member of the family, someone else inevitably took the blame.

Digging into the criminal rumors led to a lot more information about Kol. Especially, when Katherine took over and logged on to the dark web.

"You're a computer nerd? Since when?" Bonnie said watching in amazement as Katherine easily navigated this shady part of the internet.

"I learned a few new skills in rehab thanks to my friends there."

"Oh my God, you could be an internet criminal."

"Please, a few basic hacking skills doesn't quality me, but thank you for your vote of confidence," Katherine winked at her.

The search of the dark web led to their most interesting finds yet. Apparently, Kol was connected to several homicides and drug running operations as well weapon trafficking.

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathed as she skimmed the articles.

There were several of them and there were message boards giving out information about the organized crime families. Apparently, the Mikaelsons were the number one family.

She found reports that indicated Kol had a dangerous temper and he had been involved in several murders. She had suspected he had a temper and his business was illegal, but murder? She felt ill.

"Check this out. This guy says they own the IRS so that's how you get away with tax evasion in style," Katherine said. "And their dad sounds scary."

The other girl was not having the appropriate reaction in Bonnie's opinion. She should be freaking out, not fascinated and looking for more details.

"Of course, he does," Bonnie said showing an article from the New Yorker on her phone. "The CEO and founder of Mikaelson corporation Mikael Mikaelson made a killing in the 2008 financial crisis. When everyone was going bankrupt, he got richer."

"Weird name by the way," Katherine nodded. "They are suspected of embezzlement, money laundering and a whole heap of other dealings. I'm googling Elijah."

Elijah was implicated in as many illegal dealings around the world as Kol. Yet the reports on his personality were vastly different. Kol was described as having a temper that quickly turned violent, Elijah was cold and composed, murdering with detachment.

"Is this stuff accurate?"

"More or less. Who's to say with the dark web?" Katherine said. "Oh, hey here someone is asking for a fall guy, lots of money. So that's how they stay out of prison. Guess that's good news for you, Bon and me too if things work out with Elijah."

Bonnie closed the computer screen on Katherine. She didn't care if it was rude. Her head was spinning, she felt nauseous and like she could pass out at any minute.

"I - I - I can't do this."

"Why not? So they're shady, doesn't mean you need to get involved in their business."

Bonnie stared at Katherine in amazement. How could she not understand? How could Bonnie be involved with a murderer? How could she turn a blind eye to what they did for a living and enjoy the spoils of their sordid life?

"I can't - I just can't," she shook her head.

It was impossible to put the terror she felt at living the same life as the Mikaelsons into words. Katherine stroked her hair.

"I love the blonde, I don't think I've told you that," she said in a soft voice. "But if this is too scary for you, it's better you figure out now."

"It is, I just can't."

"Poor Kol," Katherine whispered.

Bonnie pretended she didn't know what Katherine meant by that. It was easy to do since she didn't believe Kol had real feelings for her anyway. Sure, he might imagine he owed her for whatever happened when they were kids, but he didn't have a crush on her.

How could he? He was rich and handsome as well as charming, he could have anyone he wanted.

XXX

Over the weekend, Bonnie thought a lot about her decision. She lost a lot of sleep over it as well. Finally, after three agonizing days, she went in to work Tuesday evening fully convinced she had made the right decision.

Sure, working as a stripper sucked, but if it put her through school at least she knew she made it on her own. That she hadn't sold out her principals or herself to the highest bidder. At the end of the day, as crap as it was, it was still a legitimate job.

Earlier in the day she had tried to call Kol, but only got his voicemail. She figured he was still out of town, so she sent him a text explaining she appreciated his offer, but she couldn't accept and that she was so sorry she had to tell him via text.

Bonnie found Sage in the backroom not long before opening hours.

"Hey, can you - I need to get to work."

Sage's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "What?"

Bonnie held up a hand to stop her. "Don't, Sage. Just don't please."

"Fine," she huffed. "You can waitress and one of Meredith's regulars needs a replacement. You can take it."

"When?"

"Soon as the club opens, so you better change."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It's not like I'm doing you any favors. Now get out of here, I can't look at you right now."

Bonnie hurried away. Her stomach twisted into knots at the idea of Sage's fury, but she understood. Kol was Sage's family and her friend, she would be angry on his behalf.

XXX

Sage could have slapped Bonnie when she told her the decision she had made. But she had restrained herself because she knew brute force wouldn't do the trick here. It had served her well when she used to box in the ring, taking down men for sport, but with a girl like Bonnie? A little psychological fear was necessary.

It was obvious Bonnie was acting out of some misguided attempt at pride or nobility. Sage also understood why Bonnie hesitated. No doubt Kol's offer made her feel like a gold digger, but she knew something Bonnie didn't. This industry broke girls like her. They took the innocent and the damaged, spit them up and chewed them back out.

Bonnie would be lucky to make it a year before she snapped. She was not the sort of girl, who was used to being treated like sex object. She carried herself with a sort of quiet dignity that implied she was accustomed to being taken seriously. Or treated kindly and in Sage's world, kindness was nothing more than a ploy to take advantage of the unsuspecting.

So, no, Sage was not about to let Bonnie ruin her life.

She went to Katherine's dressing room. The girl was sitting at her vanity applying blush. She turned around and smirked when she saw Sage.

"What brings you by? Another big spender looking for the best?"

Sage growled. "Katherine my little gossip, I assume you know what Bonnie just turned down?"

"I do," Katherine studied her nails carelessly. They were perfectly manicured in the exact same shade of red as her robe. "What am I supposed to do about it? Bonnie is exceptionally stubborn."

"I gathered, but I think I can change her mind and you are going to help me."

"What did you have in mind?" Katherine glanced over, the faintest traces of interest appearing in her expression.

"I find fear is a powerful motivator."

XXX

Bonnie was just about to put on a bra with her panties when the door to her changing room burst open and slammed shut.

"Hey, Sage I'm just changing -"

Bonnie never did get the chance to finish that sentence because Sage stomped over. Bonnie looked up just in time to see Katherine locking the door. She covered herself with her arms and braced herself. If she had known they were going to barge in here, she would have gone behind the privacy screen.

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me?" Sage snarled.

Bonnie's brow knit together in confusion and on instinct, she took a step back.

"What's going on?"

Katherine shook her head. "What's going on?"

"We are not about to watch you flush your life down the drain, kiddo."

Sage was lightning quick. One second she was just glaring, in the next, she had a fistful of Bonnie's hair in her hand. The pain was blinding and Bonnie screamed. Sage ignored her, she yanked her to her and pulled out her phone. With one tap of a button, the screen showed a film of what was happening in the mirror room.

"Sage," Bonnie cried. "You're hurting me."

"No, I'm showing you, your future, take a good luck."

Sage pushed Bonnie's head closer to the screen. She saw one of the girls from the club giving a lapdance to a really old guy. He was at least fifty. He was expensively dressed and he was groping the girl.

"Who is that?"

"Candy," Sage's grip tightened on her hair and she whimpered. Bonnie tried to get free, but Sage pushed her onto her knees so she couldn't struggle anymore. She thrust the phone back in front of her. "But that girl, might as well be you."

"Why are you showing me this?"

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. Seeing it from the outside perspective the club's business was degrading and humiliating. It was something she had tried desperately to avoid thinking about since she took the job. And now Sage was forcing Bonnie to look at it, head on.

"You want to walk away from Kol's offer, be my guest but look at this video and tell me this is what you want to do for the next four years of your life? Think you can just walk out these doors once you graduate and erase it from existence?"

"It follows you, Bon. It'll always follow you," Katherine said.  
"You know the girl you replaced?" Sage hissed squeezing her tighter and Bonnie gasped. "She got her job because her new boss loves her lapdances."

"You'll never feel clean again," Katherine said. "Do you know when I started using for real?"

Bonnie shook her head or tried to, but she couldn't move in Sage's grip. "No."

"Oh, this is a great story," Sage crowed.

She dropped Bonnie to the ground and she curled in on herself. She threw her arms around her knees and hugged them close. Again, those terrible memories assaulted her and she put her head in her hands, trying to block them out.

"The security guard, who watches those monitors -" Katherine nodded to the phone. "He fell asleep. A client wanted to fuck me and I told him to go to hell. He beat the shit out of me. Marcel found me on the floor of the mirror room with cracked ribs, a broken nose and more bruises than clear skin."

Bonnie stared up at her in horror. "You never said - I thought it was safe here."

Sage kneeled in front of her and she wore a feral smile. "We do what we can, but make no mistake the girls here, they are vulnerable."

"And we all carry scars even if they aren't visible."

"You work here, you'll be a slut," Sage hissed. "At least that's what the world will tell you and tell you and tell you until you believe it. Even my husband can't make me forget what I am."

Sage grabbed her again by the arm this time and Bonnie tried to run away, but she grabbed her other arm. She dragged her toward the mirror.

"Help!" Bonnie called out.

Sage covered her mouth, muffling her screams. She shoved Bonnie in front of her and Bonnie was forced to look at herself. She was nearly naked and the image she saw was not flattering, it showed her a girl that hit rock bottom.

"Shut up, this is for your own good," Katherine snapped.

"Look at yourself," Sage snarled. "You want to be a slut? Go ahead, but refuse Kol and you'll be a dumb one. And stupid sluts? They don't last long."

Bonnie whimpered. Tears were prickling at the back of her eyes and she blinked.

"She's right, Bon," Katherine said. "This world, it eats girls up and spits them back out like they are nothing."

"And before that happens there will be so many men. They'll all want to fuck you and sooner or later if the price is right, you'll let them."

Bonnie looked at Katherine in the mirror.

"Sage has fired countless girls for that very reason. Those would be the stupid slut she was telling you about."

Bonnie paled.

Sage threw her to the ground. She hit the cold, hard floor with a dull thud. Carefully, Sage put a robe over her shoulders. She kneeled in front of her and her expression was gentle now.

"But if you take Kol's offer? You will be safe from all of that."

"I - it's like he's buying me."

"Don't be stupid," Sage said. "It's a mutually beneficial deal. Take the way out."

"Take it," Katherine repeated. "No one's ever offered me a way out."

"And I didn't get mine until it was too late. The damage was done. But you? You could be one of the lucky ones."

Bonnie felt cold all over and she was terrified. This time, she wasn't scared of what would happen if she took Kol's deal. No, now she was petrified of what would become of her if she stayed at The Lounge.

Would she become as filled with fury as Sage? Or would she end up an addict like Katherine? There was a third possibility. It was one that was so horrible, she could barely bear to think it. She imagined herself withering away until there was nothing left.

She was already going down that path becoming anxious and jumpy, retreating in on herself to the point where she hardly spoke when she was with her friends. That had always been her preferred method of self-protection. And already she was relying more heavily on it than ever before.

"I-I – I'll think about it," Bonnie stuttered.

Speaking the words were difficult. This whole thing had been painful, drudging up feelings best left where they were.

"Kol is coming by later tonight," Sage said. "Talk to him."

"I will. I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to him."

Bonnie was shivering. Sage tucked her hair behind her ears. She gave her a soft look.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, I am, but it's for your own good and I have to run."

Sage unlocked the door and left. She closed it behind her. Bonnie sat down on the couch, shivering. Katherine sat down next to her, she put her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, cupcake."

"I'm not angry. I get it. Neither of you think this is a place I should work."

"I don't think this is a job anyone should have to endure," Katherine said forcefully. "Well maybe Elena for a couple of months. Just to knock her off her high horse."

Katherine flashed a teasing smile. One that made Bonnie laugh.

"Is it what you would do?"

"Hell yeah," Katherine said with a crooked smile. "If Elijah showed up here and offered me a way out, I'd take it in a hot minute."

"It feels wrong. Like I'm – like I'm giving up a part of myself."

"Oh, Bon," Katherine sighed. "He likes you. I know he does that's why he hangs around. Why? Don't you like him?"

Bonnie thought about that. She pictured Kol in her mind's eye. She saw his tall, well-built form. She imagined his smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"That's never been the problem."

"So you do like him. It's the crime thing then isn't it?"

That was the crux of her problem.

"Yeah, but he said I didn't need to know about that, but the things we found -"

"We don't know anything for sure. And I've told you as far as I'm concerned Kol's one of the good guys."

"He's been good to me," Bonnie confessed. "He said he would take care of me."

"Let him."

Bonnie wiped away the tears and groaned when she saw her makeup was ruined. There was an hour down the drain. And she still hadn't made a decision. If she spoke to Kol and didn't take his offer, she had to give a lapdance tonight.

"Well you can't talk to Kol looking like that," Katherine said eyeing her ruined makeup.

Katherine touched up Bonnie's makeup. And as Katherine worked, she could feel herself start to relax again.

"I could use a beer, how about you?" Katherine purred. She put bronzer on Bonnie's cheekbones. "There you are, perfect once again."

Katherine took her hand and dragged her toward the bar. Bonnie realizing, the club was now open hesitated.

"Uhm, shouldn't we change?" she looked down at her robe and Katherine's.

"I'm getting naked in like an hour I so don't care, Bon."

Katherine dragged her along.

"What if someone bothers us?"

"Thierry or Marcel will kick them out, duh. Now chill and live a little."

Katherine plunked herself down at the bar and ordered two beers from Katie. Katie eyed them and snorted.

"As if either of you are twenty-one."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Katherine said fluttering her lashes.

Katie was swamped mixing drinks for the customers, so Katherine leaned over the bar and stole two beers. She popped the corks and handed Bonnie one.

Surreptitiously, Bonnie looked around the club. It was full like last Tuesday. Men in suits sitting alone or in groups. They looked rich even at a distance. Beautiful girls, she didn't know went around in lingerie serving drinks.

"Cheers, bitch," Katherine said with a sly smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but went along with it.  
"Cheers, Kat. Shouldn't we pay for these?"

"Nah, talent drinks for free."

"That is not true, Kat," a male voice said behind them. Bonnie and Katherine, horrified whirled around to see Kol scowling at them. "Stop stealing from the bar, and I thought I had made my opinion on your interpretation of the dress code clear."

"Sorry," Bonnie squeaked.

Kol glanced at her and returned his attention to Katherine, who was still acting like she could flirt her way out of this.

"Oooh, I love it when you get strict with me," Katherine purred. She winked at Kol and sauntered past, trailing her fingers along his chest playfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Bonnie said.

"I know whose doing it was," he said with a reassuring smile. "Sage rang, said you wanted to talk to me? I saw your text just now, but I assume you have reconsidered?"

Bonnie froze. Sage had called Kol here specifically so she could talk to him? She started to panic, unsure how to respond. She hadn't even fully decided what she wanted to do.

"Did you know I was coming, Bonnie?" Kol said when she didn't respond.

"I just found out now."

Kol's expression softened.

"We can talk in the back office."

Bonnie set the beer down and followed him to Sage's office. It was the same room, she'd had her first interview in. He sat down on the edge of the desk and nodded for her to sit down in the chair. He was watching her, she could feel it so she kept her eyes on her hands, which she was wringing in her lap.

"Are you dancing tonight?"

"Yes, maybe -" she groaned. "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about the deal I suggested some more? Do you have any questions?"

"I know you hate questions."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. You can ask me anything you like," his voice was gentle.

"If the offer still stands, I think I want to take it" she whispered, she kept her eyes on the hands she was wringing in her lap.

"Are you certain?"

"I don't want to work here and what you're offering -" she cleared her throat and tried again. "I'd be stupid to turn you down."

"Is that what Sage said?"

She nodded.

Kol kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his, rubbing them together and warming them. It was a gentle gesture that caught her off guard and she looked at him with startled eyes.

"Did she frighten you again?"

"A little," she shrugged. Not because she felt like she had to do whatever Kol said or did this time, but because she was afraid of what working here would do to her.

"When I get my hands on her -"

"It's alright, she was trying to help," Bonnie protested. "Please don't tell her I said anything."

Kol studied her for a moment, searching her face for the truth. Yet whatever he saw there must have reassured him because some of his anger dissipated.

"Very well," he sighed looking exasperated. "Do you want to talk it over some more?"

"No," she took a deep breath stealing herself. "I'll do it."

Trying to convince herself as much as Kol, she smiled. It was a little wobbly, but Kol didn't seem to notice. Instead, his eyes were searching hers. They were a warm hazel. Green with flecks of brown to give them depth. How had she never noticed what nice eyes he had before now?

Funny, he didn't look like a killer. Of course, what did killers look like?

"I'll ask again, are you certain?"

"Yes, but I have to know. Have you ever killed someone?"

Kol's expression shut down. His hazel eyes turned black and hard. "I've told you, you're not to know about my business. All you need to know is you will be safe and have everything you want."

That wasn't an answer.

"But I read -"

"You should know better than to believe everything you read," he cut her off. "And in the future, refrain from posing questions you don't want answered."

Bonnie wasn't certain she believed him, but she believed him when he said she would be safe. It was the one time his expression had shown a glimmer of true emotion since he shut down. And at the end of the day, did she want to know?

No, she didn't think so.

"I will."

"Good," he said with approval in his eyes. "Now, I'll give you one last chance to back out, are you certain?"

"Yes."

Kol's answering smile was instant and dazzling. Her breath caught in her throat and she fixed her eyes on the floor.

"Do you want to go home?"

"I'm stuck here until Katherine's done."

"Leave your keys with her. I'll take you home."

His fingers brushed her cheeks so briefly, she thought maybe she had imagined it.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. You look tired, sweetheart."

Bonnie didn't want to tell Kol she was exhausted. Had been for months and this weekend, she had barely slept a wink and not at all last night. She also didn't plan to tell him she had been unable to eat all day. Nerves for what she was about to do had kept her too nauseous to even contemplate food.

Kol helped her to her feet and she blushed a deep shade of red. Once again, she found herself incapable of meeting his eye. He watched her so closely, she felt sure he saw every inch of her.

"I just have to get my things," Bonnie told him as they walked through the bar's main area.

"And maybe put something on?" he suggested with a wry smile.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm sorry, I know how feel about the robe thing in the club."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. His warm breath fanned her skin and goosebumps rose on her skin in answer. His finger trailing down her spine, making her press herself closer on instinct. "Not at all. I simply don't want anyone to mistake my girl for an employee."

Now Bonnie was sure she was a terrible shade of scarlet as heat rushed into her cheeks. Up until then, she had been so focused on the money aspect, it hadn't occurred to her, she had a boyfriend again. Or was fiancé the correct term?

Kol's phone rang and he excused himself. She pointed toward the general direction she was going in and he flashed an easy smile.

Bonnie scurried through the bar, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. That turned out to be difficult as the club was filled to the brim with men, who had come to see naked women.

One man grabbed her elbow as she made to pass him. He was in his thirties, bearded with dark eyes. His nose was crooked otherwise he would have been handsome. He was wearing a custom suit. She recognized the same look as the perfectly tailored suits Kol had. When she had borrowed his jackets, she noticed they had Armani and Prada labels.

"Where's the fire, gorgeous?"

Bonnie shuddered and tried to take her arm back, but he didn't let go.

"I don't work here."

"Dressed like that? Sure you do," he laughed. "Come on, sit on my lap and show me what you got."

Bonnie tried to kick him, but he laughed and pulled her onto his lap before she could. She only ended up tripping herself and falling onto his lap, which only made him laugh louder.

She shoved against his chest and looked around frantically for rescue.

"I DON'T WORK HERE!"

He was trying to undo her robe and she slapped him across the face. That shocked him and she scrambled away and to her feet.

"What the hell kind of service was that?"

"I don't work here," Bonnie repeated more calmly this time. "And even if I did, I would still have rights."

"You do what you're paid to do."

Bonnie tried to leave, but he caught her arm again. This time, he was holding her firmly and it hurt. He shoved her into the chair as he stood over her and his hands reached for her. He caught the tie from her robe. She froze, a cold sweat broke out and she had a sudden assault of other memories.

Out of nowhere, Kol punched him. The man hit the floor and Bonnie stared.

Where had he come from?

Kol put his foot on the man's neck and drew his gun. Bonnie pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to protect herself. She tried to keep breathing, but she was starting to hyperventilate.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Kol growled.

Thierry and Marcel appeared next to Kol.

"What happened?" Marcel asked.

Thierry kneeled next to Bonnie. He checked her for injuries so quickly, she hardly noticed his presence, but he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you alright?"

"He attacked Bonnie," Kol growled. "I should kill him where he is."

Bonnie was starting to come to her senses and she noticed the whole club was watching. No one was moving, everyone was waiting to see how this played out.

"Not in front of witnesses," Marcel said in an undertone, Bonnie just barely heard.

"Are you hurt, Bonnie?" Thierry repeated he turned her face to look at him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Good," he smiled and helped her to her feet. Bonnie didn't think, she grabbed Thierry's arm and stayed behind him. He seemed so calm and stable, she felt safe with him. "Get out of here."

When she didn't move, Thierry nudged her toward the changing rooms. Bonnie didn't need any more encouragement, she set off at a run.

"Get him out of here and teach him a lesson," Kol said.

Or Bonnie was imagining it. She might have seen a few too many mafia movies.

She ran until she reached her wardrobe, then she slammed the door shut and collapsed against the wall. She sunk to her knees and tried to catch her breath.

Her mind was racing and she could scarcely fathom what had just happened. That man had tried to hurt her and Kol had shown up just in time to protect her. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to come to grips with that.

Kol had saved her. He had acted quickly and sure, it had been terrifying to see him in action, but when was the last time anyone had defended her like that?

Never.

The answer was painful.

Bonnie had no real concept of how much later it was when the door to her dressing room opened.

"Bonnie?" Kol peeked inside and his expression was relieved when he found her. "There you are. Are you hurt?"

He came inside and closed the door behind him. Bonnie got to her feet, she didn't think, she just threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you."

She felt his surprise, then his arms went around her. He put his head on hers and she breathed in his cologne. It was fresh and clean like the ocean.

"This is precisely why I don't want you working here," he murmured. "And you're shaking, sweetheart."

"I just want to go home."

Kol pulled away then and in his eyes she saw concern. His eyes travelled lower and she realized her robe was open. She hadn't been wearing a bra and nothing was visible, but there was that glimpse of what lay underneath it. She blushed and froze because of the lust in Kol's eyes.

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. With careful hands, he closed the robe and tied it shut. His hand went to her neck and he kissed her forehead. With his other hand he brushed aside the tears that had spilled.

"Get dressed, love. I'll be right outside."

Her throat constricted and she didn't trust herself to speak. She nodded.

XXX

Kol waited impatiently for Bonnie outside of her dressing room. earlier when her robe had fallen open, he had stood transfixed. He couldn't help himself, she was stunning. Every time she smiled, he wanted to pull her to him and kiss her senseless.

Earlier when she had been so vulnerable and dressed like that it stirred something inside of him. He wanted her – oh how he wanted her and what a fool that made him, but he knew it was not the time. It was barely nine in the evening and already she'd had a long night.

When Bonnie finally emerged wearing actual clothing, he felt an acute sense of relief. All of these skimpy outfits, she had been wearing were driving him mad. They made him want to throw her to the floor and ravish her until she forgot everything except him. Yet he had the feeling, she would not appreciate such a gesture.

Bonnie had a heavy bag on her shoulder. He took it from her slung it over her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise before a grateful smile parted her lips. It was in that moment, he realized she wasn't functioning well. Sage was right, she was barely hanging on. She was easily thrown off and he worried about her mental health.

He snaked an arm around her waist and made up his mind to take good care of her.

As they walked to his car, he kept his arm protectively around her. After a while, she put her arm around his waist and leaned into him. When they walked through the club, he scowled threateningly at any of the men that as much as dared glance in her direction.

Yes, he did not want Bonnie working here. They did their best to keep the girls safe and that was his number one priority at the club, but it remained a difficult task. They were vulnerable. Most of the men that frequented the club were well-connected. The sort of men, who could track a girl down and send someone else to kidnap her. All without breaking a sweat.

Money could buy a lot of things. Kol had learned that lesson again and again throughout his life.

Once, they were in the car, Bonnie put her head against the seat and closed her eyes. Kol shot glances at her as he drove. Worried about her all over again. She looked exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes. He saw them now that she had removed the thick coating of makeup she had worn at the club.

Looking at her now, she appeared young. It reminded him of her when they were children. She'd been beautiful even then. And she'd had the best laugh. She laughed louder than anyone else he knew, throwing her head back and enjoying every prank and joke. Somehow, he didn't think she did that anymore.

When he pulled into her driveway, it was like she jerked awake. Her eyes were heavy when she looked over at him, but there was a soft smile on her lips.

He got out of the car, ready to take her bag to the door and walked her to her front door. Bonnie stood there, chewing on her bottom lip, nervous and hesitating. He tried not to look too intimidating, but he wasn't sure he had much luck. After all, he suspected a lot of her hesitance stemmed from her knowledge about his family business. Limited though that might be. Although she obviously knew enough to know or guess it involved murder.

Fantastic, he thought.

"Thank you for taking me home."

"You're welcome," he tried for a friendly smile and was sure it came off differently than intended. "Have you had dinner?"

She shook her head. "If you're hungry, I could cook us something."

"I was thinking take-out," he cracked a smile. "You look dead on your feet."

"Maybe a little," she confessed. "It's been a weird week."

XXX

Kol laughed and that laugh filled Bonnie with warmth.

Bonnie opened the door and he followed her inside. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her and took out his phone.

"What do you say to Chinese?" Kol asked.

"Sounds good."

They went through the menu and Kol called in an order. Bonnie felt tense and she was fidgeting with her hands. He either didn't notice or pretended not to. Either way, she was relieved.

"Do you live here alone?" Kol asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, this house was my Grams' before she passed."

"And your father?"

"Passed before the summer."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks," she wrapped her arms around herself. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Kol nodded.

She turned on the TV and pulled up the Netflix app. They spent a lot of time bickering over, which movie to watch before finally settling on a horror movie.

She used to love horror movies. Her, Caroline, Elena and Katherine used to watch them every weekend when they were in junior high. They came to Bonnie's for a sleepover because her dad was usually out of town. But in the last few years after Katherine left there had been distance between her and her other friends. And she had stopped watching them altogether.

"I can grab us a couple of beers?" Bonnie suggested.

If this had been before Kol made his offer, she would have been able to talk to him easily. They had spent enough time together, but now? The tension in her body was palpable and if she was going to do this, she was going to need a drink.

Kol cracked a smile.

"I thought you weren't legal?"

"I know where to buy beer."

"Probably have a fake ID too," he said with a teasing smile.

"Maybe," she answered glancing down.

"I remember those days."

Bonnie got to her feet.

"Believe me I am counting the days until it's over," she said over her shoulder.

She went to the kitchen and brought them back each their beer. Kol cracked them open and flashed a wicked smile as he passed hers to her.

Bonnie turned on the movie and settled in to watch. Creepy music poured of the speakers. Feeling the first thrill of goosebumps, she pulled her feet onto the couch.

Half an hour later and the doorbell rang. She paused the movie and Kol went to get the take out. She passed him in the hallway as he was paying the delivery boy. She took a certain amount of comfort in knowing she would never have to worry about money again.

She got them plates from the kitchen and brought them back. She put them down on the table and they got everything ready. She hit play on the movie.

She picked at her food and tried to act normal, but it wasn't easy. Finally, Kol turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This, it's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Perhaps, but it doesn't need to be. Forget about the other, beautiful."

"I'm trying," she hesitated. "Here's the thing, I -" this was hard to ask because she was on dangerous ground. Kol was dangerous. "I just - I have a hard time with what you do."

"I've told you, you need never know anything about that. And I don't want you to ask about my business either."

Bonnie looked away. "That's kind of scary. I know we talked about it at the club, but I'm having kind of a hard time with it."

"Hey," Kol put his hand on hers. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you."

When she looked into his eyes, somehow she knew it was true. His hazel eyes were filled with warmth and something else she couldn't identify. But the thing that made her trust what he said was how familiar they were. She had known Kol once, she might not remember him, but she trusted that.

"But I was wondering is it common for men, who do what you to do be like so conspicuous? I mean you tell me not to ask and that makes it obvious a lot of what you call business isn't legal."

"I have a cover story however, I don't want to lie to you. It doesn't seem fair yet neither does telling you."

"I guess that makes sense."

"No more worrying, sweetheart," he squeezed her hand briefly.

Kol's arm went around her shoulder. She leaned into him. She put her head on his chest and tried to relax. His hand played along her spine and it was easier to let the tension leave her body if she focused on the movie rather than Kol. The movie was definitely scary.

A guy in a mask jumped out and she let out a cry. She felt Kol's body jerk underneath hers. He chuckled and shifted. This way his back was against the side of the couch. He pulled her closer, his arm around her waist. His other hand played with her hair. His touch made her shiver and little pinpricks of warmth spread through her whole body.

Like when she gave him a lapdance, she was surprised by how good his touch made her feel. Before she knew it, she was sinking into his warmth and her eyes were closing. She felt his lips brush against the top of her head. She sighed and snuggled closer, her hand resting on his heart.

Bonnie's eyelids were heavy. She was nearly asleep, the noise of the movie fading away to nothing. All she heard and felt was the steady rise and fall of Kol's chest. He took her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed each of her fingertips. She woke with a gasp.

"Apologies," he murmured his lips in her hair. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She turned her head gazing up at him. His smile was rueful and her heart skipped a beat. His hand was on her face. He tilted his head forward, his thumb stroking soothing circles on her cheek as he guided her lips to his.

One touch of his lips was scorching. She closed her eyes and tried to calm the pounding of her heart. She felt the first flames of passion spreading through her body. He kissed her more firmly, turning her face up to his. His hand played along the side of her throat and she sighed. He took advantage of that sigh to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was slow and gentle as their tongues explored each other. His touch was so soft it was as if he was trying not to spook her. His arm around her waist brought her closer to him. She could feel the hard build of his muscles.

Slowly, the kiss grew more heated. It changed from something gentle until it was rough and passionate. Those first tentative embers of lust grew into a roaring wildfire. She lost herself in it and she was soon breathing heavily.

Kol's hands went to her thighs and he lifted her onto his lap. She gasped when she felt his growing hardness against her core. He rolled his hips and her hands dug into his shoulders. He kissed his way down her neck, hot open-mouthed kisses that made cling to him for support.

His hand slid underneath her shirt. His fingers ghosted along the bare skin of her lower back. She froze, hesitating. This was fine and she knew where she wanted to draw the line. The trouble was, if she let things escalate, how easy would it be to draw that line?

He sensed her hesitation. He withdrew his hand, placing them firmly outside of her shirt. He touched his forehead to hers.

"Is this alright?"

"Yes," she breathed.

When their lips were this close, it was like they were sharing breath.

He looked concerned. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah."

Kol's answering smile was dazzling. In the next instant, his lips were back on her. His kiss caught her off guard and she fell back giggling.

"C'mere," Kol said with a lazy smile that filled her with heat.

His hands went to her shoulder blade, pushing her chest against his. His head dipped and he kissed her throat. His kisses moved lower soon he was kissing the exposed skin of her chest. His tongue traced circles. Her one hand went to his hair, holding onto him to stay steady when a soft moan tumbled out of her lips.

Kol's hair was soft and she ran her free hand through it. She trailed her hand down his neck and inside of his suit jacket. She stopped when she hit something cold and hard. A shiver ran down her spine and she withdrew.

"Bonnie -" Kol said softly.

"Look they killer found them," she said turning to the screen.

Kol sighed and ran a hand through his hair, only succeeding in messing it up further.

"Yes, I'm carrying a gun, but don't let that frighten you."

She looked between him and the screen, biting down on her lower lip.

"I don't like guns and I forgot - I saw it at the club, but I didn't think you would still have it on you."

"Here," he took it out slowly and took the clip out. She watched as he did it easily like he was trained. Then he put the gun and the clip on the table. "I always carry one and I honestly forgot I had it on me. I'm sorry."

"You always carry a gun?" she asked thinking back to how she had seen Marcel put one away at the club.

That must mean Marcel worked with him or for him or whatever.

"Yes, I'm sorry. If I'd realized - I should have put it aside."

"Are you in danger a lot?"

"I've never needed it before and I doubt I'll need it tonight."

Bonnie noticed that wasn't an answer. Not really.

"Am I in danger with you?"

That was a big thing for her. It was one of the main reasons, Katherine and Sage had talked her into taking Kol's deal. If being with him put her in more danger, she didn't think she could handle it. She already had all of the pain and suffering she could take.

"No, absolutely not," he said so firmly she almost believed him. "I swear to you, Bonnie I will never allow anything to happen to you. Not ever. Do you believe me?"

"I do."

Bonnie decided she must be going crazy because she actually did. There was a conviction to the way he said the words and the look in his eye that told her, he meant it.

"Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I know things haven't been easy lately, but I'll protect you."

"You can't stop life, Kol. I don't care how powerful you are, you just can't."

He cracked a lopsided smile. "Perhaps not, but I have enough money and power to shield you from the worst of it."

She lay down against his chest again. His fingers trailed down her side and she snuggled closer. He traced patterns on her skin. The way he was moving his hand was starting to drive her a little crazy. She sat up, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes filled with warmth and they went to her lips.

"Where were you?"

Kol's hand dipped lower, stroking her upper thigh. He winked at her.

"Japan. It was a business trip," she opened her mouth to ask what kind of business, but he cut her off with a soft kiss that stole her breath away. "Don't ask what kind of business, beautiful."

His smile was teasing, but his eyes were serious. She caressed his lips lightly with her fingertips. She didn't know what made her do it, only that she liked it when he touched her and she wanted to keep touching him. There was something about Kol that made her feel safe in spite of how scary he was. Or maybe it was because he was a dangerous, she felt safe with him. Either way, she felt sure no one would hurt her again as long as he was protecting her.

"Where in Japan did you go?"

"Bonnie," he groaned.

He nipped playfully at her fingers and she pulled her hand away giggling.

"I can't even ask non-business related questions about your trip?"

He put his head on her shoulder.

"Very well. I went to Kyoto. You'd like it there. Have you ever been to Japan?"

"No."

"We can go next year, if you'd like."  
"Are you serious?"

She pulled away to study his face. He looked completely serious.

"I am. We can visit the hot springs in the mountains. Stay at a traditional hotel. What do you say?"

Kol's phone rang, vibrating in his chest pocket. She jumped and he chuckled. He glanced at the screen.

"I have to take this. It's work."

Bonnie sat up and paused the movie when he went out in the hallway to take the call. She could hear him pacing and talking to Elijah. She knew it was Elijah because he said his name. Kol was also asking if his presence was necessary. She also heard him sigh and agreed to come.

Kol came back into the room wearing an apologetic smile. He picked up his gun, put the clip back in and holstered it. She repressed a shiver when he did that. It gave her a bad feeling like it wasn't just a meeting he was going to.

"You have to go," she said and it wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry. There's been an emergency."

"I'll walk you out."

Bonnie followed him to the door wondering if she should ask him or not. She hesitated, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow," Kol said tucking her hair behind her ear and she stopped fidgeting.

"Okay," she chewed on her bottom lip. "Is it serious?"

"No, it'll be alright. Just one of those things I need to handle."

"Actually, can you call me when you are done? Otherwise, I'll just worry and -" she shrugged stopping herself before she could start to babble.

"It might be late."

"Late is fine."

"I will," he promised.

Kol kissed her. It was a soft lingering kiss that stole her breath away and made her toes curl. He flashed her a wicked smile before he left.

"Lock the door," he said over his shoulder.

Bonnie ignored him and went to clean up.

XXX

Bonnie was asleep when her phone rang. She jumped and reached for it blindly. She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

Even she could hear the sleep in her voice.

"Did I wake you, love?"

"Kol," she murmured and rolled over. "Are you done work?"

"I am," he chuckled.

"It's so late," she groaned when she caught sight of the clock on her nightstand. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," his reply came easily. "Can I come over?"

Bonnie hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip.

Did she want him to come over?

She thought of the time in her living room earlier. It had been brief and heated. If he came over now – well she was fairly sure she knew what he wanted to do.

"I don't know," she said hesitating. "It's really late."

"I just want to see you."

He sounded sincere and she decided to take a chance.

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon. I'll call when I'm outside."

"Alright."

Bonnie hung up and she was already drifting back into sleep. She jerked awake when her phone rang again. She managed to answer and was impressed with herself because she did it with her eyes closed.

"Kol?" she murmured.

She heard his warm laugh over the line.

"Are you asleep, sweetheart?"

"Kind of."

He laughed again and it filled her with warmth.

"Door's open. I'm getting up now."

Kol hung up and she heard the door open. Realizing she had gone to bed in only a pair of sleep shorts and a skimpy tank top, she pulled a blanket over her shoulders. She wandered into the hallway and she heard Kol's footsteps down below.

"Bonnie?"

"Up here."

She started toward the stairs, but Kol was halfway up them. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled closer, but she kept a firm grip on the blanket. She didn't want it to fall off.

"You look cute," he teased tugging on her hair playfully. "How many doors did you leave unlocked?"

"I don't know. Maybe the backdoor too."

Even as she answered, she wondered why he cared. What did it matter if she left her doors her doors open?

"Bonnie," he groaned. "That's how dangerous men get in."

"There's already one here," she teased.

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes. "Go back to bed, sweetheart. I'll lock the doors."

"Kol."

"I'll stay the night, if that's alright? We'll just sleep, I promise."  
She nodded.

His fingers caressed her cheek lightly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her. It caught her off guard and he took advantage of that gasp to deepen the kiss. His hand raised her chin to his and she kissed him back. It was heated and slow, it left her filled with heat. She found herself leaning into his warmth.

When they finally broke apart, he was smiling. Her head was spinning and suddenly she was wide awake. Kol pulled the blanket more firmly over her shoulders. Gently, he nudged her back up the stairs.

She went to bed and wondered what the hell she was thinking. Kol was wandering around her house and in a few minutes, he would be joining her in bed. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling she was safe with him.

Her back was to the door, but she heard him enter the room. She heard the sounds of clothes being taken off and a few heavy items being placed on the nightstand. Probably his gun and phone, maybe two guns. The thought made her shiver.

The bed sunk under his weight and he lay down next to her. His arms went around her waist, bringing her to him. She turned around, burying her face in his chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes. Kol was always so warm and she could feel the hard muscles of his body. She blushed discovering he was only wearing boxers.

She could feel his naked skin against her bare arms. His lips were brushed her hair and little zaps of electricity shot through her at the contact.

Earlier, she had barely been able to stay awake, but now that she actually could sleep, she was wide awake. That was probably thanks to Kol.

She breathed in his cologne. His hand ran down her thigh and she forced herself to lay still. She liked how he was touching her and the little trail of warmth that spread through her when he stroked her thigh, but she was scared he was going to push for more. His hand tucked underneath her thigh and pulled her leg over his hip.

"Sleep, love," he murmured sensing how tense she was. His arm went up her back and his hand came to rest against her shoulder blade, holding her to him. "Sleep."

Bonnie sunk into his warmth, letting it engulf her. Slowly, she drifted off.

_Bonnie was crying. She looked down and saw she was wearing her sparkly pink shoes. They had unicorns on them and they were her favorites. Her legs were long and scrawny. There was a big cut on her knee and her palms were skinned. _

_She was sitting on the counter of a bathroom sink. She recognized the bathroom. It was the same one she had used every day growing up. It was exactly how she remembered it from her dad's house. _

_There was a first aid kit next to her. And she wasn't alone. There was another kid there. He was tall and skinny, he had floppy dark hair and he was going through the first aid kit. He looked older than her, but not by much. _

"_Bonnie, please stop crying it's going to be alright," he said with a British accent. _

"_But Kol they were mean!" _

"_I know," he sighed. He started to clean the wound on her knee and that only made her cry harder. "Next time, don't go without me." _

"_But you were in detention." _

"_I know, I'm sorry."_

"_You're always in detention," she complained. "Always and it's not fair." _

_Kol put the bandage on her knee. He started to clean her hands too. _

"_I'll try to get off the naughty list this year, for you, alright?"_

"_Alright," she sniffled. _

"_What happened?" _

"_Tyler and his friends. They won't let anyone else play on the swings, but I wanted to go and so did Caroline. We went without you and they chased us, I fell and hurt myself."_

"_Next time, wait for me," he put bandages on her hands too. Then he pulled her into a tight hug, putting his head on hers. "Wait for me, Bonnie. If I'm with you, they won't bother you."_

"_But they're scary! And what if they hurt you too?" _

"_Then I'll hurt them back." _

"_But there's like five of them and one of you. You could get hurt and then I'd -"_

"_Don't be silly, Bon," he tugged on her ponytail. "You know I'll always protect you." _

_Bonnie cried and hugged him harder. Tyler and his friends were mean. They were always getting into fights and Jeremy said they'd beaten him up last week. _

"_But what if they hurt you like they hurt Jeremy?" _

"_Listen to me, Bonnie," Kol said calmly, he was always so grown up. "I don't care. I will never let anything bad happen to you even if I have to die to protect you. I'll always protect you. I promise." _

"_Kol," she hugged him tighter, crying into his shoulder. _

"_Bonnie?" her dad's voice came from outside of the door. _

_Her dad came in and he looked angry when he saw Kol. _

"_Hi dad -"_

"_It's time for you to go home, Kol. Your mom is waiting downstairs," her dad said. _

"_Bye Kol," Bonnie said sniffling. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Kol flashed another smile and he glowered at her dad before leaving. _

"_He is too old for you to play with," her dad said angrily. "Did he do this?" _

"_No!" Bonnie said crossing her arms. "You're mean!" _

_She stormed off. _

Bonnie woke with a gasp. She flew up into a sitting position. Kol reached for his gun and she froze.

"Kol," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hand was still on the gun. "Is there someone in the house?"

Even in the darkness of the room, she could see there was a second one.

"No."

He relaxed and lifted her onto his chest. He tucked her head underneath his chin. Lazily, he stroked her back.

"Must have been some nightmare."

"Something like that."

Bonnie's heart was still pounding. She wasn't sure if that dream had been a memory or not. Logically, she figured it was just a result of her conversation with Kol. He had same the same thing almost word for word. It only made sense her subconscious would dredge it up another way, trying to sort out all the new things that had happened today.

Next, she would probably dream about working at the club. And she was on edge after that customer had assaulted her and she had a near stranger in her bed.

But another part of her couldn't shake the thought it had been a memory. Last Friday, Kol had told her, he remembered her from when they were children. He'd also said he owed her.

Had they been friends?

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You're tense," Kol whispered.

His hand massaged the back of her neck, trying to soothe her.

"Nothing. That dream just freaked me out."

She snuggled closer and sighed when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"It was just a dream, beautiful. Nothing's going to get you, I'm here."

XXX

The next morning, Bonnie was cooking breakfast. She was making eggs and bacon. Kol's contribution had been making coffee. He wasn't much of a cook apparently and neither had she been until she'd been forced to learn.

Kol came up behind her. His arms encircled her waist and he put his head on her shoulder.

"Smells good," he kissed her throat and her pulse sped up. "What are you doing today?"

"I was supposed to work at the club."

"You are forever banned from stripping," he told her, kissing her throat.

That filled her with warmth and she turned her face into his.

"In that case, I just have registration on campus later today. When is your board meeting?"

He checked his watch.

"In a couple of hours. If you're free tonight, perhaps I can take you to dinner and a movie?"

"Like last night?"

"I was thinking we'd go out to dinner and to the movie," he amended tugging teasingly on her ponytail.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

They had breakfast together. The whole thing felt weirdly domestic. It hit her then, this would become normal. If she married Kol then she would do this on a regular basis, probably almost every morning.

Did she want that?

She wasn't sure, but she did know she wanted it more than a job at the club. And she supposed that was enough.

Bonnie got ready for campus registration after Kol left for work. She thought his schedule was insane. First, he was out half the night working and now he had to go in before nine in the morning.

She left and met up with Caroline and Elena. Registration went fast then they went for smoothies with Tyler. Bonnie stared up at the sky and let the sun warm her face. For the first time in a long time, she was relaxed.

Thanks to Kol, she was financially stable again. At least she would be soon. And thanks to his generous tip, the smoothie didn't feel like a big expense. Finally, she could breathe again.

"What's with the hair?" Caroline asked surveying her with pursed lips.

Bonnie frowned. She touched her hair tentatively, wondering if looked stupid. But knowing Caroline she was probably just annoyed Bonnie hadn't asked her opinion first.

"It looks nice," Elena said.

"Yeah, it's hot," Tyler said. "Ouch."

Caroline had kicked him under the table and gave him a reproachful look.

"I mean it's super pretty, but why didn't you ask me?"

And there it was, Bonnie thought. Caroline's need to control everything had been in high gear since she broke up with her ex.

"It was just an impulse thing."

"It looks good," Caroline said with a friendly smile. "Hey, we went by the Grill yesterday, but the waiter said you had a new job."

"Yeah, I do."

"Where is it?" Caroline said gearing up for an interrogation.

"You probably haven't heard of it. It's mostly like old dude's, but it pays better than the Grill."

"Well what's the name? We can come by during your next shift and say hi."

Bonnie tensed. Sooner or later, she would have to tell them she had quit her job, but she didn't want to say so at the same time she started dating Kol. Her friends were bound to notice how much money he had and it would look suspicious. Caroline would definitely put two and two together.

"It's super small," she said shaking her head.

"Bonnie Bennett where is your new job?"

Caroline slapped her hand. Bonnie slapped Caroline's back

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Bonnie asked deciding now was as good a time as any to change the subject.

"No," Elena said crossing her arms. "For all I know, she's dead. The least she could do is answer a text and let me know she is alive. She's so selfish."

"I'm sure she's fine," Tyler said with a reassuring smile.

Bonnie remembered Tyler frequented The Lounge for business. He knew Katherine was alive and well.

"Who is coming over tonight?" Caroline asked, changing the subject. "I thought we could watch a movie and order pizza."

Bonnie had a sip of her smoothie. She stayed quiet and did her best to remain invisible. Sometimes, if she was quiet enough, her friends forgot she was there.

"I'm in and Jeremy's coming too," Elena said with a meaningful look at Bonnie. "Are you coming, Bon?"

Bonnie had no idea what to say.

"Of course, she is," Caroline said. "Bonnie loves movie night.

If she told them she had plans, she would have to tell them she was dating someone. And with Caroline here, it would lead to an interrogation and she didn't feel like answering questions. She hadn't even had a chance to sort out her own feelings about the situation.

"Actually, I have to go."

Bonnie fled, ignoring Caroline's questions about where she was going. She knew it was rude to just walk away, but at the moment she didn't care.

XXX

Bonnie was walking toward the movie theater. Kol was holding her hand and he seemed disinterested in the crowd at the mall. But his thumb traced circles on the back of hers. He hadn't let go of her since they left dinner. Somehow, he had managed to holder her hand while driving and she thought it was sweet.

They were just about to get into line for tickets when she spotted Caroline and Tyler. Worse, they saw her. She leaned into Kol and steeled herself for an unpleasant encounter with Caroline.

Caroline dragged Tyler over and Bonnie bit down on a smile when she saw Tyler was carrying her shopping bags. A lot of them.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said. "Shouldn't you be at movie night?"

"Don't you hey me," Caroline snapped. She eyed Kol and she immediately saw the handholding. "Bonnie Bennett did you blow me off because you have a date?"

"We were, but someone can't finish shopping," Tyler complained.

"Is it my fault there isn't a single decent pair of shoes in this mall?"

"Yes," Tyler said. "Hey Kol."

"Tyler," Kol nodded to him. "Kol Mikaelson," he extended his hand to Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes," Caroline said beaming before turning back to Bonnie. "How could you not tell me?"

"It's new," Bonnie said glancing at Kol.

He shot her a look that conveyed he was curious. He was probably wondering why he hadn't told Caroline she had a date. And he didn't look pleased about it either.

"You know each other?" Caroline said to Tyler.

"Yeah," Tyler rubbed the back of his neck.

"Through work," Kol said.

He squeezed Bonnie's hand and gave her a significant look. She knew what that was meant, she wasn't supposed to ask.

"Really?" Caroline peered at him. "Maybe you can tell me about it? Because Tyler is so tight-lipped about it work and I'm dying of curiosity."

"That's probably because it's all very dull," Kol replied evenly.

Caroline sulked.

"How did you meet? Tell me everything," Caroline demanded turning her attention to Bonnie.

Tyler winced. He hated it when Caroline interrogated people, probably because he himself had been on the receiving end of it so many times.

"Care," Ty said warningly.

"Work," Bonnie said.

At the same time, Kol answered. "Katherine's a mutual friend."

"Oh my God, no wonder you won't tell us where you work," Caroline exclaimed. "You know where Katherine is."

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Caroline again.

"You know how her and Elena are," Bonnie said feeling helpless. "And Katherine doesn't want to be found."

"Fine," Caroline rolled her eyes. "So why are you hiding Kol? Is it because he's your boss?"

Caroline apparently, didn't seem to care that Kol was standing right there. Kol and Tyler exchanged looks.

"Bonnie's been doing some bartending at one of the club's I own," Kol replied. "And I'm not her boss. There's a manager."

"Yeah, it's not him," Bonnie mumbled.

Bonnie was starting to panic, she needed to get out of this conversation. Preferably before Caroline got any more information, she could use to interrogate her more thoroughly with the next time they were alone.

"Well now that the cat's out of the bag, want to join us for movie night?"

Bonnie looked at Kol helplessly. She didn't want to go. She wasn't ready to introduce Kol to everyone. She was still getting to know him.

"We were kind of going to the movies," Bonnie said.

"And we already have tickets," Kol said seeing her distress.

"Cool," Tyler said and started to drag Caroline away. "You're coming to the Omega Roar party on Thursday, right?"

"That's this Thursday?" Bonnie said having completely forgotten.

"Yeah, my place. The school shut our parties down, but that won't stop us. Kol you're welcome too."

"And Bonnie we are going shopping tomorrow," Caroline said pointing at her. "Don't you dare try to wriggle out of it."

Tyler dragged her away.

"Want to go to a frat party?" Bonnie asked Kol as they got in line for movie tickets.

He had been lying. They hadn't bought tickets in advance, but Kol was good at that, coming to her rescue when she needed to get out of a situation.

"Can't. I have a board meeting. What about that movie?" he asked indicating the poster for an action movie.

"No way."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Let me guess, you want to see the chick flick?" he groaned.

"Yeah," she blushed and grinned guiltily.

"Very well. The things I do for you," he teased nipping playfully on her earlobe. "You know I'm surprised that's Tyler's girlfriend."

"Really? Because she's all bubbly and nice?"

"Nice?" he scoffed. "She bullies you."

Bonnie's stomach twisted into knots. Mostly because she knew it was true. She could never say no to Caroline. Mainly because it was never an option. At least not a real one because one way or another, Caroline always got what she wanted.

The tension that fled her body. Throughout their encounter, she had been scared Kol would like Caroline better. Men always did. If it wasn't Caroline then it was one of the twins. And if Kol left her, she would be right back where she started at The Lounge. Only worse because she would have thought she could escape.

"She just likes to organize and plan."

"I think you mean steam roll you. However, suit yourself," he squeezed her and her head fell back against his shoulder. "Still, I'm surprised. I always assumed Tyler's girlfriend was more of a trophy wife."

"Really?"

"Yes, he has an explosive temper. I didn't think he had the patience for anything else."

"Tyler isn't like he used to be," Bonnie said.

Kol kissed her cheek and let his head rest on her shoulder. His warmth seeped into her and a tingle of desire ran through her.

"Trust me, beautiful he is. I imagine he channels it into work."

Bonnie's blood ran cold. She and Katherine had read online that Kol was known for a violent temper. Did he channel it into his work?

XXX

Kol was driving Bonnie home from the movies and he was concerned about her. She had been quiet since they ran into her friends. Her head had been on his shoulder throughout the movie, but she had felt distant. And there was a current of tension running through her body that had been absent before. He thought perhaps she only rested her head on his shoulder because he took her hand as there hadn't been a relaxed bone in her body.

"Do you have a temper?" Bonnie asked quietly.

She wasn't looking at him, but she sounded serious.

"Is this about what I said about Tyler?"

"Yeah."

Kol pulled the car into her driveway behind hers. He turned off the engine and gave her a crooked smile.

"Are you certain you want to talk about this? It could take a while."

And he didn't think she would like what she heard. But he owed her honesty. In truth, he owed Bonnie everything. She was the one person outside of her family, who had never seen him as a monster. For that, he would be eternally grateful.

"Then you should come inside."

He was about to protest, but Bonnie was already on her way to the door. She opened it and went inside. Sighing, he followed.

He found her on the couch in the living room and he sat down next to her. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I do have a temper," he said at last. "No doubt you've already noticed."

"I have and honestly, it kind of scares me."

Kol wanted to tell her, she never needed to be afraid of him. But then the door opened. He heard it and sat up, expecting trouble. Bonnie's eyes were wide and frightened, his reaction probably scared her.

"Bonnie?" a male voice called. "Are you home? Why is your boss' car outside?"

Kol groaned. It was the bus boy.

"Matt?" Bonnie said and he heard the surprise in her voice. She obviously hadn't been expecting the bus boy.

Bonnie got to her feet and went to the hallway. He crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway.  
"What brings you by?" Kol asked.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Matt said.

He could tell Bonnie was exasperated. And he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but Matt had just walked into Bonnie's house like it was his and Kol didn't think he could let that go.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hey Matt, you should have called. We just got back from the movies," Bonnie said shooting a nervous look at him.

Kol barely saw it. He was glaring at Matt, sizing him up and trying to discern what he was doing here. He didn't like that another man, who obviously had a thing for Bonnie let himself into her home.

"Since when do I need to call first?"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"It just would have been better," Bonnie said. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"And what is he doing here?"

"I was invited," Kol replied with an evil smirk.

He loved watching Matt's face as he worked it out. Slowly, but surely the realization hit Matt. "Can we talk?" Matt said to Bonnie.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

Bonnie looked at Kol. "I'll just be a minute, okay?"

"One minute," he agreed.

Matt's timing was horrendous. Kol watched as they went into the kitchen. He went to the wall next to it, leaning against it. He checked his watch and eavesdropped.

"What are you doing here, Matt?"

"I came to see you. I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Us," Matt said and Kol growled. "But I get it now. You broke up with me for your boss. Again, I get it. I've seen his car, but why did you have to lie to me?"

"I didn't lie."

Kol thought Bonnie sounded hurt and he had to grit his teeth. He wanted to storm in there, but at the same time, he was curious to hear what Bonnie had to say. He couldn't help himself, the part of him that was paranoid was concerned Bonnie was still seeing Matt behind his back.

"I asked you point-blank if there was anything going on with you and him."

"And last week there wasn't," Bonnie said. "I broke up with you because I'm not interested."

"Is he pressuring you? Did he threaten your job?" Matt demanded.

Kol clenched his fists. Matt had no idea how close he was to the truth. He only had Bonnie because he had money.

"He would never threaten my job."

"Then why?"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Bonnie hissed. "You know I had a crush on you in high school before Elena or Caroline, but you never noticed me. So guess what? You had shot and you blew it."

Kol hit his head against the wall. That had been a painful to hear.

"It takes time to notice you, Bon."

That was it.

Kol strode in there. Matt and Bonnie barely had time to register his presence before he attacked.

XXX

"Time to leave, Mutt."

Bonnie watched as if she was outside of her. Kol grabbed Matt by the back of the neck. He kicked Matt's knee and he fell.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

Kol dragged him out of the house, kicking and shouting. He threw him off the porch like he weighed nothing. Bonnie ran after them and stopped on the porch. She was too stunned to speak.

Matt hit the ground and got back up.

"What the hell, man? Bonnie, he needs to leave," Matt said.

"Please just go, Matt. We can talk tomorrow once everyone has calmed down."

"I'm not leaving you with him."

"Oh my God. Just go home Matt," she said too tired to argue.

Matt started to argue and Bonnie wanted to tell him to leave again. She never got the chance, Kol took her arm. He pulled her inside and slammed the door shut before she had the chance to register what was happening.

Once inside, she rounded on Kol furious. She hit his chest, pounding on him with her fists, he grabbed her wrists and held her gently, but firmly.

"Enough, Bonnie."  
"What the hell did you that for?" she cried. "I was handling it and you threw him out. You didn't need to hurt him."  
"I barely touched him."

It wasn't an apology, she noticed.

"I could have handled Matt. That was completely unnecessary and -"

"Bonnie," Kol growled. "He was out of line."

He dropped her wrist and she softened.

"If this is about what he was saying about you -" she sighed. "It was horrible and it wasn't true. I know that and I was trying to tell him -"

"He walks into your house and he says he wants you the same way, I do," suddenly Kol was angry again. "Did you break up with him? Don't you dare lie to me."

"Yes."

"When?"  
"I told you last week."

Bonnie was confused. She couldn't tell if Kol was more angry or jealous.

"I'm sorry about him, I am, but -"

"But what? I heard what you said to him. About your crush. And he still wants you."

There was dark fury in Kol's eyes and he looked away from her. He was breathing hard like he was trying to get himself under control. He was jealous, Bonnie was surprised to realize. Kol was so confident, she didn't think he could ever be jealous, but he was.

"That was a long time ago," she said quietly. She put her arm around his waist and her hand on his chest. "And he doesn't have me. You do."

Kol clenched and unclenched his fists. A couple of times he nearly wrapped his arms around her then appeared to change his mind. He didn't look as furious now, but he wasn't as calm as he normally was either.

"I don't want you to see him anymore."

She drew back and gaped. "You can't do that."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you don't understand. I don't have a big group of siblings, I just have my friends and after my dad and my grams - I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have Matt. Please, Kol."

"I won't budge, not on this," he growled.

A shiver ran down her spine. Suddenly, she saw the side of him she'd only seen in glimpses before. Kol was dangerous and she could see why he inspired fear in the underworld.

"You can't ask me to do this."

"But I am."

"We have all the same friends and if I cut Matt out – then I lose them too. And I can't, I just can't."

Kol's jaw was filled with tension and his expression was dark. Finally, he said, "One thing is if he's there in a group setting. Otherwise, I don't want you to see him, Bonnie. Not again. And don't you dare call him tomorrow or go see him."

Tears filled her eyes and furiously she wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry, she was too angry for that.

"He's my friend and you can't just decide, who I am friends with!"

Kol put his hand underneath her chin, turning her face up to hers.

"And I'm your boyfriend. You agreed to marry me."

"I did," she closed her eyes. "But he's my best friend."

"This won't work, sweetheart. Not if he is around, he wants you. He isn't just your best friend, he wants the role I have in your life."

"You're right. Dammit, you are. I wouldn't like it if the situation was reversed."

"No more, Matt. Promise me."

"I -" she took a deep breath. "I promise."

A shiver ran down her spine. Kol tried to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Bonnie -"

"Don't," she took a step back. "Just now? The side of you that I saw, it scared me."

"Bonnie my sweet," Kol said and she realized then she'd done something, she hadn't thought possible, she'd hurt his feelings. "I'd never hurt you. How can I prove that?"

She shook her head. "Just try to understand. You threw Matt out of here like he was nothing and at the club – you're dangerous. And just now? The look on your face when we were talking, it was frightening."

"I am. Everyone has violence in them, given the right trigger."

"Is that supposed to be comforting? Because it's not."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She fell back against the wall. Not for the first time, she wondered why she had been so stupid as to let a man like Kol into her life. He was a criminal, a murderer if the rumors were to be believed.

"No, it's the truth," he shrugged. "But I am different because I know what I am capable of and I know I'm not capable of hurting you."

Bonnie looked up and she saw how certain he was. Yet she didn't know how he possibly could be. He was part of a crime family, there couldn't be much he wasn't capable of.

"How can you be sure?"

"I know what I am and what I am not. You are smart to be afraid, I won't deny that."

"Then why should I trust you?"

"Because," Kol put his hands on either side of her head. She was boxed in and she held still, searching his face for an impossible answer. "I'll protect you."

"Apparently even when I don't need it," she muttered thinking of Matt.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Enough with the busboy already."

"I never told you Matt was a busboy."

"You did your research on me before accepting my offer. Why wouldn't I do the same?"

Bonnie was shocked. She stared up at him and thought it over. It made sense. She had wanted to know everything she could about him before she said yes. She didn't have his resources, but she shouldn't be surprised to learn he had done the same. It was good business to know, who you were offering a deal to.

"I guess that makes sense."

"How can I show you don't need to fear me, sweetheart?"

"I don't know," she said and it was true. "You have to understand, you threw Matt out like he weighed nothing and you're so much bigger than me and I can't even stop Sage -"

She stopped talking because of the darkness she saw in his eyes.

"What did Sage do?" he demanded in a rough voice.

"N-nnothing."

"Did she hurt you?"

Bonnie closed her eyes. She tried to block him out and shook her head.

"Don't lie to me. And when I get my hands on her -"

"Kol, no. She was trying to help and it won't happen again, I know it won't."

"The thought of someone hurting you, it drives me mad," his fingers stroked her cheek and her eyes flew open. The intensity she saw in his expression it shocked her to her core. He meant it, if anyone tried to hurt her, she had no doubt in her mind, he would kill them.

"I'm alright, I promise. Just leave Sage alone, okay?"

He nodded, slowly as if he was fighting his better judgement. "However, Bonnie you have to know I'd never hurt you. Not ever."

"You have to be sure."

"I am."

Bonnie remembered her dream then. Or maybe it wasn't a dream. It could easily be a memory and if it was true then she had trusted Kol once. Not just trusted him, but he had protected her then and he'd sworn he'd never let anyone hurt her.

"I think I remembered something from when we were kids," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, the other night. I had hurt myself or something and you got out a first aid kit."

Just like that, Kol's expression closed down. She couldn't see what he was thinking and it was frustrating. Because she got the feeling, he always knew what she was thinking. Sometimes, it felt like he was reading her mind.

"I don't remember that," he said at last. "It was a long time ago."

Bonnie put her hands on his chest and ventured a tentative smile.

"It was."

"Still afraid me, beautiful?"

His one hand moved to cover hers.

Bonnie took a moment, searching herself to make sure it was true. "No, but what you do for a living scares me to death."

"That's why you are never to know anything about it," he said gently. "Try to forget, if you can."

"I will."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip, nervously. She was still pressed against the wall with Kol boxing her in. But she no longer felt like running away. Instead, she found herself lost in his eyes. They had gone warm and hazel again. All of the shadows and darkness left the longer she looked at them.

Slowly, as if he was afraid he might spook her, he angled his mouth down to hers. She sighed at that first brush of his lips. Electricity sparked through her and she thought she might come undone from just that one gentle touch.

He nipped at her lower lip and she gasped. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lip, soothing the ache and she mewled.

Kol touched his forehead to hers and she could feel the way his chest rose and fell. He was breathing as hard as she was.

"Is this alright?"

Bonnie didn't trust herself to speak. In answer, she pressed her lips to his. She felt him smile and soon Kol was kissing her with an expertise she had never before encountered. His tongue explored her mouth slowly. She moaned in his mouth and her arms went around his neck.

His hands roamed her body in a way that was almost lazy. Yet she could feel the way he held himself back, the tension in his neck. Soothingly, she massaged the back of his neck and kissed him back, letting the passion course freely through her veins.

What had started out as a spark grew until it was a wildfire. Bonnie felt as if she might combust at any moment and she found herself unable to pull away from Kol or question why his touch felt so good.

His hands stopped at her thighs and she gasped in surprised when he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into him on instinct. He was already hard and she grew damp at the contact.

Kol pressed her against the wall and she pulled him closer. Her hands were roaming his back, his biceps and part of him that she could reach. The kiss grew heated and she could feel it coursing through her. Making her go wild with desire. He rolled his hips into hers and she saw stars behind her eyes.

Her head fell back against the wall and a moan escaped her as he kissed his way down her throat to her shoulders. His mouth moved lower and she closed her eyes when his lips grazed the top of her breasts. An animalistic noise escaped her and she didn't recognize this side of herself. Hadn't known there was still passion or a sex drive within her.

Kol's head rested against her shoulder and she heard him sigh in content. He looked up at her and flashed a smile so bright, her breath caught in her throat before he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He ran his nose along her pulse line and her breath stuttered. At the noise, his fingers dug more firmly into the flesh of her thighs.

Her breath stuttered and her heart was pounding so wildly, she was sure he could hear it. Dampness pooled between her legs and she used her grip on his waist to bring his hips closer to hers again.

"This is terrible timing, but I must leave in a minute."

"Where are you going?" she asked in a breathy voice she didn't recognize as hers.

Had it ever been like this before?

"I have to fly to New York for a board meeting."

Bonnie tugged on his hair. Grinning, he looked up at her and he stopped when he saw the hurt look on her face. Struggling, she got out of his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me? You can kick Matt out of my life, but you can't spare a minute to tell me you're going on a trip?"

"I forgot. Apologies."

"You forgot?" Bonnie said unable to believe what she was hearing.

He couldn't come up with a better excuse?

"Yes, I'm not accustomed to telling someone when I have to leave."

Katherine had said Kol was always single so it made sense. And it made her wonder about the sort of arrangements, he usually had with women, but she didn't to ask. She had an inkling and it was a theory she didn't need confirmed.

"You're not?"

"No, who would I tell? My family is always travelling themselves with the exception of Bekah, who can usually be found at the nearest retailer."

Bonnie grinned in spite of herself. He looked so honest and she believed him. She envied him the ease with which he answered, the way he told her stuff. She used to be more forthcoming than she was now. Every word she spoke was carefully measured and usually only half of what she wanted to say. Unless she was having a fit of anxiety and babbling nervously.

"Okay, I get it. How long will you be gone?"

"Only until tomorrow evening. There's a board meeting I have to attend," his face lit up when he smiled. That smile it was so innocent and sweet. "Perhaps you'd like to come with me? I can book you a flight in the morning if you need time to pack. We can stay away over the weekend."

For one wild moment, Bonnie was tempted. But she saw the heat in his gaze and knew she couldn't. If she went away with him, he would expect sex and she couldn't. And that wasn't a conversation, she was ready to have.

"I have plans. But another time."

"Right, the frat party," he winked at her. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Probably, but it might be late."

"That's not a problem. I'll call you when I get in."

"Sounds good."

Kol checked the time on his watch. "I have to leave in a few minutes, but first," he hooked his fingers through her beltloop. He tugged her to him and she let out a squeak as she fell against him."

His fingers tangled into her hair and he kissed her with a wild abandon that soon had her gasping for breath. Her head spun as their tongues explored each other. He pulled away and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hm," she sighed leaning into him.

"Before I go," he took out his wallet and tried to hand her his credit card. "In case you need anything while I'm gone."

"It's one day," she protested, refusing to take it. "I'll be fine."

"Bonnie," he chastised, exasperated. "You're going shopping with your friends, take it. Get yourself anything you fancy. Get your nails done. Anything, I mean it."

Bonnie's stomach twisted into knots. If he deposited a sum each month into her bank account, it felt different. Less personal and she could pretend it didn't come from him, but taking his credit card? That just felt weird and there was no way she could delude herself into thinking it was hers and not his.

"I can't."

"You can," he kissed her forehead. "What if there is an emergency while I'm away?"

"Again, it's one day. What kind of emergency am I going to have?"

"You see a pair of Jimmy Choo's you must have?"

"Kol," she groaned. She hid her face in his shoulder. "You already bought me a pair of shoes. Thank you for them," she kissed his shoulder. "But no more."

Kol's lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"Take it or I'll give you a spanking," he whispered.

"Kol!"

Her eyes flew open and she put her hands on his chest, pushing away completely scandalized.

Kol chuckled. He drew her back to him.

"I'm only teasing, love."

Still eyeing him suspiciously, Bonnie let him draw her into his embrace.

"You better be," she mumbled.

"Unless you'd like me to."

She slapped his chest and he laughed loudly. She felt the rumble of his chest and she smiled in spite of herself.

"So violent," he murmured. "I love it."

"Knock it off."

"I have to go anyway so there's no time."

"Kol," she complained.

"I'm only teasing," he repeated squeezing her. "Promise."

She stepped back and he took her hand. He opened her hand and put the card in it, curling her fingers closed over it.

"I don't need it."

"I want you to have it. Truly, get yourself anything you fancy."

Bonnie was about to protest, but he caught her off with a swift kiss. His fingers curled underneath her chin as he stroked her skin. Fire roared to life underneath her skin once more. He winked at her and started to walk away.

"And lock your doors while I'm gone," he said over his shoulder.

Once Kol was out of sight, she fell back against the wall breathing hard. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm the erratic beating of her heart and the thoughts swirling through her mind, vying for her attention.

She still had no answer to the question of why or how Kol affected her the way he did. He had brought out a side of her, she had thought was gone for good and that scared her. Sooner or later, he would know the truth and then he wouldn't look at her the way he did now.

**Thank you to everyone, who has read, reviewed and followed this fic! You are the best and I'm as excited as you are that Power is back, wohoo! And I should say this is fic is a little hurt/comfort as well, but FFN doesn't let me add three genres. Anyway, so Bonnie's trauma recovery is going to be a part of the plot. **

**Yes, I made Katherine a computer nerd. And I apologize if dark web stuff is inaccurate. Honestly, the only thing I know about computers is how to upload to FFN on them, lol. **

**What did you think of this chapter? Also how is the length? At this point, we are up to chapter 5 from the original postings. What about the kennett? And I know, Bonnie keeps obsessing over what Kol does for a living, but she's having a hard time dealing with him being a mobster, because yah know, scary criminal. But she will get past it, I promise. Seriously, tell me everything, I love reading your thoughts. **

**For info about updates as well to request a bonkai or kennett drabble, I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr. **

**Izzy**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I know what you mean about Bonnie getting past her trauma quickly (but it will take a while) and Power is one of my smuttier fics of all time. But things will start to get smutty around chapter 5-6, but there will be some kennett kisses and make out sessions before that. **

**Guest: I am so happy to hear you like the fic and the plot, thank you so much for taking the time to write a review! **

**Guest: Oh, there will definitely be impending lemons! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

***Disclaimer because it's been too long. But obviously I don't own TVD or any of the related characters etc. If I did Bonnie would have gotten a happy ending* **

Caroline dragged Bonnie and Elena through every store in the mall. By the time, they were in a trendy dress store for the second time, Bonnie caved and tried on two dresses Caroline picked out. If she didn't, this would never end and at the rate they were going, the party would be long over before they found outfits.

Elena was trying on a black dress for the third time. She couldn't make up her mind. Caroline on the other hand was on a tear. She had just bought a pink dress and it was her fifth purchase of the day. Now she was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited outside of Bonnie's dressing room.

"I don't know, Care," Bonnie said chewing on her bottom lip as she took in her outfit.

The red dress was skimpy. It went to her mid-thigh and it clung to every curve. Her chest was relatively covered in spite of the sweetheart neckline and the spaghetti straps. But there was just something about how tight it was and how the color contrasted with her hair that made it sexy.

"Just get out here," Caroline huffed impatient as always. "The purple was pretty, but I have a feeling about the red."

Sighing, Bonnie stepped out from behind the curtain. Caroline's jaw dropped and she stared.

"That's incredible. You have to see this, Lena."

Elena stuck her head out of the dressing room and grinned when she saw Bonnie.

"That's almost too much sexy," Elena giggled and went back inside.

"Are you sure? I liked the purple one better, it was more me."

"It lacked 'oomph' and this dress," Caroline waved her hand at her. "Has 'oomph'."

Bonnie hesitated. She looked in the mirror again and she knew it would go perfectly with her lacquered black Louboutin pumps, but it was seven-hundred dollars. That was a lot of money and she didn't feel right charging it to Kol's card.

She debated and when she went into the dressing room, she sent him a quick text, saying she was getting a dress. Hoping it was alright.

Kol's response was almost immediate.

**Certainly and you don't need to ask. Anything you fancy, go wild, beautiful. **

She sent one back.

**Thanks, enjoy New York.**

She almost added a heart emoji out of habit and stopped herself. Just because her and girlfriends sent those constantly to each other, didn't mean she should send one to Kol.

Get a grip girl, you barely know him.

"You should get both, Bonnie," Caroline gushed when they were all gathered outside of the changing rooms.

"I don't need both. I'll just get the red one. I have shoes to go with it."

"Boring," Caroline sulked.

"That just gives us an excuse to come back next time there is a party," Elena said with a bright smile. "Are you coming back to the dorm tonight? We missed you last night."

"Probably."

She still needed to clean and get it ready for the open house. Even if she was with Kol now, she had put the house on the market and she might as well sell it. Her scholarship was back, but she was way behind on the mortgage.

They chatted while they waited in line. Bonnie was the last to pay and she tried to hide the card she was using, but Caroline's hawk eyes saw. Her eyes widened and her mouth popped open.

Bonnie paid and rushed out of the store with Caroline hot on her heels.

"Is that an unlimited credit card?" Caroline hissed following her.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Maybe?" Elena asked with a crease in her brow.

"Not now, okay?" Bonnie said sighing. "We're in public."

Elena nodded. Caroline's eyes landed on the nail salon and her lips curved into a bright smile.

"Let's get our nails done."

Bonnie groaned. Kol had told her she could go wild, but she wasn't comfortable with it. Unfortunately for her, Caroline and Elena had their arms linked through hers and started dragging her toward the shop.

"This is my treat, Bon," Elena whispered.

"That's okay, I've got it," Bonnie said tasting bile at the back of her throat.

She knew Elena suspected things hadn't been easy since her dad passed, but she didn't want to be viewed as a charity case. Swallowing her pride, she decided to use Kol's card. He at least knew the situation and they had come to an agreement. It seemed better than letting Elena pay.

There wasn't much left of her tip from Kol and her paycheck from the Lounge didn't come until Friday. It never failed to amaze Bonnie how fast money disappeared.

Elena squeezed her arm and smiled. Caroline told the woman at the desk they wanted mani-pedis for all three of them. The next thing Bonnie knew, her feet were soaking in warm water and she was getting a back massage from the chair.

"Is the card Kol's?" Caroline asked. "Because I've seen yours and it's the same as mine, but that one looks like Tyler's. Oh my God, it is his, isn't it?"

Bonnie nodded and blushed.

"Who's Kol?" Elena asked sighing when the water started to bubble.

"Bonnie's new boyfriend," Caroline said happily. "He's cute too. And I'm guessing rich."

"You have a new boyfriend?" Elena asked snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah, we've only been going out for like a few days."

"So how come you have his card?" Caroline asked peering at her curiously. She was leaning halfway out of her chair just to get a better look at Bonnie. "Like I mean you barely know him."

"I know him fairly well. We met at the club. He gave me a ride a few times when my car broke down."

"Your car broke down?" Elena asked with a crease in her brow.

"You must be good in bed," Caroline said.

"What?"

"Caroline!"

Caroline shrugged and settled back into the chair. "Why else would he lend you his card? I have to say, I'm impressed."

"It's not like that. We haven't slept together."

"You haven't?" Caroline gaped.

"No offence, Bonnie then why?" Elena asked. "I mean it is kind of early for that, don't you think?"

"I know, right? I can't even get Tyler to lend me his. Of course, he probably knows the damage I would do," Caroline said with a self-satisfied smile.

"He on this business trip and he wanted me to come, but I couldn't because of the party," Bonnie said deciding now was the time to tell the truth. At least, as much of it as she could. "And since I didn't come, he lent me his card and told me to get like a dress or something for tonight."

"Wow, generous," Caroline gushed. "I love it."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged. "I told him not to, but he insisted. I guess he figured since he can't treat me to a vacation..."

Bonnie let her voice trail off and was relieved when the manicurists sat down and got to work on her feet. That would force her friends to back down.

"I wish my boyfriend was like that," Elena said sulking.

"Who is he?" Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time.

"You don't know him."

"C'mon, we get it. You're not ready to introduce us to him, but at least give us some details. Like his name or age."

"He's really sweet. Not at all what he seems at first," Elena said.

"But he's not generous?" Caroline asked. "Because Tyler has a lot of faults, but generosity isn't one of them. He took me on that shopping spree on Tuesday. But he won't give me unsupervised access to his card."

Bonnie remembered all of the bags Tyler had been carrying and giggled.

"Ty paid for all of that?"

"Oh, yeah," Caroline smirked. "I mean, he totally complained the whole time, but that was because I was taking too long."

"That's actually really sweet of him."

"I know," Caroline grinned. "I've got it good. He is so much better than Damon, I just can't even deal with it somedays."

"Everyone is better than Damon," Bonnie agreed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Elena looked a little green. "You alright, Lena?"

"Totally," Elena said with a wobbly smile. "So you know Kol from work?"

"Yeah, Katherine introduced them," Caroline said then gasped when she realized what she'd said.

"You know where Katherine is?" Elena asked with hurt in her eyes. "You know how worried I've been about her."

"She doesn't want to be found and as long as she is clean, I am not getting in the middle."

"But is she though?" Elena asked thinking aloud. "I mean I checked with the insurance company and we never paid for rehab."

"Kol paid."

"Kol what?"

"No way!" Caroline said leaning forward eagerly to hear more.

"I guess he knew she was in trouble and he checked her into rehab," Bonnie said shrugging.

"Were they sleeping together?" Caroline asked.

"Not according to Katherine."

"I wouldn't trust her word," Elena said.

"Honestly, I don't think they were," Bonnie said knowing firsthand how generous Kol was. "He's just a good guy."

And she knew that was true.

"Uhm, Bonnie not to rain on your parade or anything," Elena said fidgeting. "But if you are dating this Kol guy, why does Matt think you two are dating?"

Bonnie groaned.

"We had a thing for like twenty-four hours last week, but we never actually dated."  
"But he kissed you?" Caroline said.

"And then the next night, I told him I didn't want to go out with him. Why? When did you even talk to him about this?"

"Yesterday," Elena said wringing his hands. "Matt said there was this rough patch and there was some other guy like bothering you."

"Don't sugarcoat it," Caroline said to Elena with an eyeroll. "He said your boss was pressuring you."

"Oh my God," Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. "I knew Kol when we were kids, okay? And now he's back and we're together. It's not a big deal and I tried to explain it to Matt when he showed up at my house yesterday."

"Was Kol there?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded. "And it got really messy, but I honestly thought Matt got the message."

"Wow," Elena breathed.

"You know how boys are, they can be a little dense. You're just going to have to tell him in no uncertain terms it's over," Caroline said firmly.

"I tried, he wouldn't listen."

"Ignore it, it'll pass," Elena said. "Just give him some time. I know Matt's been in love with you for months now."

"It was probably a tough blow," Caroline agreed. "So who is the better kisser, Kol or Matt?"

"I am not answering that," Bonnie muttered.

"Don't tell me you haven't even kissed Kol yet. But I still think you're smart to take things slow, he's your boss after all," Caroline said.

She lectured Bonnie for another five minutes about the dangers of getting involved with her boss. Once she was done with that, she gave Bonnie sex tips for the next hour.

XXX

Bonnie arrived at the party with Elena and Caroline. Tyler must have invited Katherine too because she was waiting for them near the entrance way. Katherine walked over with a drink in her hand, shot Elena a nasty look and dragged Bonnie away from the others.

"I wasn't done!" Caroline protested, but Bonnie was already gone.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered. "I can't handle anymore sex tips."

"And why would you go to Caroline when you can come to me?" Katherine purred with a smug smile. "I make her look like an amateur."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She saw Jessie one of her friends from class approach Caroline. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jessie had a big crush on Caroline even if she was taken, but he was too nice to act on it. He just liked talking to her and hanging out with her, Bonnie wasn't sure that was the healthiest coping mechanism, but who was she to judge?

"You know you look amazing," Bonnie said.

"Thank you."

Katherine twirled around so Bonnie could see her whole outfit. She was wearing a snakeskin print dress with a deep plunging neckline. Her hair was up in big curls and her lips were coated in red lipstick.

"Hey, Bon can I borrow you for a minute?" Tyler asked coming over.

"Sure. See you later, Kat."

Katherine winked and found the nearest group of boys.

"Always the center of attention," Tyler said watching Katherine out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm glad you invited her."

"I see her around sometimes," Tyler said with a shrug.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "I know _where_ you see her around."

"Oh man," Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't tell Caroline."

"That you spent a fortune to have Kat grind on you? Consider that our secret," she said with a teasing smile.

The light of realization dawned in his eyes.

"Oh, _that's _how you know Kol. I thought you were working at one of his normal bars."

Bonnie blushed and looked away, but she nodded quickly.

"Shit, Bon. If I'd known things were this bad, I would have offered you a job at my dad's company."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You would have?"

"Of course, I offered Katherine one too and she told me to go fuck myself," he said with an awkward laugh. "I guess my offer didn't pay enough."

Bonnie grinned. "Sounds like Katherine."

When Katherine had told Bonnie, she would take Kol's offer, she had known Katherine was lying. Katherine was fiercely independent she didn't like to owe anyone anything. Yet Bonnie had allowed herself to believe the lie because she needed someone to tell her it was alright.

"But seriously, if you need a job?"

Bonnie shook her head and smiled wanly. "It's okay, Ty. I don't even work there anymore. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone."

"I'd never tell a soul," he promised. "And I guess Kol doesn't like his girlfriend dancing."

"He hates the idea and if I actually did? I think his head would explode."

A rueful smile played on Bonnie's lips.

"Kol? Definitely, although I can't really picture him with a girlfriend," Tyler said and a guilty expression crossed his face when Bonnie shot him a look. "Sorry, but it's true. But I'm guessing the two of you are serious."

"Got it," she said nodding and blushing. "I kind of figured. Katherine hinted pretty heavily he wasn't the commitment type."

"Well you must have cured that," Tyler said with a smile and he nudged her playfully.

"Maybe. What do you think of Kol?"

"When we were kids I kind of hated him," Tyler said laughing. "But now, I like him. I mean he's a player don't get me wrong, but if he took you to the movies, he must really like you."

"Nothing I hadn't already guessed. He totally gives off player vibes," she said with a shrug. "And do you have a family business?"

"Bonnie," Tyler said lowering his voice to a whisper and looking around to make sure no one could overhear them. "Are you saying you know what we do for a living?"

"I have an idea."

"Shit, Kol told you?" Tyler said looking completely panicked. "That's dangerous information to have."

"I kind of worked it out for myself," she said whispering as well. "And I won't tell anyone."

"Good, I like your head attached to your body."

Bonnie shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Me too."

"So what's the deal? You kind of know, but not really?"

"Yes."

"With guys like us things can get messy fast, you ever need an exit strategy you come straight to me and I'll get you out of the country."

"Thank you," Bonnie said meaning it. "Are you a part of Kol's organization?"

"I am not answering that," he laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "You know how I said I like Kol?"  
Bonnie nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I do, but here's the thing, only idiots cross him."

"It was one question," she protested.

"Does he want you to know about his business?"

"No."

"Then I'm not talking. I like my head attached to my shoulders as much as I do yours."

Bonnie froze. "Are you saying he would hurt me?"

"I doubt that. I'm more worried about what he would do to me," Tyler snorted. "Never seen Kol rough a woman up or even heard of it, but like I said, he tries the same shit Damon did and you come to me."

Something occurred to her then. "Are you what made Damon leave?"

Damon had up and left Caroline one day. There was no explanation for why and none of their friends had seen him since. But it had never made sense to Bonnie how he just vanished without as much as a word.

"Yeah, I am and the Mikaelsons helped out on that as a personal favor."

"Good," she said surprising herself by the fierceness in her voice. "If you hadn't done that, he would have killed her."  
"Wouldn't be the first time."

"What?"

Bonnie wanted to know what he meant, but Katherine came barreling over with Matt in tow.

"Look, I found Matty Blue Blue," Katherine gushed.

She sloshed margarita on the floor and stared at it with a crease in her brow, like she couldn't work out what had happened.

"Hey, Bon," Matt said.

Bonnie left straight away. After her conversation with Elena and Caroline, she didn't want to talk to Matt. He was obviously going to ignore her and think whatever he wanted about her and Kol, and she didn't have the energy to deal with him or that right now.

"Bon, can we talk?" Matt called after her, but she ignored him.

Instead, Bonnie sat down with Elena and Caroline. They were sitting on the floor and playing spin the bottle. It was obvious, Elena was already drunk. She threw arms around Bonnie's neck and smiled a big, goofy smile.

"You have to play too, Bon-Bon," Elena slurred.

"I will if you promise never to call me that again."

She got goosebumps when someone called her Bon-Bon. It might be her stage name or had been stage name, but all she could think of was how Damon used to call her Bon-Bon.

They played a few rounds of truth or dare. Bonnie was starting to get a nice buzz going when her phone rang. She stumbled out into the hallway to answer without checking the caller ID.

"Greetings, beautiful," Kol said in such seductive tones her stomach fluttered. "How is the party?"

"Fun, how was your flight?"

"Short luckily. Are you still at the party?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said checking the time. It wasn't even eleven yet. Kol must have just gotten in at the airport. "Do you want to come by? Maybe have a drink or whatever before you take me home?"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but are you trying to coerce me into drinking and driving?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes. "One beer or drink or whatever. You had scotch before you took me home last week."

"One glass, hours before. I was well below the legal limit," he said and she could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "I'll swing by."

Bonnie grinned and hung up. She was just in the process of stumbling back in when Matt blocked her way. She scowled and he came into focus.

Wow, she was drunk.

"Can we talk?"

"I am warning you now, I'm not sober so that's a bad idea," Bonnie said and was impressed with her ability to form such a coherent sentence.

"It's about us."

"That thing we had for like two minutes is over and done," Bonnie snapped losing patience. "You're my best friend Matt, but I don't see you that way, not anymore and I haven't for a long time."

"I guess, but I'm not going to give up on us."

"You should," Bonnie said not caring if it was cold.

He shrugged. "Can I at least take you home?"

Matt was usually her sober driver. He never had more than a beer or two so it worked out. And she always knew if Matt was driving her home, she would get home alright. But instead, tonight she was trusting Kol to make sure she made it home.

"Kol's taking me."

"But I always drive you. Always," Matt persisted.

"He's my _boyfriend_," Bonnie said emphasizing the word.

"Since when?"

"Since the other day."

"The other day?" Matt snorted unimpressed. "Happening a little fast, don't you think?"

Bonnie was so over this. "We were friends when we were kids. He's not a stranger so knock it off."

Bonnie pushed past him and rejoined her friends. Caroline cleared her throat and spun the bottle it landed on Jeremy. Bonnie's stomach dropped when she saw him. Her skin broke out into a cold sweat. She hadn't known Jeremy was going to be here.

"Jeremy," Caroline said dramatically. "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here and you better pick me."

"Nah, you're cute, but you're not my type," Jeremy said pushing her shoulder lightly.

Jeremy got to his feet and he came toward Bonnie. Her heart started pounding and she looked around for an escape route, but there wasn't one. Everyone in the group was clapping and cheering, excited about the development.

Everyone except Bonnie.

Jeremy grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. She looked around helplessly and shook her head. He tried to kiss her lips and she turned her head to the side so he only kissed her cheek.

She didn't want to kiss him and she didn't want to have another 'yes, I have a new boyfriend and yes, everything is fine' conversation tonight. She wasn't up to anything more, she was exhausted.

Where was Kol?

Jeremy put her down and gave her a weird look. He was probably wondering why she wouldn't kiss him for real.

"On the mouth!" Caroline slurred. "I didn't think I need to sp-p-pecify," she said uncurling her tongue.

"No," Bonnie said quietly shaking her head vehemently.

Jeremy sat down next to Bonnie and she tensed.

"New boyfriend, I forgot," Caroline said with a wicked grin. "Jeremy your turn to spin."

Bonnie felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Kol grinning at her.

"Kol!" she squealed and jumped up. He pulled her into his arms and she hugged him.

"I guess that answers my question," he told her with a smirk.

He kissed her lingeringly and she sighed as warmth spread through her.

"What question?" she asked turning her head to the side.

"If you're happy to see me."

"Of course, I am."

Bonnie tugged him to sit down with her. Strategically putting him between her and Jeremy. Jeremy looked like someone had slapped him and Bonnie felt a twinge of guilt. This wasn't exactly the best way to tell him she was seeing someone new.

Kol put his arm around her shoulder. He leaned around her and introduced himself to Elena.

"You must be Katherine's twin, I'm Kol Mikaelson."

"Elena Gilbert."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "I thought Katherine's last name was Petrova?"

"We were adopted," Elena said with a tense look in the general direction of Katherine.

Katherine was in the middle of a group of boys from Tyler's fraternity. She was laughing and flirting. She kept tossing her hair so that her curls bounced, showing off her hair. Kol glanced at Katherine and smirked.

"Katherine goes by their birth name," Bonnie said.

She knew a lot of Katherine and Elena's problems were related to their adoption, but she didn't know the details. Katherine never liked to talk about it and whenever it came up, Elena just called Katherine a drama queen.

Kol kissed Bonnie's throat. She blushed and turned toward him.

"So you know I'm happy to see you," she said suggestively moving closer. "Are you happy to see me?"

Kol kissed the side of her head and turned his mouth toward her ear to whisper suggestively. "I am and I brought you something."

"Kol," she whined tugging on his hand. "You didn't need to do that."

"I didn't?" he feigned surprise and winked at her. "But I wanted to."

She put her head on his shoulder and put her whole weight on him. He snaked his other arm around her waist, holding her close. She felt his warmth and smelled his cologne, it was different today. A warmer, spicier fragrance that made her toes curl. His arms tightened around her when the bottle landed on them again, she felt his hard muscles and a thrill went through her.

Tyler smiled wolfishly at her. "Sorry, Kol. This one's for Bonnie. Truth or dare?"

There was something of a challenge in his eyes and maybe it was Kol or the alcohol making her brave, but she wasn't going to back down.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Caroline a lapdance."

"Oh my God, you are such a cliché," Caroline said with an eyeroll. Playfully, she slapped Tyler's arm.

Bonnie looked at Kol and he shrugged.

"It's up to you sweetheart," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd rather not," she whispered.

"Not a chance in hell, mate," Kol said cheerily.

"Fine, penalty shots to Bonnie and her buzzkill boyfriend," one of Tyler's frat buddies shouted.

They passed the shot glasses to them and Bonnie downed hers. Kol passed his to Tyler.

"Drink," Tyler ordered.

"I'm driving," Kol replied.

"Fair enough," a frat boy hollered. "Free shot, who wants it?"

"Me!" Elena giggled and waved her hand for it.

Kol brought his lisp to her ear. "Has Tyler worked out how we know each other yet?"

"Maybe," Bonnie said quietly.

Kol sighed and brought her closer. "Doesn't matter."

"He won't tell," she said looking up at him.

"I know, my sweet."

Kol cupped her cheek and kissed her. It was a soft lingering kiss and she whimpered when he sucked on her lower lip. Blushing, she withdrew and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Belatedly, she had remembered they were in public. His hand slid down her back to rest on her bum. He squeezed briefly and the action filled her with heat.

"We're not alone," she murmured, putting her hand on his shoulder and keeping her face buried in the crook of his neck.

She couldn't help herself, he was warm and strong and he smelled nice. With Kol here, she felt safe and she wanted to be as close as possible. Of course, that meant something would have to happen to burst her bubble of safety.

"Hey, who are you?" Jeremy said grabbing Kol's shoulder.

It was then Bonnie realized Jeremy had been trying to talk to her for quite some time. But she and Kol had been so wrapped up in each other, neither of them had noticed. She withdrew and looked around Kol to see Jeremy was fuming.

"I'm Kol. Bonnie's boyfriend," Kol drawled with a lazy arrogance that made her squirm. It didn't help matters that he had left his hand on her bum.

Jeremy stared. His eyes were hazy and a shiver ran down Bonnie's spine at the idea, he might be high. She hated it when Jeremy used.

"Bonnie doesn't have a boyfriend."

"She does now," Kol replied evenly, but she saw his eyes flash dangerously.

"Kol, don't," she whispered.

Bonnie gripped his blazer, hanging on and hoping to restrain him. Kol's arm tightened around her. He kept his shoulder to Jeremy, shielding her almost entirely from the other man's view.

"Hush now, I won't," he murmured and his lips grazed the shell of her ear.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy demanded.

She risked a glance and saw his face was red with anger. Her stomach twisted into knots. He was definitely high and it was as bad as she remembered.

"It's new," Bonnie said with an apologetic smile at Jeremy.

"What the hell is this?"

"Hey, Jer, get out of here," Katherine said sitting down between Kol and Jeremy.

Jeremy muttered under his breath, but he left.

"Is that your brother?" Kol said dubiously.

"Sadly, yes," Katherine sighed. "And you're welcome for my perfect timing."

Kol rolled his eyes and Bonnie suppressed a smile.

"Hey, buzzkills," Caroline called to them, clapping her hands. "Focus on the game or get out of here."

"I could use a smoke, what about you, Katherine?" Kol asked, he turned to Bonnie. "Do you smoke?"

Bonnie shook her head. She felt a little hurt, but she could tell by the way Kol asked, he knew the answer. "You smoke?" she asked unable to hide her surprise.

"Sometimes, when I drink. Do you mind?"

"Go for it."

"C'mon, before I sober up," Katherine said.

"I'll be right outside," he whispered to her and tucked a lock of her hair. "If Jeremy comes back."  
"He won't," Bonnie said with a certainty she far from held.

Katherine got to her feet and sashayed away. Kol followed and Bonnie went back to the game, hooking her arm through Elena's.

XXX

Kol lit a cigarette and then he lit Katherine's. She exhaled and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Not as good as drugs, but it'll do," she said with a smile.

Kol eyed her darkly. "You'd best be clean."

"I am. Gosh, lighten up and find the fun, would you Kol?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know. I have plenty of fun."

"With Bonnie it seems like," her smile was mischievous. "You know your brother is a lot of fun too."

"Enough, Kat," Kol said with a teasing smirk.

Truthfully, he found Katherine's endless supply of innuendoes and veiled hints amusing. However, the trouble was, if he let her get started, it wouldn't end until he'd heard far more than he needed to about her sex life. And he felt confident, Bonnie would not want him discussing Katherine's sex life.

"Just saying," she shrugged prettily. She hopped onto the stone fence. "You know the whole brooding mobster thing doesn't work on me. I don't care what Elijah says about your reputation."

Kol growled. "Have you mentioned any of this to Bonnie?"

"No," she said as if that was obvious. "I'm not looking to break you two up."

"Good and if you should ever decide to tell Bonnie any of the things Elijah has told you about me, you'll get to judge it for yourself."

Katherine eyed him. "Is that a longwinded death threat? Because if so you definitely need to find the fun. Like pronto."

Kol muttered under his breath in irritation. Apparently, even threats rolled right off Katherine's back. And he found he didn't quite know what to do with himself after she rebuffed his threat. He was accustomed to people taking his threats seriously.

It didn't help that she had hit a nerve. Kol was known as the fun brother, but since Bonnie had walked back into his life, he found himself taking things more seriously. He even found himself shouldering responsibilities he didn't want all in the name of being the sort of man, who deserved her. These were all things, he needed to do in order to be able to protect her and give her the life she deserved, but when he was actually with her?

He could relax and be himself.

His eyes fell on the top of the stairs. Elena was crying hysterically and she was on the phone. It looked as if she had only just arrived. From where they were sitting, she wouldn't be able to see them however, they could see her easily.

"No, no, please don't be mad, I'm not that drunk - I didn't -"

Kol glanced at Katherine to gauge her reaction. She was studying Elena with pursed lips.

"What's wrong with your sister?" he asked even though he didn't really care.

Tonight was the first time he had met her and honestly, his first impression lined up perfectly with what Katherine had told him. Elena did come across as self-absorbed and sanctimonious. He could see how she had hurt Katherine over the years.

"Who knows? Elena always was melodramatic."

She inhaled and closed her eyes. Kol watched as Bonnie sat down on the steps with Elena. It looked as if Bonnie was trying to ask her what was wrong, but Elena was refusing to explain the problem.

He'd heard enough to understand the problem was that Elena's boyfriend was angry she was drunk. Honestly, Elena struck him as dramatic and her love life was obviously a train wreck.

"Curious, who is her boyfriend?"

"No idea," Katherine shrugged. "Says he's a secret. I think she's making him up. Poor old Elena never could stand to be single."

Kol snorted.

Elena ran down the stairs and Kol turned his head just in time to see Elena get into Damon Salvatore's car. He had parked at the bottom of the driveway, knowing no doubt a Salvatore was not welcome at the Lockwood's.

"Looks to me as if her boyfriend is Damon Salvatore."

"Oh," Katherine followed his eyes and snorted again. "Silly Elena, she hasn't even figured out Stefan is the better lay yet."

Kol eyed her. "Both Salvatores, Kat, really?"

She smirked and tossed her curls. "C'mon, Bon looks ready to go."

Kol saw Bonnie was still on the steps to the front of the house. Earlier, he hadn't wanted to interrupt what was clearly a dramatic conversation with Elena, but thankfully that was over. He sat down on the steps next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sagged against him.

"Too much fun, sweetheart?" he asked in a murmur.

"Oooh, there's Elijah," Katherine said.

Elijah's black Ferrari pulled in front of manor. Katherine ran back down the steps, jumped in the passenger seat and Elijah sped off with only a quick wave to spare for his brother and Bonnie.

"Come along, beautiful," Kol said hoisting her underneath his arm. He carried her down to his car and buckled her into the passenger seat. He went around and got behind the wheel. He sped off and glanced at Bonnie. She looked queasy.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so drunk," she grumbled and her head fell against the window.

He chuckled. "That's alright. We'll stop for burgers."

"Are you going to be angry with me for getting drunk?"

"Don't tell me you've been dating Damon Salvatore too?"

"No," she murmured. "Just Jeremy. He was high a lot, you know."

Kol mentally added Jeremy to the list of men, he wanted nowhere near Bonnie. Although when he'd seen him earlier high as could be and bothering Bonnie, he'd already decided as much.

"Was he?"

"Uh-huh," she stared out of the window and her expression turned sulky. "Matt's mad at me."

"Why?"

"He wants me to break up with you."

Kol clutched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Are you going to?"

"No," she still looked unhappy, but not like she was thinking about breaking up with him. "I don't like arguing."

"Most people don't."

XXX

Bonnie was starting feel nauseous when Kol pulled into the drive through. He ordered them burgers and a cup of coffee. He passed that to her and gave her a soft look.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better."  
Bonnie sniffed the coffee and her stomach lurched. She saw the amused look Kol shot her out of the corner of his eye. The fries and burger smelled a lot better.

"Can I eat in your car?"

"Absolutely not," he said with a stern look.

She sipped the coffee. It was hot and strong, she wrinkled her nose. But by the time Kol pulled into her driveway she had finished it.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" Bonnie asked.

Elena's boyfriend had been furious and Bonnie's one experience with boyfriends hadn't been exactly normal. She couldn't ask Matt because they were whatever the hell they were now. But Tyler would know. Except it was three am, she couldn't call him just to ask about boyfriends.

"Is this about Damon Salvatore?"

Bonnie was starting to sober up. Enough so that Damon's name sent off alarm bells.

"Why do you keep mentioning him?"

"Because that's Elena's boyfriend, isn't it?"

"No, that's Caroline's ex."

"Well then, who is Elena's boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said eyeing him suspiciously. "But why did you think it was Damon?"

"I saw her leave the party with him."

"Oh my God."

She stumbled out of the car and made it as far as the porch before she landed there with a thud. She grumbled and put her head in her hands. Kol put the food down. He chuckled and picked her up. Her arms went around his neck and she let him carry her.

"Where are your keys?"

"Door's not locked."

She let her head fall against his chest. He groaned.

"Bonnie would you start locking your bloody doors before you get murdered?"

"Ugh."

Kol carried her inside. He put her down on the couch. He handed her a burger and got her a glass of water, she smiled gratefully up at him.

"Did you have fun?"

"It was alright," Bonnie said with a grimace. "Thanks for picking me up."

She used to enjoy parties before and now she couldn't fully relax and let herself have fun. Mostly because having fun meant letting her guard down and she hadn't been able to really enjoy herself until Kol was there. Knowing he was there and she had a way home made her feel safe. Let her have a few drinks and just hang out with her friends.

"Any time," Kol said smiling at her.

Bonnie was about to ready to pass out when she was done eating. She fell back and Kol pulled her into his arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head.

"Please tell me, you don't make a habit out of leaving your door unlocked."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Bonnie," he said her name in a groan. "Chicago is a dangerous city and if the wrong person notices -"

Bonnie put her hand over his mouth and shushed him. Kol's eyes widened in surprise and he broke into a laugh.

XXX

Kol was worried about Bonnie. Worrying about Bonnie had become his default emotion since that first day she walked into The Lounge. He couldn't help himself. He had loved her since they were children. She had been through a lot lately and he was concerned it was taking its toll. But what he found most disconcerting was her refusal to lock her doors.

"Crap," she mumbled. "I should have gone back to my dorm. I live there now."

"Do you now?" he hummed, lips grazing the top of her head. "Why do you have a dorm room if you already have a house?"

Bonnie looked up at him and her expression was heartbroken. "I have to sell my house."

Kol was shocked. His private investigator had missed this during his research.

"You're selling your grandmother's house?"

"Yes."

Kol stroked her cheek, wanting to soothe the pain he saw in her eyes.

"You don't have to, not anymore. Not unless you want to."

Bonnie blinked at him and he saw her confusion. Finally, she looked as if she allowed herself to believe what he was saying. Her smile was dazzling and she kissed his cheek. He guided her head to his shoulder.

Bonnie fell asleep in his arms and she snored rather loudly, likely due to the alcohol she had consumed. He grinned ruefully and his fingers along her arm. He used the quilt that was slung over the back of the couch to cover her with.

XXX

Bonnie felt bleary when she woke the next morning. She instantly, recognized the effects of alcohol. There was a man's hand on her backside. His arms were tightly wrapped around her and he was on the couch with her. She knew that feeling, she'd been here before.

Not again.

Panicked, she lashed out. She kicked out and ended up falling off the couch. She landed with a loud thump on the floor. Her heart was racing and her skin broke into a cold sweat.

"Bonnie?" Kol's voice was reassuring, but his hand was on his gun. It was lying on the coffee table and his hand had already closed around the grip.

"I - I forgot you were here," she whispered, her heart was still pounding and she couldn't shake the panic that had gripped her before and the relief, she felt that it was only Kol was making her faint. "And the guns – do you have to reach for them first?"

Kol looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry, when you woke like that I thought there was an intruder."

Bonnie almost smiled. She had scared him as well. "Sorry about that. I just -" she broke off and shook her head.

Kol got off the couch and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

Mentally, she did a tally. She was fully dressed and she didn't feel strange or as if anyone had – she broke off and exhaled in relief, knowing she had just fallen asleep in his arms. It was a physical relief.

"It's alright," he murmured.

"No, it's not," she said with a heavy sigh. He tensed and she realized her mistake. "Not you. I mean, I can't keep getting scared every time you twitch or reach for your gun."

"I suppose," he put his head on hers. "I'll simply have to take you to the gun range and get you one of your own."

"What? No, I am for gun-control."

"Be that as it may, I won't have you creeping about afraid of your own shadow or waking petrified because I am next to you. And as far as I'm concerned, you're not selling your house either since we are discussing serious issues. Unless you want to."

Bonnie tried to shut her emotions off again because the concern she heard in his voice was hard to take. She wasn't going to have to sell her house, he'd say so last night as well, but she half-believed she had dreamed it.

Yet this time, when she did all of the things, she normally did to turn off her emotions, it failed her. She could feel tears start to pool in her eyes and soon, they were spilling.

"I don't know why I'm crying, it's stupid."

Angrily, she wiped the tears aside with the back of her hand. Kol pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. His warmth seeped into her and the feel of his hard muscles made her feel protected like no one and nothing could hurt her with him there.

"Bonnie my sweet," he murmured. "It's alright. I know things have been hard."

That was when she started to cry for real. Hard? He thought things had been hard? He had no idea, for the past two years her life had been unbearable. He held her tightly as she cried.

"Oh my God," she wailed. "My whole family is dead."

"Hush now."

Kol pulled her onto his lap and he held her. She sunk into his warmth and sobbed until she was out of tears. Embarrassed she turned her face into his chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried. Even at her father's funeral, she hadn't shed a tear. She had been afraid if she allowed herself to feel even an iota of the grief inside of her, she would break permanently.

"Why isn't your mother here, Bonnie?"

She tensed and Kol's hand went to the back of her neck, soothing her frayed nerves.

"She walked out when I was two," she mumbled.

"Was that the last time you heard from her?"

"Yeah."

"I see and I don't know if this is good or bad news however, I know where your mother is."

"What? How?"

Bonnie pushed away from him and stared at him. He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Heat raced through her and she sighed leaning into him. Belatedly, she realized that had been his intent. To calm her before delivering the rest of his news.

"When I was checking into you, the private investigator found her. I can get you her information."  
"Doesn't matter," she said looking away. "She left and I haven't seen or heard from her since, I don't see the point in looking for her."

"If you ever change your mind, the offer still stands."

Kol tugged her closer and she rested her head against his chest. His fingers stroked her hair and she blushed. His lips brushed the top of her head and she leaned into his warmth.

"What time do you have to work?"

"Not until this afternoon."

"Hm," she sighed and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing Sunday?"

"Nothing much."

"Good, we can go to the lawyer then. You can go over the paperwork and see what you think."

"Okay," she whispered.

She didn't want to think about it. If she forgot about the contract then it was a normal relationship. But if she gave thought to it, she felt awkward and uncomfortable. Already, she was starting to grow embarrassed after the way she broke down in tears. She didn't know Kol very well and she had no idea whether or not, it was safe to break down in front of him.

"I brought you something from New York."

"Kol, no," she complained. "No more gifts."

"It's only a little something, I promise."

"Only if it really is a small gift and I mean, small," she said with a serious look.

Kol picked up his jacket and pulled out something from the inside pocket. It was a small blue box with a white ribbon. He'd gone to Tiffany's and she didn't need to see what was inside to know it must have been expensive. She resisted the temptation to groan, but he saw the conflicting emotions on her face.

"Bonnie please," he said with a soft look. He put his arm around her waist and drew her to him. "What am I supposed to do with women's jewelry? Wear it?"

She grinned in spite of herself. "You could give it to someone else. Your sister, your mom or even Sage."

"I got it for you."

When she shook her head. He took her hand, gently uncurling her fingers and placing the box in the palm of her hand. He kissed her cheek lingeringly and she felt a blush creep up her throat.

"You really shouldn't have."

"Open it."  
Kol's smile was so excited, she couldn't deny him. She couldn't bring herself to crush the light she saw in his eyes. Reasonably, she knew it was nothing he couldn't afford, but on the other hand, she didn't want to encourage this. She hardly knew Kol and she didn't like that he kept buying her expensive gifts. She knew it was the arrangement they had made, but it felt excessive and she had never been one for splurging.

Still not sure, she should accept this, she carefully removed the ribbon and took off the lid. Inside the box was a pair of perfect diamond studs. They caught the light and shone, they took her breath away.

Firmly, she put the lid back on and handed it back to him. Or tried to, but Kol stubbornly refused, pushing the box back.

"Kol, no. Absolutely not. I can't accept this."

"Why not? Don't you like them?" he coaxed and she could hear the seduction in his voice.

She looked at him in exasperation.

"You know that's not the problem. They must have cost a fortune and I just can't."

She was unable to articulate what she was feeling, but it felt wrong. Kol's generosity wasn't news. She'd seen it firsthand and Katherine had confirmed it. So it wasn't like it was something he was doing just for her, but it still felt strange.

"I suppose I could fly back to New York and return them," he said with a teasing smile. "But then of course, you would have to accompany me and choose something else you fancy."

He tugged her closer and kissed her on the lips. Kol's kisses when they were brief still had a way of lingering, she had noticed. They never failed to make her breath catch or heat crash over as if he was infusing her with his warmth.

"Oh my God," she said letting her head fall into the crook of his neck. "You are really persistent, has anyone told you that before?"

"It sounds vaguely familiar," he said thoughtfully. "You on the other hand, complain about the most peculiar things. I don't know a single girl, who would have a problem with a blue box."

He squeezed her playfully, but his words surprised her. Was this what he did? Did he buy all of his girlfriends expensive gifts?

Well, no, not his girlfriends, she corrected. Tyler had already told her, Kol didn't do girlfriends – just like how Sage said he didn't do ice in his scotch. As if those girls meant no more to him than his liquor.

Did he buy expensive jewelry for all of his lovers?

She took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, I guess I'm just being silly."

Kol must have felt the tension running through her body because he ran his hand down her back soothingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this like your thing? Because I know you don't really do the whole girlfriend thing and is this like your usual routine?"

Kol snorted. "Not really, no. Sometimes for birthdays or other such things – how do you know about my love life?"

Bonnie scrambled for an explanation. She had promised Tyler, she wouldn't tell Kol, he had given her the scoop.

"Katherine said you were always single," she muttered.

Bonnie felt bad about ratting Katherine out, but Kol knew she was a gossip and he didn't seem to mind. And he must have guessed they had discussed him.

"Of course, Katherine," he said and she could hear the amusement in his voice. "But no, I don't make a habit of surprising girls with presents. It leads to expectations and I'll only have to disappoint."

"Why?" she looked up at him, her curiosity piqued.

"You know what I do," his fingers stroked her cheek, but his gaze was far away. "And it's easier not to get involved."

"You don't think it's fair," she said bluntly. "To get involved with someone without telling them what you do, but it's not really something you can be upfront about either."

"Precisely."

"So what? They were just disposable?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he said with another snort. "I liked them. Most of them were nice girls, but I knew it would never last and I told them I wasn't looking for anything serious. They were good with that. However, it's not like that with us. You know the truth and I promised you I would take care of you."

"That doesn't mean expensive gifts every time you get some insane whim," she said with an eye roll. "My friends have already noticed and it's hard to explain."

He grinned at her. "Tell them I am mad about you, beautiful. And I love to spoil you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes once more. "You're impossible, but really sweet."

Kol pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him. Blushing because of the heated look he gave her, she hid her face in the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around her and she placed a quick kiss to his pulse line. She felt his heart skip a beat and smiled to herself. He ran his hand along her thigh and she turned red realizing her dress had ridden high up on her leg.

"I like your dress," he said in a rough voice.

She could feel his growing hardness against her core. She flushed and knew what he was thinking. His hand travelled higher, playing along the hem of her dress and she knew, she needed put the breaks on.

"Thanks, it's one of your gifts too, technically," Bonnie shifted starting to pull away and carefully avoided his eye. "I need to shower and get to campus. I'm supposed to meet Caroline for a study date."

"I've some time before I need to work. Perhaps I could join you in the shower?" he suggested in that same husky voice.

His fingers underneath under dress, playing against her bare skin. His touch was scorching and she froze, a cold sweat broke out on her back.

Bonnie shook her head and looked away.

"Another time then," he said seeming to read her mind.

He put his hand underneath her chin and turned her face to his. He kissed her and she gasped in surprise. He took advantage of that gasp to deepen it. Her head spun and she could feel herself grow warm everywhere. Her toes curled and she pressed herself into him. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard and she was sure she was beet red.

"But if you want to have breakfast or whatever before you go, help yourself to anything you want from the kitchen."

"Perhaps a cup of tea," he stretched. "I think you need a bigger couch or it would be better if you passed out in bed next time."

Bonnie hid her face in her hands. "Don't remind me. I'm embarrassed already."

He laughed and tugged on her hair.

"You were adorable."

"And I'm leaving."

Shaking her head, Bonnie got off his lap. She climbed the stairs to her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and stripped out of her clothes. She let them fall to the floor and turned on the shower. The water was hot and she welcomed the heat, letting the water wash away everything. The water was loud and she welcomed the noise. The steam fogged up the entire bathroom and she felt each knot of tension in her body ease.

That was not something that could have happened if Kol joined her in the shower. She wasn't ready for that, but even so heat pooled low in her stomach, imagining what could have happened.

If she didn't have the shadows of the past hanging over her, there were a lot of things that could be and for now, her only concern was keeping those things from playing out in reality. Thinking about that made dread coil in her stomach because she knew, she couldn't put it off forever.

She thought she heard a knock, but when she poked her head out from behind the shower curtain, she didn't hear anything. She closed it again or tried to, it didn't close all of the way, but when she stood a little back from the shower head as she was doing now, no one could see her.

"Bonnie?"

She jumped and squeaked. She grabbed at the shower curtain, wrapping it around her body as she looked out in the bathroom. Kol was in the door and he grinned when he saw her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked clamping down on the terror she felt.

That same terror that was making her heart pound and her muscles clench.

"Apologies, I knocked, several times."

Kol took a step into the room and she paled. She drew back, clutching the shower curtain more firmly to her.

"Kol!"

"Oh, you're embarrassed," he smirked.

"Kol!"

Fear was making her heart pound. She was naked and he was standing her bathroom like it was the most normal thing in the world. He covered his eyes with his hand, but he was still smiling.

"You're adorable when you are embarrassed."

"Why are you in here?"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," he said and his smile fell away. "I swear, I tried to knock."

"I didn't hear you, but that doesn't mean you can just come barging in here. I'm _showering_," she said as if that wasn't obvious, which apparently it wasn't.

"So I saw," he said and she swore, she could hear him rolling his eyes. "You know, if you want privacy, you should close the shower curtain properly. Just an observation, love."

"It's broken," she muttered and this time, she blushed because she hadn't known how to fix it and she couldn't afford to replace the shower rod.

"I can take a look at it for you."

"Not now!"

He chuckled. "Obviously."

"What are you doing in here?" Bonnie said starting to lose patience.

Her fear had ebbed away as it became obvious, Kol wasn't here to join her in the shower. When she first saw him in here, she had been worried.

"I have to go into work early. I'm leaving in a minute."

"Oh, okay," she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," he replied. "I'll call you tonight, alright?"

Bonnie nodded then she realized he couldn't see her. "Yeah."

"I'm leaving."

He turned around and held his hands up. She heard him laughing as he walked out and closed the door.

XXX

When Bonnie arrived at her dorm the only one there was Elena. She was curled up on her bed reading 'Wuthering Heights'. And Bonnie knew that Elena was romanticizing that creepy dude Heathcliff again, which might explain why she was dating Damon.

"Where were you?" Elena asked.

Bonnie sat down on the bed.

"I went home last night."

"You didn't go to Kol's?"

"No."

Bonnie didn't feel comfortable telling Elena Kol had stayed over or that they had just slept, again. Not now when she was dating Damon. She knew it wasn't fair to Elena to distrust her like that, but she felt like all of her secrets could be exposed. And out of loyalty to Caroline and her own sense of self-preservation, she knew it was best if Damon knew as little as possible about their lives.

Elena reached out and gently touched Bonnie's earrings.

"These are pretty, I thought maybe Kol gave them to them to you because you stayed over."

"He did, but not because -" Bonnie faltered unsure of what Elena was saying. "There weren't any strings attached. He saw them in New York and thought I would like them."

Elena smiled softly. "He's generous. That must be nice."

Bonnie sat down next to her, resting her back against the headboard. Elena hooked her arm through hers and put her head on her shoulder.

"He is," Bonnie agreed in a hushed voice. She wanted to ask Elena about Damon, but she had no idea how to bring it up. She was sure it would only lead to trouble. Inspiration struck. "What's your boyfriend like? Is he generous?"

They'd talked about this yesterday, but Elena was usually more willing to open up when Caroline wasn't around. Bonnie figured it was as good a way as any to ask about Damon.

"Sometimes," Elena said squirming. "He buys me stuff sometimes."

Bonnie remembered that Elena had a new emerald necklace and gold hoop earrings as well as several other new pieces of jewelry. She had also noticed the last time she was in Elena's bedroom a lot of designer dresses hung in her closet.

And Bonnie also had the feeling Elena was being evasive for a reason, which only meant, she needed to push harder. Maybe if she pushed hard enough Elena would confess she was seeing Damon Salvatore.

"Sometimes?"

"Well he -" Elena broke off and there was embarrassment in her voice. "He bought me a necklace the first time we slept together and like as apologies if we fight."

Bonnie had to admit that was fairly normal, but then again, she didn't exactly have a lot of experience with normal. Her one real boyfriend had been a junkie and her relationship with Kol wasn't exactly conventional either.

"That's kind of sweet."

"Yeah, but there's something else," Elena cleared her throat. "And I want to talk to someone about it, but I just don't know how to say it."

"You can tell me," Bonnie said trying to sound as reassuring as possible. Yet at the same time, worry gnawed away her.

"He buys me jewelry if I do something in bed, I'm not sure I want to or I think I won't like."

Bonnie tensed. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff," Elena shrugged.

"Elena," Bonnie said slowly sitting up straight. "Are you dating Damon Salvatore?"

"How did you know?" her voice was a whisper.

"Kol saw you leaving with him."

"Must have been Katherine."

Bonnie groaned. Elena had just admitted to it and now she was scrambling for a feeble lie.

"Kol can tell the two of you apart," Bonnie said. "Besides, Katherine was right next to him."

"Oh, but that can't be right. I'm sure whoever he saw, it wasn't me or it wasn't Damon."

"He knew his last name," Bonnie said insistently.

"It's not what you think."

"Then who is your boyfriend? Why all the secrecy? I understood back when it was new, I wasn't planning on introducing Kol to anyone for a few weeks either, but you have been dating this guy for three months."

"He's changed."

Bonnie got off the bed. She was angry and worried, and at this moment, she didn't know, which emotion she felt more acutely.

"He's changed?" Bonnie demanded. "Don't you remember what he was like before? He beat Caroline. She used to hide from us for days at a time, even from her mom. And we still don't know why he left because I was sure he was going to kill her!"

That wasn't entirely true, Bonnie now knew why Damon had left. But it was true that she had been sure Damon was going to kill Caroline. It had only been a matter of time. They had done everything they could to get Caroline away from Damon, but she had refused to leave him and she had covered for him at every turn. It was almost a year later and Caroline still hadn't fully returned to herself. Maybe she never would be, maybe a part of her would forever be broken or dead.

"He went to get help," Elena said.

Now that Bonnie knew that was a lie. There was no way a guy like Damon would get help.

"Don't you remember how he was obsessed with you right from the start?"

The door to the dorm room opened.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, did you miss me?"

Bonnie whirled around and froze when she saw Damon was standing in the doorway.

"Damon," Elena whispered. "You aren't supposed to be here. I haven't told Caroline yet."

"Who cares about blondie?" Damon scoffed and he turned to Bonnie with a smarmy smile. "You're blonde too now."

The way Damon was looking at her, it sent a chill down her spine. She felt vulnerable like prey. And Elena wasn't acting like herself either. Her eyes were on the ground and her posture was hunched. There was a timid expression on Elena's face, she did not like.

"I have to get to work," Bonnie lied.

Damon stepped aside and she scurried out of the door. She half-ran to her car and sped like a crazy person to The Lounge. She didn't care if she got a speeding ticket. The only thing she cared about was talking to Katherine or maybe Sage if Katherine wasn't at work. Sage would know what to do.

She parked her car and smiled at Thierry before bursting into the main area. Marcel was behind the bar, restocking the alcohol. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise, baby girl," Marcel said with a heated look, she didn't even notice. "And hear I heard a rumor you quit."  
Bonnie scarcely heard him. All she could think about was how Damon was in her dorm room.

"Where's Katherine?"

"Not here yet."

"Sage then," Bonnie said. "I need to talk to Sage like right now."

"She's out for her break, but Kol's in the backroom if it's about business. Is it about your contract?"

Bonnie didn't even hear the last part of what Marcel was saying, she was already on her way to the office. She opened the door and Kol looked up from some paperwork on the desk.

"Bonnie?"

"Kol," she said closing the door and hurrying inside.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

He was on his feet and coming toward her. He closed the distance and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Damon's at my dorm."

"Salvatore," he growled. He put his hand on her cheek, turning her face up to his. His eyes searched her face and she saw his concern in them. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but Elena is acting weird and he freaked me out. And I don't know what to do."

"Katherine will have to check in on her sister," Kol said after a moment's contemplation. "She has no choice if Damon is dropping by your dorm. In the meantime, until the situation is resolved I don't think you should stay there."

Bonnie sighed. She had been thinking the same thing, but the part of her that wanted to protect her friends couldn't just leave either. What if Damon came by and Caroline was there? Caroline would need someone to protect her, Elena certainly wasn't going to do it. Or what if Elena needed someone to protect her? Caroline wouldn't be any help, she was terrified of Damon. She wouldn't be in any state to fight back or call the police.

"I know, but I can't just leave either. What about Elena and Caroline?"

"Once Caroline learns of this, I presume she will go home or stay with Tyler," Kol said sounding thoughtful. "As for Elena if Katherine can reason with her, she will go someplace Damon can't find her."

"Like where? He knows where all of her friends live."

"Does he know where you live?"

Bonnie nodded.

Kol's jaw clenched. "I don't like the sounds of that. What if he comes looking for Elena?"

Bonnie felt her muscles tense. There was a scary possibility she hadn't even considered.

"I don't know, I call the police?"

"If Elena breaks up with him, I think you should come stay with me. He doesn't know where I live and you will be safe there."

"O-okay," she stuttered.

She wasn't sure that was a good idea. Kol pecked her on the lips and drew her closer. She ran her hands up his back, coming to rest on his shoulder blades.

"It'll be alright, Bonnie my sweet," he murmured. "Elena is Katherine's sister whether or not they like each other, my family will protect her if it comes to it."

"You will?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Just promise me you won't stay at the dorm tonight, if Damon is lurking there will only be trouble."

"I don't know," Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip.

"Bonnie."

"Okay, but I have to make sure Caroline is alright first."

"Naturally," Kol ran his hand along her hip, tracing teasing circles that made her smile. "Are you ready to go to the lawyer on Sunday?"

Bonnie's stomach did summersaults.

"Yeah."

"Good, we'll look at the papers and unless you want to make any changes, we'll sign them on Monday."

Bonnie's breath caught and she felt woozy all over.

"That's so soon."

Kol must not have heard her because he turned her face up to his. He kissed her, it was heated and it made her head spin. He started to back her toward the desk and she put her hands on his biceps, his hands were on her hips, tracing circles.

Her legs hit the back of the desk and she giggled. She could feel him smile against her lips and he reached up, cupping her cheek and his thumb caressed her. Heat coursed through her and her toes curled in response.

Kol pushed her onto her back and she gasped. Automatically, she pushed him away or tried to. The end result was just that he pulled his head back and looked at her with an intense and heated gaze. Her eyes landed on the monitors for the security cameras.

"Is there a camera in here?"

It seemed easier than explaining she needed him to get off her because he caught her off guard.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Promise."

Kol flashed a wicked smile. She blushed and in the next instant, his lips were back on her. The kiss was hungry and she drew back, which only meant he kissed his way down her throat with hot open-mouthed kisses. Gently, his hands coaxed her to relax and a little thrill went through her everywhere he touched. His mouth moved lower, licking and sucking on the exposed skin of her breasts.

Bonnie's legs wrapped around his thighs and a soft mewl escaped her. She felt his smirk against her skin and she blushed. He ran his hand teasingly along her arms and goosebumps raised everywhere he touched her. He rocked his hips into her core and her nails dug into his arms for support.

Things were starting to get out of hand and she knew any second someone could come looking for Kol.

"What if Sage or someone comes in?"

"You mean like this?" Sage's voice was pure laughter.

Bonnie jumped and Kol growled. He turned to glare at Sage.

"How long have you been there?"

"Only a moment, I guess my timing is perfect," Sage's smile was predatory. "I am pleased for the two of you, but might I suggest a more private make out spot?"

That seemed to dissipate Kol's bad mood and he flashed a smile. He helped Bonnie to her feet and kept his hand on her lower back. Subconsciously, she found herself leaning into his warmth.

"You speak as if you and Finn have never been back here _alone_."

Bonnie nudged him and he kissed her temple. She blushed and avoided eye contact with Sage.

"This is my office," Sage rolled her eyes. "Liquor order finally arrived and you just need to sign for it since we've switched vendors. In the meantime, I can have a word with Bonnie."

"Only if you remember what we talked about," Kol said and Bonnie got the feeling it was a warning.

Sage nodded briefly, but otherwise gave no outward sign that she had heard him.

Bonnie froze. She knew that meant Kol had talked to Sage about ambushing her. She understood why he was angry, but she also knew Sage wasn't going to do it again. And things were enough up in the air without adding to the tension surrounding her. She didn't want to get between him and Sage, it felt like a precarious position to be in.

Kol left and Bonnie was alone with Sage, who was still sizing her up the same way Caroline sized up a sales item.

"Have you signed anything yet?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Good. Make sure Kol gives you a decent amount of time to look things over and run it by me."

"Thought you wanted me to take the deal?"

"I do," Sage said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But I warned you about being stupid. And not getting someone neutral to weigh in is stupid."

"You're his sister-in-law."

"Exactly," Sage snapped her fingers. "I have been through this prenup ordeal before. And just to show you I know what I am talking about..."

Sage raised her hand. She showed off a perfect diamond ring that looked so heavy, Bonnie was amazed Sage could carry it without breaking a sweat. Just like she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. It was an oval perfectly ringed by smaller diamonds. The band was gold and covered with diamonds as well.

"Wow," the word slipped out before she could stop herself.

Sage's smirk turned knowing. "Like I said, play your cards right. And make sure Kol gives you a decent timeline. Don't let him get all impatient."

"Impatient?" Bonnie questioned although she suspected she already knew what Sage meant.

Kol had only given her a day to think about the contract.

"He hates paperwork and he hates waiting. Don't let him do that, he doesn't mean any harm, he's just being his usual restless self."

"I won't."

"Good now get out of here, kiddo."

Bonnie went back to the bar with one last look at Sage, wondering how the woman could be so cold yet look out for her at the same time.

Kol was seated at the bar, next to him there was a clipboard with a liquor order. As she got closer, she caught a glimpse of his signature. His face lit up when she drew closer and he encircled her into his arms. He was seated on a barstool and she ended up between his legs, chest pressed flush against his.

On instinct, her arms went around his neck, her fingers played with hair at the nape of his neck. It was soft and just a little too long, which made her smile. His eyes darted down to her lips before filling with heat.

Kol kissed her. It was soft and all lips, it took her breath away. Shivering, she moved into his warmth, feeling the hard lines of his body. His hands were on her hips, squeezing lightly. He nipped on her bottom lip. She gasped and flushed. Her whole body was on fire and her core ached. Without thinking, she pressed herself into him, never wanting to stop touching him. Yet the sensible part of her brain, the part that was still aware they were in a public location withdrew. Her breath was shuddering and she kept her eyes closed.

"Kol," she murmured giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I need more time to look at the contract. Just give me a week."

Kol groaned. "Three days, I can't stand paperwork. And the longer this drags on the more paperwork it will lead to."

She stroked his cheek and tugged playfully on his hair. He cracked a smile and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"Please," Bonnie murmured, she brushed her lips along his. "You're so good to me and I want this, I do, but I'm not a lawyer. I need to be sure of what I'm signing."

Kol sighed and he kissed her, it was slow and lingering.

"Very well, beautiful," he agreed. "One week."

"Thank you."

Bonnie pecked him on the lips. She nipped on his lower lip and soothed the ache by running her tongue along the seam of his lip. She blushed unable to believe quite how daring she was with him, only knowing how much she liked to kiss Kol.

"Don't thank me, just be my girl, Bonnie. See how you like it," he said in a rough voice.

He tugged playfully on the tips of her hair before bringing her lips to his once more. She kissed him back and she relaxed as he played with her hair.

There was the sound of a throat clearing. Bonnie jumped and Kol's hands brought her back to him. She turned around and saw Marcel was standing there.

"There is someone out back looking for you," Marcel said to Kol.

"Who?"

Marcel's eyes darted to Bonnie and then back to Kol again.

"Trouble," was all Marcel said.

Bonnie put her hands on his and tried to keep him there. He flashed a rueful smile and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart. If you wait for me, I can take you home."

"I drove here."

"Wait, anyway, and I'll walk you out at least?"

"Sure," she said blushing.

Bonnie watched Kol go with a growing sense of foreboding. There was a small part of her that wanted to run after him, tell him whatever he did for a living it wasn't worth it. Then there was the other part of her, the side that wanted to run away before Kol's life of crime caught up with either of them.

She sat down on the stool to wait for Kol. Marcel was watching her from the other side of the bar.

"You're Kol's girl now?" Marcel asked with his usual flirtatious smile, but there was something different about it now. As if his heart wasn't in it, but that couldn't be right.

The way he said it, it made her wonder if Marcel had overheard their conversation. But that was stupid, if Marcel had been there before they kissed, Kol would have seen him.

"Looks like," Bonnie said.

"I wondered where you had disappeared to."

Bonnie shrugged. She didn't want to talk about it. Lately, everyone either had questions about her relationship or her job.

XXX

Kol had slipped outside to the back of the club. He didn't know quite, who he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't Joshua Parker.

"My, what a scandal," Kol said with a cheeky grin. "Papa Parker himself, now what brings you to the back of my strip club? You do know if you had waited an hour, you could have come inside, had a drink and enjoyed the prettiest girls in Chicago?"

"Spare me your filth, Kol," Joshua said with frost in his voice. "I am not here for the trash or depravity you sell."

Now that Kol believed. Joshua had an even larger brood of children than his own parents yet there was not a single rumor or story about an affair or inappropriate conduct with women. It would seem Joshua was as straight-laced as they came, the complete opposite of his oldest son.

"Very well, then what do you want?"

"I want Kai's head on a platter. In exchange, I'll grant you control of the arms deals in Ireland."

Was Joshua himself so greedy for any little morsel of power or money that he didn't realize how small potatoes the other crime families would consider that? The guns trade in Ireland was certainly lucrative, but why would he need that when his family sold arms to the Russian and Chinese?

"No, thank you."

"No?" Joshua growled and his eyes darkened dangerously.

"No, killing your son would be a hassle. Kai is a difficult mark and Ireland simply isn't worth the headache."

"Suit yourself, but breathe one word to him and I'll kill you."

Kol rolled his eyes and laughed. He slapped Joshua on the shoulder. Then he walked away, still laughing.

XXX

Bonnie was just about done studying when Katherine came barreling through the front door. She saw, who it was instantly from her vantage point at the kitchen table. Katherine entered wearing a daring red pantsuit. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was waving around a bottle of wine.

"Bonnie! Gorgeous! I brought wine!" Katherine sing-songed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," Katherine said sitting down in the chair across from Bonnie. "Kol told me all about the dumb twin's latest exploits and honestly, I came to ask if his information is accurate."

"Unfortunately, yes."

Katherine shuddered. "Would you look at that, I got all the taste, looks and brains to boot apparently."

Katherine popped the cork and filled Bonnie's glass. Then she had a deep swallow from the wine bottle. She let out a content noise and leaned back against the chair.

"Whatever is going on, it's Damon's fault, not Elena's. He did the same thing to Caroline."

"Ugh, Caroline," Katherine said turning her lips down. "Don't mention her and Boring Me, you're ruining my buzz."

"You aren't supposed to get a buzz, not after rehab."

"No, I'm not supposed to do drugs and I don't," Katherine snapped. "But a nice bottle of wine? That, that I can still enjoy."

Katherine closed her eyes and Bonnie found herself smiling in spite of herself. Bonnie's peaceful moment was destroyed by the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Caroline. She put it on mute.

"I don't know if she's heard about Damon yet or not," Bonnie mumbled. "But I did tell her not to stay at the dorm and she said she was going to Tyler's anyway."

"Can't say I blame you, cupcake," Katherine agreed having another sip of wine. "When Old Drama Queen Forbes hears about this, she is going to have an epic meltdown."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Want to order takeout? I'm thinking pizza."

Thanks to Kol, she felt safe to splurge a little. Or a lot as she had done this week, but she couldn't resist the temptation. For far too long, she had gone without even the most meagre of luxuries. Now, she felt she deserved a couple of weeks of treating herself.

"No way," Katherine said immediately. "Pizza is not healthy, it's fattening and it'll make us age faster."

"And drugs won't?"

"Shush! Some of us get by on our looks you know and if memory serves, you are one of them so you are going to get my on health kick. How about I make us a nice Caesar salad?"

Bonnie agreed even though she was craving pizza. Katherine was right, she didn't like it, but she was. Bonnie did get by on her looks as much as her brains. It was a harsh truth yet it didn't change anything. She felt sure Kol made her the offer as much because of her situation as he found her attractive.

XXX

Bonnie had woken up with an awful hangover the next morning. Katherine had been snoring in the bed next to her.

Katherine had bullied her into wearing more makeup than she normally did for her date with Kol. But Bonnie hadn't let her do anything more than a high ponytail with her hair. And she had put on a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt. She was not going to get all gussied up for a trip to the shooting range. The one concession she made was to wear the earrings from Kol.

"Those are so gorgeous," Katherine said with a sigh. "Elijah and I aren't at the gift buying stage."

"Technically, you know Elijah better than I do Kol."

"Yes, but we are taking a more traditional route," Katherine said. "And who cares about gifts when the sex is this mind blowing? Speaking of how is Kol in bed?"

Bonnie groaned. She wished Katherine's major hangover would keep her from asking questions like those.

"I am going to go make coffee."

Bonnie walked downstairs and Katherine followed her. She hounded her every step and Bonnie could practically feel the curiosity pouring off her.

"C'mon, I mean I know there's a good chance you haven't slept with Kol yet. Especially not if you took my advice."

"Katherine," Bonnie said exhaling. "No, I haven't slept with Kol and no, I don't want to talk about it."

Bonnie started to put the filter in the coffee machine. Katherine grabbed the coffee and started scooping it in.

"Can I talk about my sex life with Elijah?"

"I'd really rather you didn't."

There was a car in the driveway and Bonnie looked out the kitchen window. She saw Kol's black Maserati. She grinned.

"Oh, boring," Katherine pouted. "Kol has crap timing."

Bonnie unplugged the coffee maker and went out on the porch just as Kol was climbing up the stairs. He smiled when he saw her and chuckled when he saw Katherine coming out of the door with her hair a mess and rubbing the side of her head.

"What happened to you?"

"Lots and lots of alcohol," Bonnie said with a teasing look at Katherine.

"Well I'm going home for some quiet time."

"Need a ride?" Kol asked.

"No, I'll call a cab."

Katherine made herself comfortable on the porch swing. She took her phone out and started to dial a taxi.

"Do you need us to -"

Katherine waved them away.

Bonnie turned to Kol and he took her hand. Playfully, he tugged her to him and pressed his lips lingeringly to hers. She sighed and closed her eyes as warmth spread through her like a wildfire.

Grinning, Bonnie pulled away. Kol reached out and tugged on her hair. She blushed and glanced down.

"Ready to go, beautiful?"

Bonnie nodded.

She followed Kol to his car and she turned red when he held the door open for her. She watched him discreetly as he walked around the front of the car. He was tall and fit. The sunlight hit his dark hair and it shone. It fell in his eyes and he wore a white button up with black jeans. He had leather bracelets around his wrists, which only accentuated his strong biceps. The sight alone drove her wild and she had a hard time believing he wanted her. He was handsome and rich, he could have anyone he wanted. And he wanted her.

Kol got in the driver's side and started the key in the ignition. He whipped out of the parking spot in front of her house and sped off.

XXX

An hour later and Bonnie found she was a fairly decent shot. It had taken a few tries, but she was hitting the biggest parts of the target more often than not. Kol's hands were on her elbows and he helped her adjust her stance.

"Elbows high and a little loose, but firm. You don't want to lock them, if you do the kickback will get you."

"I don't know," Bonnie said slowly. "This doesn't feel like a position I can stay in for very long."

"Realistically speaking you can't."

"Action movies are such liars."

But she adjusted her stance accordingly. She fired a round and hit the target in the heart. She grinned and turned to face Kol. They took off their earmuffs in order to talk.

"Fantastic, sweetheart," he said with a smile. His hand slid along her thigh in a way that made her heart skip a beat. He squeezed her bum before patting it lightly. She blushed and closed her eyes trying to ignore the heat that was coursing through her. "You have a great bum, especially in jeans."

His incisors nipped on her earlobe. He swatted her again, more firmly this time. She gasped and jumped. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her neck and when she squirmed, he pulled her closer. Surrendering, she sighed and fell back against him.

"We're in public."

"Are we?" he murmured against her neck and she mewled when his breath danced along her damp skin. His voice rumbled through her skin and a shiver ran down her spine.

Kol's voice and touch never failed to make her feel as every nerve in her body was on fire and a shiver down her spine. His lips were back on her pulse line. His tongue was circling her pulse line and her breath was coming in short puffs.

"I have a gun," she said in a breathy voice she didn't recognize as hers.

Kol chuckled. "Naughty girl."

But he withdrew and she breathed easier now that he was out of her space. But she could still feel his presence and it was electric.

Before they could return to what they had been doing, a voice interrupted.

"Mikaelson?"

Bonnie turned around and saw the dark haired man from The Lounge standing behind them. He didn't have the girl with him. His eyes turned to her and she saw the instant he recognized her, his eyes widened and he smirked.

"Parker," Kol said evenly. He kept half of her body shielded behind him. When she tried to peak out from behind his arm, he grabbed her hand and kept her there.

"Who's this?" Parker said with a naughty smile as he turned his face down to her. "You're a pretty one."

"This is Bon-Bon. It's a good thing I ran into you, we need to talk."

What the hell? Bonnie thought. Kol never called her Bon-Bon. Never had.

"Is she alright?"

Kol shook his head.  
Bonnie was offended. What was wrong with Kol? She was fine and why was he claiming, she wasn't? Kol put her earmuffs back on and turned her around to face the target.

She tilted her head and watched them go. It was in that moment, she realized what was going on. That man was asking if they could speak freely in front of her and Kol had told him no. This must be related to his criminal dealings, but it still didn't explain why he had called her Bon-Bon.

XXX

Kol and Kai found a secluded spot outside of the throng of the gun range. Kai bounced on his heels and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Banging your dancers, Mikaelson?" Kai smirked. "I mean, I get it. She's a hottie. But I'm not digging the blonde. I'm thinking she would look better with her own hair color. Black and cut short in a bob. Now that would be totes sexy."

Kai whistled as he prattled on about how hot Bonnie was completely unaware of how much danger he was in. He usually was unaware because Kai was a lot more dangerous than most.

Kol ground his teeth together and seriously contemplated maiming Kai. He was torn between tearing out his tongue or gouging out his eyes for looking at Bonnie like that. However, he controlled himself because pissing off the Parker family was usually more trouble than it was worth. Even so he was tempted, but he needed the Parkers for something else first.

"Malachai," Kol growled using Kai's full name was the best way to shut him up.

"What?" Kai hissed dangerously.

"I think it's time we run the Salvatores out of town."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Kai smirked. "But I don't see that happening without the Lockwoods. Even your family's foothold isn't that strong in Chicago."

"Scared, Parker?"

"Nah, you know me, the bloodier the better," Kai said with a smirk.

"We'll need Mason back alive assuming that's possible," Kol said slowly.

His mind was already racing. He had only told Kai the half of it. He didn't just plan on running the Salvatores out of Chicago. He planned to wipe them entirely out of existence. They were proving a nuisance and Damon's connection to Bonnie put her at risk, he couldn't tolerate it.

Worse still, he was angry with himself. He hadn't known Bonnie had a connection to the Salvatores. If he had known she was even on the outskirts of their radar, he would have come back for her years ago.

"True. Tyler doesn't exactly have his uncle's stones," Kai chuckled.

XXX

Bonnie shot for a while longer as she waited for Kol to return. She finally stopped when the clip was empty. The biggest parts of the target had all been hit. She'd even pulled off a headshot, which made her grin.

She put the gun down and turned around. Kol was standing behind her watching her with a heated gaze. She jumped and then laughed at herself.

"Oh my God, how long have you been there?"

"A while," he confessed with a crooked smile. "I presumed it was a bad idea to sneak up on you."

"Probably."

"Can I buy you lunch?" Kol checked his watch. "Or dinner?"

"That would be great."

They left and an hour later they at an intimate little Italian restaurant. Dinner had been delicious and Kol had made her laugh as he teased her and told her stories about the scrapes Henrik got into.

Kol stole a bite of her chocolate souffle.

"Hey," she grumbled and then laughed at the look he gave her. "You could have ordered a souffle too."

"Why when I have yours?"

Bonnie eyed his plate. "Just admit it, you made a mistaken when you ordered tiramisu."

"Perhaps," he said with a teasing smile. He nudged her foot with his.

"Who was that guy at the shooting range?" she asked unable to contain herself any longer.

Kol tensed. Gone was the easy going smile and the teasing looks. Now, he looked like a crime lord.

"The less you know of him the better."

"Why?"

"Bonnie," he said in a cautioning tone of voice.

Yup, he was definitely a criminal.

"Alright, I won't ask."

"Just stay away from Kai, alright, love?"

"Of course. But why did you call me Bon-Bon?" she asked in a quiet voice and looked down at the table.

That had been gnawing at her since they ran into Kai. It had hurt because it hit close to home with her insecurities. The ones that whispered Kol could have anyone, why would he want her? That sooner or later, he would find someone else. Someone with less baggage.

"I didn't want to give him your name. The less he knows of you the better and he will assume it is your stage name."

That made sense. None of the other girls had stage names that were similar to their real names. And if Kol was concerned Kai might look into her (like she suspected he was) then it was a smart move.

Kol put his hand on top of hers. His palm was warm and rough, a little thrill went through her. She blushed and glanced down at her plate.

"Okay," she nodded. "On a scale from you to Damon Salvatore, how dangerous is he?"

"Why am I less dangerous than Salvatore? That's offensive," he scoffed.

Kol stole another bite of her chocolate souffle and she grinned ruefully.

"Dangerous to me, duh."

"Somewhere in the middle however, as I said steer clear of him."

"I will."

Kol's fingers stroked the top of her hand lingeringly. It sent warmth through the rest of her body, straight to her core.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Shit, he probably wanted to have sex. Bonnie looked away and withdrew her hand. She needed to think of an excuse, fast.

"I thought I might study a little. I have class on Monday."

Kol's foot bumped hers and she hastily pulled it back. "I thought perhaps I could come over? Unless you can be enticed to come to my flat?"

Yup, he definitely wanted to have sex and going to his apartment was out of the question. She needed to control the circumstances, to feel safe in her own environment.

Bonnie's throat constricted and her cheeks were scalding just thinking about it. But she needed to stall, needed an easy way to sidestep this conversation entirely.

"Uhm," she wrapped her arms around her middle. This wasn't a lie so it should be easy to say, except it wasn't. Talking about sex had never come naturally to her even less so now. "I - I don't do the – uhm – casual -"

Kol interrupted seeming to know where she was going with this. "Bonnie my sweet, I get it. You don't do casual flings or rush into anything physical."

Bonnie nodded, relieved beyond words, she didn't have to actually say it. Yet Kol by comparison was almost entirely too casual. He appeared perfectly comfortable discussing it.

He really was a player.

"No, I really don't," she mumbled.

"That's fine by me, beautiful," he murmured his voice low and soothing. "I just want to sleep next to you again."

She glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Can I spend the night again if I promise to be a gentleman?"

"I thought you were no good at being a gentleman?"

"I'll give it a try. For you."  
"Alright," Bonnie agreed in a breathy voice.

Kol quickly paid the bill and they left. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist as they walked to the car. His body was warm and strong, she pressed herself closer. She tried to keep her breathing steady.

When they reached the car, Kol walked her to the passenger door. She blushed as she always did when he opened the door for her. She couldn't think of a single other boy, who did things like that. It was a habit, she attributed to his British upbringing.

But instead of opening the door this time, he turned her body into his pressing her back against the cold metal of the car. Before she could speak, his lips were on hers. His arms wrapped around her in a vicelike grip and the kiss was rough, bruising in its intensity. It stirred something inside of her, something feral. She kissed him back and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Kol caught her off guard by pushing his leg between her knees. A cold sweat broke out on her body. Breathless, she pulled away only to find she couldn't move between Kol and the car. Instead, she broke away, turning her head to the side. Kol's lips pressed against her temple and she could feel his smile. And all she felt was the current of tension running through her body.

"We're in a parking lot," she mumbled, feeling how her body grew more rigid with each passing second.

She knew Kol hadn't meant to freak her out, but the feel of his leg between her thighs was starting to panic her. She could feel her heartbeat spiking and if he didn't let go soon...

Bonnie pushed on him and he took a step back. He flashed a crooked smile and held his hands up in a teasingly placating gesture.

"Sorry, beautiful."

Bonnie managed a smile now that she was feeling calmer. It hadn't been a panic attack. She'd managed to put the breaks on it before that happened. That was good. It meant she was getting better.

Instead, she turned around and his hand was on the door handle before she could open it. He was close behind her once again. His other arm snaked around her middle as he pulled her back to his chest.

"Kol," she said chastising.

He brushed her hair aside and sucked on her earlobe. Her breath stuttered and she bit down on her bottom lip as she squirmed in his arms. This had to stop, she couldn't keep letting things go this far with Kol. Sooner or later, he would expect more from her. And in spite of what he'd said in the restaurant, he was acting like they were on their way to her place to have sex.

He released her earlobe, but his lips still grazed the shell of her ear and his breath was dancing along her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"I know, we're in public," he whispered in a rough voice. "It's only a little teasing."

She closed her eyes and her head fell back against his shoulder. "You're impossible."

"And you're beautiful," his voice was if it was possible even rougher now and it did things to her insides. Dampness pooled between her legs even as she knew she should step on the breaks. "There are a thousand things I'd like to do with you and waiting is such torture."

She gasped in surprise and out of lust. Her core was throbbing painfully. Her body was reacting completely differently than her mind, which was racing through all of the possible ways this was a bad idea. He was definitely talking like they were going to have sex tonight.

Oh God.

"When I finally do take you, beautiful -" he chuckled and it was husky. "You won't leave my bed for days."

Without realizing it, she rubbed her legs together to create friction. It was a pitiful attempt to ease the pounding ache that was growing between her thighs.

"I'll take you every way imaginable," she swallowed nervously at his words. His hand travelled up her stomach to squeeze her breast and she gasped.

"Kol please -"

"No one is here, I promise," he reassured her. "I'll bend you over the bed and drive into you as your hands cling to the sheets for support," her eyes fell closed and she could all too easily imagine it. How strange to think that it might feel good. The way Kol was talking now, it made her want it. "I'll throw those pretty little legs of yours over my shoulders and pound into you as you are handcuffed to the bed."

His hand found the parting between her legs and traced patterns on the inside of her thigh. He scratched along her thigh in a way that made her stutter for breath.

"Can you picture it, beautiful? Am I making you damp?"

The opposite. Her breath was coming in shallow pants and she felt cold all over. She shook her head.

"Kol - we - I -"

His hands went to hers, lacing their fingers together. She let him, too afraid to move. Panic was coursing through her and she didn't dare move or speak. He put his head on her shoulder and squeezed her hands in a way he probably mistook as comforting.

Telling him to stop and blurting out the whole story was on the tip of her tongue. The idea of telling someone – of finally telling someone was so tempting. But she couldn't tell Kol. He of all people would react the poorest. And he was protecting her, she needed him.

If she told him, would he still want her?

Probably not, a nasty little voice at the back of her mind whispered.

"Bonnie my sweet," he murmured. "I'm sorry," he turned his face into the crook of her neck. "I only meant it as a little teasing – I didn't mean to put pressure on you."

She squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to scream everything at him. Anything to make him understand why she wasn't like other girls. No matter how much she might wish she was.

"But we just talked about this. I thought you understood -" she whispered.

Kol put his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around to face him. He studied her face for the longest time before speaking.

"Sweetheart," he said softly. His hand turned her face up to his. "I apologize. I only thought it would excite you. I forgot how young you are – that you are different from me."

Bonnie swallowed trying to rid herself of this horrible lump in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped the prickling behind her eyes would stop soon. He kissed her forehead and it was a tender gesture.

"I'm just not ready for that yet and the things you were saying," she trailed off her cheeks scalding. She didn't know how Kol had said those things aloud when she could barely think of it without blushing. "It just - I'm not there yet. I hope that's alright," she said the last sentence in a small voice. She was scared Kol would move on to the next girl if she wasn't ready soon.

"Of course, it is," he gathered her up in a hug. He put his head on hers. "No pressure. We can take things as fast or as slow as you want."

"Slow," she whispered pressing her face into his chest. "Can we take things slow?"

"Slow," he agreed. "And I'll do my best to behave."

She tensed again. "Kol -"

"I'm only teasing," he pinched her side and she squeaked. "All of those naughty fantasies can wait. I promise."

Bonnie nodded. She believed he meant it. The trouble was, could they wait forever?

**Oh my gosh! There is so much love and enthusiasm for this fic and I just can't – just know that you are all the best! So kind of a filler chapter, but I promise Bonnie's secrets will all be revealed next chapter. Let me know what you think is up with Bonnie/Jeremy? What did you think of the Kennett? Reviews make my day and I just love reading people's thoughts so keep 'em coming. **

**I know some of you are reading Chaos too and might have seen on tumblr, that I am accepting requests for smut in the fic. Drop me an anon ask and I'll see if I can fit it in. And since there just isn't enough bonkai or kennett smut out there, the same goes for all my fics. So drop me an anon on tumblr or a review here and I'll see what I can do. Just make sure to specify the fic you mean for or at least the pairing. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr. Those of you who have read Power before know I have lots of smutty moments lined up, but I'm always willing to do a little wish fulfilment. **

**Izzy**

**Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm happy it's back too. Omg, perfect? You're making me blush! **

**Guest: Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review! Happy to hear you like the chapter length, here's another long chapter for you and chapter 5 is roughly 18.000 words as well. **

**Guest: Yes, there will be more Rebekah as the fic goes on. She makes a cameo in chapter 5 and there'll be a lot more of her in chapter 6 onwards. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was not long before Bonnie normally went to bed and Kol was still in her room. He was watching TV on her bed, occasionally checking his phone and she suspected it was work judging by the frown he wore.

She was lying on her stomach her head near his as she went over the course reading for Monday's lecture. It was a course on animal behavior and it was surprisingly difficult. However, for once the challenge was one she enjoyed. It took her mind off her other problems like how Kol would run his hand along the back of her thigh every so often. She knew he meant nothing by it.

Logically.

The problem was that the part of her that run on pure instinct was starting to find his lust hard to deal with. She was scared he would get bored and do what men did when they wanted something.

Take it by force.

But she knew that was stupid. Kol wasn't like that. At the club, he had protected her. He had saved her when she was drowning. And she knew he wouldn't hurt her. But it was hard to separate her past from her current situation. Sooner or later, she would have to give him some kind of explanation. Something more substantial than her attempts to delay. But she refused to think about that.

Instead, she wrapped up her reading about animal behavior and moved on to her reading on administrating medicine and dosage. It wasn't long before she sighed and gave up. She slammed the book shut and rubbed the sides of her temples.

"It's late," Kol said reaching out and tugging playfully on her hair.

Normally when he did that it was an action that filled her with heat. But not now. He had no idea, she had been working towards this class for weeks, studying preparing, going over last year's notes and nothing. It didn't make sense. Even the most basic of things were confusing. It had been like this last year too. She buried her face in her arms.

"I'm going to fail."

"Silly girl," he teased tugging on her hair again. "You'll be fine. Perhaps you need a tutor, but you will be fine."

"I failed three classes last semester," she said not looking up at him even though she could tell by the way he tugged on her ponytail that he wanted her to. "I'm retaking this subject and I still understand nothing. I'm never going to graduate."

Kol pulled her onto his lap and she hid her face against his shoulder. His fingers stroked soothing patterns on her back. Tears pressed behind her eyelids and she blinked them back.

"Why don't you take the year off?"

"Year off?"

That didn't make any sense. It was crazy talk. She was almost halfway through, why would she take time off now?

"A year off," he repeated. "Did you take any time at all last year?"

Bonnie shook her head.

He sighed as if he had expected nothing more. "You're likely overdue for a break with all of the insanity you have dealt with lately."

"Maybe I'm a little tired," she conceded. "But I have to finish. If I don't - all of this struggling it was for nothing. I blew all my money on a degree I never completed or I could have taken a year off to work and earn some money in the first place."

"Sweetheart," Kol stroked her cheek with his knuckles. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him. She snuggled closer. "Do you even want to be a vet?"

"It's all I've ever wanted to be."

"Yes, but now that you are closer to it and have some practical experience, is it for you?"

That struck her as an odd thing to say. No one had ever before asked her if it was really what she wanted except her Grams. That thought made her chest swell with longing and heart break. Because she missed her Grams – more than she could ever possibly say. And the idea that Kol would ask her the same thing Sheila would – it made her feel like she had made the right choice. As if her Grams would approve of him, which was the most important thing in Bonnie's mind.

"I don't know," she said slowly.

"If you want to keep going or even just finish up the year, we can find a tutor," Kol said gently and his arms tightened around her. "If not, take the year off. See what you want to do."

The idea of having a whole year off, it was such a luxury she didn't even know what to do with herself.

"What and like work?"

Kol shrugged. "Perhaps. Or you could do as my sister does and simply shop, enjoy yourself."

Now Bonnie was convinced Kol was the insane one. She sat up and eyed him like he really was off his rocker.

"Are you kidding? Part of the deal was you pay for school and you're suggesting I do nothing?"

"If that's what you would like," he grinned. He shifted and moved her so that she was straddling him. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You don't have to do anything or decide anything tonight. Think about it."

"I still don't get it. I feel like I should be doing something."

"Do some charity work, get a job you actually enjoy. I've really no idea," his eyes danced with mischief. "After all, I've only ever had one job. And I was not given a choice however, I fail to see why the same has to be true for you."

A shiver ran down her spine at the thinly veiled reference to his illegal affairs. He tugged her closer, his hands on her hip. She could feel his growing hardness underneath her and it was distracting. As it was, she had no idea how Kol could be so collected even as his body was reacting the way it was to her proximity.

"You really wouldn't mind if I took a whole year off and did nothing except blow your money?"

"I really wouldn't so long as it made you happy."

Bonnie blushed because of the way he spoke the words with such utter earnestness she had no choice, but to believe him.

He raised her hand to his lips. It was a tender gesture that made her heart skip a beat. But she wouldn't let herself become distracted.

"But isn't that a waste? I mean paying for school was -"  
"Part of the deal because you needed it," Kol cut her off. "However, the deal isn't rooted in it. If you choose to do something else that's fine."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. She wondered if Kol could once again read her thoughts. If she quit school, she could get a full-time job, live somewhere smaller and she wouldn't need his deal. Sure, it would be back to busting her ass, but she wouldn't need to strip or take his money.

Yet she found that depressing, it might mean losing Kol and she didn't want that. He had said he would pursue her no matter the circumstances, but she didn't believe that. No, he needed a girl that could help him gain access to the family fortune.

"If I did that then our deal would be off," she said in a quiet voice looking away from him.

Kol's hands tightened on her thighs, he rolled his hips. The movement sent a shockwave of heat rushing through her body and dampness pooled between her legs in response. He drew her flush against him. His hand brought her mouth crashing into his in a bruising kiss.

Just as quickly as he had kissed her, he had pulled away. Just enough to brush his lips along her jaw. Th movement was hot, electric. It sent shivers down her spine. Soon his mouth ghosted along her ear. His arms were around her back, holding her to him like a vice and strangely enough, she found she didn't mind. A part of her never wanted him to let go.

"Don't be silly, beautiful," he said in a rough voice that made her core throb. The way he whispered in her ear – her toes curled in response. She could feel every line of his rock hard muscles and body. His scent surrounded her, it was intoxicating. "Don't tell me you want the busboy? Wouldn't you rather have everything you want? A man, who can give you the world rather than minimum wage and a life of drudgery?"

Was that what he thought? He could buy her with presents and sweet words?

Bonnie tried to draw back and only succeeded in grinding onto his hardness. She blushed and touched her forehead to his.

"You don't have to bribe me or buy me to keep me," she whispered. The words caught in her throat because it stung that Kol thought of her as nothing more than a gold digger. She knew she had agreed to a deal that reduced her to one, but she didn't want him to think of her that way.

Kol nipped on her lower lip and she mewled, rocking into him. His fingers ran down the side of her throat, spreading warmth.

"I said I would take care of you and I intend to. If you decide you want to continue to go to school that is fine by me. Just as it is fine if you choose never to work a day in your life again. Whatever you decide you want to do with your time, I will still take care of you."

Bonnie stared at him in amazement. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly," he said with a teasing glint in his eye that made her lips twitch in spite of herself. "So long as it doesn't involve the busboy, you can do whatever you like."

"Kol," she chastised. "Be nice."

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

Kol kissed her then. It was gentler this time, softer and briefer.

"You lost your grandmother and father, I understand if you need some time off. Need some time to – heal," he said as if the word was unfamiliar to him.

And maybe it was. She didn't think mobsters got a lot of time to themselves. Or spent a lot of time 'healing'. At least not what was on the inside.

Bonnie felt dizzy. Kol was giving her a safety net. She could take some time to grieve to actually feel her emotions. At once, all of the pressure and weight on her shoulders lifted. It was as if she could breathe again.

His words had opened the floodgate to her long repressed emotions. She blinked away tears and hid her face her in hands when she realized she couldn't stop them. Amazingly, Kol just scooped her up in his arms and held her even more tightly to him.

XXX

Earlier Kol had been concerned about Bonnie. She had cried and it wasn't the first time she'd had an emotional breakdown in front of him.

Did tears count as emotional breakdowns for ordinary people?

He wasn't certain. In his family, only babies cried. Children learned tears were not permissible with the exception of Rebekah. She had been taught to use them as a weapon against men. As for Bonnie, he would have to ensure she never displayed such emotions in front of his family when the time came, but for now, he hoped some time off from school and her responsibilities would help.

He was also worried because she had been tense, putting off going to bed until it was well past midnight. All because he had been desperate to prove she desired him as much as he did her. Or at least desired him. He didn't think it was possible to desire anyone or anything as much as he did Bonnie.

Bonnie had gone to bed ahead of him. He just exited the bathroom now, to see her lying with her back turned him. She was breathing far too evenly and quietly for him to believe she was actually asleep. But it was obvious to him, she wanted him to believe she was.

He stripped down to his boxers, placing his guns carefully on the nightstand. Then he got under the covers with her. Bonnie didn't move, but he did see how her shoulders filled with tension.

Deciding to play along with her pretense of sleep, he moved slowly toward her. He wrapped his arms gently around her middle and drew her back to his chest. He tucked his leg between hers and rested his face against hers.

There was no way she was asleep. No sleeping girl was this tense.

But he closed his eyes and ignored it all the same. He understood why she was scared. It had taken him some time to work it out and to be certain of his conclusion, but today in the parking lot, he had known beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Bonnie was a virgin.

And now that things were progressing between them – she was likely concerned about his expectations and what pressure he might put on her. He could follow that reasoning. In all likelihood she felt indebted to him or at the very least as if they weren't on the same footing due to their financial situation, but he had no desire to pressure her.

If she needed months or hell even years before things went further than they had that was fine by him. He was willing to wait for an eternity for Bonnie. There was nothing, he wouldn't do for her and he wanted her. But only if she genuinely wanted him in return.

As hung up as Bonnie was on the money, he was the opposite. To him, it was a natural thing to do. The impulse to spoil and provide for her, it had been his way since they were children. Naturally, back then, he hadn't had the means to do so, but now he did.

Kol let her warmth seep into him and felt how her body slowly unwound one muscle at a time.

Bonnie's figure was amazing. Her curves were soft and generous. And the best part? She felt as if she was made to fit in his arms. In a way, Kol had always known they would end up here.

"_Kol!" Bonine complained tugging on his wrist. "You know I can't keep up!" _

_He laughed and drew her under his arm. He slowed his pace and waited for Bonnie. She squirmed out from underneath his arm and danced around him. She had an ice cream cone in her hand. _

"_We have to hurry," Kol said as he started toward his house. "We only have tonight and then I'll be gone for two whole weeks." _

_Bonnie's lip wobbled and she stopped skipping. "But that's so long. It's not fair!" _

"_I know. I want to stay, but I have to go on holiday." _

"_You talk funny," she giggled. _

_Distracted as she always was when he used British phrasing such as the word 'holiday' rather than vacation. _

"_I'll be back soon," he said trying to be responsible. _

_After all, he was a big kid and it was his job to look out for Bonnie. _

"_You better be," she ran up next to him and took his hand. She swung their interlocked hands back and forth. "I'm going to miss you. Will you miss me?" _

_Kol's heart ached at the thought of leaving Bonnie even for two weeks. It was over Christmas holiday and he was going back to England. But Bonnie was going to stay here. He was trying to coax her to the basement so they could play Mario Kart. _

"_Of course, I will, silly." _

"_Kol," Bonnie said suddenly serious and looking at him with big eyes. "Bekah says you're my boyfriend. Are you?" _

_Kol sighed. His stupid sister had been teasing him about Bonnie for a month now. She was equal parts amused and vexed, her best friend had found a new playmate in him. _

"_No, I'm twelve. I'm too old for you," he said standing up straighter and trying to seem grown up. "But I'm your friend and I'll be here." _

"_Not over Christmas," she said her lip trembling again. _

_Bonnie's dad had to work the whole holiday and it had her emotional. Kol thought she was dreading facing the holiday without him and Bekah. She had her grandmother, but lately Bonnie had been obsessed with losing him. Esther said she was troubled because of her mother._

"_But I'll always be here. It's just a holiday, Bon." He took her hand and pulled her to him. "Promise." _

"_Promise?" she said grinning up at him. She started skipping along toward the basement and he followed, his hand still in hers. "What about when we are old?" _

"_Silly," he repeated tugging on her ponytail with his free hand. "We'll be married." _

"_Married?"_

"_Uh-huh," Kol said with a solemn nod. "Because that way we will be together forever and always." _

"_I'll be a vet and you'll be?" _

_Kol smiled. "I'll work for my father. And you can be whatever you want. You can even just be at home like my mother."_  
_Bonnie turned back around to face him and he squeezed her hand. _

"_Really? But why? My dad says everyone has to work." _

"_Because I'll always take care of you. You can do whatever you want."_

"_That sounds nice," Bonnie's answering grin was dazzling._

"_Whatever you want," he repeated. "And if you fall, I'll catch you." _

Kol was a little disheartened Bonnie didn't remember him. If she had, maybe then they wouldn't have to repeat conversations they'd had as children. When he'd told her, he didn't remember telling her he would protect her, he had lied.

He still remembered and it was still true. He would die to protect her if that's what it took to keep her safe.

Bonnie sighed and turned around. She pressed her face into his chest. He stroked her hair, brushing it away from her face and she smiled a sleepy smile.

"You smell nice," she murmured in a sleepy voice.

"And you feel nice," he said in a husky voice.

His hand travelled down her back to squeeze her bum. She gasped in surprise and pressed herself closer, squirming in his arms. But she settled down as soon as she realized, he wasn't going to push for anything.

Her arm went around his back and her hand rested on his shoulder blade. She pressed herself closer, her leg wrapping more firmly around his hip and he kneaded her bum. Her breath was coming in short pants and each time, he would squeeze, she would buck her hips, pressing her body into his.

Bonnie seemed relaxed and he thought now was a good time to try to ease her into the idea of sex. Perhaps put some of her fears about him to rest. He knew she was likely concerned about his level of experience and he wanted to show her, he cared about her needs. And entice her.

A little dirty talk never failed.

"Sweetheart," he murmured his arms tightening her around her, a soft sigh signaling she enjoyed his touch. His chin rested on top of her head, tucking her head underneath his chin. "Earlier I told you about my fantasies, it seems only fair you return the favor."

"F-f-fantasies?" she squeaked.

Oh dear, he had misread that one.

"It's nothing. Apologies for bringing it up."

He curled his fingers underneath her chin and kissed her. It was a scorching lingering kiss. Soft with all lips, and he kept going until he heard her moan. Then he withdrew and hugged her close once more.

To his surprise, Bonnie pecked him quickly, almost shyly on the lips.

"Kol, I just -" she seemed to shake herself. "The only fantasy I have right now, it includes more of this."

"Hm," he gave her a squeeze. "And you aren't going anywhere. Least of all to that busboy."

"So jealous," she murmured and it sounded as if she were drifting back to sleep. "Silly, Kol. Don't you know -" she yawned. "I'm with you."

It was stupid, but his heart skipped a beat. How could it not, when she was so vulnerable and open with him?

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep. How much later it was, he couldn't say when his phone rang. Groaning, he reached for it and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Your presence is required," Elijah said in that overly formal way he had.

"Not even a hello, big brother?" Kol chuckled and rubbed his face. "Something must be terribly wrong."

"Extremely. Meet us downtown at the warehouse in fifteen."

Kol hung up. Bonnie had woken up and he inwardly cursed. He had hoped the noise hadn't woken her, but she was a light sleeper.

"What's going on?"

"Work," he said softly. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back or I'll ring. It depends."

"Why?" her eyes were wide and she was chewing on her bottom lip. He had scared her, he had excepted as much.

"There's an emergency, I have to deal with it."

"Can't Marcel or Sage?"

"Not at the club, beautiful."

Kol was already out of bed. He was putting on his pants.

"Oh shit," Bonnie said quietly. She reached for his arm and he laced their fingers together instead. "Don't go. Stay here."

Something inside of him softened. It wasn't an emotion he was accustomed to.

"It will be fine, sweetheart. Lock the doors while I'm gone."

"Call me when you're done with whatever. Just call me, even if you can't make it back."

"I will."

Kol kissed her briefly on the lips and left quickly. He didn't dare linger in the moment. He was afraid, if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave. Yet he had to. He had responsibilities and it was those that allowed him to take care of Bonnie. What he did for a living, it made him a monster, but it was also the only way he had her.

Protecting her from all of it and the world's ugliness, might be the only way he could ever truly deserve her.

XXX

The thought of murdering Elijah crossed Kol's mind when he pulled his car into the parking space next to his. Elijah was standing there with Marcel and Thierry. There was another man, Kol didn't recognize. Whoever he was, he must be the cause of the emergency.

"What's this, brother?" Kol demanded slamming the car door shut behind him. "I'll have you know I have better things to do with my time."

"Tell him," Elijah urged the unknown man. "This man is one of our dealers."

Great, Kol thought. His night just kept getting better and better.

Dealers were one of his least favorite groups of people. There were things he hated about the family business, but the drugs were the worst. He hated that and if it were up to him, they would find a new product.

Helping Katherine had been an act of rebellion against his destiny. For once, he had wanted to be the good guy. Helping Bonnie was much the same, he wanted to do something good. Protecting her now from the situation she was in was one decent act in a lifetime of inflicting pain and horror upon others.

But did it count as good if the motivation was selfish?

"There is an FBI agent snooping around," the dealer said glancing around nervously.

"Why do we care?" Kol drawled.

There was always FBI sniffing around his family. They never found anything. As far as he was concerned this didn't warrant either his or Elijah's presence.

"This was apparently out of the ordinary," Marcel said.

"Why?" Kol growled.

"Her name is Forbes and she can't be bought. I tried man, I tried."  
"You are obviously loyal and we are grateful to you for it," Elijah remarked.

Kol knew what that was code for, but judging by the look of relief on the dealer's face, he didn't. It meant 'thank you for protecting our family however, we regret to inform you, you are a dead man walking'.

"What else did she know?" Kol asked.

He had little patience left over for this. It was something that could be dealt with by Marcel and Thierry – if only Elijah weren't so absurdly paranoid they needed to tend to every little detail themselves.

How was he ever meant to spend any time with Bonnie?

As it was, Kol wondered how Elijah made time for Katherine. His eldest brother never took a second off and he certainly wasn't one to shirk his responsibilities.

"Everything man," the dealer said with a wild-eyed look. "The only thing she was missing was solid evidence."

Kol nodded.

He looked at Thierry and Marcel. He noted Thierry looked as disgruntled as he felt. Not that he blamed him. If memory served, this was the one night a week both Thierry and Katie had off from the club. Otherwise, he knew their work schedules meant one was usually at the club when the other one had time off.

With practiced ease, Kol put the silencer on his gun. He aimed it at the man's head.

"Sorry, mate. Your loyalty has been appreciated," there was a sardonic twist to his lips.

Kol aimed it at the dealer's forehead and shot him clean between the eyes. The shot went off without a sound. The bullet dug between his eyes and blood seeped out.

If Bonnie had been here, he had no doubt she would have hysterics. She would be disgusted, but she wasn't here.

And Kol was such a monster, he was relieved it had only come to a simple case of body disposal. If he had been forced to torture the man, he wouldn't have been able to return to her tonight. Torture never failed to make him feel like the monster he was. He couldn't stand the idea of being around Bonnie after something like that. It was a side of him, she could never see. She was light. Everything that was good in his world always had been and she deserved better than his real self.

"How can you be certain he was telling the truth?" Elijah questioned.

Always so suspicious his older brother. Elijah didn't like anything that strayed outside of the realm of cold hard facts.

"Because that's my area of expertise," Kol said. "And ensure this doesn't get back to the Lockwoods."

"Why?"

"Don't you listen when your girlfriend talks?" Kol asked. "Tyler's girl is named Forbes. This FBI agent could be a relative of hers."

"Consider it noted," Elijah said with a nod. "Handle this."

Elijah waved at the body. Marcel and Thierry nodded, but still Thierry looked glum. Kol slapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, mate. You'll be home with Katie within a few hours."

Thierry nodded and grinned.

Koll, who was feeling generous thanks to Bonnie took it a step further. "Hell, take tomorrow night off with your girl."

"Thanks, man," Thierry said with surprise.

Kol and Elijah walked out. Elijah looked pensive as they walked to their cars.

"You don't suppose Katherine could help us out on this one?" Elijah asked.

Kol stopped in front of his car. And for a brief moment, he contemplated the very real possibility Elijah had lost his mind.

"No, I don't," Kol said with ice in his tone. "She's a gossip and a junkie. You know how unreliable addicts are. That's why we never employ them and why they make brilliant targets for blackmail."

Elijah scowled. "She is clean, little brother."

"She is however, that doesn't change anything. And how much does Katherine know about us?"

At the frat party he hadn't been given the impression Katherine knew too much, but with the way Elijah was acting now, he wondered if it wasn't worse than he had suspected.

"Nor everything, but I don't hide my work from her either."

That was a dangerous game in Kol's opinion.

"If your girlfriend ever breathes a word of this to Bonnie or drags her into it, I'll kill Katherine myself, big brother. Make no mistake."

Elijah looked at him in disgust and shook his head. "You can't shield Bonnie from this forever. And if you as much as look at Katherine wrong, you and I will have a problem."

Kol snorted. If it came down to him versus Elijah, he had no doubt he would come out the winner.

"I won't invite chaos and violence into her life."

"There's nothing but chaos in life."

"If you've turned philosophical, it's time for me to leave, big brother."

Kol got in his car and broke several speeding laws on his way back to Bonnie. He rang her cellphone when he was parked in her driveway. She answered on the third ring and he could hear the sleep in her voice.

"Kol," she mumbled. "Are you coming back?"

"I'm outside."

Kol grinned and got out of the car.

"Hm," she sighed. "I'll unlock the door."

Kol hung up and waited for her outside of the front door. He heard the lock turn and in the next instant, Bonnie had opened the door. She stood just inside of the threshold, a large blanket over her shoulders. That was a relief because if he caught a glimpse of her in those tiny PJ's then he would go mad with desire.

Bonnie's expression lit up into a bright smile. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. He felt her surprise. He stroked her cheek, coaxing her to kiss him back. When she did, he felt himself harden. But he had promised Bonnie they would sleep and he withdrew, restraining himself. He touched his forehead to hers, breathing in her scent. Vanilla and lavender, heaven.

When they were children, she had smelled of strawberry shampoo.

"Where did you go?" she asked in a breathy voice. She chewed on her lower lip and he longed to do it for her.

"Work."

She withdrew and looked at him seriously.

"Work?" her brows knit together and there was a faint blush in her cheeks. "Not another – another woman?"

Kol laughed. He couldn't help himself even though he knew it was likely not the reaction she was looking for. He drew her into his arms, still laughing. But he managed to get himself under control when she hit his chest, telling him it wasn't funny.

"No, I suppose it's not. However, you are charming when you are jealous."

She put her hands on his chest and firmly pushed him away. He didn't notice at first and when he realized what she was trying to do, he obligingly took a step back. She wrapped her arms around her chest, a gesture he was starting to recognize as protective.

XXX

"I'm serious. This is serious. Is it because I won't sleep with you?" Bonnie asked even though her cheeks felt like they were scalding. "Because I'm just not ready."

Kol at last looked like he was taking her seriously. Which was a relief because if he laughed at her again, she was going to kick him. Or something. Bonnie wasn't a naturally violent person and she had no idea how to go about it.

"That's fine by me. Truly it is," Kol took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. Electricity shot through her. "I know perhaps I come on a little strong or I flirt too much when you are so -"

"When I am so what?" she asked taking her hand back and wrapping her arms back around her chest.

"Young," he said slowly. "However, I meant what I said, it's only a little teasing or seduction if you will. I mean no harm and it's certainly not my intention."

Bonnie nodded.

It made sense although she wondered why he thought the four year age gap made her so young. It wasn't like she hadn't done things in the past. But at the same time, it was a relief because it meant she could put off that unpleasant conversation for longer. Perhaps forever.

"And no, I did not run off to rendezvous with another woman. It was a work emergency."

"Okay," she said softening.

Kol broke into a smile that made her stomach fill with butterflies. He picked her up and she let out a surprised squeak. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs and lay her down on the bed when they reached her room.

He shrugged out of his jacket and that gave Bonnie a better idea. She was still apprehensive about why he had left, but she knew she could remedy at least some of the trouble. So she reached out and helped him take his T-shirt off.

That was fortunate for her because she had never actually looked at Kol when he was shirtless before. And it was a sight worth seeing.

His had a perfect washboard stomach and his arms were as well-muscled as they felt. His shoulders were broad and his frame was definitely fit. Less bulky than Jeremy's, but leaner and moral natural. She found she liked that better. The only thing, she didn't care for was the long white, jagged scar right below his ribs.

Ignoring his scar and the questions she had about it (because Kol hated questions), she reached for him. She pulled him onto the bed and straddled his waist. She leaned down to kiss him and she felt his surprise before he took control.

She tangled her fingers into his hair. As always, she loved how soft his hair was. She rocked her hips against his growing hardness. Dampness pooled between her legs and there was a quickening low in her stomach. The roughness of his jeans felt incredible against the sensitive skin of her thighs and core.

Bonnie ran her hand teasingly along his stomach. His stomach muscles rippled underneath her fingertips and she mewled. Kol swirled his tongue in her mouth and she moaned against his lips. In response, she could feel his smile.

Her hand travelled lower until she was undoing his jeans. A thrill went through her as his hands gripped her thighs even though she knew she wouldn't be satisfied. But she wouldn't focus on that. She moved his hands to her bum. She needed them away from where they were.

The instant she had undone his pants, something had changed in Kol's demeanor. His touch was more insistent, he was inching closer to touching her in ways, he hadn't done before. And she had no plans for him to touch her. She was just going to pleasure him and hope that would do the trick.

Because the truth was, she was insecure in her relationship with him. She was afraid the second, he didn't get what he wanted from her, he would go find someone else. And she was desperate to keep him.

He was taking care of her and she had been on her own for nearly two years. After her Grams fell ill, she had been left to fend for herself and she couldn't lose him. Not now, not when she had someone, who cared about her well-being again. If that meant, she needed to push her own boundaries, she was willing to do it.

Bonnie's hand slipped inside of his boxers. She gripped his length and ran her hand along it. She started to pump. Her touch was tentative and she was nervous. Any second things could go too far and that kept her on edge. At the same time, Kol's soft kisses were driving her wild. Heat coursed through her and she pressed herself closer to him in answer to the throbbing between her legs. It was a conflicting state and she was left wondering why for about the hundredth time Kol's touch affected her the way it did.

"A little harder, beautiful," Kol groaned. His husky voice turned her knees to mush. She tightened her grip and pumped faster, a moan escaped him. "That's it. Just like that, love."

Kol's lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers. Their foreheads were touching and they were breathing into each other as she pumped him. His eyes were closed and he let out grunts and groans when she did it just right. He was big, she could tell and her eyes fluttered shut. Whenever he moaned, a thrill would go through her.

A part of Bonnie where a normal girl still lived, loved this. Loved being in control and although this had started from a place of insecurity, it had given way to something inside of her that was awakening.

Kol squeezed her bum. His hand slid between her legs. His finger trailed along her slit outside of her sleep shorts. She froze and he kissed the place between her jaw and ear.

"It's alright, beautiful. I'll make you feel good. I'll take care of you, baby."

Bonnie didn't move. Sweat broke out on her forehead and her breaths were coming in shallow pants. Kol's hand was at the nape of her neck, massaging. Belatedly, she realized it was an attempt to soothe her.

Didn't he realize how panicked she was?

His hand dipped underneath her sleep shorts. He mimicked the same movement as earlier and that proved to be too much for her. His finger slid along her folds, feeling how damp she was. But he must sense the panic, coursing through her.

Didn't he?

Bonnie's mind was racing. She withdrew and shook her head.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" Kol murmured his mouth placing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"No, stop. Stop. Just stop!"

Instantly, Kol removed his hand. His brow knit together in confusion and she saw concern in his eyes. They had gone from a lust filled black to a soft hazel.

"Too soon?"

Bonnie frantic for any excuse nodded. "Yes, too soon," she said eagerly latching onto his explanation of events. "But I can still -"

Kol caught her wrist and shook his head. "Not until I can touch you as well."

She blushed. Realizing, Kol really hadn't known. He had misread her tension. He had seen normal anxiety and jitters – all the stuff that came with a new partner. Not true fear and panic.

What a relief.

Instead of pressing for more or even an explanation, Kol wrapped her up in his arms and brought her to his chest. He lay down on his back and held her to him. Her heart was still pounding and she could still feel the cold sweat that had broken out on her skin, but she was staring to calm down.

He wasn't going to hurt her. Neither was he going to push for answers she couldn't give. Instead, he held her to him. She curled up against his neck chest, blushing when he kicked his pants off. She could feel every muscle in his body, every hard line as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Kol's scent engulfed her. It was a strong fresh scent and underneath that was a fragrance that was uniquely him. His arms encased her as he held her to him in a vicelike grip and she didn't mind. She welcomed the feel of him He was dangerous – it had scared her before. Now it felt good. With Kol protecting her, no one could ever hurt her again.

Her eyes drifted closed and she nuzzled closer. Her lips pressed against his collarbone and she murmured his name half asleep.

XXX

Kol woke slowly. It took longer than it should have and there was this annoying buzzing noise that wouldn't let up. He opened his eyes and saw it was Bonnie's phone. He picked up and glanced at the screen. She had several texts from all of her friends.

Tyler.

Jeremy.

Caroline.

Elena.

And even Mutt.

Kol couldn't decide, who he would rather murder Matt or Jeremy. Mutt thought he had some sort of claim to Bonnie, but Jeremy had been her boyfriend. Instead of concerning himself with Bonnie's well-being he had done drugs. And Elijah wondered why Kol didn't trust druggies. Nothing was more important to them than their next fix.

He put her phone down. Just barely resisting the temptation to erase Matt's calls and texts. Not that it mattered, after Bonnie saw in cold hard numbers what he could offer her today, he felt certain Mutt would have even less of a chance than he did now.

"Kol," she whispered.

Bonnie pressed herself closer and a moan tumbled out of her lips when his hand went to her bum, squeezing. It was followed by a soft sigh as she pressed her face into his chest. One glance told him, she wasn't yet awake. Which made him grin.

Bonnie had the best body Her curves were generous and full. And her ass – that ass, he thought feeling himself begin to stiffen just at the thought. The feel of her ass in his hands, it was enough he nearly came on the spot like an excitable school boy.

But he grit his teeth, steeling himself for patience. He had an idea what had happened last night was simply because she was afraid he had gone for another woman. No doubt, she was afraid of losing him as a protector and a benefactor. That wasn't what he considered himself. Bonnie had always been the girl for him. But she scarcely recalled him. To her, that must be all he was.

What a pity.

And worse still, he knew he must be patient because she was inexperienced.

He wanted to let her sleep in, but they needed to go to his lawyer. Gently, he caressed the side of her body with just his fingertips. He didn't want to spook her or make her think he was trying to pressure her.

Kol understood perfectly why Bonnie wasn't happy and why she was jumpy. She was running scared and with everything that had happened to her lately, he would have been surprised if she was happy.

"Bonnie my sweet," he crooned. His lips brushed the top of her head. "Wake up."

XXX

Bonnie was having the most wonderful dream. There was someone stroking her side in a way that made heat course through her. And someone was holding her safe in their embrace. She had a feeling, she knew who it was if only she could remember.

"We have to go soon," a male voice said.

British accent, who did she know with a British accent?

With a gasp, she jerked awake. Kol brought her body back to his and she curled against his side. Her heart was still pounding and she stared up at him. Kol didn't look as if he had been surprised, but there was a crease between his brow.

She squeezed her eyes shut and silently hoped he didn't think she was completely insane.

"I'm sorry."

"About?" his confusion was obvious.

"Sometimes I wake up like that. I know, it sucks."

"Bonnie," his hand was underneath her chin and he held her gaze, his eyes searching hers. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you coping with your father's death and your grandmother's?"

"Fine," she said avoiding his eyes and drawing away.

She sat up and pulled on a robe.

"And the financial strain you've been under? As well as the added pressure from school?"

"I'm fine," she huffed.

She could feel his eyes boring holes into the back of her neck, but this wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Kol already knew what had happened to her and as far as she was concerned, given the circumstances she was great. No, given the circumstances she was doing amazing.

"I need to swing by my flat before we go to the lawyer."

"That's fine with me," Bonnie said rifling through her closet for an outfit. "If this is going to be a regular thing, I should clear out a drawer for you."

Jeremy used to have a drawer. Until she threw him out along with everything in it.

"Actually, I was rather hoping you would come to mine tonight."

Bonnie sucked in her breath. That felt like a big step. She hadn't even seen Kol's apartment and she had liked having him here. Being in her space where she felt safe and in control or as in control as she could be.

Kol came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her throat lingeringly. She sighed, her eyes drifted closed and she melted into him.

"I guess, I mean maybe," she chewed on her bottom lip. "Is it far from school?"

"It's closer than your place."

"Sure," she said hesitantly.

"There's a guest room. Several actually if you'd prefer it."

Kol touched his forehead to her temple. His breath fanned her face and she shivered, pressing herself closer to his warmth. He was so big and strong, it made her feel safe. And she knew in that moment, he wouldn't ask for more than she wanted to give.

Without fully realizing it, she stroked his cheek, turning her body around to be closer to him.

"Then why would you want me to come over?"

"I like being around you and I don't want you to return to your dorm."

"Damon," she said with a sigh. "You're worried."

"I am," he kissed her temple lingeringly. "However, even if I wasn't, I simply find I want you around."

"I can come over for tonight at least."

"Good," he kissed her again. "And pack a bag. I mean to keep you a while."

"K-kol?"

"I like notion of you in my bed. That said, no pressure," he assured her.

"I guess I could stay for a few days," Bonnie said chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm avoiding my friends anyway."

"Why?"

"Damon," she said with a grimace. "I don't want to get involved in the Elena and Caroline drama. But I feel like I need to side with Caroline yet Elena's - she's in trouble if she is dating Damon. I just don't think he would be any different with her than with Caroline."

He hugged her to him and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest.

"That's not your concern."

"Can you tell them that?"

"For you? Anything."

As it turned out, Kol held off on swinging by his apartment since they were going there after they went to the lawyer. Kol's lawyer was with one of the biggest firms in Chicago and according to him, they had offices all over the world.

Bonnie didn't know much about lawyers or what an ordinary law office looked like, but she had no doubt his lawyer was one of the best. At least one of the most expensive in Chicago. Just based on the area anyway. His office was located in the downtown in a wealthy neighborhood with all skyrises of chrome and glass.

Kol parked in a spot that said reserved, which garnered a raised eyebrow from her.

"Uh, exactly how often are you here?"

"Myself or one of my relatives, and I don't believe you'd care for the answer."

"Oh my God," Bonnie whispered.

She got out of the car and felt like she was in a daze when she walked around. Kol caught up to her and reached for her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

How she wished Kol didn't have to ask her that so often.

"You're a criminal. An actual criminal," she said glancing around to make sure no one heard them. "I mean I did know that, but actually seeing the lawyer's office and getting an idea of what goes into keeping you out of jail – it's – it's a lot."

"It's not your world or your concern," he said gently. He laced their fingers together and led her toward the elevator. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, forget as best you can."

Bonnie nodded. And she tried. The problem was as easy as it was to forget (and it was easy because Kol made her want to) it was just as easy to remember. Every time something happened it would all come rushing back to her.

"Can't you tell me something? Just enough so that I don't worry, but not so much I could cause trouble if the police came knocking?"

"The police aren't ever going to question you," Kol said firmly.

He pushed the button to the elevator and pulled her to him. His arm snaked around her waist and she stood there tensely tapping her foot. She wanted this over with.

But she knew it wouldn't be. She needed Sage and Katherine's opinion. Someone, who would have her back and help her if she was about to sign something she shouldn't.

The elevator doors parted and they walked inside. Kol pushed the button for the floor.

Kol brushed a lock of her hair from her face. He cracked a lopsided smile that made her heart skip a beat. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. Some part of her – maybe it was instinct knew everything would be alright if Kol was there.

The doors opened again and they walked into a fancy reception area. Kol led her to the receptionist's desk, she was elegantly dressed and looked bored. Her eyes brightened when she saw Kol only to have her smile dim when she spotted Bonnie.

"Mr Thompson can you see right away, Mr Mikaelson," the girl said nodding toward the office door.

Kol started to walk away. He took Bonnie's hand and she went with him. Her palms were sweaty and she was sure he must notice, but if he did, he didn't comment.

Instead, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How much are you willing to bet she can't tell us Mr Mikaelsons apart?"

Bonnie grinned and shook her head. "That should be easy enough to do. You're the hot one."

"Cheeky girl."

Kol's hand roamed down her back to pat her bum and he put it on her lower back before she could do more than squeak in surprise. The move had been deliberate, fast and so discrete it left her head spinning and a blush staining her cheeks.

Kol didn't bother to knock on the door. He simply walked into Mr Thompson's office. The lawyer was an older man with white hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore an expensively tailored suit. His eyes travelled from her feet to her face in a way that was all too slow. Bonnie instinctively moved further behind Kol when she felt Mr Thompson's eyes linger a beat too long on her cleavage.

Self-conscious, she reflected that the outfit did still count as modest. It was a simple white blouse and all she had done was leave a couple of buttons undone.

"Good to see you, Kol. Have you been staying out of trouble?" Mr Thompson joked with Kol in a fatherly manner.

Kol chuckled and squeezed Bonnie's hand. If he sensed her hesitation, he didn't show it.

"Always."

Again, Mr Thompson's eyes fell to her lips, but it lasted only a second. "And who is this vision?" Bonnie glanced at Kol to gauge his reaction. His expression revealed nothing and she ignored the brief moment of disappointment. She had hoped he would notice, if he did, he wouldn't bring her around Mr Thomspon again. At least, no more than necessary.

"This is Bonnie Bennett my fiancée."

Inwardly, Bonnie panicked at hearing the word fiancée spoken aloud. It brought everything home, but she pushed aside the panic. She liked Kol and she wanted to be with him. Even without this deal, she would want to be with him. He was good to her in a way, she hadn't known boyfriends could be. Jeremy or the handful of boys, she had dated before him had never been like that.

Mr Thompson invited them to sit down, which they did. He handed them each a copy of the contract and her stomach twisted into knots when she accepted it. There was something nerve-wracking about this.

"I followed your directions and I did base it on Finn and Sage's. However, I made the appropriate changes as per your suggestion," Mr Thompson said smoothly. "Please let me know if you have any questions or anything you would like changed."

In spite of herself, Bonnie was impressed by his professional manner. If he considered this situation unusual, he certainly didn't show it.

Bonnie went over the contract with her heart in her throat. She felt faint when she saw the monthly amount Kol's accountant would deposit into her account before the wedding. Spots danced before her eyes, when she saw what she would be getting half of once they were married.

Kol's eyes were on the contract and he saw, which section she was reading. He put his hand on the back of her chair and leaned in. His lips brushed her ear and she felt more than saw his smirk.

"That's only the legal amount. Imagine, what I have stashed away for us in offshore accounts," he whispered in wicked tones.

Bonnie swallowed and glanced at him, concerned all over again. Subtly, she shook her head. She and Kol had a deal, she didn't want to know about his illegal dealings and that included the profits.

Seeming to take her meaning, Kol's gaze softened and he kissed her temple before continuing to look over his own contract.

Bonnie came to a paragraph about confidentiality clause regarding his work. She was not to discuss or reveal anything she may learn about his work. This included anything of criminal or unsavory nature.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said pointing to this part. "I'm no lawyer, but I'm pretty sure cops call this a confession."

Kol snorted and grinned wryly.

"Confidentiality clauses among spouses are common for a variety of reasons," Mr Thompson said still using that professional demeanor.

Bonnie went back to the contract. It was thorough and spanned five pages. There were portions about funding for school. Financial support for any children. What would happen if the relationship was called off before the wedding. Infidelity, divorce. It covered everything.

Finally, her eyes landed on a passage about Kol's work.

_Party A or Kol Mikaelson's work will come first. If a relocation is necessary for the sake of his career, this will be prioritized. Every attempt to accommodate Party B or Bonnie Bennett will be made. _

"What is this?" Bonnie finally asked showing it to Kol.

XXX

"I don't know, but it's nothing," Kol said shooting a warning glance at Mr Thompson.

Bonnie fortunately did not notice. There were a couple of things he had yet to tell Bonnie and he hesitated because he knew it was news she would not take well. In all likelihood it would cost him her, and he hadn't decided whether or not to wait until after she signed the contract.

Although he supposed it didn't matter. If she was going to dump him over it, she was as likely to do it after the contract as she was before. Because he knew Bonnie was not overly materialistic. He might have her because he had money however, he knew it would not be the case if Bonnie had not been flat broke and desperate.

"I am aware of your family's habit of relocating," Mr Thompson said fixing Kol with a piercing stare.

As always, their lawyer was far too clever to outright say anything or question things he shouldn't. And he never failed to let his thoughts on a matter be known. Discretion was half of his fee.

"It's fine, sweetheart," Kol said stroking her cheek. She glanced over at him and blushed. "It's not as if I will force you to move if you don't want to."

She chewed on her bottom lip. And he knew what she was thinking; 'I need to ask Sage'.

"Will you be signing today?"

"No," Kol said pleasantly. "We are taking the week to look the documents over."

"A smart move," Mr Thompson agreed.

Kol was a little concerned when he saw Bonnie all, but ran from the room. However, once they reached the elevator and he put his hand on the small of her back, she turned her body into his. She glanced up at him and smiled, but there were ghosts in her eyes.

He supposed she wasn't doing too well after losing her father and grandmother. Then there was the financial stress, which had only just dissipated under unconventional circumstances. Wanting to soothe her worries, he kissed her forehead.

XXX

Bonnie couldn't help gawking. Kol lived in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in Chicago, which in all honesty didn't surprise her. But the buildings were all modern sky rise apartments that cost more money than most people saw in a lifetime. She looked around and immediately felt out of place.

Kol parked his car in the underground parking of his building. He got her bag out of the backseat and swung it over his shoulder lightly. He took her hand and showed her to the elevator. He pressed the button for the floor he wanted, his apartment was the penthouse. She had expected nothing less from him. Then he typed in a four-digit code and it was first then the elevator moved.

"Code changes every Sunday," Kol explained when he saw her looking.

"Is that common?"

Kol shrugged.

They reached his floor and he typed in another code. Then he pressed down with his thumbprint before the elevator door opened. Now Bonnie knew that it was not ordinary security. She followed inside and tugged on his hand, pulling her back to him before he could get further. Behind them, the elevator door shut with a ding.

"You use two codes and a fingerprint to get in here," Bonnie said.

"I do. It's more secure."

Bonnie took both his hands in hers and he grinned. His thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"Are you in danger?"

"Sometimes," he said looking away from her. "And I don't want you to worry about it, baby."

Baby there it was again. He'd called her that last night too. Just when she thought she had learned all of his nicknames for her, he had new ones. She wasn't sure she liked this one.

"What if something happens to you?"

"It won't," he said with a certainty she far from felt. "Come along now. I'll give you the grand tour."

It might have been her imagination, but he seemed a little excited. His smiles were contagious and she followed him, feeling her mood improve as he led her further into his apartment.

Kol's apartment was as nice as it had looked from the outside and just as cold. The door opened up onto a living room that was both large and had a view of almost all of Chicago.

The walls were plain and the ceiling was high with modern windows that showed the city sky line. The floor was marble and there was a staircase leading upstairs. As well as several leather chairs and couches. The coffee tables – there were three of them were artfully arranged and decorated in front of the flat screen TV. To the point, where they looked as if no one ever used the space.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the kitchen. It looked white, stark and cold just as the rest of the apartment. But at least the living room looked as if someone had attempted to make it cozy. There were rugs and the walls were nice earthy tones.

Kol led her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"It's nice," she said looking around his bedroom.

Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip. The room was nice, but it was also painfully cold. There was almost no sign anyone lived here. Definitely not in the rest of the apartment, but at least in the bedroom there were a few hints. She saw a few discarded shirts and an open paperback on the nightstand. Otherwise, it looked as empty as the rest of the apartment.

That said, it was just as luxurious as the rest of the place. It was decorated in masculine colors. The walls were white and the ceilings were high. The bed was large and placed against the wall. It faced the large open windows, which led to a terrace. There was a fireplace and a TV as well as a sitting area. Attached was a bathroom.

Kol threw her bag on his desk. She winced when it narrowly missed his laptop. But she saw the skyline. His whole apartment had those large modern windows and she walked over to have a look.

It was breathtaking.

From here she could see most of the downtown. This at least was one thing about his apartment that felt welcoming.

Kol snuck up behind her and picked her up. Caught off guard, she giggled and squeaked. He carried her over to the bed and tossed her down on her back. Bonnie sat up with a laugh and pushed her hair out of her face. Her legs dangled over the edge and she noticed, she couldn't reach the floor. Kol must have one of those tall beds, she'd been so distracted by the view, she hadn't noticed.

He put his hands on her knees. His palms were warm and she felt a spark go through her at the contact. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow and tender almost as if Kol was scared if he wasn't gentle, he would break her.

Or spook her.

Kol might not be acting as if last night was on his mind, but his kiss told a different story. Relieved, Bonnie tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He pushed her onto her back, lying down on top of her. The feel of his body on hers awoke something in her. The hardness of his muscles and the weight – no the weight. Not the weight.

Before she could fully meltdown, she put her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him back and straddled his lap. She kissed her way down his neck, enjoying the noises he made as she worked.

With his help, she removed his shirt. Kol's hands slid down her back to cup her bum. His hands squeezed and massaged her. She mewled and pressed herself closer as he kneaded more firmly. Her core ached when he pressed her down onto his growing hardness. His length was rock hard even through his jeans and a zing went through her in response.

His one hand kept squeezing her bum. The other travelled along her body filling her with heat everywhere he touched her. His hand roamed underneath her shirt. She blushed and smiled against his lips when his fingertips stroked her stomach. His touch tickled and she squirmed, which only resulted in her grinding down more firmly on him.

His hand roamed higher, he palmed her breast hungrily. She moaned and her breath caught in her throat. She withdrew and touched her forehead to his. He touched her more firmly and she whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Is this alright?" he murmured brushing his lips against hers.

"Ye - yyes," she stuttered because Kol squeezed her breast.

Kol tried to take her shirt off then seemed to think better of it because he stopped. Instead, his hands went to her hips, playing with the loops of her jeans.

"Take your top off, beautiful."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip and blushed when she saw how hungrily he was watching her. His hazel eyes had gone black with lust and she had to look away.

"Stop looking at me like that," she muttered.

Kol smirked and closed his eyes.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said with a roll of his hips that made her gasp for breath.

"At the club?" she asked and then clutched his shoulders.

Kol peeked and grinned. "Well yes, that and in the shower -"

"Kol!" she complained hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It's fine. It wasn't anything you haven't seen before," she mumbled even though her cheeks felt scalding.

Bonnie put her hands on the bottom of her shirt. Obligingly, Kol glanced away and she pulled the shirt over her head. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. She felt his smile against her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Kol rolled his hips and she gasped in surprise. That gasp broke the kiss and Kol smirked at her. He pulled her down flat on him, he kissed her chest. It was hot open-mouthed kisses that made her whimper. With one hand, he put his hand on her lower back. He kept her pinned to him and his other hand covered one of her breasts.

His touch was gentle as if he was afraid he would spook her. Kol pushed down on her lower back and her core was pushed harder against his cock. She whimpered and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Kol groaned in complaint when his mouth fell away from her breast.

His mouth went to her ear. "Take your bra off, beautiful."

Bonnie blushed. Kol wasn't letting on that last night was on his mind, but it obviously was. He touched her hesitantly and gently as if he wanted to make certain nothing happened that she hadn't initiated. But this didn't bother her at all. It wasn't anything, Kol hadn't seen before.

Twice as he had so unhelpfully pointed out.

Bonnie reached behind her and undid the bra. It was less graceful and practiced than the move was when she used the one from the Lounge. That one was designed to be torn off, but judging by the heated look on Kol's face, it didn't matter.

Bonnie helped him take off his T-shirt. He tossed it aside easily and her mouth went dry at the sight. She had seen Kol shirtless a handful of times before. But this was one of the first times she could actually drool.

Bonnie placed a tender kiss to his scar. She let her lips linger and her fingers play along it.

"What happened?" she murmured.

Bonnie happened to glance up and blushed when she saw how Kol was watching her. His hand went to her hair and his fingers stroked her tresses. He sat up and pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her forehead to his shoulder.

"Nothing."

Kol brushed her hair back over her shoulder. She blushed and pushed herself closer on instinct.

"Was it surgery?" she asked pressing her lips to his shoulder.

"Bonnie," he said in a husky voice.

The next thing Bonnie knew, she was on her back and she let out a surprised squeal. Kol's hand went to her cheek, his fingers caressing her gently. His lips brushed hers and it was just the lightest of touches. He broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers. His breath fanned her face and she shivered in response.

Kol ran his hand down her throat and between her breasts. He slid his palm back up her stomach and cupped her breast. His fingers played with her nipple. She gasped and arched her back, pushing herself into his hand. Heat rushed through her and her breath stuttered.

Just like at The Lounge she was amazed by how good Kol's touch made her feel.

Slowly, as if he was trying not to spook her, his other hand went to her jeans. He played with the button like he was giving her time to tell him to stop. And she wanted to, but if she did then the rest of this would probably stop too and she wanted to keep having Kol touch her. It was making her feel normal – like she wasn't broken beyond repair.

In a flash, the answer came to her. Distract him and there was something she wanted to try with Kol. Sure, he was a player and probably way more experienced than she could ever hope to be, but she thought he would like it anyway.

Bonnie put her hands on his shoulder and switched up their position. But first, she pulled him in for a kiss and she could feel him smile against her lips. She straddled his lap and started to kiss her way down his throat and chest.

"You like being on top, do you, beautiful?"

Bonnie blushed and spent a little extra time kissing his scar. Before she moved lower. Her tongue circled the skin above his jeans. Kol's hand twined into her hair and she started to undo his jeans.

She kissed her way lower when his hard length sprung free. This was the first time, she actually saw Kol's cock in a room that wasn't pitch black. He was bigger than she had thought. He looked as if he would fill her to the hilt and then some. Her mouth went dry and lower more interesting places grew damp.

Her hand gripped his cock and she pumped, teasing. She made sure to keep her touch light. Her mouth kissed the sensitive skin just above his cock. Blushing, she glanced shyly up at him.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Nightstand drawer," Kol groaned. "Fuck, Bon. You're killing me here."

"I am?"

Bonnie opened the nightstand drawer and found a condom. She rolled it onto his cock by first squeezing the air out of the tip. Then she rolled it all the way down to the base taking care not to scratch the latex with her fingernails.

She put her mouth back on him. She swirled her tongue around his cock and heard him groan.

"Bonnie baby," Kol said in a raspy voice. "You don't need a condom to go down on me."

Now she was truly embarrassed and she let go and sat up. She looked away.

"Oh, you thought..."

Kol pulled her down next to him, this time, she wasn't surprised. She snuggled against his side and put her arm around his chest. He turned her face up to his and kissed her playfully on the tip of her nose, she giggled.

"Come now, love," he murmured. "Take it off."

"But you can still contract STD's from oral sex," Bonnie said deciding the only way she could talk about this was if she was clinical.

"Hm," Kol stroked her face lazily and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm clean. I got tested just before we got together. What about you, baby?"

"I'm clean."

"Then take it off. We're exclusive," he kissed her once. It was lingering and open mouthed, Bonnie breathed into his mouth. "And it isn't the same. I want to feel your mouth on me. If it's alright with you. If all of this is alright with you."

That filled her with heat from head to toe and a throbbing between her legs.

"Alright."

She had never minded blowjobs, but she wasn't crazy about condoms. They tasted funny and felt gross. She'd much rather go down on Kol without it.

Bonnie sat back up, Kol kissed her lingeringly on the lips before he released her. She removed the condom and Kol took it from her, tossing it carelessly aside.

Slowly, she put his tip in her mouth. She ran her tongue along his cock. Slowly, she took him in her mouth. More and more until she couldn't anymore. Then she put her hand on him and wrapped her fingers tightly around him, pumping. She sucked him hard.

Kol groaned and bucked his hips. Bonnie gripped him tighter and she heard him murmur 'apologies' as if through a fog. She was so focused on what she was doing, she lost herself. Lost herself in the moment, enjoyed the feel of Kol's fingers at the nape of her neck.

She continued her ministrations. Kol's breath turned into rough, ragged pants. Ones she heard distantly and that further inflamed her passions. She had to admit there was something about knowing she was driving him crazy with lust that sparked her passion.

Her core ached and she felt herself melt. Dampness pooled between her legs and she blushed aware she was almost completely gone.

She kept going until she could tell Kol was close to finishing. He groaned and gripped her hair. She heard his warnings, but ignored them. Kept going until she felt his body stiffen. A moan tumbled from his lips and she blushed.

Kol came, finishing in her mouth. Bonnie withdrew and swallowed. Self-consciously, she wiped the corner of her lips.

Kol hooked his arm around her waist. He tugged her close and kissed her gently on the lips. His hands went to her face, fingertips caressing her. He pulled her more firmly on top of him and her chest was flat against his. Kol was already starting to harden and he rolled his hips. When she was pressed flat against him was a thrilling sensation. Heat coursed through her.

The feel of Kol's hard muscles against her awakened something inside of her.

Kol turned flipped her over. She was on her back and she gasped in surprise. She didn't like this. She didn't want to be underneath him, but he was already covering her with his body. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes, concentrating on breathing. Kol licked and sucked on her pulse line. He nipped playfully and she mewled. She squirmed and moved her body against him. She blushed when she realized she had pressed her hips into his hardness.

"You like that, baby?" Kol murmured in her ear. His voice was warm and rough, it turned her insides to mush.

Bonnie nodded. Her faculties had disappeared when his hand cupped her breast, kneading. She arched her back for more. Kol's hand roamed down her stomach caressing her skin as he went. His fingers fiddled with the button of her jeans. That brought Bonnie crashing back to reality. She slid her hand inside of his boxers, stroking him. He turned hard again and she played with his cock.

Before she knew what had happened, Kol's hand was inside of her jeans. His fingers played against her core. It was a light touch that under other circumstances would have driven her wild with lust.

Bonnie raised up onto her elbows to run her lips along the shell of Kol's ear. The signs that she was affecting him couldn't have been a whole lot more obvious. His breath caught in his throat and he stiffened fully in her hand.

"Let me," she breathed.

Bonnie stroked him firmly, hard and he groaned. She knew that was how he liked it.

"Bonnie," Kol murmured in a husky voice. "I want to touch you."

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Maybe if she just kept breathing she would be alright and Kol could touch her. She could be normal for just a little while.

His hand slipped underneath her underwear. He stroked her once lingeringly along her slit and his thumb went to her clit, caressing. She tensed up and waited with bated to see if she could actually go through with this.

"Relax, baby," he whispered.

Kol's hand started to move more insistently and a cold sweat broke out on her body. Her heart started pounding erratically and spots danced in front of her eyes. Memories of that night assaulted her in an overwhelming array.

"Stop!" Bonnie cried. "Please just stop. Kol, please!"

With frantic hands she pushed on him, but it was unnecessary. Kol was already getting to his feet and pulling his T-shirt back on, swearing the whole time.

"Fucking hell, Bonnie," he growled with a murderous look over his shoulder. "If you don't return my interest, just tell me!"

"No! Oh God," she whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself. "That's not it. Oh my God, that's not it."

She hung her head. Kol surveyed her for a few moments with dark impassive eyes. Finally, with a sigh, he threw his button up shirt over her shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves and tugged it closed.

"Bonnie my sweet," Kol said gently sitting down next to her. "Are you a virgin?"

She blushed. Tears pooled in her eyes. Shaking her head, she looked away from him.

Kol growled low in his throat. "Just give me the name of the bloke that hurt you and I'll put him in the ground. Painfully," he said with a sinister smile. "Perhaps I'll bury him alive."

"Kol!" she gasped horrified.

Kol appeared to catch himself. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?"

"I - I –ii – I never told anyone," she said the words seemed to stick in her throat.

Kol sighed and he gave her a soft look. One that was so sympathetic, she had to look away before she completely broke down.

"You don't have to tell me now. Just tell me – something – anything so that I don't hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me," she protested.

"Frightened you then?"

She nodded. "And I should tell you. It's only fair."

"You don't have to."

Kol tried to reach for her and she shied away from his hands.

"But you can't touch me, not right now. Not when I'm talking about it."

"What's his name?" Kol said reverting to his murderous self.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't' know."

"What did he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look," she said looking down at the floor. "And it doesn't matter – it happened and there's nothing that can change that."

Tears pooled in her eyes and just thinking about it made her feel sick, like she might throw up at any second.

"You don't have to tell me, not if it's too hard."

"You told me what you do for a living, I can tell you what happened to me."

"If you'd like, but I don't wish to pressure you.""

Bonnie took a deep breath and twisted her hands together, into knots.

"It was last winter. My father was back in the hospital and the doctors told me he wouldn't survive long. The second heart attack it took its toll."

"I'm sorry."

Bonnie looked away. She hadn't told this story to anyone and it was painful, but she thought she could get through it so long as she didn't have to make eye contact.

"And my dad wanted me to go home, but instead I went to a party because it was too depressing to sit at home and my dad really didn't want me at the hospital anymore. I think he thought I would feel better at home."  
"What about your friends? Where were they?"  
"At the party," she shrugged and put her arms around herself. She was starting to feel exposed in nothing more than Kol's shirt.

"Why didn't you -"

"They knew," she said quietly and she flinched when she saw the look of disgusted fury on Kol's face. "And don't, just don't."

"You have terrible friends."

"Kol please," she said pleading with him. She couldn't possibly manage to get through this story if he kept pushing for details and complaining about her friends.

"I'm sorry. Go on, beautiful."

"Anyway, I had several shots and anything else with alcohol in it I could get my hands on, I was trying to disappear. I lost Elena in the crowd and I stumbled around until I found Tyler's room. I lay down there and that's the last thing I remember."

"Tyler did this?" Kol growled and when she looked at him, she saw his eyes were black and hard as flint.

Frantic, Bonnie shook her head. "No, of course not!"

"I thought you said you didn't know, who."

"I don't," she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.

Just talking about this was making her ill.

_Bonnie was lying on her back. The world felt hazy and groggy. Her limbs felt too heavy to move and she couldn't remember where she was. Someone was lying on her. She felt a hand between her legs – inside of her._

_She tried to hit him, but her arms wouldn't move. Neither would her legs. _

_How much had she had to drink? _

"_Stop," she groaned. Then louder. "Stop!" _

"_Shut up," he snarled. "One more sound and I'll kill you." _

_She froze. Her blood ran cold. She didn't recognize the guy. _

"He threatened to kill you?" Kol snarled.

She winced and backed away. There was something about the dark rage she saw in his eyes that frightened her even now when it wasn't aimed at her.

"He did," Bonnie whispered. "Then he started talking to me, saying things."

"What sort of things?" Kol asked looking like a man, who was planning revenge.

"Just things," she shrugged.

_He had whispered things to her, talking to her as if they were lovers at the end of a date. Asking her if she was wet for him and Bonnie had been frozen in horror. Her blood felt like ice in her veins and she hadn't been able to move from fear. He'd said he would kill her and she believed him. _

_Then he had entered her. The pain was searing. It felt like a knife was forcing itself into her and she gasped. Tears streamed down her face and she had been too scared to scream. But oh God, how she had wanted to scream. _

_Tyler had come in. He'd seen what was happening and thrown the man out. Bonnie had sobbed, begged him not to call the police. She couldn't let her father know, he was dying. She couldn't burden him. _

"Bonnie my sweet," Kol said gently. He put his hand on hers and she started to cry. When she did, he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in the crook of her neck, sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. This is my fault, I should have been there."

"How could you have been?"

"I never should have left Chicago," he mumbled. At least that was what Bonnie thought he said. He spoken so quietly, she could have easily misheard.

She tried not to think about the difference Kol would have made in her life. It was painful to think how much easier everything would have been. He never would have allowed her financial situation to get so bad or left her on her own after her Grams' death and her father's. The only ones, who had been there were Lucy and Matt, and Matt was bogged down with so many worries of his own, he could rarely be there. As for Lucy, she meant well, but didn't have the bandwidth to deal with other people's baggage.

As for the rape? It probably never would have happened. If she'd had a boyfriend like Kol, she wouldn't have been wandering a frat party pass out drunk alone. She would have had someone to turn to when her father died. Would have had somewhere else to go that night.

Another loud sob escaped her. It was a painful cry that made her press herself more firmly against Kol's neck.

It struck her that for the second time that week she was crying her heart out to Kol. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to tire of her and dump her. But she was still unable to quit. If anything, she cried harder.

Kol pulled her against his side and sat down with his back against the headboard. His legs rested on the bed and she curled into his side, crying until she couldn't breathe or see. All she did was sob and her breath was coming in ragged pants.

Slowly far too slowly, she started to calm down and she wiped the tears aside. She kept her face hidden from Kol. She had no doubt she was red and splotchy. But it didn't matter – not really. Her first thought had been right, he would tire of her if she kept crying. But he would also tire of her, when he realized sex was an even longer time coming than he had been expecting, if ever.

"I - I should go."

Bonnie withdrew. She reached for her clothes only discover they were halfway across the room.

"I'll take you home," Kol said. "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Why did he sound disappointed she was leaving?

"I guess, but why would you want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh," she said as the realization dawned on her. "Just a business arrangement then."

Kol took her wrist, wrapping his fingers around her carefully. His touch was so light, she barely felt it. He turned her around to face him and his eyes scrutinized her expression.

"What are you talking about, beautiful?"

She shrugged and pulled her wrist out of his grip. It was easier to avoid his eye when he wasn't touching her, made his otherwise magnetic presence easier to ignore.

"Weren't you listening? I'm broken."

"Silly girl," he said with warmth in his voice.

That sounded familiar. Kol often said to her when he thought she was being ridiculous. Yet each time he did she was struck by an overwhelming sense of recognition. She had heard those words spoken like that in the past.

"I'm not silly," she mumbled.

"Come now," he coaxed moving over to make room for her on the bed.

Still shooting the occasional look at the door to ensure her escape route was still in place, Bonnie sat down on the bed. She let Kol draw her into his arms and found herself curling against his side once again within minutes.

XXX

Kol felt how tightly Bonnie's arms were wound around his stomach and he gazed down at her with heartbreak and regret mingling within him. He never should have left Chicago or he should have at least come back for her when he had promised he would.

Why had he been so foolish as to stay on the outskirts of her life?

Content to known he was near her, but never approaching her?

Stupidly, he had thought his life and his family's vocation would complicate her life. Here, even a criminal would be a welcome shield from the harrowing nightmare she had been through. His fingers ran through her hair and she sighed, snuggling closer.

How long had she needed someone to hold onto?

A long time, judging by the steel grip she had on him. And he let her cling to him because it was all he could for her now.

"Did you ever tell anyone, baby?"

"No," she turned her face into his chest.

He supposed he didn't blame her, it wasn't a subject matter he would wish to speak about either. Yet he wished she had told someone, anyone. And why hadn't Tyler acted? He had allowed a rapist to walk away alive. Twice now, if what Bonnie told him about Caroline was accurate.

Tyler was weak. Naturally, he would have failed to protect Bonnie. Tyler had always been a weak bully, he might have matured, but he was still the school yard bully he'd been when they were children. And bullies were always weak.

"What about your father?"

"No, he'd passed the next day."

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmured hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head. "And your friends?"

"I never wanted to talk about it. I might have told Katherine, but she was in rehab."

So much for the bus boy, Kol thought. If the bus boy were as important to her as she claimed, a true rival as Mutt himself thought then Bonnie would have confided in him what she had just told Kol. And he knew it was selfish and petty to be thinking such thoughts in the wake of what he had just learned however, he was unable to squelch the satisfaction he felt.

Something occurred to Kol in the midst of his feeling of superiority over Matt – Bonnie had a boyfriend around that time. At least, she had if the information in his file was accurate.

"What about -" he tried to recall the name of Katherine's brother and ended up drawing a blank. Jerome, perhaps? He'd just seen it earlier on her phone, but he couldn't recall. "Katherine's brother was your boyfriend at the time? Surely, you must have told him?"

"No, never," Bonnie said looking up at him with wide sincere eyes.

She was truly beautiful. Her green eyes were large and the precise shade of emeralds in that moment – it stole his breath away.

XXX

"Surely he must have noticed? Is that why you broke up?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Kol please, I don't want to talk about it."

Kol's brow knit together as he surveyed her with concern.

"What happened?"

Bonnie shook her head and looked away. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Bonnie," Kol said his voice lowering as his look of concern intensified. "He must have noticed."

"I didn't want to, but he thought I was being difficult and we had sex anyway."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself and turned away. Kol put his arms around her from behind and pulled her back against him between his legs.

"You can't be serious. You panic if I touch you wrong."

There was no mistaking the disgust in his voice.

"He was my boyfriend and I didn't want to -"

"Hush now, it's alright," Kol murmured.

Bonnie started to cry all over again. Kol pulled her to him and she buried her face in his chest. She flashed back to the night she had been with Jeremy the last time.

"_Come on, Bon. Don't be like that," Jeremy complained. His voice was whiny and it grated on her nerves. _

"_No." _

"_Don't be difficult," Jeremy pouted. _

_He grabbed her wrists and manacled them above her head. He fingered her until she grew wet and then he pressed into her. It had been horrible, but she had blocked it out. Moving against him and at least it had been quick. _

_Afterwards, she had thrown up for the next hour until there was nothing left in her stomach. _

Eventually, Bonnie had broken up with Jeremy. She couldn't stomach the sight of him anymore or even the gentlest of touches. Even just a hug or a kiss or a touch of his hand turned her stomach.

Her physical reaction to Kol had surprised her because of how Jeremy had affected her after the rape. Logically speaking, if the touch of one man sickened her, shouldn't they all?

"Bonnie my sweet," Kol said in a soft voice. "Are you saying -" there was pain in his voice. "Did Jeremy rape you?"

"Nn-no."

"You told him no?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Sweetheart."

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what he wasn't saying and she also knew how right he was. Afterwards, she had thrown up. Jeremy had thought she had the flu, not that he had really noticed. He was high at the time and she felt ill reliving the moment. The truth was, some part of her no matter how small it was had known all along how wrong it was.

Memories she had worked to block out threatened to overwhelm her. And she clung to Kol more tightly as she just tried to keep breathing. Kol's hand stroked her back and his chin was on top of her head.

Bonnie had no idea why Kol still wanted her, but he did. And it was a relief. She hadn't wanted to let go of him, but she also hadn't wanted to deceive him because her situation wasn't fair to him in a lot of ways.

"I should have told you sooner."

"Silly girl," Kol repeated and squeezed her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. His hand massaged the back of her neck. "You never told anyone and you're meant to tell me after a week?"

"It hasn't even been a week."

Bonnie plucked at his T-shirt. Kol always had a way of making her feel better no matter what was going on.

"Have you been to see a psychologist?"

How could she possibly have afforded that? It was her first thought, but she didn't voice it.

"No."

"I think perhaps you should."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Come now, beautiful. I'm worried about you."

That was exactly what Bonnie had been scared of.

"I'm fine."

"Promise you will think about it, for me, beautiful?"

"Alright," she mumbled even though she really didn't want to.

"Thank you," Kol kissed the top of her head. "Is your mother your only family?"

"There's my cousin. Wasn't that in my file?" she asked with a snort.

"Very amusing," he tugged playfully on her hair. "What do you say we go to New York?"

"You know where Lucy is. Of course. you do," Bonnie said with an eye roll.

"Alright, I confess," he chuckled. "Well would you like to go see your cousin?"

"Yes."

"I'll book us a flight. Tomorrow?"

Bonnie nodded and kissed his chest. Kol was incredibly sweet and she closed her eyes, sinking into his warmth.

Kol's phone pinged and he checked it. She hardly noticed as she was slowly, but surely drifting off to sleep.

"Elijah is throwing a party of sorts. Along with Katherine. It's tonight. Would you like to go?"

She yawned and stretched snuggling closer. "I guess."

"Or we could stay in."

Tension ran up her spine and filled the rest of her.

"Maybe."

Kol's hand went back to the nape of her neck once again and rubbed her neck casually.

"No pressure. Just more of this right here."

Bonnie sighed and sat up to kiss Kol briefly underneath the chin. He really was sweet and she should have known better than to doubt him.

"The party might be fun."

"Or dull," Kol said with a grimace. "It depends on whether it is Elijah or Katherine planning it."

"We can go, if you want."

"If it's dull we can always duck out early."

Kol texted Elijah back letting him know they were going to attend.

"I didn't have Elijah pegged as the last minute kind of guy."

"It's for security reasons. Casual gatherings need to be kept on short notice."

"Oh."

Bonnie didn't think she liked the sounds of that.

It wasn't more than a minute later when Bonnie's phone rang. It was Katherine.

"Hey."

"Hey you," Katherine purred. "I hear you and Kol are coming by tonight."

"Yeah, I am."

"Great, we can go shopping. Now."

"Now?" Bonnie said and glanced at Kol. He grinned and winked at her.

"Tell Kat hi."

Bonnie shook her head. If Katherine knew she was at Kol's, she would tease her to death. Or do what Caroline did, which was give her lots of sex tips. Even Katherine knew she and Kol weren't having sex yet, Katherine would have a lot to say about these overnight visits. Mainly because Katherine was desperate to ensure Kol actually committed to Bonnie.

"Is that Kol?" Katherine demanded and Bonnie could hear the glee in her voice.

"You wanted to go shopping?" Bonnie asked hoping it would distract Katherine.

It worked like a charm.

"Yes, now. Like right now. Come meet me at the mall."

"I don't have my car," Bonnie said chewing on her lower lip.

"I'll take you," Kol offered.

Bonnie smiled at him. She had left her car at home.

"I'll be right there."

Bonnie hung up. Kol put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Come now, love. We'd best be on our way before I throw you back on this bed and have my wicked way with you."

"Kol," she murmured.

He squeezed her. "We can still play around, can't we?"

Bonnie blushed and exhaled. She needed to stop assuming Kol had forgotten their conversation. If anything, he appeared perfectly content to keep going at the speed she was comfortable with. All he seemed to really want is to touch her.

"Yeah, we can," she agreed turning her face to his and kissed him. "But I'm supposed to meet Katherine."

XXX

Three hours later and Bonnie was standing in front of the mirror in Kol's walk-in closet. There were almost no clothes in here except for a few suits. Mostly, she noticed there was a suitcase filled to the brim with clothes. She got the feeling Kol lived out of it.

She tugged on her hair and was starting to think this party was a bad idea. All of Kol's siblings were going to be there. Including Rebekah and Henrik, who she hadn't met yet. At least, she hadn't met Rebekah officially since they were children.

"Oh my God, why did I color my hair?"

Kol, who was already dressed and ready to go, grinned at her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head rested on her shoulder. She leaned back into him.

"It's hot."

"So you think I should keep it?"

Kol shrugged. "Far be it from me to tell you what to do with your hair, baby."

"Oh my God," her head fell back against his chest and she squeezed her eyes shut. "It looks stupid. Why did I do this? And I don't have time to change it back!"

"You look beautiful."

"Ugh, your family is going to hate me and what are we going to do then? We can't have holidays with my family because they're all gone."

"Not your cousin."

"Not helping," Bonnie groaned. "I just want your family to like me and I don't want them to know about well you know."

"I won't tell them," he promised.

"Thanks."

Bonnie felt more relaxed knowing Kol's family wouldn't find out about their deal.

"Certainly."

"We need to go, baby."

Kol drove to Elijah's place, which was less than ten minutes away from Kol's. Which meant, Katherine had lied that night Elijah drove her home and Kol took Bonnie. Bonnie in no way lived closer to Kol than Elijah, but still both men had gone along with it.

Kol had barely parked the car and gotten out before a blonde hurricane threw herself into his arms.

"Kol!" Rebekah wailed.

Bonnie hung back and tried not to watch them too obviously. Although seeing how Rebekah clung to Kol as if she was trying to strangle him, it suddenly made sense why Kol could be so calm about everything she revealed to him. No matter what she said or did, he took it in stride, which made sense if this was how his sister greeted him.

"Ignore her," a tall dark-haired boy said sauntering over.

Bonnie was caught off guard by how much the boy looked like Kol. He was tall and lanky, but a lot skinnier than Kol. Probably what he had looked like as a teenager. His dark hair was almost black and it was floppy, too long and constantly falling in his eyes. His cheekbones were sharp and his eyes were almost black instead of hazel.

"Bonnie Bennett," she said putting her hand out.

He shook her hand and released it quickly. "Henrik Mikaelson."

The boy smirked. He was definitely a Mikaelson. Every member of the family Bonnie had met smirked.

"Everyone has a date except me," Rebekah wailed.

"What about Nik?" Kol asked.

"He's a psycho!" Rebekah wailed unhappily.

"She's having a meltdown thanks to Kol," Henrik offered still smirking. "Shut up, Bekah!"

Bonnie figured now was as good a time as any to remain silent.

"Come now, Bekah love. It's not so terrible. Come meet my girlfriend."

"Oh, your girlfriend," Rebekah sneered before starting to wail again.

"Real sensitive Kol," Henrik heckled.

"I hate you both," Rebekah sobbed.

She withdrew from Kol and hit his chest. Kol caught her wrist and turned her around.

"Come now, Bekah. She's an old playmate of yours."

Rebekah eyed Bonnie. Her expression was sulky, but her eyes were steely as well as observant. Bonnie knew Rebekah saw everything about her. Including the hunched way, she stood trying become invisible. Rebekah's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You stole my brother when we were children too."

"I'm sorry?" Bonnie offered.

It wouldn't surprise her to learn it was true. In all of her dreams and memories, Rebekah hadn't made much of an appearance. Especially her new memories, they were all about Kol.

"Don't lie."

Rebekah tossed her hair and strode ahead of them.

"Bekah!" Kol called after her. His voice was equal parts chastising and exasperated.

It was a tone of voice, Elena had used on Jeremy so often Bonnie had come to think of it as being unique to older siblings.

"Hey Kol," Henrik said doing one of those guy nods.

"Henrik," Kol said evenly. "How is school?"

They started walking toward Elijah's apartment.

Henrik rubbed the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable. "Well I mean -"

"Henrik," Kol growled. "Are you even attending class?"

"Of course, I am. That's where all the hot girls are."

Bonnie blushed and looked down at her feet. Kol hit the button for the elevator.

"You are aware fifteen is too young to start blowing off classes. If you do father will get you a tutor and force you to homeschool."

"Why?"

The elevator doors opened and they walked in. Kol punched the button for the right floor.

"Because you require a higher reading and mathematic level than you have acquired at the age of fifteen. Unless your goal is to spend your entire adult life as a loser."

"Fascinating," Henrik remarked dryly.

The doors opened and they walked into a stylish foyer. The apartment was far more old fashioned than Kol's. But it was every bit as nice and expensive looking. All the same, Bonnie was given the impression Elijah's place was more understated. Like he wanted the space to be comfortable and luxurious without crassly displaying his wealth. Just like how Kol's apartment looked like no one lived there, Elijah's looked like a much older man did.

Out of nowhere, Katherine came running. She threw her arms around Bonnie's neck and hugged her tight like they hadn't just seen each other a few hours ago.

"Bonnie," Katherine purred. "I am so happy to see you and you look awesome."

"So do you."

Katherine released her and led them into the living room. Bonnie was surprised by the number of people present. After all, it was a Sunday. Other than Elijah she actually saw some people she recognized.

Finn and Sage were in discussion with two men in suits. Then there was Elijah, who was moving seamlessly from group to group, doing his job as a host. Tyler and Caroline were there, they waved Bonnie and Katherine over.

Bonnie detangled from Kol and joined them. Caroline looked pale and a little shaky, but at least she was out of the house. When her and Damon had broken up, she hid. A part of Bonnie had been scared she would do the same when she learned about Elena and Damon.

"How are you doing?" Bonnie asked her quietly glancing around to make sure no one was listening in.

Caroline jumped when Bonnie spoke. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about Elena and Damon."

"Sorry?" Caroline hissed. "I'm like sick to my stomach."

Bonnie wanted to say something else. Anything really that might make Caroline feel better, but Tyler chose that moment to turn back to them and Katherine looked up from her phone. She flashed a predatory smile and winked at Bonnie.

"I was just thinking about how handsome, Ty looks. Don't you think?" Katherine purred.

Bonnie didn't say anything just stared at her shoes. She knew from past experience Katherine was trying to bait Caroline. And like always, it worked.

"Really?" Caroline exclaimed. "Are you seriously still sniffing around other girl's boyfriends?"

"That's really more Elena's thing," Katherine replied with an evil smirk.

Kol came over. He put his hand on Bonnie's lower back and turned toward Katherine, clearly unaware he had just walked into the middle of a catfight. Although when Bonnie looked up at him again, she thought maybe she was wrong. He was wearing this amused expression.

"So you're both skanks," Caroline rolled her eyes.

She grabbed Tyler's wrist and dragged him away.

"Wow," Bonnie said and looked at Katherine with complete exasperation. "Would it kill you to be nicer to her?"

"Yes."

Kol laughed and then covered that with a cough when he saw the look she shot him.

"Oh my God."

Kol snakes his around her waist. She put her arm around him as well and leaned into him. He kissed her temple, his lips lingered. Electricity sparked through her everywhere he touched her. Now that Kol knew the truth there was no residual tension or fear that things would get out of control.

"Does Elijah know you are antagonizing his guests?" Kol asked and there was laughter in his voice.

"What of it?" Katherine returned with a flutter of her lashes.

Bonnie resisted the urge to groan. Although it was tempting when Katherine was flirting with her boyfriend. But that was just Katherine. There was never any spite or cruelty in it except for when it involved Elena.

"Oh dear," Kol sighed heavily.

Bonnie tamped down on a smile.

Just then Elijah untangled himself from the group he had been talking to. He joined them wearing a smile or as close to a smile as Bonnie had ever seen on him. He struck her as more serious than Kol. Yet their was something about the two of them that Bonnie found similar.

"Is Katerina stirring up trouble?" Elijah asked with amusement and a fond smile for Katherine.

"Honestly," Katherine huffed, she pouted playfully and batted her lashes up at Elijah. "I'm a delight."

"You are trouble."

Elijah put his arms around Katherine and Bonnie saw how Katherine grinned up at him. There was something unguarded in the way Katherine acted around him. The hard veneer that Katherine normally wore to protect herself was gone. Bonnie was surprised by how different it made Katherine seem, but it was a good chance and it made her approve of Elijah in a way she never had of any of Katherine's old boyfriends.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Katherine purred.

"Likely it's the only compliment you will ever receive," Kol remarked with laughter in his voice.

"Et tu Brute?" Katherine exclaimed.

Bonnie shrugged helplessly when Katherine looked to her for help.

"I'm staying out of it, Kat."

"Booh, so boring," Katherine rolled her eyes.

Katie, who was passing by them, grabbed Bonnie's arm and started to drag her along.

"Come on, Bon. We're going to the bathroom," Katie said and waved at Kol.

Bonnie followed her and shot an apologetic look at the group before going with Katie. She laughed in spite of herself.

"I don't think I've gone to the bathroom with another girl for like years."

Katie giggled and shot one last mischievous look at Katherine over her shoulder before they disappeared down the hallway.

"Katherine looked like she was starting to get worked up. Thought I'd rescue you."

That made Bonnie laugh.

"It's cool. We're friends from way back."

"Girl, I don't know how you do that. That girl is a lot."

"Part of her charm."

"So she says," Katie said with a pointed look and another laugh. "We miss you around the club."

Bonnie shrugged.

"I get it," Katie said with a friendly smile. "You're dating Kol now."

"Wow, word travels fast."  
"Eh," Katie shrugged. "The girls at the club love good gossip. And the boss dating the new girl? That's grade A primo gossip."

Bonnie laughed.

XXX

Kol had a sip of his scotch. He watched Bonnie go with Katie. He didn't like her leaving alone, but he knew she would be fine so long as Katie was there. He had forgotten to warn her to stay close before they arrived here. It was new to him, having to warn the woman he was with to watch her back. Most of the time, the women he hung around had an idea everything wasn't on the up and up, they were careful as a result. Then there was Bekah, who never let her guard down. His baby sister knew the score and she knew how to stay safe in the criminal underworld.

"Wow, you look so intense right now," Katherine said with a laugh. "Relax, Kol. Bonnie is tougher than she looks and it's not like any of Elijah's guests are dumb enough to bother her."

"Now how would you know that?"

Elijah looked discomfited. He began to fidget with his cufflinks, but he did still manage to shoot Kol one warning look.

"Kol."

Katherine shrugged. She studied her nails carelessly. "I hear things."

Kol groaned. "Is there anything you haven't told her?"

"My credit card number," Elijah muttered.

Katherine laughed. "He's smart enough to know the damage I would do to that thing."

Kol shook his head. He liked Katherine. He really did however, he knew she was a gossip. It was common knowledge at the club and he also knew junkies were unreliable. She might be clean now however, addicts often slipped back into their old ways. If they did all they cared about was their next high. And that made her a liability.

But that was Elijah's problem. So he pushed it aside.

"What's Bonnie like with your old group?"

"Hm," Katherine pursed her lips. "Quiet. She always stayed in the background. But who didn't? Caroline and Elena take up an awful lot of space."

Kol smirked. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news however, as do you."

Katherine tossed her hair and grinned. "But I'm worth it."

"I rather like that about you," Elijah said putting his arm around her waist.

"Oooh," Katherine tugged on Elijah's tie.

And that was Kol's cue to leave.

He joined Henrik, who was hiding in the kitchen. He showed up just in time to see Henrik mixing himself a screwdriver. Kol snatched the cup from Henrik.

"Hey, man!"

Kol ignored him and poured it down the sink. Then he turned to Henrik with a murderous expression.

"You are not old enough to drink."

"Yeah, and I don't think your girlfriend is twenty-one either, but she still had a glass of wine in her hand last time I saw her."

Frustrated, Kol ran his hand through his hair. It seemed all of his brothers had taken leave of their senses, which left him to be the responsible one. He loathed being the responsible one. It was a role he was ill-suited to and the only reason he was attempting to fill it now was because of Bonnie. Otherwise, he would leave and get drunk in peace at the closest bar.

As if his thoughts had conjured her, she was back from the bathroom. She and Katie were in the midst of a lively conversation with Katherine. It looked to him as if Katherine was making them laugh. No doubt with another one of her raunchy stories from working at The Lounge. His suspicions were confirmed when Elijah joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey, dude are you even listening to me?" Henrik demanded.

Kol reluctantly turned his attention from Bonnie. She looked incredible in that dress.

"Bloody hell, Henrik. You're fifteen. Bonnie is twenty, it's not the same thing at all."

"What's going on?"

"Elijah perhaps you can talk some sense into our brother about underage drinking?"

"Oh dear," Elijah sighed heavily and launched into a long lecture about the dangers of underage drinking.

Relieved to be rid of his responsibilities, Kol went back to watching Bonnie. Her back was to him and she clearly had no idea he could see her. He enjoyed studying her without her knowledge. Whenever she felt his eyes on her, she became guarded. In the beginning, he had attributed that to her inexperience. Now, he knew it was precisely because of her past experiences she kept him at arm's length.

So he allowed himself to indulge in the sight of her.

"I so don't get you two," Henrik said drawing Kol out of his thoughts.

He glanced over at his brothers and realized Elijah's speech had been over for a while.

"Get us how?" Elijah asked sounding dubious.

"If I had a girlfriend that looked like yours, but especially Bonnie because Katherine's kind of a bitch –" Elijah swatted at Henrik's head. He ducked and dodged the blow. "Hey, man it's true!"

Kol smirked and wondered just how much of Henrik's antics he could tolerate today. His youngest brother was constantly getting himself into trouble, saying things he shouldn't. Most of the time, Kol found him amusing. However, sometimes, he wanted to choke him for it. And right now, Henrik was veering into that territory.

"I mean we'd never leave the bedroom," Henrik continued like Elijah hadn't just tried to hit him. "Just look Bonnie. The things I'd do to that tight –"

This time both Kol and Elijah aimed a swat at the back of Henrik's head. Elijah missed because Henrik ducked, but Kol caught him. Henrik grumbled and rubbed his head.

"Perhaps if you didn't talk about women like you were in a porno film you would have one," Kol chastised.

"A porno film?" Henrik chuckled. "Whatever grandpa."

Kol growled and hit the back of his head again. "And if you ever talk about Bonnie that way again, I'll do worse to you."

"Alright, alright. You big psycho."

Kol's attention was caught by Marcel. He moved in close to Bonnie, closer than Kol liked and there was no doubt in his mind, Marcel was flirting with Bonnie.

XXX

"You look fine," Marcel drawled.

It made Bonnie blush and look down at her shoes.

"Thanks."

An arm wrapped around her waist and she jumped. When she saw it was Kol she laughed at herself.

"There you are beautiful, I've been looking everywhere for you," Kol hummed.

His lips brushed the shell of her ear. If she was blushing before it was nothing compared to now.

"Kol," Marcel said and his entire demeanour had changed.

Bonnie thought she saw them exchange some kind of look, but when she looked up at Kol, he was already smiling down at her.

"Jeremy!" Katherine screamed and ran past all of them.

Bonnie turned around just in time to see Jeremy walk in.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, but it took longer to proof than I anticipated because it's so long. I hope it's worth the wait! So Bonnie's secret is finally out, some of you already knew it. What did you think of the chapter?**

**I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to send an ask for a drabble request. I'm currently working on a couple of kennett and bonkai fics, I think you will really enjoy. **

**Izzy **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Jeremy!" Katherine cried and ran past all of them.

Bonnie turned around just in time to see Jeremy walk in. That same cold sweat as before broke out on her skin. She felt Kol's arm tense around her. There was a darkness in his expression that sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes were black and there was no way to explain the look on his face except murderous. A low growl escaped him and he took a step forward.

Acting fast, Bonnie wrapped both her arms around his waist and pulled him back to her. She gave him a pleading look and shook her head.

"You had best be joking, Bonnie," Kol said quietly. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"No."

Horrified, she gripped him harder.

"I'm not going to do it in front of this many witnesses however, I am going to kick him out."

"No," she repeated.

Kol gave her a dark look. He took her hand and dragged her away. Since he was going in the opposite direction of Jeremy, she went with him. He pulled her into what looked like Elijah's home office and slammed the door shut behind them. He turned to glower at her.

"This better be a fucking joke," he growled. "Because I sat next to him the other day and I should have killed him then and there. Would have if I'd known what he'd done –"

"Listen to me," Bonnie said starting to feel frantic. "You can't kick him out."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because Elijah will want to know and you can't tell him –"

"Bonnie please –"

"Please, Kol," she grabbed his hands and clung to him. "I never went to the police, I don't have any evidence. Who is going to believe me?"

"I believe you."

"But no one else is. I don't want to be another girl no one believes. I can't handle that. I just can't."

"Very well," Kol drew her into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, needed his warmth. "However, I want you to stay with me."

Kol put his hand underneath her chin and turned her face up to his. She saw how serious he was.

"I can take care of myself."

"Just stay close, baby. I don't want him to have the chance to corner you."

"I'll be fine."

Kol kissed her lingeringly. He nipped at her lower lip and she moaned. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Do as you are bid."

"But –"

"No, Bonnie," he interrupted. "When it comes to dangerous people, you will listen to me. No questions asked. It's for your own safety."

Bonnie looked away from him. He put his hand underneath her chin again and made her look at him.

"I can take care of myself."

"I swear –" he growled and dropped her jaw. "This is for your own safety. Bonnie baby, if you can't stay by my side, we are leaving."

"It's fine. He won't do anything. Not here. Not with all of these people."

"None of this is fine. You shouldn't have to be in the same room as him and he shouldn't still be alive."

"Kol please."

Kol groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "This is all my fault. If only I'd sought you out when I first returned to Chicago. If I'd just –" he broke off and dropped his hand frustrated.

"This isn't your fault, Kol. It's not," Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. "It's not," she murmured against his lips. "I'll stay close. I promise. Just please don't blame yourself."

Kol sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"This is my fault. The biggest mistake I ever made was letting you go."

"What?" Bonnie was shocked. "We were just kids. You had to move."

"I shouldn't have said anything. It's not important any more," he sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"I feel like you remember so much more than I do. Tell me something about when were kids."

"Bonnie," he groaned in exasperation.

"Please," she pretended to pout. It was a look she'd seen Katherine use hundreds of times.

"Very well," he sighed and grinned. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I don't remember like anything. Were we good friends?"

"The best," he cracked a smile. "I still remember your laugh and how you'd tease me. You were as bad as Bekah."

"Really?"

Bonnie wished she remembered more. What little she did remember came from dreams, which made her think there was a good chance, it wasn't even true.

"Really," he confirmed with a serious nod. "You could be such a brat."

"You're making that up."

"Am not," he protested with a laugh. "But you had the sweetest laugh."

"So we were like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he laughed.

"You know like on the playground. Matt and Caroline were boyfriend and girlfriend through all of third grade."

Kol shook his head. "It was never like that. We were just good friends and we'd made a deal when we were older, we were going to date."

"Why?"

"I don't remember," Kol said, but Bonnie sensed a lie when he looked away from her.

"Kol."

"Because we never wanted to be apart."

"Oh," she hugged him close and put her head on his chest. "Why can't I remember you?"

"It was a long time ago, beautiful."

Bonnie touched his cheek and studied his face. When he smiled at her the way he did now, he looked young. There was something familiar about that smile, but nothing came to mind. Until she'd met him and Rebekah again, she had forgotten all about both of them.

"So if you go back to the party will you promise not to throw Jeremy out?"

"I promise however, if he looks at you wrong, I might maim him."

"Kol," she complained and put her head against his chest. "Kol please."

"Fine," he heaved a sigh. "I promise I won't. I'm sorry for all of this. I should have been there or I should have known."

"Enough," she hugged him closer. "None of this is your fault. And it's not like I was open about it. No one knows and I for one would like to forget all about it."

"I should have noticed. This explains everything."

Bonnie frowned at the distant expression Kol wore.

"Everything? What do you mean everything?"

"The way you tense if I touch you unexpected," he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Or the way you flinch and pull away if I try to touch you intimately."

Bonnie shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I hate this. All of it - I can't just be with you."

Kol kissed her head forehead. "It's all going to be alright, beautiful."

Bonnie smiled wanly. When Kol said that she almost believed it. She took his hand and dragged him back to the party. Making an effort to keep Kol and Jeremy apart, she led him over to Rebekah and Sage. Kol sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. And she knew he was deliberately keeping her as physically close as possible, but she didn't mind. One of the only normal things about their relationship was Kol's protective streak.

"Brother-stealer," Rebekah said eyeing her.

"Why aren't you in school, Bekah?" Kol drawled and shot his sister a warning look.

Bonnie played with his hair at the nape of his neck. She appreciated that he was trying to keep Rebekah off her back. Especially, since she found his sister terrifying.

"What would I do in school?" Rebekah shot back.

"Maybe attend class," Sage suggested.

"Oh, puh-lease," Rebekah scoffed. "Like I'm going to take advice from a high school dropout."

"Bekah," Kol said quietly. "Would it kill you to attend lectures?"

"Yes, I hate them," Rebekah leaned forward and studied Bonnie through narrowed eyes. "You see Bonnie I don't have to attend class to keep my grades up thanks to the family fortune. You have heard of the family fortune, haven't you?"

"I am warning you to leave Bonnie alone."

"Why?" Rebekah replied with a saccharine smile. "It's not as if you can hide your wealth. She must have seen your car by now or are you afraid she is going to confirm that nasty little suspicion of yours that's _why _she's with you?"

Bonnie paled and quietly excused herself.

XXX

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Kol snarled.

In his rage, he scarcely noticed that Bonnie had slipped away.

"What?" Rebekah protested fluttering her lushes innocently. "Just helping you weed out the trash."

"You two were friends."

"We were children," Rebekah said with a disgusted sneer.

"What precisely is your problem with Bonnie?"

Rebekah crossed her arms and sulked. Kol took that to mean she still wasn't over their friendship when they were children. Back then she had accused Kol of stealing her best friend and moped because Bonnie stole her brother. However, as they had aged. It had become Bonnie's fault entirely and Kol should have known introducing the two of them wouldn't go smoothly.

"Nothing," Rebekah shrugged. Her eyes wandered around the room and landed on Henrik. Her eyes narrowed. "He is up to something."

Before Kol could say anything else, Rebekah was off. He groaned and fell back against the couch.

"Relax, Kol. Bekah's a brat, but I'm sure she won't scare off Bonnie."

Kol shot Sage an annoyed look. "I'm not worried about -"

"Spare me the lies, Kol," she rolled her eyes. "I know you too well and just let Rebekah get it out of her system."

"That never happened with you."

"She hates me because I'm white trash."

"Sage -"

"It's fine," she shrugged. "To your mother and Rebekah, I'll always be white trash. But Bonnie? She's jealous that Bonnie is monopolizing your attention. You're her favorite brother and she is used to being the center of your attention. For God's sake the two of you share an apartment in New York of course she is pissed you've got a girlfriend."

"You believe it will pass?"

Sage shrugged. "Probably. It could take some time though Rebekah is moody and fickle. But my guess? She's just a spoiled brat, who isn't used to sharing. And it's your fault, if you had anything more than a fuck buddy like ever she would have gotten over this regression to her early teen years ages ago."

Kol thought about it for a moment and he supposed it did make a certain amount of sense. As the only girl, Rebekah was either under severe scrutiny or equally neglected among the family. Except for with him. They were the closest in age and they had been thick as thieves since they were children as a result. It was possible Rebekah was simply scared she was losing her big brother.

Kol was relieved to hear it would most likely pass. He didn't think he would be doing Bonnie any favors if he had to intervene on her behalf. After all, Rebekah ignored ninety percent of the things he said and if she felt Kol was taking Bonnie's side instead of hers, it would only make matters worse.

The only thing, Kol was concerned with now was checking on Bonnie. He wanted to be sure Rebekah hadn't rattled her. She didn't know about the deal however, with the things she had said, it might sound as if she knew more than she should.

Kol was about to track down Bonnie when he saw Jeremy give the room a shifty-eyed look and disappear down the hallway to where the bathroom was. And the study. Both places, Bonnie might have gone to avoid his family's drama. If only she knew this was just the tip of the iceberg – she would run for the hills.

With a growing suspicion, Kol followed Jeremy.

XXX

Bonnie figured it would be safe to return from the bathroom after five minutes. She walked back into the hallway and almost ran straight into Jeremy. A cold sweat broke out on her body and she started to slowly back away.

"Hey Bon."

"Jeremy," she said tensing up.

Being around Jeremy hadn't been easy since she threw him out. Now that she had fully realized what he had done, it unbearable. It filled her with a panic so strong, she couldn't actually describe it. No wonder she had blocked that night out until it was a hazy blur.

Where was Kol?

Why had she left him?

Dealing with his bitchy sister was a thousand times better than this. Especially with Jeremy giving her pleading puppy dog eyes. A look that would have been more convincing if she didn't see the glazed look and the dilated pupils. He was high. How she hoped he'd only smoked pot.

"Look we need to talk."

"About?"

"Your new boyfriend. I don't think he's a good fit for you."

Bonnie just stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah, like he gave me a seriously bad vibe and since I'm sober, I thought we could get back together again."

Bonnie honestly didn't know, which part of that statement confused her more. Everything Jeremy had just said was completely crazy. He was definitely high.

Kol had bad vibes?

He'd never hurt her. Unlike Jeremy and that random frat guy. Just thinking about it made bile rise in the back of her throat.

Bonnie took a step back and shook her head. "No. Just no way."

Jeremy took a step towards her and she took a step back on impulse.

"C'mon, Bon. Don't be like that."

Why did he have to use those exact words? It was what he said to her before he raped her. Before he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Let's talk about this."

"No."

Where was Kol? Bonnie thought once again and growing more panicked with each second that passed.

Jeremy advanced and she started to back away. Just when she thought she was going to stop breathing, Kol walked into the hallway. He brushed past Jeremy like he wasn't even there. He wrapped Bonnie up in his arms. His hand cupped her face and smiled at her.

"I looked everywhere for you, beautiful."

"I was just on my way back when -" Bonnie broke off because she didn't want to acknowledge Jeremy's presence.

But Kol did. His eyes slid lazily over to Jeremy and he gave him a cold, careless look.

"Are we in your way, mate?"

Jeremy muttered something under his breath, but disappeared back to the living room. Bonnie's knees buckled and she sank against Kol. He tightened his arms around her and his expression was gentle.

"I can't believe you found me."

Kol touched his forehead to hers. "Were you frightened, sweetheart?"  
"Yes," she breathed.

"Remember that feeling. Remember how frightened you were and remember how relieved you were when I showed up. That way perhaps the next time I tell you to stay close, you will listen."

"I will. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, Kol."

"Hush now," he murmured and held her face in his hands. His lips brushed hers. "I could never be angry with you. I was worried. And I should apologize for my family."

"Your sister doesn't have to like me. I can live with that. But she doesn't know, does she?"

"No, Bekah has no idea you've even worked at the club. As for you beautiful, I'm taking you home."

"Now?"

"Now," he confirmed.

Kol's lips brushed hers and he sucked on her lower lip. Bonnie moaned and pressed herself closer. He released her and his hands travelled down her back to squeeze her bum.

"Kol," she moaned.

Kol kissed her again. It was lingering and it stole her breath. He pulled away and slapped her bum. She squeaked and jumped before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my God, Kol."

His incisors nipped at her earlobe. "You have the best figure, beautiful."

She put her hands on his chest and pushed away from him to give him a look of exasperation.

"I thought you were trying to be a gentleman?"

"Oh?" he raised eyebrows and smirked. "If it's a gentleman you want, you have the wrong Mikaelson."

"You know, I thought you British boys were different," she teased as she slid her arms around his neck, pressing herself even closer than she already was.

Kol's hand kneaded her bum. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her to him. She could feel every hard curve and line of his body.

"Let's go home before I do something foolish here and now."

"Foolish?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Such as drag you into my brother's study and have my wicked way with you."

Bonnie blushed. "Oh."

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"I'd love that."

Kol put his arm around her waist and led her back to the party. He wanted to say goodbye to his siblings before they left and she hung back with her hand in his. He stopped by Elijah, Finn, Sage and Katherine.

Bonnie sat down next to Katherine and took a moment to just enjoy the sight of Kol. He was tall and fit. He looked incredible in his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His dark jeans showed off his tall build and she watched as he moved his hands while talking to Elijah. His muscles rippled and she saw how strong his arm was. There was a leather bracelet wrapped around his wrist and she smiled when his dark hair fell in his eyes. When that happened, it made her want to brush it away.

"Where have the two of you been?" Katherine whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head and grinned ruefully. "Not what you think."

"I figured. I saw Jeremy slip away right after you. That boy is barking up the wrong tree."

Bonnie paled, but nodded. Her friendship with Elena and Katherine was one of the many reasons, she'd never told anyone why she had broken up with Jeremy. It had been a key part of her denial and she'd never let herself examine that night with Jeremy too closely.

Fortunately, before Bonnie was forced to answer or deal with the Jeremy situation any more, Rebekah swooped in. She had Henrik by the ear and her expression was furious.

"I found out what the little worm has been up to," Rebekah said.

Rebekah thrust Henrik's cellphone at Kol, who accepted it and read whatever was on the screen. Bonnie approached and studied Kol's face. His expression went from concerned to disgusted.

"Bloody hell, Henrik," Kol groaned and chucked the phone back to him. "You can't send texts like these to a girl."

That stopped Bonnie and Katherine from getting too close. But they stayed on the outskirts of the siblings and watched as the drama unfolded. Katherine looked like she was watching her favorite TV show, which was how she always looked whenever the Mikaelsons argued.

"Why not?"  
"Because -" Kol broke off into an angry growl. "You sound like a pervert."

"And he was trying to sneak out to meet this Avril," Rebekah interjected.

"It's April," Henrik grumbled.

Elijah and Finn approached. Bonnie assumed they were going to be the responsible older brothers and help handle the situation.

"Sneak out?" Finn said with a line creasing his brow. "You're fifteen. And I'm assuming the girl is as well."

"Well duh."

Rebekah swatted Henrik on the back of his head. "Shut up."

"If I may suggest a compromise," Elijah suggested. "You invite the girl over. You can have your date while chaperoned."

"Her dad is like super strict," Henrik complained.

"Well then I'll give him a ring, shall I?" Finn suggested. "It's just a friendly get together with your family present. I'm sure he won't object."

Kol took his brother's presence as a chance to slip away. He reached Bonnie and put his arm around her waist.

"Ready to go, beautiful?"

Bonnie nodded.

They started toward the door again, but Rebekah caught up to them.

"You are so not sneaking away, Kol. If Henrik is bringing a date, you should stick around."

"Why?"

Bonnie could tell Kol's patience was wearing thin. She understood. Today's party hadn't been uneventful.

"Because Nik already snuck away to spend time with his daughter or so he claims," Rebekah snorted. "More likely, he's off getting drunk with his idiot friends. But we need help keeping an eye on Henrik."

"I'm certain the three of you are up to the task," Kol said glancing at his brothers.

"No," Rebekah crossed her arms. "You know perfectly well you are the only one, who can reason with Henrik."

Kol sighed theatrically and hung his head. Before he raised his chin and grinned. His smile was so dazzling it took Bonnie's breath away.

"I will stay. If it's alright with Bonnie."

"Sure," Bonnie said startled to be dragged into the family argument. "I mean if – we can stay."

"Brilliant," Rebekah said not caring that Bonnie's answer had been tentative at best. "Then you can deal with Henrik, immediately."

Henrik was attempting to creep away into the kitchen. It was an attempt that failed miserably. Rebekah's arm shot out and she caught him by the ear. With one firm tug, she brought him over to the group.

"Henrik what is this nonsense?" Kol demanded sounding and looking weary.

"I'm being a normal teenager, duh."

"Bloody hell," Kol muttered. "Could you at least attempt to stay out of trouble for at least one day of the month? Is that truly too much to ask?"

"What do you know about it?" Henrik growled crossing his arms. He was obviously going for the tough guy act, but he just came across like a sulky teenager. In spite of herself, Bonnie felt bad for him. "It's not like you're ever around Kol. What's with the -"

"Henrik, please," Elijah interrupted. "Finn is inviting her. And all I ask is that you stay here with her. Can you manage that?"

Henrik's eyes narrowed. "I guess. Assuming you know, you don't embarrass me. Think you can pull that off?"

"I know I can manage to toss you over the balcony," Kol muttered.

Bonnie elbowed him. "Be nice."

"Assuming she does come here, need I remind you to treat this girl with respect?" Kol asked shooting a look of pure annoyance and exasperation at Henrik.

Henrik like the fifteen year old he was rolled his eyes. "Chill, dude. And why are you on my case more than father?"

"Someone needs to be."

"I wish father would get off my case," Rebekah mumbled.

"Who are you to judge anyway?" Henrik said. "You own strip clubs."

Bonnie winced.

Kol's face contorted in rage. "That is in no way relevant to this conversation. It's a job. One that pays well and -"

"Oh, right," Henrik snorted. "So Finn and Elijah don't use your club as a dating service?"

"No," Kol growled and Bonnie knew he was quickly losing patience with his younger brother.

Bonnie's stomach twisted into knots at the smug look on Henrik's face. He shot a condescending look in Katherine's direction. The idea that the rest of Kol's family might learn how they had met made her feel sick. Bile rose at the back of her throat.

As if reading her mind, Kol's arm tightened around her. He brought her closer to him and she sunk into his warmth. He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are they both with strippers?"

"Because they have no taste," Rebekah drawled.

Bonnie looked down, trying to hide the shocked expression on her face. Hearing the real reason Rebekah looked down on Katherine and Sage was like a slap to the face. No doubt, she would face the same treatment if Rebekah ever learned. And it wasn't like Rebekah was very nice with her now.

"It's a job, Henrik," Kol said with an evil look. "One that pays well as some people are not as fortunate as we are."

"Or as evil," Rebekah smirked.

Sheesh, Bonnie thought. Rebekah was about as conspicuous about their real profession as Kol. How neither of them had been arrested before was beyond Bonnie. At least, it would have been if her and Katherine hadn't done a little research on the dark web.

"All I'm saying is it takes a certain kind of girl. Bekah would never work as a stripper."

"Bekah would never have to," Kol said tersely.

"Some people can't afford anything else," Bonnie said at the uncomprehending look on Henrik's face.

Boy, the Mikaelsons were spoiled.

"And as I said, it pays well," Kol repeated. "Perverts like you pay good money to see the show."

"And lap dances, don't forget about the lap dances," Sage said joining them with a wolfish smile.

Elijah was by Sage's side.

"April will be here soon. Her father is dropping her off and might I suggest, Finn and Sage accompany Henrik to greet her," Elijah said.

"You should join us, Elijah," Sage said smiling pleasantly. "It's your party, remember?"

"Actually, I believe it is Katerina's party. However, I take your meaning," Elijah agreed.

Bonnie followed Katherine to kitchen while the others went downstairs. She glanced at Katherine wondering what she made of the family drama. What she truly thought deep down. There was no way Katherine was as unfazed by it all as she appeared.

"What do you think of all the Mikaelson drama?" Bonnie asked lowering her voice to a confidential whisper while Katherine poured them another glass of wine.

"I think it's interesting," Katherine replied with a wicked smile. "I mean it's like regular family drama times by ten. I mean, they make my family look normal."

"And mine."

"Maybe the lesson here is no one's family is normal," Katherine said with a laugh.

"But the family business," Bonnie said hesitantly. "Rebekah doesn't even go to class and like no one cares."

"Lucky bitch," Katherine turned her lips down in a pout. "I wish we all had it that easy."

"I was thinking more about how I am busting my ass and I'm still failing. Meanwhile, she isn't even trying."

"Money and connections solve everything. Cheer up, Bon. You can't tell me Kol hasn't offered to do the same for you."

"I'm not accepting that. I'd rather fail on my own than cheat."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You've been getting the short end of the stick for over a year now, this is literally the first break you have gotten. You should go for it."

"No way," Bonnie shook her head.

"Suit yourself," Katherine shrugged. "The whole Mikaelson thing has you spun, huh?"

"Kind of," she grimaced and studied her wine glass. "In a way, things would be easier if he was normal."

Katherine rolled her eyes again and gave her that hard look she always did when she thought Bonnie was being an idiot.

"You're panicking."

"That's helpful," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Just saying and I don't blame you. It's one big change after the other. When was the last time things were normal for you?"

Bonnie thought about that for a long time and the answer was further back then she would have liked. Her Grams had been sick for almost her entire first year of college. Then when that ordeal was over her dad – and all the other horrible stuff happened.

"High school. You?"

Katherine frowned and then started counting on her fingers. "I was about six."

"You mean when you lived in Bulgaria with your birth parents."

Katherine nodded and had a long sip of her drink. Bonnie didn't think now was the time to suggest Katherine stop drinking. But the thought had crossed her mind before. Her friend was an addict and Bonnie suspected it was easy to go from drugs to alcohol.

But right now, Katherine probably had all of the unpleasantness she could handle. It must have been so hard to lose both of her parents at once and then adopted to a foreign country. Have two strangers call you their children and give you a younger brother. Bonnie still remembered when Elena and Katherine joined their class. How little English they spoke, how Katherine hated everything and Elena cried a lot.

Yet everything Katherine remembered, all those millions of reasons she turned to drugs in the first place, those wounds that never healed, Elena had forgotten all about. Elena had quickly moved on, forgotten every word she had ever spoken of Bulgarian and it was like her birth parents never existed.

Bonnie knew all of this because when Katherine drank too much she would talk about things she never did otherwise. In between the Bulgarian, Bonnie had heard enough to know the source of Katherine's pain.

"You know you never actually told me how your parents died," Bonnie said quietly.

Katherine had told her everything about their life in Bulgaria. Had shown Bonnie pictures and even taught her a few words. And even with all of this Katherine was relatively tight-lipped. Compared to Elena she was talkative, she'd never said as much as a word about Bulgaria. Bonnie had often wondered if that wasn't the real reason the twins had never gotten along. But she had never asked that either.

"They were murdered."

Bonnie had no words. She reached out and took Katherine's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. It was a farm hand they fired," Katherine sighed. "The only reason Elena and I survived was because we were sleeping over at a friend's house."

"That's terrible," Bonnie said squeezing her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

Katherine wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Do you ever think about going back?"

Katherine wrapped her arms around her chest. "Nothing left for me there, but I would like to visit one day. Maybe see the family farm."

"If you need a travel buddy, I'll go with you."

"Thanks, but it's a long way off."

They fell silent. Bonnie just happened to glance in the direction of the living room, she saw Henrik had returned with a girl.

"Does Henrik's date look familiar to you?"

"Oh yeah," Katherine said with a snort. "That's April Young. Boy, that's not the girl I would have picked for Henrik."

"Me neither," Bonnie said.

Bonnie and Katherine hurried out to greet April. Bonnie used to babysit her when they were younger. Her dad pastor Young was a family friend of Rudy and he knew Katherine's parents as well.

"Oh my God," April said with a broad smile when she saw them.

Bonnie embraced her in a hug and then it was Katherine's turn. Bonnie looked her over and couldn't help smiling. April was at least half a foot taller than the last time Bonnie had seen her. She looked older too.

"You're gorgeous," Bonnie gushed with a grin. "I told you, you would grow into those big eyes."

"Bonnie!" April blushed and squirmed. She shot a nervous look in Henrik's direction.

But Henrik was busy complaining to Kol, who had snatched a cocktail out of his hand.

"You're not old enough to drink."

"Neither is Bonnie!" Henrik complained.

"Not again. That is quite literally the worst argument I've ever heard and each time you repeat it, it only makes you sound more inane."

Bonnie ignored them and turned back to April. "How do you know Henrik?"

"He just transferred to my school," April said with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh no," Katherine sighed. "Take it from me and stay far away from bad boys."

Bonnie giggled and glanced at Kol. He was a bad boy and then some. He caught her eye and winked. She blushed and smiled to herself.

"What are you two doing here?" April asked looking nervous and fidgety.

Bonnie grinned. It was all too easy to remember what it was like at fifteen. How it was to be embarrassed by any little remark. And Katherine, who always spoke her mind would be embarrassing.

Henrik seemed to choose this exact moment to pay attention to his date again. He threw his arm around April's shoulder.

"They're dating my brothers."

"Oh," April said with a bright smile. "How fun."

"Yeah, looks like we all have dates," Katherine purred. "Except for Rebekah."

Bonnie elbowed her and lowered her voice. "Be nice, Kat."

"Keep it down, would you?" Sage hissed as she made her way over. "I just managed to get her to shut up about it. If Rebekah starts again -"

"If Rebekah starts what again?" Rebekah demanded.

Bonnie's eyes widened. Rebekah either had ears like a bat or she could move faster in heels than any other girl Bonnie had ever met.

"Where did Kol go?" Bonnie said looking around for him.

She hurried away before anyone could stop her. She grabbed April's elbow and pulled her along. If Sage, Katherine and Rebekah were all in one group things were going to get ugly. Especially with Henrik present to egg them on.

Bonnie saw Kol was on the couch with Finn. They looked like they were in the middle of a fairly serious discussion. Knowing it might be about business, Bonnie cleared her throat before they were within earshot.

Kol glanced up and cracked a smile. "There you are, beautiful. Ready to go?"

"In a minute," Bonnie agreed.

One look behind her confirmed the girls were in an argument. She had the feeling Kol wanted to get as far away from that drama as she did herself.

Kai walked in alone. He saw Kol and Bonnie when his eyes landed on her, he broke into a bright smile.

"Well if it isn't little Bon-Bon."

Kol shifted her behind him subtly. He smirked and looked over at Kai with a hard look in his eyes.

"Malachai," Kol said evenly.

Kai's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed into slits. Bonnie had the feeling he didn't like being called by his full name.

"Leaving so soon?"

Kol nodded. "I work in the morning."

"You work?" Kai snorted. "Now I really have seen everything."

Bonnie bristled. She didn't like Kai and she didn't know much about Kol's work, but there was one thing she knew was that he worked a lot. They hadn't been going out long yet she had noticed he was always at work. And still somehow, he always had time for her.

"Watch your step," Kol said.

Bonnie followed a little amazed as Kol brushed past Kai and led her to the elevator. Kai chuckled, clearly unbothered by Kol's behavior.

Bonnie was all too relieved to get out of there. She knew Kai and Kol were in the same profession, but Kai unnerved her in a way none of the Mikaelsons did. He sent a shiver down her spine.

"Bonnie wait!"

She sighed. It was Jeremy and she turned around to see he was chasing after her. He reached them just as they reached the elevator. There was a dark rage in Kol's eyes that told her all she needed to about how close he was to snapping. A small part of her hoped he would. In a way, it would be a relief to have it all over with finally. These thoughts shocked even her and she shook them off.

"Not to be a buzz kill, James," Kol said deliberately using the wrong name. "However, we were just leaving."

"Back off, dude. I want to talk to Bonnie."

"I don't wanna talk," Bonnie said and shook her head.

"You heard her," Kol growled.

"No one fucking asked you," Jeremy said his eyes drifting back to Bonnie in a glazed and unfocused way. "Who even are you?"

Jeremy stumbled forward and he reached for her. But he never got that far. It all happened so fast that Bonnie wasn't a hundred percent certain what she had just witnessed. Kol had cut past her and punched Jeremy in the face. At least she thought so. She didn't have any other explanation for why Jeremy was on the ground all of the sudden.

XXX

Kol felt the satisfying crunch of bone against his fist. He'd thrown his full weight behind it and he grinned, knowing Jeremy's nose was broken. If there had been fewer witnesses he would have killed Jeremy. Although he could not murder Jeremy in front of Bonnie. That wasn't something she needed to see.

Which was the only reason, Kol stopped himself from doing anything further. To hell with the witnesses, he knew for Bonnie's sake he would have happily dispatched him in front of Elijah's twenty guests.

Instead, he kneeled by Jeremy's head.

"I know what you did to Bonnie," Kol whispered. "And if you ever come near her again, I'll kill you."

Kol got to his feet and walked away. Bonnie was staring at him in a way that made her resemble a deer caught in the headlights. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her into the elevator. When the door closed behind them, she exhaled.

"What just happened?"

"I punched Jeremy."

He clenched and unclenched his fist thinking about what else he would like to do to Jeremy. But right now he needed to focus on Bonnie. She was still wearing that dazed not quite there expression.

"It's been a long day," she said and she leaned into him.

Kol wrapped his arms around her. It was easy to support most of her weight and when she wrapped her arms around his waist, he could tell she was exhausted.

"Are you alright?" he murmured his lips brushing the top of her head.

"I'll be fine. I almost thought I hallucinated that."

The elevator doors opened and he led her towards the car. Now that he was calmer he wasn't certain she would be alright with his actions.

"No, that was real."

"Thanks."

Kol kissed the top of her head once more. He breathed in her fresh scent of patchouli and lavender. That was a weight off his shoulders yet concern for Bonnie still gnawed away at him.

"Anytime, beautiful."

XXX

Bonnie got in the passenger seat and leaned back against the seat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She chewed on her bottom lip and rubbed her temples.

"Oh my God, I just realized we totally made a scene."

Kol chuckled. "That's alright. It is far from the most exciting thing to ever happen at one of Elijah's parties. Well perhaps at Elijah's however, if it were one of mine -" Kol broke off and cleared his throat.

"I don't know why that's comforting."

Kol laughed and she blushed. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, which only warmed her cheeks further.

When Kol parked the car, she was relieved the night was over. Her head was still spinning and she still hadn't fully grasped that Kol had actually punched Jeremy. She couldn't decide if it was more amazingly protective or if it was a sign she should hightail it.

She got out of the car and followed Kol into the elevator. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She put her head on his chest and let his warmth seep into her.

"Do you do that a lot?"

Kol was preoccupied with typing in the code. And he glanced at her with a confused expression.

"Do I do what a lot?"

"Punch people."

Kol laughed. "Not very often no."

The doors opened when he typed a second code. Bonnie hated watching him type in all of the codes. It looked stressful and complicated.

"I'm exhausted."

"Want something to eat before bed?"

Bonnie shook her head. "You?"

"I'm going to eat. I think I have some bagel bites in the freezer."

"Do you have any real food in your apartment?"

"No," Kol said with a broad grin.

"Good night."

Bonnie stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Kol put his hand underneath her chin and turned her face up to his. His lips brushed against hers and heat coursed through her. He sucked on her lower lip and she blushed when a moan escaped her. There was an ache starting low in her core.

He broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers. Gently, he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

Still blushing and feeling too hot, Bonnie wandered down the hallway to go to bed. She used the bathroom across the hall from Kol's and she found some makeup that didn't belong to her in one of the drawers. It must have belonged to one of Kol's ex-girlfriends.

She tried not to let it bother her as she finished getting ready for bed. She put on a pair of navy silk pajama bottoms and a black tank top. Then she threw her hair into a messy braid.

Bonnie entered Kol's bedroom and he wasn't in the bathroom so she turned off the light before crawling into bed. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Small wonder, she hadn't slept properly in months, but ever since she started dating Kol she was falling asleep easily and actually sleeping through the night.

How much later it was when Kol got in bed with her, she didn't know. She woke up because he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Kol?" she mumbled.

"Did I wake you, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, but it's okay."

Bonnie rolled around and pressed her face into his chest. Kol ran his hand along her thigh leaving a trail of warmth everywhere he touched her. A sigh escaped her and she was halfway back asleep. Kol ran his fingertips lightly outside of her sleep shorts along her slit and she groaned.

"Kol please," she moaned as heat flared up in her.

Dampness pooled between her legs and her core throbbed in a way that was almost painful.

"Please what, baby?" Kol's voice was rough and husky. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she murmured and squirmed. "Just -"

"Don't touch you anymore than this?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Bonnie said breathing a sigh of relief that he understood.

Kol moved his hand harder and she gasped. Warmth coursed through her at his insistent touch. He continued his ministrations and she wrapped her leg around his hip. Her eyes closed and she moaned. There was a tightening low in her stomach and her breathing turned ragged.

Kol pulled her onto his lap and she fell against his chest. She nuzzled his neck and placed soft kisses to his throat. His hand caressed her moving harder and faster. She moaned and colors danced behind her eyes. She reached the edge and she was nearly there.

"Kol," she moaned her fingers digging into his shoulders.

His lips grazed along her ear and he nipped playfully at her earlobe. "Tell me what you need, beautiful."

Now Bonnie was blushing for real. There was an intimate tone in Kol's voice that made her squirm. And the question it was personal even more so than the way he was touching her.

"I don't know, I'm so close," she hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I just need more."

Kol's free hand stroked her back. "Such as skin on skin?"

"I think so," she chewed on her bottom lip. "This is kind of a first."

"Now I'm just offended," Kol scoffed.

"I mean I haven't -"

"Had sex since it happened?"

"Not successfully at least," Bonnie said cringing when she remembered her awful hookup with Jessie.

She had tried it and ended up completely freaking out about it. Thankfully, he had been cool and thought it was because of her dad's passing.

"What if we tried oral?"

Bonnie almost fell off his lap. None of the guys she had ever hooked up with before had gone down on her.

"I - I don't know. And I don't want -" she cleared her throat and tried again. "I don't want to freak out again today. But it's alright, Kol."

Panic attacks drained all of her energy and she didn't have any energy left for it today. She ran her hand along the bulge in his pants. He moaned.

"We have to do something. Aren't you frustrated, beautiful?"

"Well yeah," she confessed and chewed on her lip. "The way you have been touching me, the things you've been saying."

Kol rolled his hips and she moaned, clinging to him.

"I've an idea. It's a little naughty however, I think it might work."

Bonnie wanted to ask him what he had in mind, but he turned her face up to his. He brushed his lips against hers. It was a scorching and it stole her breath away. Kol moved lower, nibbling on her throat and she sighed.

"How naughty?"

Kol nipped her earlobe and heat coursed through her. She grew so damp she blushed because he could probably feel it through her pajamas.

"Touch yourself."

"Oh," she gasped and thought about it.

Bonnie hadn't even realized she was chewing on her lip until Kol sucked on it for her. She moaned and her eyes closed as warmth spread through her. She rocked herself into his hardness needing some friction, anything that resembled release because he was driving her wild.

Kol touched his forehead to hers. His breath fanned her face and she sighed. "What do you think, beautiful?"

"It's really naughty," she said blushing an even deeper shade of scarlet than she already was. How did Kol do that turn her on and make her blush? "I've never done that."

"At all?"

Kol's shocked expression made her laugh.

"No, like with someone watching."

Kol's lips brushed hers again in a light touch. "I thought – never mind."

"No, you thought what?" Bonnie asked pushing on his chest and giving him a teasing look. When all she got in return was a mischievous smile she nudged him lightly. "Tell me."

"I thought," his hand stroked her cheek and his gaze softened. "I thought I would have to take special care of you in that case. In which case, it's a good thing I was planning on doing that already."

Bonnie hid her face in the crook of his neck. She thought it over for a few minutes. "I mean, we could try it."

"Would be hot however, you do not have to do anything you don't want. If you want to stop at any time, we will. I promise."

Bonnie was a little overwhelmed. Kol was actually giving her a choice, asking her what she wanted. He wanted her to cum. Even before what happened with Jeremy, he hadn't asked her what she liked or cared if she finished. That was evidenced by how rarely it happened.

And Bonnie knew she should have said something. Been more vocal about what she liked or didn't, but she had been too insecure. Jeremy had a lot more experience than her and he had been her first.

It was the same insecurities that plagued her with Kol. But the difference was that Kol asked her. He noticed if she really liked something and checked if she was fine during. It was almost too much.

She slid her hand inside of her sleep shorts. Kol's eyes darkened with intensity and she blushed.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbled.

"Apologies," Kol kissed her briefly on the lips and it was scorching. Heat flared through her and she grew damper. "Close your eyes."

She did and that was better. She was still aware he was watching her, but it was easier when she couldn't see the intensity in his eyes. Slowly, she began to pump her fingers, experimenting with the pace. Warmth spread through her fast and she found herself surprised once again that she could still enjoy any of this.

Kol kissed her throat. His lips were demanding. His hands were on her back, pulling her closer to him. She pressed herself to him and sped up the pace. Her breath was coming in quick pants. She curled her fingers and it wasn't long before she could feel that tightening building back up. When Kol took her nipple in his mouth and sucked, she moaned. She shattered under his touch and came with a scream as colors burst behind her eyelids.

Afterwards she was lost in a haze. She panicked when she felt a man's arms around her. She squirmed out of his grasp and pushed him away. She scrambled towards the end of the bed, her heart pounding and a cold sweat on her body making her clammy.

Slowly, she came back to herself and she saw Kol. Really saw him, he wasn't some strange man in bed with her.

"I'm sorry," she gasped.

"Are you alright?"

Bonnie nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Then don't be sorry, beautiful."

"I just -" she held her hand up when he reached for her. "I just need a minute."

Kol nodded and she saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Concern and pain. She couldn't blame him, it must have hurt his feelings when she pushed him aside. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her breathing.

"If this was too much – I apologize."

"No, it's fine. I just panicked," Bonnie said and her breathing was beginning to return to normal. She even managed a tentative smile. "All of this just brings up feelings and thoughts that scare me. But that doesn't mean you scare me because you don't. You so don't."

"Are you certain? I would understand. You know more than I would like for you to know about what I do."

"The whole crime lord thing?" Bonnie said tentatively trying to work out the best way to phrase herself. "It bothers me and it scares me, but not because I think you would ever hurt me. But because it's dangerous. It's dangerous for you and I know it means danger for me. And don't lie to me, I know it is."

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever," Kol said with such intensity she had no choice except to believe him.

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean the risk isn't there. I'm not stupid, Kol. I am well aware of what I signed up for."

Kol exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "I would change it for you if I could."

"You really can't just walk away can you?"

"No, it's not a Walmart job, beautiful."

That felt final and she fought not to let her disappointment show. Until now she hadn't even realized she was clinging to the hope that maybe one day Kol would leave that life. But she should have known better. Katherine had warned her it was a life sentence for Kol and by extension, her as well.

"Are you certain this is something you can take on?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. Besides, it's not like I know anything, right?"

Kol moved to sit with her. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her face up to his. His lips brushed hers and she felt desire burn away all of her doubts.

XXX

Afterwards, Bonnie snuggled against Kol's side. She kissed his chest.

"You know," she said said letting her fingers play along his scar. "There's some stuff in that bathroom from your last conquest."

Kol ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Must be Bekah's."

"It's OK, I know there have been other girls here."

"Hardly," he scoffed. "With the security measures I have I can't think of a single reason that won't make me sound like a paranoid nutter."

"You could say you're super worried about all of your expensive stuff?"

Kol laughed. "Now where was that line when I needed it?"

Bonnie laughed too. She scooted over and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Kol pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. His hands caressed her face gently in a way that was almost loving. It made her want to press herself closer and run away at the same time. It felt almost too real like Kol maybe did care about her. Not just want her or like her, but care. That was something she hadn't had in such a long time, she had no idea what do with it.

Kol's phone rang interrupting her conflicting thoughts. In some ways, it was a welcome a distraction. A second later she realized how late it was and that it could only be work.

"Oh no," she groaned and flopped down on her back.

"It's Elijah. Not work, I believe," Kol said shooting her an apologetic grimace. He answered the phone. "Hello brother."

Bonnie could just barely make out the sound of Elijah's voice on the other end. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could tell by his tone, he wasn't amused.

"Very well," Kol sighed and he sounded resigned. "I will be right down."

Kol hung up and Bonnie looked at him questioningly.

"What's going on?"

"Bekah is hammered and Henrik tried to sneak out with his girlfriend."

"No way," Bonnie giggled.

Seeing Kol's unamused expression she covered her mouth with her hand. But she couldn't help herself, there was something so normal about this scene. It was like something Matt and Vicky would have done before Vicky passed. Back before she got heavily into drugs.

"There is nothing amusing about this," Kol growled. "If father finds out about either Henrik or Bekah there will be hell to pay."

Bonnie's stomach churned at the mention of Kol's father. Kol didn't talk about him much. And what she had learned searching the internet with Katherine had been nothing except bad. Which is exactly what she would expect from the head of a crime family.

"I guess we better make sure he doesn't find out."

Kol smiled at her then. He looked impressed.

"Right you are. Why don't you wait here while I wrangle my baby sister into bed?"

"It's fine. I'll come with in case you need help getting her inside."

Kol cupped her face and kissed her. It was a light touch of his lips on hers and his thumb caressed her cheek.

XXX

Kol found Bekah sitting on the curb outside of his building. Elijah was nearby scolding Henrik and April, who were also on the sidewalk.

"What fresh hell is this?" Kol asked.

"I was taking Rebekah home when I stumbled onto these two delinquents," Elijah said with a curt nod toward Henrik and April. "They must have snuck out when I was not looking."

"My, what a scandal," Kol grinned. "To do what precisely?"

"We were going to the arcade," Henrik said.

"Liar. What were you really up to?" Kol fixed his gaze on April. The girl was fidgeting and looked to be the weak link. No surprise, unlike his family she hadn't been trained to withstand interrogation since she was old enough to talk.

"We were going to drink wine coolers behind the school bleachers with the football team and cheerleaders."

"Bloody hell, April," Henrik groaned.

"Unbelievable, you are a disgrace to our family," Elijah stated. "April please get in the car. I will take you home to your parents and apologize to your father. Henrik, you may join Rebekah and go to Kol's. I will deal with you in the morning."

"But -"

"No," Elijah interrupted and glared at Henrik. "I will not tolerate back talk especially not after you have behaved in such a reckless and foolish manner."

At that look even Henrik fell silent. For the first time, Bonnie could see past Elijah's polite veneer. A chill ran down her spine and she knew without needing to ask that everything she had read about him on the dark web was true.

April was already scurrying towards the car. It would seem she found him as intimidating as Bonnie did.

"Do you want me to come along?" Bonnie said with a sympathetic glance at April. "I know Mr. Young a little from when I used to babysit April. I might be able to help -"

"That's very kind of you," Elijah said with a stiff smile. "However, this is Henrik's mess and I shall clean it up. In the meantime, Kol I trust you can keep our little brother out of further trouble."

"I shall even if I had other plans," Kol said giving Henrik another look of annoyance and exasperation.

"Thank you and as for you Bekah," Elijah looked at her as if he was even more disappointed with her than Henrik. "Grow up."

Rebekah sulked and turned her nose up.

Elijah got in the car. Henrik tried to follow him, but Kol caught him by the back of his shirt. He tugged him close and then grabbed Rebekah by the upper arm. Rebekah resisted, but he managed to wrangle her to her feet. Rebekah swayed and shot another dirty look at Kol.

"I can walk you know."

"You don't look as if you can," Kol replied easily.

Bonnie tried to help Kol manage his sister by reaching for her arm, but Rebekah slapped her hand away and called her 'brother-stealer' for the thousandth time.

XXX

Bonnie woke with a start the next morning. The door to the bedroom slammed open and she heard an unfamiliar male voice. The covers had fallen off her a little in the night and before anything else registered, a man's hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. At the same time, the man threw the blanket back over her. Bonnie gasped and blinked. She tried to push the man away, but it didn't work. He didn't as much as budge.

"Henrik!" Kol growled.

She sighed and felt herself relax. If Kol was present then she was safe. Wait – had he said Henrik? While staying underneath the covers, she turned around and saw Henrik was standing in the doorway.

"Hey I wasn't doing anything," Henrik protested, but there was a smile on his lips that Bonnie didn't like. "I just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast."

"You don't cook."

Kol was already on his feet. He pulled on his pants and T-shirt. Seeing the furious expression on Kol's face, Henrik ran away. Bonnie watched as Kol went after him shouting about privacy. Once she was sure they were gone, she kept the blankets on her as she pulled her clothes on. She couldn't see Kol or Henrik, but she could still hear them.

Sort of.

She had no idea what they were saying, but she could tell by their tone and volume they were still fighting.

Bonnie waited until the shouting had died down before she entered the kitchen. Kol, Henrik and Rebekah were already there. Kol and Henrik were still staring daggers at each other whereas Rebekah had her face in her hands. Her hair was a mess and Bonnie could see streaks of last night's makeup all over her face. It was the first time Rebekah had ever looked less than flawless. Even in their childhood memories, Rebekah had been perfectly coiffed in a way none of the other children at their school had been.

"Oh, there she is now," Rebekah said still managing an evil look and a sneer. "The cause of all this commotion."

"Good morning," Bonnie said avoiding Henrik's eye.

Much like she had seen Elijah do, Kol abruptly grabbed Henrik by the ear. He dragged him forward and came to a stop a foot from Bonnie.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Henrik said grimacing.

"You're hurting him," Bonnie said flatly. If Henrik hadn't barged into Kol's room probably on purpose, she might have had more sympathy for him.

"No more than usual," Henrik grumbled.

"What else?" Kol growled and shot another furious look at his younger brother.

"It was rude and boorish and -"

"And you're a complete pervert. Honestly, who cares?" Rebekah muttered.

"I had forgotten how exceptionally ill-tempered you are when you're hungover," Kol said. "And finally what more Henrik?"

"Nothing," Henrik whimpered.

Kol tugged on his ear. "What else? Before I break your neck?"

"It won't happen again. I promise," Henrik said squirming to get out of Kol's grasp. "Now let go!"

Kol released him and shoved him over to the breakfast table.

"As for you," Kol said turning to face Rebekah. "Time to go back to New York before father hears about this."

"How would he hear?" Rebekah demanded angrily.

"He always hears," Kol replied evenly. "Bonnie, would you like to go to New York for a few days?"

"Maybe," she said mentally going over his schedule. "But I'm not free until this weekend."

"Easy enough. I've some business to attend in town first."

**Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing this fic! I appreciate each and every single reader. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I have some more action and a little holiday planned for the next one (currently writing it). The story will deviate from the original one some more there. In the meantime, let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a kennett or bonkai one-shot. I'm posting a kennett request later this week and working on a bonkai one later this week. I'm so excited to share them. **

**\- Izzy**

**Guest: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know the update was a long time coming, but hopefully it was worth the wait. **

**Guest: Thank you so much! I am thrilled to hear you love the fic and don't worry I don't plan to abandon it. I'm just low on writing time this year, but I'm not going anywhere, promise! **

**Guest: Thanks! Love that you like the long chapters. Here was another long chapter for you. Hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Kol couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement as he got off the flight with Bonnie and Rebekah. He had missed New York. In the past year he had divided his time equally between here and Chicago. Yet it was New York, which had become home for him in a way Chicago never had been. His only tie to that place now was Bonnie. Otherwise, he saw his family regularly during travel and Esther ensured more family gatherings than he cared for.

The first thing he noticed was the noise. The arrival hall at JFK was loud and filled with people running in every direction. He glanced over at Bonnie and saw she was looking around curiously. There was actually light in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. The sight was so rare it filled him with happiness.

Bonnie had been through hell and today he had flown her first class on a holiday. It was the only time he could think of where she hadn't protested at his generosity. Instead, she had smiled and thanked him with a kiss. He loved to spoil Bonnie and he would do it daily if only she would allow it. Not only did he believe she deserved it, but it gave him an extra sort of joy because she was grateful in a way his sister wasn't.

Kol had also paid for Rebekah's ticket and he loved to spoil her as well, but she was so accustomed to luxuries she took it all for granted. He supposed it was the same as his response to the extravagant birthday and Christmas presents, he received from her every year. Perhaps their father had a point, they were spoiled.

Rebekah was on the other side of Bonnie and she was watching the crowd with a wrinkle in her brow and a lofty expression of disdain. She heaved a sigh and pushed her sunglasses up into her hair.

"You know I'm rather cross with you Kol."

"Why?" Kol asked even though he knew perfectly well why.

"Because I wasn't ready to return to New York. I'm bored with the city."

"You've only been here a little over a year," Kol replied thinking he couldn't even _imagine_ being bored with New York.

"Well perhaps if I didn't have father breathing down my neck then I could relax."

"What do you want me to do, Bekah?" Kol growled. "If father found out you were drunk at Elijah's then you know what he would do."

Immediately marry her off to the heir or perhaps the current leader of a crime family. Someone, who would keep her in line. Until Mikael decided the time was right – probably after Rebekah had produced a few heirs and then they would murder the leader. That way the Mikaelsons would control yet another crime empire. It was why Mikael had been so happy to have a daughter because they were useful in a way sons weren't.

"Perhaps I should simply kill him rather than my future husband," Rebekah mused.

"Hush now," Kol said looking around.

Bonnie had paled visibly and he put his arm around her. His fingers stroked soothing patterns on her shoulder. However, he knew it was too late. She would have new questions and would wrestle with more doubt. When Kol got Rebekah alone, they would need to have a conversation about what not to say around Bonnie.

"Let's get out of here already," Rebekah said and strode off.

Bonnie nodded, but Kol could still see the tension in her expression.

Oh, was he ever furious with his baby sister.

XXX

Bonnie's jaw almost dropped open when she walked into the apartment Kol shared with Rebekah. Technically, Rebekah had a dorm on campus, but according to Kol she had never spent as much as a single night there.

This place was even nicer than his apartment in Chicago. Sometimes, she would almost forgot how rich Kol's family was and then something like this would hit her in the face. The living room was huge like about the entire size of her first floor. The walls were white as were the floor and the windows went so high to the ceiling she had to crane her neck to see the top. The curtains were white as well and there was a coffee table at the center surrounded by white couches and chairs. There was a marble fireplace.

"Wow," she breathed.

Kol chuckled. "Bedroom is this way."

He took her suitcase from her and walked away. She followed him and the bedroom was as nice as the living room. He put her suitcase on the bed along with his own.

"Do you live in New York or something? Because this doesn't look like a crash pad."

Or had he just bought the place because of Rebekah? And why had Rebekah talked about murdering her father instead of her future husband? Bonnie had so many questions, but decided to start with the easiest one.

Kol ran his hand through his hair. "The last year or so I have been splitting my time between here and Chicago."

Bonnie tensed. That was big news. Might not have been if it wasn't for their engagement. And she realized, Kol had deliberately kept this from her. The last time he spoke about New York and his trip there, it had sounded like a casual thing. Something he sometimes did for work, but now she knew it wasn't.

"When you went to that meeting -"

"It was because I work here as much as I do Chicago. Sometimes perhaps more."

"But it's been weeks and you've only been here like once," Bonnie said with a frown. She was trying to puzzle out the logistics.

Kol sighed. "There are periods when I need to be here more than others and yes, lately I suppose I have been neglecting work."

"Why?" and the instant the question was out of her mouth, Bonnie knew how stupid it was.

It was because of her. Kol was prioritizing their new relationship above everything else. And she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. A part of her was scared by how serious they had become. How much Kol seemed to care about her because she knew logically sooner or later it would end like everything else in her life had ended. But at the same time, it was a good thing. Because it meant Kol knew this arrangement needed to be prioritized. That they needed to get know each other and she needed it desperately. If there was one thing, she needed it was time with Kol.

"You know why," he said with a crooked smile. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered against her cheek before he let his hand fall. "I apologize for not bringing it up sooner however, I was hoping to work everything out before we talked about it."

"Yeah," Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself. "I was kind of wondering what this meant for us."

Another crooked smile before he grew serious. "There is talk in my family of expanding our business here in New York. Finn and I have some long-term plans. Ones that will help seal his role as successor. However, if it's not something you can imagine, we can rethink those."

"I need a minute to wrap my mind around all of this. My whole life is in Chicago, Kol. Literally everyone and everything I know is there. I can't just -"

"It's a big decision I know," he agreed. "One that we can put on hold for the weekend. Just see how you like it here."

Bonnie nodded.

"And those plans I mentioned are a long way off."

"But you still spend a lot of time here and I can't just jet off at a moment's notice. I have school."

"I'm aware and I'll work something out. I don't want to -" he looked away as if he was struggling with something. "If it becomes too much time apart for us. I promise."

"Then I guess the least I can do is give New York a chance, but cards on the table? I don't see myself living anywhere other than Chicago."

"Because of your friends?"

Bonnie shrugged. "They're all that's left of my family."

"I understand," Kol said and he sounded as if he really did. "However, could you at least promise you will allow Rebekah to take you on a tour of NYU while we're here?"

"Sure, that should be fun," she agreed even though she thought spending time with Rebekah would be the opposite of fun. Rebekah had made it clear, she didn't like her.

"Thank you. However, I can't promise Bekah will be the best tour guide as I'm aware she spends far more time in shops and nightclubs than at school."

Bonnie laughed and it felt like some of the weight lifted off her shoulders. In a lot of ways, she and Kol had already decided a lot of things about their lives. Like that they would be together, but apparently everything wasn't set in stone. There were still things they would figure out as they went along, which made everything feel lighter, more normal.

XXX

That evening, Bonnie was looking forward to hanging out with Lucy. She didn't like what she had heard about Lucy's boyfriend so far, but tonight was a good chance to see if he was as bad as she suspected. And if he was? Well maybe, she could drop some hints that would make Lucy come to her senses. After all, this was the third guy, Lucy had supported in the past year and Bonnie was worried Lucy was going to end up in her old position, if she wasn't more careful with her money. But she reminded herself, if it came to that then she had the means to help Lucy now, which made all the difference.

"I'm not going to some hobo café," Rebekah said irritably as she looked for her jacket.

"It's a hipster café," Bonnie said patiently. "And not everyone can afford the restaurants your family goes to."

Bonnie thought of the last few times she had been out to lunch or dinner with Kol the total cost alone was enough to make her faint. And Kol never as much as batted an eye. He swiped his card and left a generous tip. The part that was really insane though was still how he would be perfectly content eating every meal out. The only reason they ever ate in was because she cooked and when she pointed out that it was a waste of money, he simply shrugged and brushed it aside. Because it was still cheaper than a private chef. And infinitely more private than having a stranger enter his home daily.

"As I said, clearly it's a hobo café," Rebekah sniffed.

Kol groaned. "Bekah love, be nice," he shot his sister a warning look. His fingers brushed Bonnie's hand in a reassuring way. "As for your cousin and her boyfriend it would be my treat -"

"Don't," Bonnie said holding up a warning hand. "That's really generous, but the answer is no. Instead, you and Bekah get to spend some time among normal people. It'll be good for you."

"Ugh, filthy commoners," Rebekah muttered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Rebekah strode out of the door. They followed her.

"I spend plenty of time with people, who aren't wealthy."

"Really?"

"I own a strip club and the employees there are hardly -"

"See going to work, doesn't count as socializing."

"We attended public school," Rebekah said with a glance over her shoulder.

"That's a fair point," Bonnie said.

In an attempt to become friends with Rebekah again, she smiled a tentative smile.

"Yes, although I suspected Henrik is one mishap away from getting sent to boarding school in Switzerland."

"Just like you," Rebekah agreed. "The only question is, will he be expelled as quickly?"

"Doubtful, Henrik doesn't have my finesse for mischief."

Bonnie smiled to herself. She had heard Kol's story of how he purposefully got expelled because he hated boarding school. It was definitely a little on the entitled side, but if she was sent away from everyone and everything she knew against her will, she would probably do the same thing.

When Rebekah's back was turned, she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Kol's cheek. His expression registered surprise before he broke into a broad grin.

"What was that for, beautiful?"

"Just a thank you for being you."

His smile broadened until the impossible. He put his hand on her lower back and warmth spread through her.

XXX

The first thing Bonnie noticed when she walked into the café was that Lucy had changed her hair. That was hardly surprising, Lucy changed her hair at least once a month. Now it hung straight down her back in a pale shade of pink. It was at least a foot longer too so she must have added extensions. It suited her, made her skin glow and she broke into a smile.

"Cousin!" Lucy squealed. She was on her feet and barreling toward Bonnie. She threw her arms around her and hugged her. Bonnie hung on for dear life. "I have missed you so much! You have to tell me everything! And wait until you hear what I've been doing!"

"I missed you too," Bonnie whispered.

She gave Lucy one last squeeze before she let go.

"Lucy," her cousin said and thrust her hand at Kol. She looked him up and down. "You must be the new boyfriend."

"I am," Kol replied with an easy smile. "Kol Mikaelson."

"He's cute," Lucy said in exaggerated stage-whisper to Bonnie. "And tall. I approve."

Kol sent Bonnie an amused look that warmed her cheeks. She loved her cousin, but sometimes like right now she really wished Lucy understood the meaning of words like subtle or private.

The rest of the group introduced themselves. Bonnie learned Lucy's newest boyfriend was a guy named Ben. He was an artist and about halfway through lunch Bonnie realized he didn't attend school or have a day job. And he also hadn't booked an exhibit in over a year. Which fit Lucy's type to a T.

But this time as she tried to judge Ben it made her feel like a hypocrite. Because wasn't that exactly the arrangement she had going with Kol? How was it any different except that Ben was a man? Or that maybe he and Lucy hadn't talked about it?

Of course, Lucy didn't have anywhere near the funds the Mikaelsons had. And Kol had approached her with exactly this in mind so they both went in with their eyes open. Something she was afraid Lucy hadn't done. More disturbing was Bonnie was wondering how long until Lucy's money was gone? Lucy had been supporting herself since she was sixteen and she had done better at it than Bonnie because she was debt-free. But the one thing they had in common was that they lived month to month.

"So Kol what kind of business are you in?" Ben asked.

He put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. His knuckles were covered in thick black hair. Bonnie's eyes were drawn to it and it was easier to focus on than the nerve-wracking question he had just asked Kol. Although she was well aware, she would have to become as comfortable with the lie as the Mikaelsons.

"It's the family business," Kol said humbly. "We do a little of everything."

Ben's blue eyes seemed somehow bluer as he leaned in closer. It was like his whole face was more animated like he had come to life.

"But what do you personally do?"

Bonnie had a swallow of water in an attempt to act casual. If she let her mask drop, Ben and Lucy would see how angry she was. Ben was trying to work out how much money the Mikaelsons had. That's what he was doing. The very same thing Rebekah had accused Bonnie of doing. The very same thing her and Kol had a deal about it. It made her equal parts furious and ill.

"A little of everything," Kol replied evenly. "It's quite dull and I would rather not bore the girls."

"Of course not," Ben said with an easy laugh.

"Ben's an artist," Lucy said. "And he's great. He takes the best photos -"

Bonnie tuned out her cousin's gushing and instead had a look around the café. It was quaint and she found herself staring at the people through the window. New York was as bustling as its reputation. She had never seen so many people stream past a window before, but she found she liked it.

"Have you had an exhibits, I may have seen?" Rebekah asked in an air that implied she doubted it.

"Since when are you interested in art, Bekah love?"

Rebekah shot her brother a look of pure exasperation. "I'm interested in a great number of things I do not share with you. Besides, Nik says art is a great investment."

Kol rolled his eyes and Bonnie repressed a smile. It served him right for taking a jab at Rebekah. She knew the Mikaelsons were all grown up, but sometimes they still acted like kids.

"Probably not," Ben said. "I'm still working on establishing myself. Actually, I'm in the middle of scouting for a new model. Someone to pose with Lucy, is that something you might be interested in, Bekah?"

Bonnie knew before Rebekah even opened her mouth that nickname wouldn't go over well. It was something only Rebekah's family used and Bonnie had called her Bekah when they were children. She assumed that was why she still got a free pass.

"It's Rebekah," Rebekah corrected in icy tones.

Lucy looked at Ben in complete exasperation. "Sorry, he's got no manners."

"Would you be interested, Rebekah?" Ben asked. "Or perhaps Bonnie? You're both lovely and three of you together would make for a compelling image. I could even do a series."

"I don't model," Bonnie said and went back to her salad.

And even if she did model, she wasn't interested in getting to know Lucy's deadbeat boyfriend any better.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked. "Because I mean you're gorgeous and those cheekbones -"

Bonnie grit her teeth. There was something pushy in Ben's voice that she didn't like it.

"She isn't interested in modeling, mate. You heard her," Kol spoke casually, but there was an underlying firmness to his tone that made Bonnie think only a fool would argue with him.

Even Ben must have heard it because he flashed an easy smile and laughed.

"Sorry, noted. But what about you Rebekah?"

"Sure, I love photos of me," Rebekah said with a broad grin.

"Please tell me you don't make a habit of following random men into studios?" Kol asked with a look that was part teasing and part concerned.

"Of course not," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, big brother."

Kol looked at Rebekah in pure exasperation. Bonnie began to wonder just how many bad situations he had been forced to rescue her out of in the past. The question was on the tip of her tongue before she decided it was none of her business.

After lunch, Kol had to go in to work for a meeting and Ben had to get back to the studio. Bonnie watched him go and tried to hide her dislike, but she wasn't sure she was very successful when he kissed Lucy goodbye.

"Looks like it's just us girls," Lucy said with a smile.

Rebekah grimaced. "Now that Kol isn't here to force me to play nice I'm out, Bon."

"You can stay if you want," Bonnie said trying to make friends with Rebekah.

The last thing she wanted was to be at odds with any of his relatives.

"No thank you."

Rebekah threw on her coat and turned on her heel. Her nose was in the air and Bonnie was forced to admit she admired her ability to come across as both arrogant and stylish.

"She's a piece of work," Lucy said flashing a smile. "Is it weird I kind of love that about her?"

"No, I get it. The Mikaelsons are all like that. Each one is crazy in their own unique way."

"Do tell," Lucy said leaning forward as her eyes danced with excitement. "What's Kol's crazy like?"

"The best kind," Bonnie admitted with a shy smile.

This felt so normal that Bonnie smiled and settled in for a good gossip session about the Mikaelsons.

XXX

The next day and Bonnie had to admit New York was growing on her. The one person, who hadn't grown on her was Rebekah. She had been in a foul mood all morning and when Bonnie asked her what was wrong, it had only worsened the situation.

Unfortunately, Kol had to work, which meant Bonnie was alone with her for the tour of NYU.

"Why am I giving you a tour of my campus?" Rebekah drawled as they stepped onto campus.

Bonnie shrugged. "Kol and I talked a little about a transfer for next year. You know if we're -"

"Still together," Rebekah said finishing her sentence for her. She pursed her lips and surveyed Bonnie coldly for a moment. "You love him, don't you?"

"We just met," Bonnie protested.

"Yes, I am aware. However, when we were children you loved Kol. I am asking if you still do."

"I don't really remember much from when we were kids. I kind of remember you and a like the tiniest bit Kol, but no, not really. So I guess I don't feel the same way about him as I did then, but I do care about him. Kol is important to me in a way I can't put into words."

"Some part of you must remember then," Rebekah said and stalked away. "Now come along."

It might have been Bonnie's imagination, but some of the hardness and chill had vanished from Rebekah's voice.

"I think maybe you're right," Bonnie said after a long pause.

"I usually am."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, yes," Rebekah said waving her hand dismissively in Bonnie's general direction. "Here you have my building or my major's building. I think."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that. "How much are you at school?"

"As little as can be helped."

"Oh."

The building was modern surrounded by others that were clearly older. Bonnie couldn't put her finger on why, but the campus felt very New York. She felt a thrill at being here. It was similar to how she felt when she first started University.

"Well this is dull, let's find a bar."

"Are you kidding? It's like ten in the morning on a Sunday."

Rebekah started walking and Bonnie hurried to keep up. All of the Mikaelsons had annoyingly long legs, which made it difficult to keep up with them unless she half-jogged. Kol at least matched his pace to hers, but Rebekah was apparently determined to do whatever she wanted. Bonnie felt a stab of annoyance.

Why did Rebekah have to be such a bitch?

It was no longer quite as difficult to imagine why Sage hated her. The Rebekah she had been friends with had been a sweet girl. One Bonnie was starting to suspect was long gone.

The campus was oddly quiet and it looked deserted. But her own school looked the same on Sundays. She knew from her own experience of rushing across campus on a Sunday morning to get to the library when everyone else was still nursing a hangover in bed. She hadn't partied much in over a year and that hadn't changed much since she started dating Kol. She was surprised, she would have pegged him as the kind of guy, who went out at least a couple of times a week.

Rebekah tracked down a bar after they had gone in circles a few times.

"Hah! I knew it was here," Rebekah said with pride in her voice.

She tossed her head and walked into the bar. Bonnie still struggling to catch up took a minute to calm her breathing. Say what she would about Rebekah's attitude, but the girl was in good shape.

The bar was a sad looking thing. Unlike the bars she sometimes frequented near the campus in Chicago.

Bonnie followed Rebekah and sat down at the table by the window. Rebekah was scanning the area with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked in exasperation.

"Rather filthy isn't it?"

"You picked it and now you're gonna complain? You're unbelievable, Bekah."

"Oh," Rebekah smirked and laughed a little. "Good, so you can be bitchy. I knew it."

"Have I done something offend you?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "As if you don't remember. But that's fine. Play the innocent, I'm certain Kol loves it. However, a word of caution, I see right through you, Bonnie."

"What are you even talking about? I told you I don't remember much from when we were kids. I remember we were friends and I kind of remember what Kol looked like back then, but that's it."

Rebekah studied her for a minute. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned in. Finally, her lips curved upward ever so slightly.

"You truly don't. This thing with Kol doesn't have anything to do with the family fortune?"

"No," Bonnie said coldly even though that was a lie. Sort of. The truth was, she cared about Kol and she didn't think there was anything he could do that would change that. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Yes and no. A lot of women fancy Kol, which they only do more when they realize just how generous he can afford to be and is."

"I know how generous he is," Bonnie said and looked down at her hands. "But I also know how good he is."

Rebekah laughed at that. "Oh, Kol isn't good. He's the devil incarnate, love. But don't fret too much about it. That's just Kol."

A chill ran down Bonnie's spine and Rebekah's words weren't as easy to dismiss as she would have liked them to be. They reminded her too much of what Kol had said to her when he first proposed this deal, 'I'm not a good man'. Bonnie's impression of him thus far was that he was actually a decent guy. But even his sister didn't think so.

"Bekah -"

"I apologize," Rebekah cut her off. "I've been cruel to you and I haven't welcomed you like I should have. And now I'm terrorizing you once more by putting you on the spot. What do you say, might we be friends?"

"If you promise to knock off the mean girl bullshit."

"I'll try, but it is what I do best."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. But at least she was making some headway with Rebekah at last.

XXX

Rebekah waited until Bonnie had a couple of drinks in her before deciding to ask her real question. She had tried to interrogate Kol last night, but he had just walked away and locked his bedroom door on her. But if Bonnie genuinely believed they were friends and had a little alcohol in her system – well then, she might just talk.

"Why did you want to tour NYU?"

"I might transfer here next year. I told you that."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed in suspicion. If her childhood playmate was trying to use that connection to get her hands on Kol's money, she would scratch her eyes out. Then kill her. Sure, Bonnie claimed that wasn't the reason, but Rebekah still had her doubts. She'd caught a glimpse of Bonnie the last time she'd been at Kol's strip club. There was a good chance Bonnie was there because she worked there. And the last thing Rebekah wanted was for another one of her brothers to marry a golddigging stripper.

Feigning a casual demeanor, Rebekah had a sip of her cocktail.

She sighed and nodded. "It's not my business, but isn't it a little early to have that conversation?"

Was it her imagination or was that worry she saw in Bonnie's eyes? Not fear of discovery or the light of greed, but actual turmoil. Rebekah knew the feeling all too well. Sometimes, it felt as if her own life was just a series of random attacks and horrible incidents. Like a nightmare where her only reprieve was shopping and alcohol.

"Yeah," Bonnie said and stared at her own hands. She was clutching the beer bottle so hard her knuckles turned white. "I guess it is, but if Kol lives here half the year it's worth thinking about."

"It's not as if he lives here all year," Rebekah said aware she was being callous, but unable to stop herself. She needed to see Bonnie's reaction. "It doesn't need to be a big deal."

Bonnie met her eye for the first time in a while. "It is to me. I miss Kol when he isn't there and I know that sounds crazy, but it's true."

That was when Rebekah knew Bonnie's feelings for Kol were genuine. She felt her shoulders relax.

Now she had to work out a way to make this modelling thing with Lucy and Ben work. Preferably without giving that greedy little Ben access to her wallet, but that should be easy enough.

"I understand," Rebekah checked her watch. "However, I'm afraid I must dash. Drop you off at the flat first?"

"That would be great. I forgot the alarm code already."

In time, Bonnie would become used to the safety precautions their family took for granted. It was strange how quickly paranoia became second nature.

XXX

Bonnie was just finishing up dinner. She had to order take out because she didn't feel like cooking just for herself. She wished Kol were back from work. They hadn't been dating for long, but she was starting to notice his schedule was insane. All the same, it wasn't common for him to have to work Sundays.

And that was the real reason she was anxious for Kol to get home. She suspected he was doing something illegal. Maybe even dangerous and that made it impossible to relax.

The private elevator that reached the penthouse opened up. Bonnie sprang to her feet, expecting Kol. Except it was Sage, who strode into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie blurted.

Sage snorted. "Nice to see you too, kiddo."

"You know what I mean."

Sage grinned. "Yeah, I do. And Kol is looking to expand The Lounge. I'm here to check out a space in New York."

"Cool, I didn't know."

"Gee, I wonder why he doesn't talk about his strip clubs with his girlfriend."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's not like we can. It is how we met."

"You wanna come with?"

"Sure, beats hanging around here."

"I'll call Kol. See what's keeping him," Sage said checking her watch. "He should be here by now."

Worried twisted in Bonnie's stomach once again. Bonnie watched anxiously as Sage phoned Kol. She asked him a few questions then hung up.

"Well?"

"He's running late. I'm going on ahead. Are you coming?"

Bonnie's phone rang and she saw Kol's name on the screenshot. She had barely answered before he spoke.

"Do not go to the listing with Sage."

"Well hello to you too," Bonnie said and rolled her eyes. "And why not?"

"I do not want you exposed to that world. That was the promise I made you, if you recall?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him again. Sometimes Kol was a little too overprotective.

"It's a listing. When will you be back?"

"I'm not certain," Kol said and it might have been her imagination, but he sounded evasive. Immediately, her suspicion was running unchecked. "Just promise me you will stay far away from Sage and this deal."

That probably meant Sage was going to do something illegal. Since Sage had invited her along Bonnie didn't think it was dangerous. Probably some money laundering and her curiosity got the better of her. Maybe what Kol did for a living would frighten her less if she caught a glimpse of it. Right now, it was all vague and shrouded in rumors, knowing something more concrete might put her mind at ease.

"Alright, I promise. See you tonight."

Bonnie hung up before he got the chance to be suspicious with good reason. But by the time he found out it would be too late.

"Ready, kiddo?" Sage asked with a wolfish smile that revealed she knew Kol wouldn't want her to go. And that she didn't care.

"Let's go."

Bonnie and Sage hailed a cab heading toward the heart of Manhattan's Upper East Side. Even if she wasn't from New York, she had seen Gossip Girl and even without all of that, she would have known this was a classy neighborhood. The cab pulled over and she followed Sage toward a discrete modern building. Sage led her to the very top of the skyscraper from here they could see the whole city. There were glass windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. There was a modern bar and room for a stage. But the whole place looked a little disused.

"What do you think?" Sage asked as she stopped in the middle of the room. She spun around seeming to take it all in. "Do you think we could make it something special?"

"Yeah, definitely," Bonnie said grinning. "The stage could go over there."

She pointed to an empty place in front of the windows. In her mind's eye she saw curtains and a screen that showed pictures of the city.

"And the VIP booth over there," Sage said pointing to a more secluded area up high.

"But the windows?"

"It'll make the atmosphere sexier."

"Aren't you worried about peepers or drones? I thought privacy was the whole point?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this, kiddo," Sage said with another wolf like smile. "The glass is tinted we can see out, but no one can see in."

"You're right, I kind of love it."

"Great because I have an idea."

"What kind?"

"I need someone to manage this place and I know Kol is here almost as much as he is in Chicago."

"I don't know about moving -"

"And that's fine. We can work around that. I just need someone I can trust."

"Maybe, what would it entail?"

"Hiring staff, managing the bar and dancers. Handling the customers. Bookkeeping and orders, which I already know you're awesome at. Training the dancers and basically just maintaining the same vibe as in Chicago. I'll send you the themes and so forth."

"That sounds like a lot of work and I haven't even decided if I want to take time off school. Not to mention Kol would freak."

"But this place would be legitimate, I promise," Sage said. "Marcel has already chosen the head of security, he's awesome. Reliable, strong and smart, he's good backup. As for the rest? We'll get you an assistant manager, who will have your back and can step up when you're unavailable."

"I still don't know."

"I would train you, it'll be fun."

"Kol would freak," Bonnie said chewing on her lip.

"Who cares what he thinks? He freaks out daily. Just promise me you will at least think about it, maybe even shadow me for a day or two? See what you think? Because I think you would be great and you have a lot of potential. Potential that's going waste moping around campus."

"I don't mope around -"

"Save it," Sage held her hand up. "Katherine already blabbed about your stress at school."

"I'll think about it," Bonnie said relenting and smiling in spite of herself. "This place will be amazing when the renovations are done."

"I know, right?" Sage let out a dreamy sigh and her eyes sparkled.

Sage might be a bit of a headcase, but she knew what she was doing.

A man in a suit walked in. He smiled and nodded.

"Good, you're here. It's a pleasure to see you again, Sage."

"And you Jason. This is Bonnie, a friend of mine and an associate."

Associate? Bonnie shot Sage a sideways look.

"It's nice to meet you."

"And you," Jason agreed with a friendly smile. "Have you had a chance to have a look around yet?"

"Yes, and we think it's a good fit for us," Sage said switching back to her cold business woman façade. "However, I won't sign anything until I've discussed it with my brother-in-law."

It might have been Bonnie's imagination, but Jason looked tense when Sage mentioned Kol. It made her wonder just how many people were afraid of the Mikaelsons.

"Yes, that sounds wise. As for price -"

"As for price, Kol was very clear it's too high. You need to come down by at least half a million."

"It's prime real estate."

"It is," Sage agreed with a wolfish smile. "But it's also a fixer-upper. And before you speak consider that if you or your client has a problem with that feel free to discuss it further with Kol."

Jason paled. That was when Bonnie knew it wasn't her imagination, he was scared of Kol. A realization that sent a shiver down her spine. How could someone, who was so kind and gentle with her terrify others? And more to the point, _what _had Kol done to frighten Jason?

"That won't be necessary. I can have a chat with the seller."

"Thank you."

Bonnie realized then just how shrewd Sage was. There was no doubt in her mind that Sage was a savvy businesswoman. What made her so dangerous was that she used her femininity to disarm men and when that fell short, she used her family to strong-arm them into getting what she wanted. It was as impressive as it was frightening.

Bonnie almost fell over when Kol walked in. He looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him there. Then he looked annoyed and she grimaced. It was his business and he had specifically asked her to stay away yet here she was. One glance at Sage revealed she didn't think this was a good development. Meanwhile, Jason looked as if he wanted to make a run for it.

"Hi Kol," Bonnie said pulling herself together before the others. "I thought you were caught up at work."

"It took less time than I assumed," Kol said with his usual smile, but she could tell by the look he sent her that he was pissed.

"Well good," Bonnie said with a smile.

"I want this place," Sage said. "It's perfect or it will be when I am through with renovations."

"I have to agree. And I trust your judgement, Sage. If you think this is the spot then it is."

"Great, I will draw up the contracts and tell the owners about the price reduction," Jason said and checked his watch. "Now if you will excuse me, I must be on my way."

Jason didn't wait for answer, he was already gone.

"Remind me what you did to him again," Sage said with a look at Kol.

"Broke his kneecap when he overcharged Bekah for the penthouse."

Bonnie hadn't known Rebekah had chosen their penthouse, but it made sense. Rebekah appeared to go wherever Kol went. It was sweet and it reminded her of something. Bekah used to follow one of her brothers around when they were children too. Was that Kol?

"Right," Sage said with a smirk. "I'd forgotten about that. No wonder he helps us obtain property below market value."

And the rich just get richer, Bonnie thought to herself.

But what Kol's business did wasn't something she wanted to meddle in. Any mention of her even knowing about the criminal world seemed to piss Kol off. And she didn't need the headache of dealing with a pissed off Kol. Especially not when he was probably plenty pissed off she was even here.

"Sage, would you excuse us? I need a word with Bonnie."

"Sure thing, I can check out the backstage area for the girls."

Sage strode off and Bonnie wondered if she wouldn't eavesdrop. It's what Katherine would do.

"Before you get angry Sage assured me everything tonight is above board."

"Did she now?" Kol said with a dark look. "Well I'm quite certain she lied as Sage never does anything above board. As for your presence here? I told you not to come."

"You're not my boss. Not anymore," Bonnie said and crossed her arms.

Kol's lips twitched as if he wanted to laugh at least for just a moment.

"That's a fair point however, have you ever considered there is a good reason I don't want you involved in any of my business dealings?"

"Yes, the thought crossed my mind and I decided to ignore you because I'm pretty sure I'm not breaking any laws just by being here."

That was it, he laughed for real then.

"I didn't say you broke any laws," Kol said when he recovered. "However, many of the club's clients belong to the criminal underworld."

"And are any of them here tonight?"

"No."

"See, no harm done," Bonnie grinned. "And by the way, Sage thinks I would make a great manager."

"Oh no," he groaned. "You want to do it, don't you?"

"Kind of. I mean it would be kind of perfect after all that time working at the Mystic Grill and I was sort of thinking about taking a break from school."

Kol rubbed his temples. "Can we perhaps revisit this nightmare of a topic at a later time?"

"Sure."

Bonnie was sure she could wear him down if she wanted to. But there was one thing Kol was right about. It was something she needed to consider carefully. As much as the idea of a break from school was starting to grow on her, she couldn't just jump on the first new thing that came along.

XXX

Rebekah loved modelling. It made her feel alive in a way few things she had ever done before did. The fact that they were artistic photos of a woman's natural beauty or some such nonsense did nothing to diminish the experience. In the past she had modelled for Christian Dior, which was far more glamorous than this had been. Still, it scratched the itch for attention.

What she hadn't counted on was how drunk she and Lucy would become after the photoshoot. Or how much liquor Ben would ply them with. Nor had she counted on Ben encouraging her to kiss Lucy, but she was drunk so she thought what the hell? It wasn't as if she hadn't kissed girls in the past. What was one more?

But when she happened to look over and notice he was filming them she saw red. That at last managed to penetrate through the haze of booze.

"What the h-hell?" Rebekah slurred.

Unsteadily, she rose to her feet. She almost toppled over and Lucy had to catch her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked and squinted like she was having trouble focusing, which she probably was. She'd had at least as much to drink as Rebekah.

"Did you know about this?" Rebekah snarled. She already had her phone out, she dialed Kol's number. At least, she hoped she had dialed Kol's number. Ben reached to stop her and she shoved him aside even in this state her training kicked in automatically. "If you even as much as look at me, I will kill you," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Did you know about this?"

"Of course not!"

After years of hanging out with the wrong crowd, Rebekah could instinctively spot a lie. And Lucy wasn't lying. She rounded on Ben. She raised the phone to her ear and told Kol to get here immediately. She fired off the address and hung up.

"You," she hissed at Ben. "You did this. What the hell did you hope to accomplish?"

Ben put the phone away with a smirk. Like a worm, who thought he had insurance.

"I just uploaded it to the cloud and I suggest your family pays a handsome fee for its safe return."

"Oh, dear, you truly have no idea, who you are fucking with, do you?"

"Ben!" Lucy snapped. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Or," Ben continued with a smarmy smile. "I leak this to whichever site is willing to pay top dollar to see the Mikaelson heiress kiss a girl. I mean you're already a party girl this will just seal public opinion."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "You listen here you little worm, do you think anyone is willing to pay top dollar with all of those sex tapes floating around? No. But you are about to land yourself in a situation you can't get out of."

"Tell me about it, dear sister," Kol said walking through the door without knocking. "What is the meaning of this? I was enjoying a nightcap."

"He filmed me kissing Lucy."

"Bloody hell, sister. Can you manage to stay out of trouble for one week?"

"Like you're one to talk, Kol," Rebekah returned.

"Precisely. I have enough to do creating my own carnage without having to clean up your messes as well. Now run along Rebekah. You too, Lucy."

Rebekah saw Kol was already rolling up his sleeves. She knew this meant the problem would only be solved one way. It was hardly surprising, Kol had never been one to negotiate with blackmailers.

"C'mon," Rebekah took Lucy's hand without thinking. She pulled her along.

Lucy looked reluctant, but one look at the murderous expression Kol wore and she didn't hesitate for long.

XXX

Kol was in a fouler mood than usual when he returned home to the flat. The second he was inside Rebekah and Lucy rushed toward him. They must have been waiting for him.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked.

"Where's Ben?"

"I took care of the problem. As for you Lucy we were all here all night and that's all you know," Kol growled. "Bekah you can explain it to your girlfriend later."

"W-what?" Lucy paled and stuttered.

Inwardly, Kol cursed. She was Bonnie's cousin and he knew for that reason alone, Bonnie would be furious with him if she learned what had transpired tonight.

"You didn't have to -"

"Yes, I did," Kol interrupted Rebekah. "Ben would not back down. I had no choice if father learned -"

"You won't tell him, will you?" Rebekah asked peering at him with wide anxious eyes.

"No, I won't. However, make no mistake I am furious with you. What you do is your business, but you know better than to get yourself into such a mess."

"How I was to know he was a bloody pervert and an extortionist?" Rebekah demanded in a huff.

"What do you mean was?" Lucy asked with hysteria in her voice.

"You're not a child any longer, Bekah. Elijah and I can't keep cleaning up your messes forever. As unfair as it is father holds you to another standard than us. And if he learns of you and Lucy, we both know what the consequences will be."

"I do," Rebekah said quietly. "Thank you."

Kol saw the instant Lucy discovered how much blood he was covered in. He had wondered how long it would be before she realized. Disgust and horror filled her eyes.

"It's late and I need a shower."

He walked away.

XXX

Bonnie waited for Kol to come back until her eyelids grew heavy. Only then did she realize whatever emergency Rebekah was having it would probably take half the night. She went to bed.

She woke because she thought the elevator open. But she didn't hear anyone call her name so she assumed she dreamt it and fell back asleep.

What time it was when she heard Kol and Rebekah shouting, she had no idea. But she threw the blanket over her shoulders and shuffled off to the bedroom door. She opened a crack and saw everyone looked tense and furious. Then her eyes landed on long pink hair.

Lucy.

What was she doing here in the middle of the night?

Bonnie felt as if ice water had been thrown on her. Rebekah had gone with Lucy and Ben to shoot some photos. Then the next thing they heard from Rebekah she was calling with an emergency. And now Lucy was here.

Bonnie was about to close the door when Kol started walking in her direction. She scrambled back, but he still saw her when he entered the bedroom. He didn't look annoyed that she had been eavesdropping. He just looked exhausted.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. It's late. Go back to bed."

"Is that blood?"

"No. Go to sleep, sweetheart."

Kol walked away and Bonnie was left horrorstruck. Then she heard the sound of running water. Bonnie stood there staring wondering how the hell Kol expected to her go to sleep after that. Unlike the other times Kol had returned in the middle of the night there was a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She sat down in one of the chairs after pouring herself a glass of scotch. Normally it wasn't something she would do, but she had the feeling someone was dead. Probably Ben if Lucy was here.

Kol sighed when he stepped out of the bathroom and saw she was still awake. He toweled off his hair and filled a glass of scotch. After a long sip, he sat down next to her.

"You really should have gone back to sleep, beautiful."

"What happened tonight?"

"Nothing I believe you would care to hear about."

"Tell me the truth."

"Ben attempted to blackmail Bekah. Our family doesn't pay blackmailers."

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathed a chill ran down her spine and black spots danced in front of her eyes. "You killed him."

"I did."

The worst of it was that Kol didn't even look bothered by it.

"Oh my God, I - I can't breathe."

Bonnie clutched her chest. Kol pulled her onto his lap. His hand stroked the back of her neck.

"Just breathe, Bonnie my sweet."

"This is -"

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I never wanted you to know about any of this."

"Oh my God," she gasped. "This is going to happen again isn't it? And I'll know something is wrong because we share a room."

"Most likely."

Bonnie stood up. She downed her drink. She crossed her arms and paced the length of the room.

"I can't believe this - I knew you – but oh my God."

"I will come up with a way where you don't learn about these things."

"Because that will fix everything, right?" Bonnie demanded and she could hear the hysteria in her own voice. "Because the issue here is that I know about the murder, right? Not that you killed my cousin's boyfriend!"

"He tried to hurt, Bekah."

"I know, but can't you just call the police? Like a normal person."

"You know why we can't."

"Oh, poor Lucy," Bonnie put her hands in her face. "She must be – how am I supposed to look her in the eye?"

"I can't answer that," Kol said infuriatingly calmly. "However, if it is any consolation, I'm certain Rebekah has talked her down."

"Are you? Because that doesn't make me feel better. What does she think happened?"

"She saw the blood, I imagine she knows what happened. Ben can't just disappear someone will notice."

"Rebekah will talk Lucy into claiming he skipped town with some girl. I already have someone making it appear as if that is the case."

"Who in their right mind is going to believe that?"

"It's worked well thus far," Kol said with a ghost of his usual smirk. There was a darkness in his eyes that sent a chill down her spine. "As far as anyone else knows all four of us were here all night after we left Sage. I have people erasing my tracks as well."

"I-I-I-I don't think I can do this."

"If you wish to leave, I will understand."

Bonnie was caught off guard. "You're just fine with that. What about everything we talked about?"

"I want you to stay. However, I am aware of my family's madness and what it entails. I will not force that upon you."

His calmness and the reasonable tone of voice broke through to her in a way nothing else could have. On shaky legs, she sunk down on the bed.

"I always knew what you did and why you wanted to keep me out of this world. But I managed to push it away, to make it this thing that didn't have any real impact on me. I even thought maybe if I knew more I would worry less, pretty dumb, huh? Because the alternative is worse," Bonnie said quietly and slowly. She studied her hands as she talked, considering that once upon a time, she would have thought this was better than being a stripper. "But I can't just ignore this."

That cold feeling started to wash over her again and she went numb. Dimly, Bonnie was aware she had probably gone into shock.

"I understand and I never wanted this. However, I hope in time you can -"

"I can what? Learn to forget? Learn to close my eyes? How am I supposed to do that?"

"That I can't tell you as I've never done it."

Kol refilled his drink. She watched him do it. Kol made it look so easy. To murder someone and get away with it.

"I'm going home. I need to think."

"I'll take you to the airport."

"Don't," Bonnie said turning away. "I need to be alone. And Lucy is she -" she couldn't bring herself to ask if her cousin was safe here with them.

But it seemed Kol read her mind because his expression closed in on itself. His eyes were dark as night and just as unreadable.

"No one will hurt her."

"I didn't mean -"

"Yes, you did. However, I understand."

Kol walked out. A part of her wanted to go after him, wanted him to put his arms around her and make her believe everything would be alright. But it wasn't and it was a lie. The Mikaelsons were as bad as she had first feared. Her first instinct had been to stay away from him when he first proposed this arrangement. And maybe, just maybe if she had listened Ben would be alive. Lucy wouldn't wake up to discover her boyfriend was gone. Bonnie didn't even like Ben, but he didn't deserve what happened.

No one did.

Feeling unnaturally calm, Bonnie packed her bags and went down the reception of the apartment building. Cabs were easy to come by and she didn't think she would have any trouble hailing one.

Sage was already sitting on a couch flipping through a magazine. She looked up and grinned when she saw Bonnie.

"I heard what happened, kiddo."

Bonnie sighed. "If you're here to talk me out of it don't bother."

"No, I'm here to take you back to Chicago. Kol was worried you might have a nervous breakdown."

"He said that?"

"No, I made that up," Sage snorted. "Kol called because he didn't think you would want to talk to him."

"He's not wrong."

"Yeah, and _I_ was worried you might have a nervous breakdown."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Sage flashed a knowing smile. "I used to be you, remember, kid?"

"Can we just go already?"

"Sure," Sage said and her expression softened. She put her arm around Bonnie and led her outside. "I've got a town car waiting. Let's get you home."

**So this was a really tough chapter to write and an even tougher one to edit. I've been editing, editing and editing and I'm still not convinced it works even though it needed to be done. In the past, I have to skate over some of the darker themes in this fic like what Kol does and the impact it has on people. This time around I'm trying to dive head first into because adding depth and dealing with hard emotions is something I'm really trying to work on in my writing, which is why so many of my fics are so dark, lol. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of it. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr.**

**\- Izzy**

**I just finished the Escape and I don't know how else to contact the guest reviewers so I'm just going to be posting my replies to them here along with replies to the guest reviewers to this fic. I'll also post them to my other kennett updates just in the hopes they see them.**

**The escape responses: **

**To the guest who loved the ending and wants an epilogue of Bonnie as a badass crime lady, don't give me ideas! Thank you so much for reviewing, you really made my day! **

**Guest: Aww back at you! Thank you! **

**Guest: Thank you so much! And thank you for telling me to keep writing, that's so sweet! I definitely will! **

**To the guest reviewer who's read the escape multiple times, omg I am over the moon! Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed it! **

**Power guest reviewers: **

**Guest: Thank you! Sorry about the wait, hope this tides you over until the next chapter! I know the wait was long and I honestly didn't realize it had been so long since I updated because I was going crazy neurotic over this chapter. **

**Guest: Long and strong is my new favorite phrase! Thank you so much! Here's another long chapter for you! **

**Guest: Sorry about the wait, but thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD***

**I realized I forgot to say before I posted the last chapter, but Ben is Lucy's second boyfriend since this fic started. Lucy goes through 'em fast. At least she does when I write her since she was completely wasted in canon.**

Rebekah wished she could do something to comfort Lucy. It had been difficult enough to make her stop screaming. The second Lucy knew Bonnie was out of the apartment, she had started to scream. Not that Rebekah blamed her. Neither did she blame Bonnie for running the second she saw Kol covered in blood. Rebekah would have done the same. Besides, a gold digger would have stuck around and squeezed as much money out of Kol as possible before running away.

Bonnie had not been the first woman to come around one of her brothers. By now Rebekah knew all of the signs of a gold digger. It was why she was such a bitch to Bonnie. The best way to flush out a gold digger was to be a bitch and keep at them until they proved they were willing to put up with anything. Those were the true gold diggers. They would accept anything just to lead a comfortable life.

If Bonnie had run away at the first sign of trouble then she wasn't one of those women. But right now, Rebekah sort of wished she had been. If Bonnie were here cleaning up this mess then maybe Rebekah wouldn't have to.

Especially now when it was nearly six in the morning and she had yet to sleep a wink. Was starting to think maybe she never would. Lucy was in her arms crying exactly what she had been doing for the past four hours. Rebekah understood. She had tried in vain to convince Lucy that Ben had run away with the money Kol had given him, but she was too smart to buy that.

If Rebekah hadn't felt so responsible for her grief then she would have chucked her out ages ago. It's what Kol would have done after buying or threatening her silence. No, actually if Lucy wasn't a relative of Bonnie's she would be dead. Kol didn't like loose ends. He'd learned his lesson about leaving witnesses alive years ago.

Finally, Lucy sniffled and gave a low whimper, but that was all. Rebekah stroked her hair and didn't dare as much as breathe in case it led to more weeping.

Dear lord, how does Kol put up with me? Rebekah wondered. For years, she had gone crying to Kol at every minor inconvenience. Suddenly she understood why, Kol caved and gave her whatever she wanted. It was to make her stop.

"Does Bonnie know, who you people are?"

Rebekah thought about it. She for one didn't make an effort to hide their criminal enterprise. A fact that vexed Kol daily.

"If she didn't, she certainly does now."

"I probably should have gone with her."

"Why? When Ben is reported missing, we tell the police Bonnie and Kol had a spat so she returned to Chicago with Sage."

"You sound like you're used to lying to the police."

"Second thing you learn as a Mikaelson."

"What's the first?"

"Family first."

"That's like Bonnie's grandmother. You know she tried to take me in when my folks died."

"Tried?"

"Tried," Lucy sighed. "I ran fast and far. Went out with one loser after the other. Guess that finally caught up with me."

"I'm sure they weren't all bad."

Lucy snorted. "They were. But even Ben didn't deserve what happened tonight."

"Never cross a Mikaelson. That's the third lesson," Rebekah mumbled.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

They lapsed into silence. Eventually Rebekah fell asleep and some part of her realized Lucy was still there.

XXX

Sage's took Bonnie all the way home in Chicago. Bonnie had barely spoken a word since they left New York. Not since she tried to call Lucy from JFK and Lucy didn't answer. Bonnie wasn't worried. As sickened as she was about the whole thing, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kol would never hurt Lucy. Her poor cousin was probably distraught. If Bonnie had been thinking clearly, she never would have left her there.

"Will you be alright, Bon?" Sage asked with a rare softness in her voice.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" Bonnie asked. "It's the least I can do."

Sage had bought her a plane ticket and she wouldn't let her pay her back. Bonnie felt she needed to do something for Sage even if it was just a cup of coffee.

"Coffee sounds like heaven."

Bonnie unlocked the door and dumped her bags ungraciously in the hallway.

Bonnie put the coffee on and fell into a kitchen chair. Sage on the other hand was walking through her kitchen opening her cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked with her head in her hands. She was too exhausted to really care.

"Getting a sense of the kind of money you come from."

Sage continued to open cupboards including checking out her pots and pans. She held up a frying pan it was cast iron and she nodded in approval.

"Why?" Bonnie asked completely exasperated.

Sage shoved it back in the cupboard and sat down at the table. Just as Bonnie got to her feet and poured them each a cup of black coffee. Then she sat back down with her.

"Because if your ass is going to be back at the club, I'd like a heads up about how soon you're going to have a mental breakdown."

"Excuse me?"

"We all have them," Sage said with a shrug. "The higher the pedestal the girl falls from is, the faster and harder she breaks. You, you're somewhere in the middle, but given all the shit you've been through? I'd say within a month."

"I'm not weak."

"Never said you were. We all break, take a few nights off, dust ourselves off and get back to it."

"Is that what you did?"

"Yeah," Sage said and looked away. "But I came from nothing. My family was dirt poor. Tell you the truth I wasn't really headed anywhere before they passed. Not like you. You're a bright kid, Bon. Management gig is yours with or without Kol. But I have to warn you, management doesn't pay well enough for a place like this and school. Sorry, but you don't get tips and twenty-bucks an hour isn't much."

That was quite a bit higher than minimum wage, but Sage was right. She would still have to sell the house with all of her debt.

"I don't want to move to New York without Kol."

Sage raised an eyebrow. "But you left him there. What exactly happened?"

Bonnie explained everything except for what Ben had done to incur Kol's wrath. She wasn't going to gossip about what had happened between Lucy and Rebekah. Especially not given the way, Rebekah felt about Sage. "I can't be involved with a -" her voice caught on the word killer. "Criminal."

"Fuck," Sage had a sip of coffee and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Way to keep you out of his business."

"How am I supposed to just ignore that?"

"There's a big difference between pulling the trigger and knowing about it," Sage said with a grim expression. "I doubt you'll ever know again."

"Maybe not, but I will know _something_ is going on."

Sage shrugged. "Deal you made. It's a helluva lot easier to close your eyes than it is to do what I do."

"You're involved, I should have known," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Of course, I am. Take a few days, calm down and think about what you're doing."

"Walking away from a life of crime."

"You're walking away from a good man," Sage said looking her square in the eyes. "Don't forget that. Whatever Kol does, he is a good man and you could have a good life with him."

"I - I -" Bonnie's attempts to speak died in her throat and she shook her head.

"He's better than most just like my Finn."

"I know he is," Bonnie whispered.

"But you can't be halfway in or halfway out. You either know everything or you know nothing."

"There's option number three, I can walk out the door."

"True," Sage nodded and gave her a knowing look. "But is that really what you want?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Bonnie buried her face in her hands. "If Kol weren't - if he didn't do what he does then things would be different."

"If that were the case then he wouldn't be Kol. You have to take the good with the bad, kiddo. And I have to run. Call me once you figure your shit out."

Bonnie nodded. Sage was gone before she could blink.

XXX

Bonnie put off calling Lucy again while eating breakfast. Or more accurately, attempting to eat breakfast. In reality she just ended up sort of pushing the food around on her plate. Finally, she sighed and realized she couldn't procrastinate any longer. If anything, it was something she should have done sooner. She also shouldn't have run off and left Lucy at Kol's.

The phone rang for so long, Bonnie thought Lucy wasn't going to answer.

"Hey," Lucy said picking up.

"Hey," Bonnie said and hated how inadequate it was. Of course, anything she said would be inadequate. "How are you? I'm so sorry I just left - I – oh Lucy."

"Don't be sorry," Lucy said. "You should run back to Chicago. Run further if you can."

"Really? Are you going to run?"

"No, not just yet. I have to see this thing through and then I'll go – fuck if I know, but I'll go somewhere."

"Are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be."

"I'll come back."

"Don't. You have school. Besides, you and Kol had a huge fight, remember?"

Bonnie was shocked. Lucy was playing the game and reminding Bonnie to keep up appearance because even a phone call wasn't private. Not when they were discussing murder and her boyfriend was a criminal.

"Right, I'm so not ready to talk to him," Bonnie agreed. "Still, it was crappy of me to ditch you with my boyfriend and his sister."

"Don't worry about it. Rebekah is taking me home in a little while."

"You're still there?"

"It got late last night so I stayed even though you split. Is that cool? Like did you and Kol break up?"

"Yeah, it's cool. And I don't know."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," Bonnie grimaced. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready to talk about it. Let alone face Kol.

"Cool. I gotta run. Bekah and I are grabbing breakfast and then she's dropping me off."

"Alright, call me later?"

"Obvs, love yah."

Just like that Lucy was gone. Bonnie was left wondering if maybe Lucy wasn't in shock. Or closer to being a criminal than Bonnie ever could have thought.

XXX

Three days later and Bonnie still didn't know what she wanted to do. She had picked up the phone to call Kol a few hundred times already, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Mostly because she didn't know what to say or even how much was safe to talk about on the phone. Kol hadn't exactly given her a rundown on how to be a criminal. Maybe if she saw him in person it would be easier, she would find the words. But right now, she still had no idea.

It shouldn't have hit her this hard. She had known what she was signing up for. That Kol did truly horrible things such as murder and drug running, but to see the aftermath had been horrifying in a way hearing about it never could be.

Bonnie opened the front door to go to school and she found Kol on her doorstep. She stared at him in shock.

"Can we talk?"

Kol's hands were stuffed in his pockets and he looked down. For once, he looked uncomfortable. Maybe even a little ashamed of himself.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to school, but I can spare a few minutes."

"I don't want to make you late. I'll drive you if you want?"

Bonnie nodded. "Thanks."

The walk to the car felt a lot longer normal than normal, which was probably due to the unnatural silence between them. Most days, they talked easily about nothing really and even more serious things.

Finally, once the car pulled out of her driveway Kol spoke up. "About what happened, it'll never happen again."

"Yes, it will," Bonnie said with a sigh. "You're lying."

"Suppose I am. I can't change what I do."

"Why not?"

"Because my family and I have made a lot of enemies. A lot of them powerful. The second I walk away I make myself vulnerable to them."

That filled her with another kind of dread. One that required a real answer about their situation now.

"But now you're what? Protected? What about me? Am I safe if we keep doing this?"

"Yes," Kol said with such an intensity she had no doubt he meant it. "If I didn't truly believe I could keep you safe, I would never have approached you. Never pursued you not even for a second."

"Alright," Bonnie nodded. "But I'm not sure I can handle the rest. Sage -"

"What did she do?" Kol growled.

Bonnie knew he wasn't angry with her, but she still flinched. In her mind's eye, she saw him still covered in blood.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "But she told me I can't be half-in, half-out."

"I'm assuming you want to be all the way out."

"Yes. If we do this, I can't know about any of it. Ever again and who knows, maybe I will forget," Bonnie said quietly. She stared out of the car window and wondered how she could discuss any of this so casually. How she could even be alright with it, but then again, she was a different girl than she had been just a year ago.

"I swear it on my life, you'll never hear another word of any of this, beautiful. Just give me another chance."

"I still need a little time."

"Take all of the time you need," Kol said glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. "I have to go out of town for a few days."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask where he was going and why, but she swallowed it. If she didn't want to know, she needed to stop asking questions. Needed to stop looking too closely at things that were better left alone. And this was one of those times. Last time Kol went out of town, he had asked her to come with him and if he didn't this time it was because he was doing something she didn't want to know about.

"Be careful, alright?"

"Always."

There was an amused twitch of his lips that told Bonnie he was lying. She was tempted to push the issue, but she was exhausted. She didn't want to argue or deal with anything else today. She just wanted Kol to make her believe everything would be alright. Let him comfort her. There was no other way she would be able to make it through the day. The sad truth was, she was lonely without Kol. Even knowing what he was capable of didn't lessen that.

Kol parked towards the front of the main entrance. She looked over at him nervously. Logically she knew she needed to get to class, but if she left then sooner or later Kol would go do whatever bad thing he was going to do next. She didn't need to ask to know.

"When will you be back?"

"Friday. And I hope you will still be here when I return."

That's stupid. Where would I go? Bonnie thought. Then it dawned on her, he didn't mean she would leave the city. He was asking if she would stay with him.

"I'll be here."

Kol's smile was dazzling. He took her hand in his and she squeezed his. He leaned in to kiss her and she turned away.

"I'm sorry -"

"No, I just need some time. It's been a lot. The other night was a lot."

"I understand."

Bonnie felt terrible, but she truly needed to think some things through before she jumped back in. Before she could stop herself or even wonder if it was wise, she kissed his cheek. Some of the pain left's Kol's face. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. His grip was so tight, she thought he was trying to mold her into him.

Finally, he let her go and Bonnie felt his reluctance. She pressed one last kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you in a few days, alright?"

"You'd best get to class, love."

It was silly Bonnie knew, but her heart skipped a beat when he called her love. Mostly because he sounded as if he meant it.

Bonnie's was about to open the car door when the sound of Kol's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you going to sign - I mean, will you still marry me?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and thought about it. She liked Kol, she really did. And it wasn't his fault she had gotten in over her head. He had warned her. Sage and Rebekah had warned her about the sort of man he was. Yet she hadn't listened and then she had freaked out when she saw it for herself.

But she still needed him. He kept her safe and she didn't have to worry about her finances if she was with him. Of course, those were the logical reasons she should except.

The completely irrational one was that in spite of everything, she actually cared about him. Maybe Rebekah was right and Bonnie's subconscious did remember Kol. It was the only explanation for why she was so attached already.

"Yes, I still need to talk to Sage about it."

"Are you free after your lecture?"

"I am."

"Go by the club. I'll let Sage know."

"Thanks and the lawyer?"

"If we're doing this it should be today," Kol said. "I leave tonight and this way everything is set up."

It took her a beat, but she realized he meant, this way he could transfer the money right away. He wanted to know she would be alright while he was out of town.

"Alright. Pick me up at The Lounge?"

Kol nodded.

XXX

Bonnie had DeJa'Vu the second she stepped over the threshold at the club. It reminded her too much of the day she came by looking for a job.

Sage was at the bar with a glass in her hand. She was looking over a ledger and she wore a frustrated look. Sage had trouble with numbers.

Bonnie walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, kid," Sage flashed a smile. "Will you balance the books while I check out the contract?"

"Sure."

Bonnie fished it out of her bookbag and traded papers with Sage. The numbers all looked in order to Bonnie. All she had to do was correct the occasional typo and add them up at the end.

When she was done, Bonnie studied Sage. She was reading the contract with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Occasionally she would say 'hum' and have a sip of juice. Finally, Sage put it down and looked Bonnie directly in the eye.

"You're in good shape."

"I am?"

"You are. Everything is covered. Just tell Kol to take out that stupid clause about relocating."

Bonnie grinned. "Thanks, Sage."

Katherine walked out of the backroom wearing nothing except a robe. Bonnie was starting to think Katherine never bothered to actually get dressed when she was at the club. Katherine smiled at Bonnie and joined them.

"Is that the contract?" Katherine asked peering over Sage's shoulder. Before Sage could stop her, she'd snatched it away. Her eyes skimmed it quickly. "Looks fine to me."

"Well if the junkie drop-out says it's fine it must be," Sage sneered.

Katherine gave her a haughty look. "If memory serves you're a drop-out too, hon."

"I dropped out because my parents died. You dropped out to get high."

"Enough," Bonnie interrupted. "If the two of you are going to snipe at each other I'm leaving."

Bonnie took the contract from Katherine or tried to. Katherine hung on to it and slapped Bonnie's hand away.

"Hey, I'm reading that."

"No, you are bickering with your boss."

"Have a drink, Bonnie," Sage suggested. "It'll take the edge off while you wait for Kol."

Katherine, who was still reading the contract with rapt attention hopped onto the bar. She flipped a page and her eyes widened.

"Wow, Bon. You're gonna be richer than Midas."

"Just give it back, Kat."

"No," Katherine tossed her hair and continued reading as if she hadn't said anything.

Sage poured Bonnie a drink while eyeing Katherine contemptuously.

"Remind me why I haven't fired you?"

"Because I'm worth a fortune and I'll go to your competitor."

"Right," Sage said through clenched teeth. "All the same, give the contract back to Bonnie."

"Fine," Katherine sulked, but returned the papers

"Does it look alright to you?"

"Looks better than alright," Katherine said peering over trying to catch another glimpse of the sum. "You should be so lucky."

Bonnie's phone rang and she picked up.

"I'm outside. Should I come in or are you ready to go, beautiful?"

Bonnie glanced once more at Sage and Katherine before steeling herself. "I'm ready."

Bonnie hung up.

It felt a little insane to do this today with everything that had happened, but she wasn't going to kid herself. She cared about Kol and no matter how much time apart they had or she had to think she would end up right back here.

"Are you sure about this?" Katherine asked in a rare display of seriousness.

"Kol's one of the good guys," Bonnie said with a smile that turned to a grimace. "I wish I could change what he does for a living, but even if I can't, he's still important to me."

Sage eyed her thoughtfully for a moment. "Rebekah was right."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Bonnie walked away aware she had lied to Sage.

Bonnie had spent the past week dreaming about her childhood with Kol. She had no idea how much of it was true and how much was figments of her imagination. But the one thing all of her dreams had in common was that when Kol was nearby she was never frightened or lost. He was like the sun, he shone bright and warmed her to her core. In the way children idolize and love someone she had loved Kol.

XXX

Bonnie decided she didn't like Mr Thompson at all. He was cold and professional except for whenever Kol wasn't looking. Then he stared at her legs like he had never seen any before.

Bonnie signed quickly and rose to her feet. Kol followed her out. Once they reached the parking lot, he caught her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Is something wrong?"

Bonnie shook her head and smiled at him. "I just don't like your lawyer or that you're at your lawyer's office all of time."

"Is that it?"

"It is. I promise."

"If you're having doubts or regrets, I'll shred the contract right now, I promise."

"No," Bonnie said. She moved closer and put her arms around his neck. "I'm sure this is what I want."

Kol studied her for a long time. His soft hazel eyes were warm and gentle as he took in her features. Finally, his lips twitched like he was trying and failing to keep from smiling.

"I would understand if you did."

"Well I don't. Everything was fine before New York and I want to go back to that."

"Truly?"

Kol's voice was so hopeful it nearly broke her heart. She didn't know how to put her answer into words. Instead, she rose onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. She felt him smile before he deepened the kiss.

XXX

Kol arrived in Mexico City with Tyler and Finn. Tyler was there to ID the creep that had raped Bonnie. He knew him as Travis with the help of a private investigator on his payroll, Kol had learned he was going to Mexico on a boys' trip. That was fortuitous as Kol was attempting to keep the body count to a minimum Stateside. At least until the heat from the FBI was over. He could easily make agent Liz Forbes disappear however, she was Caroline's mother. He did not want to eliminate one threat only to start something with the Lockwood family.

"Why are we doing this?" Finn asked as they drove to the hotel.

Finn was simply here because their mother hoped it would curb some of Kol's more insane whims. That was not to say Esther knew precisely why Kol was travelling to cartel territory to off a generic frat boy. However, as usual Esther was willing to give her children free reign so long as they promised to remain undetected.

"He needs killing," Tyler said seeing the dark look on Kol's face.

Finn seemed to read the tension and smirked in Kol's direction.

"What did he do to your girlfriend, Kol?"

"Something unforgiveable and I'm not certain she still is my girlfriend. Not after this weekend."

Kol was aware Bonnie had signed the contract. He knew logically it meant he had won, he got what he wanted. However, he could not shake the feeling Bonnie could slip through his fingers at any moment. That he did not truly have her nor would he ever.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked. "If you fucked with Bonnie I'll kill you myself."

Kol snorted. "Not likely as this Travis bloke is still walking around with all his bits attached."

"Hey," Tyler snapped. "Bonnie asked one thing of me that and it was to keep her secret so I did. She doesn't want this now any more than she did then. This is for you not her."

Kol saw red. Might have even stooped to violence if Tyler hadn't been right. This had more to do with his own need for revenge. If it wasn't, he would tell Bonnie what he was about to do. However, she would never know. Before this weekend, he may have told her. He'd certainly implied he was going to hunt the bastard down when she first told him what had happened. If nothing else, Bonnie would still be safer once Travis was dead.

"You want this bloke out there, raping innocent girls? I don't and I certainly won't allow anyone, who has messed with my girl to go on breathing. Sets a bad precedent."

"I thought you weren't sure she still was your girl?" Tyler retorted. "Which reminds me, what did you do?"

Kol's mood was starting to worsen even further, which he hadn't thought was possible.

"I had to dispose of a problem and Bonnie was awake when I returned."

"Fuck," Finn cursed, which was a sign of how bad it was as he never cursed. "Our life isn't for everyone."

"We are back together for now however, I'm not certain it will last. Don't take it personally if she is colder with you after a glimpse into our world, mate," Kol said with an evil look in Tyler's direction.

"Shut it," Tyler said. "Let's get this over with."

"Everyone be alert. This is cartel territory. We may have a truce however, I do not trust them. One wrong move and we are all dead. Am I making myself clear?" Finn said.

"Crystal," Tyler said with a cheeky smile.

Kol simply nodded. In his current mood, he wouldn't mind going toe to toe with the local cartel.

XXX

It was two nights later and Bonnie had expected Kol back by now. She was starting to worry. She wasn't sure if she was more about what he was doing to someone else or if something had happened to him. Either way, she had stared at his number on his phone for almost an hour before calling him. It was the result of her inability to sleep.

Kol picked up on the third ring.

"Are you hurt? What's happened?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said quietly. "I was more worried about you and -" she broke off because she wasn't sure how much was safe to say on the phone. Probably nothing since he hadn't even told her where he was going.

"I'm fine as well. I am far more concerned about you. How are you handling everything?"

"I'm not sure actually. I keep hoping I'll just forget somehow. How do you do it?"

"It takes time and a lot of practice."

"Oh," she chewed on her lower lip.

"I miss you, beautiful."

"I miss you too," as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized how true they were. No matter, who Kol was or what he did, she didn't want to be without him. It had been far too long since she had anyone, who truly cared about her and she cared about Kol. As much as she wished she didn't, she did. He made her feel less alone and when she was with him, she felt normal, safe. "I really miss you if you can believe it."

"I certainly hope so, baby."

Bonnie heard a groan on the other end of the line. Before that she'd thought she'd heard a voice. But that sound it was definitely a pained one.

XXX

"Are you just going to leave me here while you chat up your little girlfriend?" Travis muttered.

Kol swung out with his bat, hitting him in the ribs. Travis groaned, but shut up. Unfortunately, he had made enough noise Bonnie heard them.

"What's happening? Where are you?"

Kol heard the panic and fear in Bonnie's voice. There was a touch of hysteria in it as well. He should never have told Bonnie anything. It might not have been fair to let her walk into this relationship with him blind, but in hindsight it would have been better.

"It's nothing. I'll ring you when I am home, alright?"

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will. If you need anything while I'm gone, Elijah and Sage are just a phone call away."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Just get back safe."

XXX  
Bonnie was left with an uncertain feeling in the pit of her stomach when she hung up the phone. Something was obviously not right with Kol and where he was, but she also knew he would never tell her. There was nothing she could do about the feeling. Except turn off the lights and try to get some sleep. In spite of her worries, it wasn't long until she was asleep.

How long she was out for before a door slamming woke her. It was the backdoor and Bonnie shot up. There was no mistaking it that was the noises of footsteps. Someone was in her house. Feeling as if she was operating on pure panic and fear, she was out of bed in seconds. She grabbed the gun from the nightstand and her cell phone. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she scurried across the bedroom to the attached bathroom.

Her heart constricted when she realized the footsteps were closer. Whoever was there was trying to move quietly, but the boots on the hardwood floor gave them away. She closed the bathroom door behind her and turned the lock. It made a racket and she realized, whoever broke in hadn't meant to slam the door. She needed to oil the hinges and the fact that she hadn't might just have saved her life.

She dialed Elijah's number. Kol had told her she needed to call him if she ever used the gun. It was starting to look like that was going to happen.

"Bonnie?" Elijah answered on the second ring. He sounded alert and awake. She had never been so happy before that the Mikaelson men were used to be being woken at all hours.

There were doors opening and closing in the hallway. The intruder must not know, which room was hers.

"Elijah there is someone in my house," Bonnie whispered.

"I am on my way. Are you armed?"

"Yes."

"Can you shoot?"

"Kind of."

"Call out that you are armed and the police are on their way."

"But the police aren't on their way!"

"It's called a bluff, Bonnie. I'm leaving my apartment now."

"Alright," Bonnie agreed. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, I AM ARMED AND THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY!"

The footsteps stopped and they moved slower once they started again. The intruder was moving more slowly now, but they weren't deterred.

"Hang in there, Bon-Bon," Katherine's voice came over the line.

"Katherine?" Bonnie whispered.

"We're like two minutes away," Katherine assured her. "You should see how many traffic laws Elijah's breaking."

Bonnie held her breath. The intruder was in her room now. She pulled the safety on the gun and aimed it at the door.

Why hadn't she locked her bedroom door too? It would have bought her more time and given her an extra layer of protection.

Could she shoot someone?

She could hear a car in her driveway. She tensed and eyed the bathroom door. She moved as quietly as she could to the side. Just in case the intruder had a gun.

The car door outside slammed shut. She heard more footsteps and she closed her eyes, praying it was Elijah.

"Hey! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING -"

"Matt," Bonnie whispered.

A gunshot sounded and the noise of footsteps. Something heavy fell. A second too late she realized it was Matt's body.

"Bonnie?" Katherine said, but Bonnie barely heard her, she dropped her phone.

What was Matt doing here?

Bonnie didn't even think she put the safety on the gun. Unlocked the bathroom door and ran through her bedroom and into the hallway. It was empty except for Matt, she froze.

"Bonnie?"

"BONNIE!"

Elijah and Katherine came thundering up the stairs.

"Matty," Katherine gasped and fell to her knees at his side. She reached out as if to touch him and then thought better of it. 

Bonnie stared at the pool of blood surrounding Matt unable to entirely believe what she was seeing. She looked to Katherine and Elijah, hoping one of them knew what to do. Katherine was distraught. Her eyes were large and filled with tears. Elijah on the other hand appeared eerily calm.

"I'm calling 911. Put pressure on the wound," he ordered.

XXX

Bonnie was starting to go numb as they waited for Matt to come out of surgery. So far no one had been able to tell them anything. Caroline had come rushing in. She was confused and scared. Meanwhile, Sage had shown up and exchanged a few whispered words with Elijah before bringing coffee for everyone from the cafeteria. Then she sat down next to Bonnie.

A nurse walked over, carrying a clipboard.

"Who is Matt Donovan's next of kin?" the nurse asked.

This was the third time a member of the hospital staff had been by to ask. It was fraying on what little was left of Bonnie's sanity.

"Why do you keep asking?" Bonnie asked in a shrill voice. "The answer isn't going to change! He doesn't have any. We _are_ his next of kin!"

The nurse flinched and belatedly Bonnie realized she had screamed at her.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Sage suggested. She took Bonnie by the arm and guided her into the chair. "And let Elijah handle this."

Katherine flopped down next to Bonnie. "Have you heard from Elena?"

Bonnie shook her head. Her attention was on Elijah, who was explaining the situation to the nurse. Finally, it looked as if they might stop asking the same question on repeat.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Katherine demanded. "I'm not surprised she is screening my calls, but this is Matt we're talking about. _Matt_."

"I don't know. Maybe she's with Damon."

Bonnie had a sip of coffee. Not because she actually wanted any, but because she thought it might make her feel slightly less useless sitting here.

"Damon as in Damon Salvatore?" Sage said in a whisper.

"Yeah."

"Oh, you stupid little slut -" Bonnie gaped at Sage. "You didn't think it was worth mentioning your twin was fucking the enemy?"

Katherine rolled her eyes at Sage. "Why should I? Kol already knows. He is handling it."

"Do you think maybe that's why Bonnie was attacked tonight?" Sage said.

"I wasn't attacked -"

"That wasn't a normal break in. I'm sure of it," Sage said. Sage's phone rang and she passed it to Bonnie. "It's Kol on the disposable."

"Excuse me," Bonnie said walking away as she picked up the phone. "Hey."

"How are you? Elijah rang with the news."

"Shook up, but I'm fine. Matt's -" Bonnie choked up and had to swipe away tears. "He's -"

"I know. Are you sure you aren't hurt, beautiful?"

"I'm fine. Just freaked out."

"I cannot apologize enough. I should have been there."

"This isn't your fault, Kol. It isn't."

"I'll be back in Chicago by morning."

"Kol no," Bonnie said. "Please don't cut your trip short because of this. I'll be alright. Half your family is here in the meantime. Just finish up what you need to, alright?"

"Why was Matt at your house?"

Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away. Her breath caught in her throat when she tried to speak and she had to swallow. When she did finally manage to talk, she was embarrassed by the tremble in her voice. "I don't know. I was alone and then there was - I heard Matt's voice -"

"If you want to be with Mutt or if you are thinking about it, I would prefer it if you simply said it outright."

Bonnie so didn't have the bandwidth to deal with Kol's nickname for Matt.

"That's not what is going on," Bonnie said and was surprised by how hard her voice was. "If you really think that low of me then you're the one, who needs to tell me something."

"Bonnie -"

"No," she snapped. "Half of your family is here. How the fuck do you think I'm seeing Matt on the sly with all of them here?"

"It's not an entirely mad thought. We did quarrel. You have expressed doubts -"

"Because everything in your life is insane! But that doesn't mean I'm going to run off with another man when I told you I would still be here when you got back."

"Are you certain you don't need me to come back?"

"I'll be fine. And right now, I think you're at a safe distance."

Kol snorted before growing serious. "Take care of yourself, beautiful."

Furious, she hung up and stared at the cell. She thought about how it was the first time she had used a burner cell phone. But if she stayed with Kol, it probably wouldn't be the last time.

"What did Kol say?" Sage asked when Bonnie returned.

"Mostly just worried. Thanks for letting me borrow your phone."

Bonnie passed the phone back to her.

"Not a problem. Who is this Matt kid?"

"A friend. We've known each other since well since forever."

Liz Forbes showed up. Bonnie looked over in surprise. Elijah, who was in the middle of a call way down the hallway tensed when he saw Liz. He said something quickly and hung up. He came over along with Katherine. Soon they were all gathered around Liz.

"Mom," Caroline said and threw her arms around her.

"How is he?" Liz asked.

They broke apart.

"We don't know," Katherine said quietly. "He's still in surgery."

"I'm sorry to hear that. In the meantime, I need to talk to those of you, who were present. Take your witness statements that kind of thing."

"Is it really necessary to do this right now?" Elijah asked. "The girls are upset. Surely it can wait until the boy is out of surgery."

"No, it can't," Liz said eyed and Elijah suspiciously. "Sorry, and you are?"

"Elijah Mikaelson. I'm Katherine's boyfriend."

"And you?" Liz said turning to Sage.

"A friend of Bonnie's. Sage Mikaelson."

"Are you siblings?"

"Sage is my sister-in-law," Elijah said. "And you are?"

"Sorry," Liz said not looking as if she meant it. "I'm agent Liz Forbes with the FBI. I'm Caroline's mother. Now if you don't mind, I would like to interview Bonnie. I need her witness testimony."

"Actually, I do mind," Elijah said smoothly. "If you cannot wait until Bonnie's legal council arrives then I will represent her."

"Legal council?"

"No offence to your American legal system however, I find it is biased in many regards."

"If Bonnie's attorney can be here within the next five minutes that is fine, but it's not necessary."

"As I said I will act as her council."

"It's fine with me, really," Bonnie said seeing Liz was torn between indignation and incredulity.

"She's over eighteen -"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Really?" Liz looked distrustful. And appeared to want to get rid of Elijah as soon as possible.

"Really, I attended Oxford law and I passed the bar here in the states."

"Impressive. Come along and while you do perhaps you can explain to me why a twenty-year-old girl has legal council. Maybe you can also explain where she got the money."

"Bonnie is my brother's girlfriend. My family will pay for any legal council she may require."

"How generous," Liz said with another tight smile. She took Bonnie by the arm and led her away from Elijah. "How do you know this man?"

Bonnie stared at her, wondering if Liz was feeling quite alright. "He told you. I'm dating his brother."

"How on earth did you and Katherine get involved with the Mikaelsons?"

"You know them?"

"Everyone does. They're richer than Midas," Liz whispered.

"Katherine introduced us. If you want to know how Katherine knows them you should ask her."

"Excuse me," Elijah said cutting in. "If you wish to speak with my client then you may do so while I am present."

Liz turned red and was about to protest. But Bonnie had enough.

"Can we just get this over with, please?"

"Sure thing, hon," Liz said and her expression softened. "Let's talk over here."

They all sat down in the far corner together. Liz took out a notebook and a tape recorder.

"I would like it entered in to the record that I, Elijah Mikaelson am acting as Bonnie Bennett's attorney."

"Fine," Liz said sounding more exasperated by the second. "Can you tell me, what happened?"

Bonnie explained what had happened. Elijah cut her off when she was about to explain she had a gun. She knew it wasn't something she wasn't supposed to have, but she was tired and worried so she almost forgot.

"I think that is sufficient for tonight," Elijah said. "Bonnie is frightened and concerned about her friend. I suggest we pick this up at a later point in time."

"No, I have a few more questions," Liz said. "And if I don't collect witness testimony half of Chicago PD is going to show up here to do it."

Bonnie repressed the urge to groan. That sounded like a nightmare.

"Why is the FBI interested in a break-in? It seems rather small potatoes for your bureau," Elijah said with a steely look in Liv's direction.

"Generally speaking, we don't get involved in these things, but when Caroline called me, I asked for the case."

"I understand."

Bonnie saw the slightest tension in Elijah's jaw like this development was the worst news he could have imagined. But since it was Elijah it manifested as a micro-expression.

Once again, Bonnie flashed back to Matt lying in a pool of his own blood. How calm Elijah had been even then, he didn't as much as flinch. Just as calmly, but in a voice that brokered no argument, he had told Katherine to get rid of any sign that Bonnie had a gun. Right now, she didn't imagine anyone could have handled the situation better than he had done.

"Why didn't you call the police, Bonnie?" Liz asked in a gentle voice. She gave Bonnie one of those maternal looks that had been lacking in her life for so long.

"I panicked and I was scared. I would have called Kol, but he's out of town."

"Where is this Kol?" Liz asked as she made a note of it.

"Do not answer that," Elijah said. "It's not relevant to her investigation."

Liz pursed her lips. "Actually, it is. I need to establish his whereabouts in order to rule him out as a suspect."

"I see we are opting for the ridiculous approach to law enforcement," Elijah muttered. "However, suit yourself. My brother is in Venezuela on a business trip."

Now that Bonnie knew was a lie. If Kol hadn't told her where he was going then there was no way Elijah was telling an FBI agent where he really was. She only hoped Liz couldn't tell anything was wrong just by the look on her face.

"What sort of business?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said.

"Neither do you need to answer that," Elijah agreed.

"Why don't you know?"

"Even Kol thinks his job is boring," Bonnie said with a smile and a laugh. With the night she'd had, her acting skills weren't at their best, but Liz didn't seem to notice.

"Alright. Thank you, Bonnie I'll be in touch. I'll need to speak with Katherine next."

"OK, I hope you catch this guy."

"Don't worry I will."

Bonnie was all too happy to get away. Normally, she liked Liz, but right now she felt more threatening than friendly. Bonnie sighed. Getting involved with a criminal was proving complicated in more than one way.

When Bonnie sat back down, Sage put her arm around her shoulder.  
"So your first brush with law enforcement, welcome to the family, kiddo."

"That's not funny."

"Guess not," Sage sighed. "I've been thinking about something Kol told me about the Salvatores and how some of you kids are mixed up with them."

"Katherine's twin is dating Damon and Caroline used to date him."

"Damon knows about you and Kol?"

"Yes."

"That's bad," Sage said sounding more as if she was thinking aloud than talking to Bonnie. "There's some bad blood between Kol and Damon. If Damon has a connection to you on top of it all, it's not a stretch to imagine Damon would try to use you to get back at Kol."

"Which explains why Kol gave me a list of emergency contacts."

"He must really like you. It's so not Kol's thing to take precautions."

That was the opposite of reassuring. Bonnie had enough worries without needing to know Kol was as reckless as she suspected when she first met him.

"It could have just been a random break in. I usually don't lock my door, anyone could have noticed."

"Could be, but I'm not taking that chance. I'm bringing Kol back. Right the hell now."

"If he's doing something important -"

"Not that important," Sage cut her off. "Well it is, but he can wrap it up in like two minutes and be back here. Why? Are you still squeamish about his chosen vocation?"

"Yes, no, maybe a little."

"Don't blame you. But you either get in or out, there's no in-between."

"So I've heard."

"You made your choice, kiddo. Now you have to find a way to make it work," Sage said and it wasn't spoken unkindly.

XXX

Bonnie must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Sage shook her awake. There was a doctor in surgical scrubs and a white coat standing in front of their group. She looked tired, but she was smiling.

"It's good news. Your friend will make a full recovery. He's been moved to the ICU for the time being, but you can see him in the morning. One at a time of course."

"Thank you, doctor," Elijah said as Bonnie, Katherine and Caroline exchanged looks of relief and disbelief.

Elijah draped his blazer around Katherine and put his arm around her waist. Her head went to his shoulder and her eyes closed. Something that had been bothering her clicked into place. Elijah wasn't just a comfortable future to Katherine. It was, who he was as a person that Katherine, an orphan and an addict would find appealing.

Bonnie went with Caroline to see Matt. Katherine was going later with Elijah for support. She was going to call Elena one last time.

"Where do you think Elena is?" Bonnie asked.

"Who knows? Maybe Damon has her tied up in his sex dungeon."

Bonnie really hoped Caroline wasn't serious about the sex dungeon thing.

"You used to do this," Bonnie said quietly aware she was stepping on dangerous ground. "Disappear for days on end."

"I remember," Caroline looked away. "Nothing good was ever going on when that happened."

Bonnie sighed. "Guess that means we have to look for her once we know Matt is going to be alright. Any ideas where to start?"

"You can try Damon's place, but he won't let you in."

"Maybe I just call the cops."

Caroline snorted. "They need a warrant. Remember you tried that the last time I went MIA?"

"Right," Bonnie said. "Sucks when your friend over eighteen runs off."

"I don't even know why you care," Caroline snorted. "Elena knows every crappy thing Damon ever did to me and she still chose to get mixed up with him. That sounds like an Elena problem to me. Or possibly an Elena and a good shrink problem," this was said with a wry twist of her lips and a tilt of her head.

This was so much like the Caroline she was before Damon that it made Bonnie smile.

"Alright, I'll think of something."

Bonnie wondered if this was something she could ask Kol for help with. Things between him and Damon were tricky. She didn't know if he could just step on the toes of another organization.

Maybe she should run it by Sage first?

Matt was still sedated when they were outside of the window to his room in the ICU. Bonnie wanted to go inside, but she didn't want to risk disturbing him. He looked terrible.

"This is my fault," Bonnie murmured to herself.

"No, it's not. Don't be stupid."

It was sweet of her to say, but Bonnie knew that wasn't true. If she just locked her doors or better yet hadn't gotten involved with criminals Matt wouldn't be in the hospital. It sunk in then what Sage had said, she was a target because she was with Kol.

"I - I need to go," Bonnie stammered and ran off.

She wasn't sure where she was going until she ran into Katherine, who was on her way. Katherine caught her arm and pulled her over.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," Bonnie said trying not to cry. "Matt's - it's all my fault."

"Why would you say that?"

"Sage thinks it's because I'm Kol's girlfriend. That Damon did this because they have beef or whatever."

"Shit. That motherfucker," Katherine hissed.

"I - I can't do this," Bonnie whispered and looked around to make sure there was no one nearby. The hallway was empty. "Kol killed someone while we were in New York."

"What?" Katherine's eyes nearly bulged. "You're just telling me this now?"

"I'm not even sure I'm allowed to tell you _any _of this!"

Bonnie pulled at her hair. Katherine took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Why?"

Bonnie told her everything she knew.

"Alright," Katherine nodded. "That's the family business and I think we're going to have to work out a system so you don't know these things. Like what Elijah and I do."

"I'm not sure I can stay with him."

Katherine snorted. "Do you like him?"

"Of course, I do."

"Do you think he will ever hurt you?"

Bonnie didn't even have to think about that. "No."

"Do you want to be a stripper?"

"No."

"There you go," Katherine said.

"But I'm scared someone else will hurt me or something like this will happen again."

"It might," Katherine said sagely. "Nothing in life is certain except being poor always sucks. Always."

"I wouldn't be poor if I worked at The Lounge. Even if I just did it for a year and got a smaller place, I could keep my head above water -"

"Bon," Katherine caught her hands. "I get the panic I really do. I'm not crazy about everything Elijah does, but you have someone, who cares about you and wants to take care of you. The only mess you will ever have to deal with if you're with Kol is whether you want new Louboutin's or Jimmy Choo's before you figure out you can get both."

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. Katherine was all about shoes. Had been since they were kids. She always had the best shoes and glancing down now, Bonnie saw she was wearing a pair of expensive looking black pumps. Even in the midst of a crisis she wore lacquered black pumps.

"Do you really think Kol cares about me?"

"I know he does. I honestly, never thought Kol would settle down."

"You tried to set me up with him," Bonnie protested.

"Yeah, because I knew there was a chance you could reel him in. But I still thought it would be a long-game not such an easy thing. Now I think Kol was a goner the first time he saw you."

"Oh."

Katherine wrapped her arm around her. "C'mon I'll take you back to the waiting room. Kol will be here in a couple of hours and you'll feel better once you see him. Of course, everything's off. You had a fight and he has been out of town for most of it."

XXX

Kol was bleary with exhaustion when he arrived at the hospital in Chicago. He hadn't slept in twenty-four hours. One glance at Finn and Tyler told him they were as close to crashing as he was.

Finn met Sage at the entrance and they left. Kol followed Tyler.

"Caroline says they're this on the fourth floor."

Kol nodded and made arrangements for a car service to pick him and Bonnie up. If he drove when he was this tired he could crash the car. He wasn't too concerned about such things ordinarily, but now that he had Bonnie to worry about, he found himself caring about things he hadn't before. If his mother found out he was becoming responsible, she would force him to take a more active role in the family organization, which he did not want.

Being brought in to torture those that cross them and running his strip club was exactly what he wanted. The most responsibility he currently had was attending the occasional business meeting and intimidating people into going along with their plans. Sometimes he threw in a bribe. All in all, it was easy work that allowed him to do whatever he pleased in his spare time.

Bonnie was asleep on one of the benches. He kneeled next to her and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyler greet Caroline.

"How did it go?" Elijah asked.

"I did what I went there to do," Kol said with a wicked smile. "How's Mutt?"

"It's Matt," Katherine complained stifling a yawn. "He's in ICU, but the doctors are optimistic."

Kol stroked Bonnie's cheek. "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Kol?" she mumbled and blinked. A soft smile played on her lips. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I think we should go home."

"My house is a crime scene. I think the police are still there."

"My flat, beautiful. You need an actual bed."

"Can't. Matt."

Kol rolled his eyes. "We can come back in the morning."

Bonnie sighed and fell back asleep. Kol shook his head in exasperation. She was exhausted yet she would not budge.

Katherine stretched and got to her feet. "I think you're right. Let's go, 'Lijah."

Elijah, who normally took orders from no one smiled in a way that said 'what can you do' and followed Katherine out of the waiting room.

"He's right, Care," Tyler said.

"I know. I just didn't want to leave Bon here alone and she refuses to go home."

For once, Kol found he might not consider Bonnie's friends a total waste of space.

"I'll take her home."

"She probably won't even wake up for hours. Bonnie always could sleep anywhere," Caroline explained.

"Like the dead by the looks of it," Tyler said when Bonnie snored.

Kol chuckled and picked Bonnie up. Her head fell to his shoulder and she murmured something in her sleep.

The driver was still waiting for them in the parking lot and he opened the backdoor to the town car for him. Kol lay Bonnie down carefully before sitting down next to her. The driver got back in the seat and drove away.

The driver kept glancing in the rearview mirror back at Bonnie. Kol was about to raise the black-out window screen for privacy when he spoke.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Kol nodded.

"Looks like a nice girl. Hope she wasn't in the hospital for anything serious."

It had been so long since Kol employed a driver he had forgotten a lot of people actually enjoyed conversing with the help. Ordinarily, it was something Kol hated, but for some reason he didn't mind the man's questions. Maybe it was just because he seemed new or because Kol imagined chauffeuring strangers all day was tedious work, but either way he found himself answering.

"It wasn't her. A friend of hers was shot in a break in tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Will he be alright?"

"The doctors say so, but he's still in the ICU."

"Terrible shame," he shook his head. "Same thing happened to my aunt last month."

"Did she recover?" Kol asked with a glance out of the window.

"Yeah, she's fine now, but the hospital bills are a killer. That's why I spend my nights driving rich people around - I mean -"

Kol laughed. "It's fine. I'm not offended."

The driver's relief was visible and he lapsed into silence. Likely a wise move, Kol was aware not all of his clients would care for it. Kol had met far too many old rich men, who took offence at the drop of a hat.

The car parked outside of Kol's building and he handed the driver a generous tip.

"Thank you -"

"For your aunt. And do not thank me."

Kol was aware all of his random deeds of good where nowhere near enough to balance out the other things he did, which didn't perturb him. After all, he wasn't Elijah. He didn't feel the need to assuage his guilt by pretending he was moral or making amends. Sometimes, Kol just felt like helping someone else on a whim. He had more money than he could possibly ever spend so why not?

Kol picked Bonnie up and carried her inside. Fortunately, she was small and weighed next to nothing. Otherwise, he might have had some trouble typing in the code. All the same, he was relieved he didn't wake her before he reached the bedroom.

Gently, he lay her down on the bed and surveyed Bonnie. She was snoring. The sight made him smile. He took off her shoes and that looked more comfortable. But he couldn't leave her in her jeans, they were tight-fitting and he couldn't imagine Bonnie would enjoy waking up in those. Slowly, he undid her jeans and started to pull them down.

XXX

Bonnie woke with a start. Someone was pulling on her pants. She lashed out blindly and hit something hard.

"Hush now, sweetheart."

She blinked when she felt Kol draw her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and continued to murmur nonsense. Her heart was pounding and her surroundings sunk in. She was in Kol's bedroom.

"How did I get here?"

"You were asleep and I brought you home when your friends were leaving."

"No, no, no," she murmured and blinked back tears. "Matt - he's all alone in the hospital!"

"It's alright, beautiful. You need sleep. We can check on him later today."

Bonnie looked around and it was first then she noticed her pants were missing. She looked at Kol in confusion.

"What were you doing?"

"I took off your pants and shoes. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Oh, you scared me. I didn't realize it was you."

Kol kissed her forehead. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

Bonnie pressed herself closer. Her eyelids felt heavy. She breathed in Kol's familiar scent.

**Sorry about the delay, but shoutout to everyone, who has stayed with this fic! I had a term paper due (turned it on Friday) and now I am back. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter because Bonnie and Kol's relationship is in a tricky spot, so this one was a tough chapter to write. **

**\- Izzy**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I actually had some difficulty reconciling how they could ever be together in this kind of scenario too when I was first planning this fic. This is why parts of the rewrite are darker than the original. Lots of stuff for Bonnie and Kol to work through.**

**Guest: Thanks! I love Sage too! I felt like she was sadly under-utilized in the show. I would have loved to see more of her. **

**Guest: Thank you! I am thrilled to hear you thought the whole Ben plot was creepy because I really wanted it to be super duper creepy. I'm trying to work on my horror skills. I hope this chapter wasn't a letdown. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Bonnie was almost asleep when Kol started to stroke her back. Slowly, his hand moved lower and he squeezed her bum. She mewled.

"How aren't you asleep yet?" she murmured.

Kol chuckled. His lips brushed hers and warmth spread through her.

"Because I missed you, beautiful. And right now, the last thing on my mind is rest."

"Don't even think about it," Bonnie said with a laugh that felt unnatural given everything that had happened tonight. "I'm exhausted."

Kol pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, sweetheart."

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you too."

Bonnie was dragged under. Her dream was bliss. She wasn't scared or worried.

_Bonnie was running through a backyard. She didn't recognize it, but somehow, she knew where she was going. There was someone behind her, but she wasn't scared. When she heard him close in on her, she laughed. _

_There was a tree at the edge of the backyard. That was where she was headed. If she could reach it before him, she won. Exactly, what game she would win, she couldn't remember. _

_If only she could run faster. Her legs were barely moving. No matter how fast she went, she covered barely an inch of the ground at a time. It was like running on a treadmill. _

_But finally – finally, finally, she was almost at the tree. In that instant someone's arms went around her waist. The boy picked her up and she giggled as he swung her around. _

"_Faster, Kol! Faster!" Bonnie cried as she howled with laughter. _

_Kol collapsed and Bonnie landed on him. She giggled and felt him laugh._

"_Ow!" _

_Kol's complaint only made Bonnie laugh harder. She covered her face with her hands when she saw the insulted look on Kol's face. _

Bonnie woke suddenly. She looked around. Kol's room was dark and he was asleep next to her.

How was it still dark?

The clock on the nightstand said it was nine in the morning. Her eyes landed on the heavy curtains. She had forgotten about them. She hadn't spent much time in Kol's apartment. Mostly because she thought it was cold and bare. But one thing it did have going for it was that Kol had every convenience she could ever want and even a few she hadn't even realized she wanted.

"Kol," Bonnie murmured. She ran her fingers playfully through his hair. "Wake up."

"Why?"

Kol pulled her back into his arms. She squirmed against his chest.

"C'mon, I need to check on Matt."

Kol groaned and sat up. He checked his phone and answered a few texts. Bonnie snuck a peak when he wasn't looking and saw he was answering Elijah.

"Elijah is going by later with Katherine. Why don't we go together?"

"What if something happened to him after I left?"

Kol rubbed his eyes and she saw the tension in his jawline. It was a familiar sight by now. It was how he looked whenever they talked about Matt.

"Who is Mutt's emergency contact?"

"It's Matt," Bonnie said with a pointed look. Now wasn't the time for insults. "And I am or Caroline or maybe Katherine. I don't know. Elijah convinced the nurse to put one of us down. I didn't catch, who."

"Doesn't matter, who. You would have heard if something happened in that case."

Kol drew her closer. This time, she relaxed and curled against his side.

"You think?"

"I know. One of your girly mates would have rung you. Besides, the doctors expect him to make a full recovery, do they not?"

"They do," Bonnie agreed with a grimace. Slowly, she remembered Elena. "And I think we might have a bigger problem."

"What is that, beautiful?"

Kol's hands played along her spine as she told him about Elena and Damon. She also told him about Sage's theory that Damon had done this to get back at Kol, which turned out to be unnecessary. Sage had mentioned it when she called to bring Kol home last night.

"I need to find Elena," Bonnie said straightening up. "I have to. She could be hurt or dead for all I know."

Kol shook his head. "As much as I relish the idea of an unprovoked attack on the Salvatores I can't. Finn would kill me."

"Then what can we do?"

"I'm not certain. I need to speak with Finn and Elijah."

XXX

Kol found himself in the frustrating position of once more doing something that was entirely out of character for him. Playing it safe was his least favorite strategy, but with the Salvatores and the FBI breathing down their necks, he didn't have a choice. He couldn't start a war with the Salvatores until he dealt with the FBI. Unless – the plan was brilliant. If Liz Forbes were to die because she got caught up in a gangland war, well that was easy to cover up. Easier still to ensure the body was never found.

Tyler would be furious, but the Lockwoods had never been much of a threat and Kol failed to see why he should fear angering them now.

"I thought he was going to kill Caroline," Bonnie said insistently. "He could have killed Elena by now."

Kol internally debated with himself for a moment the best way to distract Bonnie. The number of problems he needed to deal with was increasing by the minute and he could not have cared less. All he wanted was a few hours alone with her. It occurred to him then the thing he wanted most might just be the easiest way to distract her as well.

He caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. He turned her face up to his and warmth filled him at the sight of her green eyes.

"I'm sure she is fine," Kol murmured. "Right now, I'm more concerned with you."

Bonnie's brow knit together in confusion. "With me?"

"Yes, are you certain this is what you want? You and I?"

Bonnie blushed, but she nodded. "Yes."

Kol grinned. "Good because I'll never let you go again."

He kissed her then and he felt more than heard her sigh. His fingers tangled in her hair and he drew her closer. Madly, the idea that Bonnie could never be close enough flashed through his mind. He felt her how her body relaxed and softened against his. Once he was sure her hesitation was gone, he deepened the kiss.

XXX

Bonnie sighed and Kol took advantage of that. His tongue circled hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Needing more. The heat that raged within her surprised her more than anything.

Kol's hand slid down her back in a light teasing movement that made her squirm and press herself against him. He cupped her bum, kneading and massaging. Dampness pooled between her legs and a slow ache started between her thighs.

His hand travelled to the parting of her thighs. He ran his index finger along her slit and she gasped for breath. He broke the kiss and turned her face back to his.

"Still alright, beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?"

"No."

Kol's smile stole her breath away.

He pulled her onto his lap and his hand moved outside of her panties. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip to stifle a moan when his thumb circled her clit. The lacy material of her panties was so thin, it was like he really was touching her.

Bonnie's eyes drifted shut and he moved his hand harder. Colors danced behind her eyelids and her breath quickened. Small gasps of pleasure tumbled over her lips along with noises she didn't recognize as her own. She hadn't known it could feel like this. That she could feel driven out of her mind with passion with just a few caresses. Kol's tongue circled her nipple and she cried out as heat exploded inside her. Her toes curled and she pressed herself against him, desperate for more.

He kept going until she shattered into a thousand pieces. She cried his name and fell against him in a sweaty heap.

Kol wasn't done yet. He turned her face up to his and kissed her. It was slow and coaxed out something deep inside of her to the surface. Heat started to spread through her once more. Earlier it had been a roaring fire, now it was like glowing embers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. She rolled her hips and goosebumps rose on her arms at the low moan he elicited. Kol thrust his hips, his hardness pressed against her. It sent a shock of pleasure waves crashing through her.

She kissed his way down his throat and her fingers played on the skin above his boxers. His stomach muscles were taut, sending a thrill through her. She moved lower and dipped her hand inside of her panties. She covered Kol's cock with her slickness and moved her hand.

He moaned and his head fell back against the headboard. His eyes were closed and she kissed his chest. She quickened her pace and tightened her grip, how she knew he liked it. She kept going until he came.

A blush stained her cheeks when she withdrew her hand. Kol pulled her closer and kissed her with such gentleness it made her sigh and her core throb almost painfully in response.

XXX

Bonnie could tell Kol wasn't thrilled to be in the same hospital room as Matt, but Elijah was waiting outside of the ICU with him. Elijah didn't look like he cared where they were. Mostly because he appeared entirely indifferent about this whole trip. Katherine on the other hand, was bouncing and when they sat down near Matt's bedside, she kept tapping her foot.

"Hey," Matt said with a weak smile. "Are you really here or am I dreaming?"

"We're here," Bonnie said.

"Good," Matt's eyes closed. "Doctors have me so drugged up, it's hard to tell what's real and what isn't."

"That sucks."

"No, it doesn't," Katherine said with a sly smile. "Enjoy the high while it lasts, trust me on this Matty Blue Blue."

"You are such a junkie," Matt said sounding almost normal.

"Ex-junkie," Bonnie corrected.

"No such animal," Katherine replied with a laugh.

"Who's that with that dick?" Matt asked nodding toward Kol and Elijah.

Bonnie sighed. "Could you not?"

"I was shot. I feel like I've earned the right to be petty."

"Well this is fun," Katherine purred. She curled her fingers in a teasing wave at Elijah, who flustered began to fix his tie. "That's my boyfriend Elijah. He's Kol's brother."

Matt groaned. "How many of them are there?"

"Enough to keep things interesting," Katherine said with a sly smile.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked.

She was tired of all the arguing and drama. Her friends and the Mikaelsons were going to get along even if it killed her.

"Pretty good actually," Matt said. "What about you?"

"A little shook up, but now that I know you're going to be fine so will I."

"Did you see anything?" Katherine asked.

Matt shook his head. "Not really. It was a man and he wasn't very tall, but before I got a good look, I heard a gunshot and then everything went black."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault. I should have known something was wrong when I saw the front door was open. I should have just called the police."

"You couldn't have known," Katherine told him.

Bonnie barely heard him. Her mind was racing with the possible explanations. She could have sworn the intruder came in through the backdoor, but Matt had come in the front. He never used the backdoor, but if that was the case why was the front door open? And she'd heard a door slam shut – she was sure of it.

"You're sure it was the front door?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

"Why were you there?"

"I was on my way home from a closing shift."

"Right," Bonnie said. That made sense, but something still didn't add up. "I thought I heard the backdoor slam."

"Could have heard wrong," Katherine said. "You were asleep, right?"

"I was," Bonnie said slowly, she was still lost in thought.

There was another possible explanation and it was so frightening, she wouldn't allow herself to even consider it.

But what if there had been two intruders?

A glance at Kol and she could tell by his expression he was thinking the same thing.

"Man, the medical bills are going to bankrupt me," Matt complained.

"What about a payment plan?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure seventy grand is easier to pay back over time," Matt snorted. He closed his eyes, already drifting back into a fitful morphine induced sleep. "I'll never get out of debt."

"I'll get us some coffee," Bonnie said to Katherine.

Bonnie was still distracted as she left the room. She needed to help Matt and figure out who had been in her house and why. Fast. Before it happened again.

Kol caught her arm when she made to pass him and Elijah. She looked up at him and blinked.

"Are you alright?"

Bonnie nodded and forced a smile. "Just distracted. Did you hear what he said?"

"Most of it."

"I'm sure the intruder used the backdoor."

"I'm certain he did," Kol said with a dark expression. "That can only mean there must have been two of them."

"But I only heard one," Bonnie protested.

She'd thought exactly the same thing, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"I'm afraid he's likely correct in this assumption," Elijah said and lowered his voice. "It may have been the Salvatore brothers."

"Most likely," Kol agreed. "Which reminds me, what are we going to do about Katherine's sister and her disappearing act?"

"Katherine isn't overly concerned. I suggest we leave it until we have more information."

"You can't!" Bonnie protested. "Elena doesn't just disappear. Something has to be wrong or she would be here."

"I don't know," Kol said glancing at Elijah. "If we make the wrong move, the Salvatores are likely to retaliate."

"It's unlike you to be cautious," Elijah said and looked askance at Kol.

Bonnie had already worked out Kol wasn't careful. Sage had dropped hints and she had seen glimpses of it before. Yet he seemed over-protective of her. She'd seen the same thing when it came to Rebekah. It was a fact, she found hard to reconcile with everyone else's opinion of him.

"I'm not worried about myself, brother," Kol drawled. "If it is the Salvatores they have proven they aren't going to target us. Not this time."

Elijah looked at Bonnie then at Katherine, who was chatting happily to Matt, who kept drifting in and out of sleep. Katherine didn't appear to mind and Matt must not have either because every time he opened his eyes, he smiled. It was just like it had been between the two of them in high school.

"Targeting women and children would appear to be Damon's strategy this time," Elijah agreed.

"Don't worry about me," Bonnie said immediately. "Just help Elena, please. She doesn't have anyone except me and Katherine."

Elijah looked conflicted and exchanged a meaningful glance with Kol.

"I'll look into it," Kol finally said after a long moment of contemplation. "However, I want you as far away from this as possible. I think you should stay with me for a while."

Bonnie grimaced. "I have classes. I can't just hide out forever."

"Then stay with Sage and Finn," Kol said quietly.

Elijah cleared his throat, a sign he was uncomfortable before he walked away.

"Are you serious right now?"

"I don't care where you stay so long as you are safe. If you want me to stir things up with the Salvatores then I have to know you are protected first."

"Fine," Bonnie agreed. She rose onto her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. "You're kind of a big softie."

Kol gaped at her before regaining his cool and scoffing. "I'm not."

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No," Kol said. "Thank you."

The thank you was such an afterthought; Bonnie couldn't help smiling at him. Sometimes he was such a spoiled rich kid it was ridiculous. Then she remembered she was lying to him and guilt clawed at her, but it didn't matter. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She needed to help a friend. She had seventy grand and Matt needed seventy grand, she couldn't just ignore that.

Still, she wasn't going to tell Kol yet. He already thought she was having an affair with Matt. It was better to wait and tell him once things had calmed down. Once things between her and Kol were back to normal. Once he knew she genuinely cared about him.

XXX

It bothered Kol how easily Bonnie had agreed to stay with Finn and Sage when she wouldn't stay with him. He suspected Bonnie was simply overwhelmed, but the more suspicious side of him was concerned she would never truly get over what happened in New York.

He knew he should leave it alone, but his restless and impatient nature got the better of him. Doing the exact opposite of what he should, he followed her.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked looking up from his phone.

Elijah was already reaching out to people in their organization and in other crime families. Rounding up anyone that would be willing to go up against the Salvatores. If they just wanted to run the Salvatores out of Chicago, they didn't need anyone else.

But to obliterate every last one of them?

That was a large-scale operation.

"To talk to Bonnie."

"You just spoke with her," Elijah said with one of those steady looks that never failed to stop Kol in his tracks.

"Yes, and now I'm going to speak with her once more. Keen observation, big brother."

Elijah sighed in exasperation. "If I become prematurely grey, you are aware it will be your fault, are you not?"

"Curious," Kol grimaced and flashed a smile. "Why is that?"

"I overheard your conversation. If she wishes to stay with Finn and Sage let it alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You got what you wanted Kol. Just as you always do. Now leave the girl be."

"You think she doesn't like me," Kol said flatly.

That might very well be true, but if it was Bonnie was one hell of an actress. Of course, why would she let him know? She would gain nothing if he knew she hated him.

"I think she likes you fine. I believe she needs time after New York."

"How do -"

"Katherine," Elijah interrupted.

"Fucking hell," Kol cursed. "How does Katherine know? Never mind, stupid question. Bonnie told her."

"Of course, she did. Women talk," Elijah said with a teasing smile.

Kol rolled his eyes and walked away.

Bonnie was in the last place he expected to find her. He stood off in the distance aware he should approach her, but when she took out her wallet and debit card, he was too curious to do so. In that instant, his family's innate paranoia took over.

He watched as she paid for something and slipped away before she could see him. It was possible she was simply taking care of the remainder of her father's hospital bills while she was here however, that seemed unlikely. Bonnie was selfless to the point of stupidity. She always had been. There was no possible way she was thinking of herself when her friend was in the ICU.

"You didn't find her?" Elijah asked when he returned.

"Yes, and I saw something very peculiar."

Kol told Elijah about what he had seen.

"It sounds as if she paid the boy's hospital bills."

"I thought as much," Kol said glaring at Matt.

His hand twitched and he was tempted to finish what that first bullet had started.

"What did she say?"

"Say?"

"Yes, when you asked her about it. You did ask her about it?" Elijah asked sounding as if he was forcing himself to be patient.

"I didn't."

"Why not?" Elijah took one look at his face and sighed. "You think she is sleeping with that boy."

"I do."

"It's a possibility. One I have considered myself," Elijah admitted.

"What conclusion did you draw?"

"I don't know. You know her better than I."

"I'm not certain I do," Kol growled. "I should kill him and be done with it."

"If you do that you are guaranteed to lose her."

"Then what do I do?"

Kol felt his blood boil. His temper was dangerously close to getting the better of him.

"That I can't say."

Kol growled and walked away.

XXX

Bonnie returned with coffees and passed one to Elijah. He accepted and thanked her. She looked around.

"Where's Kol?"

"I believe he left."

"Left?" Bonnie asked and she heard the confusion in her voice. "Where did he go? Did something happen?"

"Not that I am aware."

Bonnie gave Elijah a weird look before she dialed Kol's number. She started walking in the general direction she had thought he had gone in.

It turned out he hadn't gone far. He was a corridor down sitting in a chair and staring thoughtfully ahead. She could hear his cellphone ringing, but he hadn't picked up so something must be wrong.

Bonnie hung up and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"With who?" she said still confused, but she ventured a guess. "You mean Matt?"

Kol nodded.

"No, I don't know what else I can say to convince of you that. I mean I'm still here in spite of everything, do you really think I would be if I was in love with Matt?"

"Then what the fuck, Bonnie?"

"Excuse me?" she gaped at him.

"You paid his hospital bill!"

Bonnie sighed. "You saw."

"Yeah, I did. You can do as you please however, I'd prefer it if you don't keep secrets so I'm left to look the fool when I find out."

"I was going to tell you."

"When?"

"I don't know whenever it seemed like a good time to talk about it."

"That's much better," Kol snarled. He rose to his feet. "Screw the busboy, don't screw the busboy, I really don't give a fuck. You got what you wanted."

Kol turned to look at her and she saw fury in his eyes, but more than that she saw pain. Kol was hurt. He really did believe she loved Matt. That this thing between them was just a game because she needed his money. That cut deeper than it should have.

He thought she was a gold digger and a cheater. All of those times where she had felt close to him, where she thought something real was developing between the two of them, she had been alone. She was a fool.

Kol didn't feel a damn for her. Exactly what went through his mind, she wasn't sure. What she did suspect was that he saw her as some kind of prize and that was why it bothered him so much. He needed to win her from Matt. Not because he cared, but because he had to win at all costs.

Tears threatened to spill and she blinked them away. At least now she knew what Kol really thought of her.

Bonnie had no idea how long she had been sitting there when Katherine and Elijah found her.

"Where's Kol?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know, he left."

Elijah looked at her and seemed to see her properly. He quietly excused himself and walked away.

"What happened?"

Bonnie told Katherine what had happened without giving her too much detail, but Katherine wasn't stupid. She worked out the problem easier than Bonnie would have liked.

"He's jealous."

"No, I don't think he is. You should have seen how he looked at me."

Katherine put her arm around her shoulder. "I've seen how Kol looks at you and it's like you're the most incredible thing he's seen in his entire life."

"Not anymore. He didn't come right out and say it, but he as good as called me a gold-digging slut."

"That son of a bitch."

That almost made Bonnie smile. Instead, she put her face in her hands.

"I'm so sick of fighting. I just wanted Kol to make me feel like everything will be alright like he normally does, but now? I feel worse than I ever have."

Katherine put her head on her shoulder.

"I hear yah."

"It's stupid, but I actually thought he knew me better than that."

"I'm as surprised as you are. Maybe you should have told him before you did it."

"Somehow, I don't think it would have made a difference. He's convinced I'm still seeing Matt in secret."

"Then he really is just jealous," Katherine said. "It sucks, but it'll pass."

"Not sure it will."

"Why? Did you break up?"

"I don't know," Bonnie wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "But I think maybe we did."

"I know Kol well enough to say if you broke up, you would know for sure."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not sure I can forgive him. He really hurt me."

"I get it. If it were me, I'd key his car," Katherine said seriously before a sly smile crossed her lips. "Hey, I have a better idea. Do you wanna torch his car?"

That was too much for Bonnie and she burst out laughing.

"Kol would kill us. He loves that thing."

"I'm serious," Katherine said. "I know a guy, who works at a junk yard. He'll let us in."

"No way, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime, you know we're ride or die."

XXX

Kol was halfway to the nearest bar when he rang Elijah.

"What happened?" Elijah asked immediately.

"She loves the busboy."

"She said that?"

"No however, since I am neither an idiot or blind, I cleverly deduced it."

Kol could practically feel Elijah rolling his eyes at him even over the phone.

"You're something alright," Elijah muttered. "Have you considered the possibility that you are simply far too paranoid?"

Kol parked his car outside of a bar.

"Why would I?"

"I just saw Bonnie. She looked plenty heartbroken to me, brother."

Kol pushed open the door to the bar and found a spot near the back.

"She's likely afraid I will take away her comfy new lifestyle."

Kol waved a waitress over.

"Are you?"

"No, she need not fret."

"Let me get this straight -" Elijah said sounding as if he couldn't believe his own ears.

"Scotch and leave the bottle," Kol said to the waitress, who nodded.

"I beg your pardon? Where are you?"

"Not sure. I pulled in at the first bar I saw."

"You're a fool," Elijah stated. "If you think Bonnie is in love with someone else, why don't you end this before someone gets hurt? And by someone, I mean you."

"Too late."

"You still love her."

"Never stopped," Kol admitted in a bitter laugh. "Just ensure she doesn't go home. If Salvatore is behind this -"

"Her life could be in danger," Elijah agreed and sighed. "I'll handle it although I would suggest you take care of it yourself."

Kol snorted. "Not a chance."

He hung up before Elijah could argue.

XXX

"I'm going home," Bonnie said to Elijah for what felt like the fifteenth time. She refused to get in his car unless he actually took her home.

"If you don't wish to spend the night at mine with myself and Katherine that is fine. I will take you to Kol's."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "No."

"Just get in the damn car already, Bon," Katherine complained from the passenger seat.

"Why not?" Elijah asked rubbing his temples.

"Because I'm dumping Kol's idiotic ass."

"Seriously?" Katherine gaped. "Oh my God, Kol is going to freak out! Can I watch?"

"Please, Katerina," Elijah said completely exasperated. "That is entirely up to you however, it is likely Damon Salvatore is trying to kill you."

"To get to Kol and if I'm not his girlfriend, I'll be fine."

Bonnie was aware that wasn't the best argument. It's not like the underworld would be notified the second they broke up, but she was so done with all of this.

It seemed Elijah must have agreed because he looked at her with a completely stony expression.

"I'll issue a memo to the criminal underworld," Elijah said sarcastically.

"I'm aware it's dangerous, but I don't care."

"Because you aren't thinking rationally," Katherine said. "You and Kol just had another major fight. If you want break up with him, I'm behind you, but if something happens to you - why risk it?"

"Let us presume for a moment," Elijah said looking as if he was trying to prevent Katherine from bursting into tears. "Word does spread that you're Kol's ex now, it doesn't mean you are out of danger."

"Oh my God, what does it take to get away from you people?"

"Damon still knows Kol cares about you. He must if you were his girlfriend."

"This is ridiculous."

Bonnie started to walk away, but she didn't get far. Elijah grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. It was so completely unexpected that Bonnie froze.

"What are you doing?"

"I think he's kidnapping you, Bon," Katherine said with barely repressed laughter.

"This isn't funny!"

"My apologies, Bonnie. I did not want to have to do this and I can assure you it is a last resort."

The shock wore off and she was furious.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Bonnie hit his back and kicked. Elijah scarcely seemed to notice as he opened the car door and unceremoniously dumped her in the back seat. Then he slammed the door shut and locked it just as she dove for the handle.

Bonnie scrambled toward the front of the car in an attempt to get out when Katherine and Elijah both got in. Elijah locked the doors.

"I can assure you, you are in no danger," Elijah said as he turned on the engine.

Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms. She glared at the back of Elijah's head as he drove. Sometimes, her eyes met his in the driver's mirror and she could see the amusement in his eyes.

Katherine alternated between peering out the window and studying her nails.

"This isn't the way to your apartment, 'Lijah."

"No, it's not," was all Elijah said.

Elijah pulled into a parking lot. He got out, took the keys with him and locked the doors behind him. All he had said to Bonnie was that he advised against calling the police.

Bonnie watched as he walked into the nearest bar.

XXX

Elijah predictably enough had found Kol at the nearest bar. He had been prepared to search every single one in the city if necessary, but this saved him some time.

Kol had moved on from scotch and he was now doing shots in a corner booth. Elijah strode over and drew his gun. He aimed it straight at Kol's forehead. Kol drew his lips down and stared back at Elijah with a calm that was infuriating.

"What's this brother?"

"Come along before I shoot you."

"If you insist."

Kol raised his hands and laughed in a way that was mocking, but at least he went without a fight. The last time Elijah had tried to force Kol along at gunpoint, he'd had no choice except to shoot him in the foot.

The bar was empty except for the waitress and bartender, who stared in open-mouthed horror. Elijah tossed an envelope of cash on the bar.

"This is a family matter and that," he said glancing at the envelope. "Is for your discretion."

XXX

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asked looking at the bar curiously. The windows were dark so she couldn't see anything that could explain their presence here.

"No idea," Katherine said reapplying her red lipstick. "'Lijah doesn't normally frequent dive bars."

Seconds later, Elijah emerged from the bar with Kol in front of him. The gun aimed at Kol explained more than words could have. Elijah took both of Kol's guns off him and unlocked the car doors just long enough to let Kol in before he once again locked them in.

Elijah got in the passenger seat and drove off.

"Pray tell what is the meaning of this?" Kol asked in a slurred voice.

Bonnie eyed him in disgust. "Are you drunk?"

Kol glanced at her and smiled a hazy smile. "I am."

Kol closed his eyes and settled back against the seat. Bonnie huffed, but resigned herself to the insanity that was the Mikaelson family.

Elijah ended up taking them back to Kol's. Katherine joined them as they all sat down in the living room. Elijah had threatened both Bonnie and Kol at gun point to take a seat on the couch.

"If I were sober this plan of yours would never have succeeded," Kol grumbled.

"How fortuitous then that you are so predictable," Elijah replied dryly. "Although it would be helpful if you were sober for the second half of my plan. Would you be so kind as to put on a pot of coffee, Katerina?"  
"Of course."

Katherine wandered off in the general direction of the kitchen.

"I'll help her."

Elijah trained the gun on her and she froze.

"Have a seat please, Bonnie."

Bonnie huffed, but sat back down. She wrapped her arms around herself and glared at Kol.

"Do I have to be here with him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Welcome to couple's counselling," Elijah stated. "I don't care for this any more than either of you, I can assure you however, I also do not care for the childish antics in your relationship."

Katherine returned with a fresh pot of coffee and four mugs. She poured everyone a cup and Bonnie ignored hers, but Kol downed his mug and quickly refilled it.

"What did I miss?" Katherine asked sitting down.

"We are going to remain right where we are until the two of you work this out," Elijah holstered his gun. "Now, who would like to go first?"

XXX

An hour later and neither Bonnie nor Kol had said as much as a word. Elijah appeared completely unperturbed at their resistance.

"We can sit here all night," Elijah said.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Katherine said and threw her hands up. "Here's the thing, you suck, Kol."

"Excuse me?"

"You think Bonnie is some gold-digging slut, who is sleeping with Matt," Katherine said. "If you knew the first thing about Bonnie you would know how wrong that is. In other words, you suck. You totally and completely suck."

"I'm not wrong."

"You are," Bonnie said. "And if you want to keep believing that fine. But then I want to break up and I'll pay you back every cent if it gets me out of here."

"Fine."

"Not fine," Elijah protested. "Why didn't you tell Kol what you were going to do Bonnie?"

"Because I figured he would freak out so I was going to tell him later when we were alone and he was in a good mood. But I'm happy he knows. Now I know what Kol really thinks of me."

"You're really not with the busboy then?"

"Oh my God! You're like a dog with a bone!"

"She isn't," Katherine said. "Which brings me back to my original point, you suck."

Kol shot Katherine a dirty look, but otherwise didn't comment.

"Please, Katerina," Elijah groaned. "That's not helpful."

Katherine smiled prettily at him and shrugged. "It's not my fault your brother is a jealous psycho, who overreacted."

"It is possible I did overreact," Kol said after a painfully long silence. "Could we talk in private?"

Bonnie nodded. Mostly because she didn't want to be here much less have this conversation in front of others.

Elijah and Katherine went to the kitchen.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because the only reason I have you is because I have money."

"It bothers me too," Bonnie looked down at her hands. "But not half as much as it bothers me that you think of me as nothing more than a gold digger."

"I don't believe you're a gold digger."

"You just said so!"

"No, I didn't."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I think you're a girl in a bad situation, who saw a way out."

Bonnie looked away. "That might be true, but it doesn't mean I don't like you or even care about you because I do. But that will never be enough for you."

"It could be," Kol said gently. "If I knew you were only with me."

"But I am! I don't know how to prove I'm _not _doing something. Do you?"

"No, I don't," Kol said after a painfully long pause.

Bonnie looked back at him equal parts furious and hurt. "Then what the hell do you want me to do, Kol?"

Finally, Kol met her eye and she saw his eyes had gone black. They always did when he was serious.

"You have to be mine, Bonnie. It's the only way this will ever work."

"I was," she mumbled.

"No, you weren't. I understand this was new and you have things in your past that make it hard to trust anyone, but you have to be mine."

"What? You want me to sleep with you? Because I'm not ready for that and you know it."

"No, I don't mean that," Kol said and he looked horrified. "I would never pressure you that way. I mean we must both be all in. Otherwise it's too painful. It's the same principle as with my work either we are in this together or we aren't."

"That includes you," Bonnie said. "I need to know where you are when you go away even if I don't necessarily know what you are doing."

"Sounds fair."

"And I want to go home tonight."

"That's fine by me. I'll sleep on your couch."

Bonnie eyed him considering. "If I want to be alone?"

"That's trickier. I suppose I can have a security team watch your place tonight."

"I said alone."

"The help doesn't count as company. You can ignore them and I can assure you they won't mind."

"Seriously?"

Oh my God, the Mikaelsons were spoiled and elitist. It was not one of Kol's better qualities.

"Oh, you meant quite literally alone," Kol said and his lips quirked almost as if he wanted to flash one of his usual teasing smiles. "That's not an option. The Salvatores either meant to kidnap or murder you."

"Fine, I surrender," Bonnie said just to avoid arguing about it further. It wasn't like she was going to win and even she knew he was right. The only reason she was arguing at all was because she was still angry with Kol. "But you stay on the couch."

"I give you my word."

"Was that so hard?"

"Apparently," Kol said, but there was a trace of his usual warmth in his voice.

XXX

Kol still wasn't certain if Bonnie wanted to be with him for real, but she had sounded sincere earlier, which was why he needed to ensure Mutt was out of the equation. Before he took Bonnie home, he made up some excuse about needing to do something at work.

"At the Lounge?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

Kol wished he could say yes. He wished it was all he did for a living for her sake. He suspected things would have been easier for her if was the case.

"No, I won't be long then I will take you home, alright?"

"I guess."

Kol could see how reluctant she was to let him go and that made him feel somewhat better. Not entirely though. Kol thought Bonnie likely just didn't want him off committing any more nefarious acts. He would like to accommodate her however, that selfish part of his nature was not capable of it.

"I'll be back soon."

Kol walked out and Elijah loped up next to him.

"I will accompany you."

Kol pushed the button to open the elevator doors. They stepped inside and Kol waited until the doors closed.

"Why precisely are you following me, brother?"

"I could ask you a similar question. Why are you going in to work when I know for a fact that you have the day off and no urgent matters to attend?"

"Uncanny," Kol said not bothering to hide his mocking.

"Kol," Elijah growled, indicating just how little patience he had left.

"I lied."

"I assumed as much."

"What are you going to do?"

"Retrieve the cash in the vault in my office. Then I am going to offer it to the busboy on the condition he stops trying to date my girlfriend."

The elevator doors opened and Kol tried to ditch Elijah, but unfortunately, Elijah easily kept pace with him.

"You believe this will work?"

"Naturally. I have looked into him as well. His situation is desperate. Far more so than Bonnie knows."

"Have you weighed this against the notion he may very well decline and run to Bonnie with this news?"

"I have however, the risk is worth it to protect what little remains of my sanity."

"Very well. If you are determined to see this through, I will accompany you and take the necessary precautions to fabricate an alibi for you should you need to lie to Bonnie as well."

Kol grinned. "Thank you."

Kol went to his office and retrieved half a million dollars in cash from his safe. Elijah raised eyebrows as he piled the cash in a leather bag.

"A little excessive for a busboy, would you not agree?"

Kol eyed him and closed the bag.

"You know as well as I bribes are only effective when they are done right. Bonnie has proven herself more than fond of him, I imagine that runs both ways."

Elijah nodded. "You will do as you see fit."

XXX

The busboy was just waking up when Kol arrived in his room. Fortunately, he had been moved from the ICU. Otherwise, this would be difficult than to accomplish this unobserved. Elijah was stationed outside to ward off any staff that may try to disturb them.

Matt groaned when he saw Kol. "What do you want? Where's Bonnie?"

"At mine," Kol said with a smirk. It was childish, but he was pleased to taunt Mutt with the knowledge.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to make you an offer."

Kol put the leather bag down on the nightstand next to Matt. His eyes followed it.

"What's that?"

Kol resisted the urge to choke him.

"You ask a lot of questions. I suggest you shut up and listen to me," Kol said far calmer than he felt. "It's one million American dollars."

"What the hell, man?"

"I should think it's quite obvious. A million dollars is more than enough to change your life forever."

Matt's expression of shock gave way to suspicion. "Oh, yeah? And what do I have to do for it?"

"It's such a simple concept I am sure even you will keep up," Kol said with a smirk. "I want you to stay away from Bonnie."

"Seriously, what the fuck is it with you?"

"How about we speak plainly?" Kol suggested and did not wait for a response. "I am perfectly aware, you have been chasing Bonnie since before I arrived and all I want is for it to stop."

Matt stared blankly at him and Kol was forced to fight his desire to roll his eyes.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am. Do you think I make a habit of walking around with absurd amounts of cash?"

"I've seen your car, it wouldn't surprise me."

"What is it going to be?" Kol said. "The offer expires in thirty seconds."

Kol smiled when he saw the light of desperation in Matt's eyes. He had him just where he wanted him.

"I'll do it."

XXX

Bonnie was still angry with Kol so she packed down a blanket and a pillow. He was sitting on the couch and checking his phone. Bonnie tossed the blanket and pillow at him and walked away.

"Still angry I take it, love?"

"Yes."

She heard Kol's sigh before she climbed the stairs.

Bonnie tried to block out the knowledge that Kol was downstairs and that she was mad at him when she went to bed. Unfortunately, neither one was easy. Kol had apologized and given their unique situation it wasn't surprising they would have things they needed to work through. Things had happened too quickly the first time around. This time, she decided they needed to take things slower.

Bonnie tossed and turned for hours. It didn't help that every little sound she heard was a sign that someone new was breaking in.

Had she locked the door?

Suddenly, Bonnie couldn't remember.

After months of not caring if someone broke in, it had happened and it was the worst thing that could have happened did. Bonnie had stupidly believed she had lost the only people she had left to lose. The shooting had shown her just how wrong she was.

Trying not to wake Kol, she crept down the stairs. She checked the backdoor first. It was locked. Then she tip-toed around, checking to ensure the windows were all still closed. They were, but she still felt anxious. She went as quietly as she could to the front door and checked the lock. She breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a commotion in the living room, she whirled around only to see Kol on his feet, a gun trained at her. Kol, who must still be half-asleep blinked.

"Bonnie?"

"What the hell?"

Kol grimaced and put the gun down. "My apologies."

"Seriously? This is the second time today someone in your family has had me at gunpoint."

"In my defense, unlike Elijah I thought you were an intruder."

Bonnie scowled. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

"Why are you up?"

Kol's question stopped her in her tracks.

"Couldn't sleep."

"It's because you're spooked, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Bonnie said avoiding eye contact. "I am still mad at you for the record."

"I assumed as much. However, you can rest easy, no one will harm you while I'm here."

"Thanks, I guess."

"It's the least I can do as this is my fault."

"Yeah, it is."

Kol smirked and looked as if he were tempted to laugh. Instead, he moved closer and took her hand.

"Why don't you sleep down here with me tonight?"

"This doesn't mean, I'm not angry with you," Bonnie said aware she was repeating herself and unable to stop.

"So I've heard. However, as I gave you my word I would stay on the couch I will yet we never said you couldn't join me."

Bonnie muttered under her breath, but she let him lead her to the couch anyway. She eyed Kol's gun in annoyance as he lay down on the coffee table. He tugged her next to him and she snuggled up, which she was forced to admit wasn't so bad. Especially not when Kol draped the blanket over her. He kissed the top of her head and his fingers played along her spine.

"So can you chill in the future?"

"I will do my best to curb my madness. However, I hope you know it's a lot to ask. I believe I have warned you in the past I come from a family full of lunacy."

Bonnie snorted, it wasn't a full laugh, but almost. "Yeah, I thought you were exaggerating until I met them."

Kol actually laughed at that.

Bonnie pressed herself closer and her eyes closed. Kol might be more criminal than she had bargained for, but he was right about one thing. She slept better with him close.

**Thank you so much to everyone, who has stuck with this fic. You guys rock! I know my schedule has been a little sporadic, but RL hasn't slowed down for a second in the past year. Anyway, this chapter veered a little away from the first fic so please let me know what you thought. I live for comments! **

**\- Izzy**

**Kennettfan65: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I loved hearing your theories. **

**Guest: Thank you, you're too sweet! **

**Guest: Awe, I'm blushing! **

**Guest: Thanks! **

**Guest: Omg, you made my day! I always enjoy writing a moral character like Bonnie, who falls for an immoral character. I know you wanted them to have a real conversation about their feelings and they kind of did in this one, lol. Let me know what you thought and thank you! **


End file.
